Fame
by Che Black Diamond
Summary: It's easy to see the lives of the rich and famous through rose colored glasses, but would you like what you see once you have them off? And what about when they pulled you into their world? A chain of lives are linked together. Huey/OC Riley/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. I got a new story for you suckas. lol Enjoy

**_Fame_**

**_"All that glitters in this world is not gold...there is a reason humans shouldn't be idolized..."_  
**

**...**

**Chapter One- Being Famous**

Huey's POV

Humph…fame. Am I famous? I don't know. I am well known, that's for sure, but I don't know who to blame for that, me, my brother, or my ex-wife. I can't cut myself off from blood…but I should've seen it coming with Jazmine…oh, excuse me, _'HollyWould.'_ She's the biggest selling pop-garbage whore out right now, and I can't stand her. Every time someone wants to do an interview with me, they always tell me she said some new slick shit about me. I can care less, I know the truth, but I'm not going to go out and make a fool out of myself, she can do that all by herself. I'm 25 now; I'm too damn old for that shit. I was 22 when I married her and divorced her merely a year later. People thought the marriage was a publicity stunt, it wasn't…but…what can I say? I'm not the type to forgive a cheater. She slept with some major producer to help her get where she is now, I don't give a fuck about that dude's name.

She's been telling people my business ever since. How when I was younger I was considered a domestic terrorist, my granddad smoking weed and she walked in on him naked. Bitch gonna say, _'It scared me to this very day…I know Huey had no control of it, but he never takes initiative over anything. He enabled his grandfathers' behavior, just like he enabled our divorce. He didn't care about the outcome.'_ Making it sound like she was the one who kicked me to the curb. The nerve of her...I could've laughed at that had it not made me so mad.

What type of shit? Riley said I should've busted her ass out, but I'm better than her. Of course I was pissed beyond words, but I realized that had I publicly reacted badly…I could never live it down…so…let that dumb bitch talk, she on some other shit right now. For two years she bitched about the divorce publicly, and it came to the point where I HAD to say something. I only said it once, because I am not the type to dwell on shit.

_'I am sorry to hear that Ms. HollyWould feels the way she do, let me count the amount of fucks I give.'_

And that was it, after that, I didn't say anymore else about it, I went about my business. So, pop star sluts aside…what is it that I'm well known for you ask? I'm one of the elite 5 MMA fighters in America right now. I won 10 championships and trust me; the number will keep going up. During my teen years, I would spend my time going to the local karate shop on Silver Springs. It was a small center, but I along with other boys, used it as our sacred place. My sensei, Tenchi Sazaki would train me more strenuously than the others. He saw my drive, my skill, a determination and how seriously I took his classes. He even upgraded me to weapon training at his house, and on my 19th birthday, gave me a real katana as a reward. He paid for it with his own money, and to this day it's because of him I'm where I'm at. After getting my bachelor's in business, Sazaki appointed me to run his dojo. With him, I helped trained the youths in Maryland and also looked after the business end. One day, as I was going over his profit margins for the month, he came in with some guy in a suit.

"Huey, this is Michael Boroughs; he is the head executive of the MMA board. He was scouting the area for some profitable fighters…I told him about you."

"Mr. Sazaki has trained good fighters in the past…his word is credible in the organization, I saw a tape of one your matches. You are indeed impressive. I would like to sign you."

I decided to take up on his offer and and he gave me an 80 million contract. I made headlines for that, the MMA was putting so much money into a new comer they knew nothing about, what was so special about me? Needless to say, after my first televised fight, they saw I was well worth every penny. Good thing I divorced that bitch after I got that deal. There is one thing I can laugh at, when she gotten word I was rich too now…she just got on that gay ass Twitter and said:

_'Humph…I make what he makes in a day. So what?#nobigdeal'_

Hahaha, she was mad she couldn't dig her fake nails into my pockets. So, since age 23 I've been kicking ass in the morning and taking names in the evening. I've also been single for that long too. I was named the hottest black bachelor and whatnot, but I could care less. I'm just doing what I love to do: legally beating the shit out of people and getting paid for it. I've also given back to my roots. I expanded Sazaki's dojo, opening up 3 more of them across Maryland. He was so happy, he cried. He eventually told me just why he invested himself into me.

_"Huey…when you walked into my small dojo at age 14…I just knew you'd be more than I could ever imagine in a student. You weren't like everyone else, you strived for perfection, not only in the moves, but mentally and spiritually you absorbed my teachings. You reminded me of my late son Sauske."_ Sauske was his only son, hit by a drunk driver as he was crossing the street to go home. He too was training with me so many years ago…he would've been 20 today had he lived.

_"Both of you made me so proud…thank you for everything Huey."_

_"Of course Sazaki, you are the reason I'm this successful."_

_"Please Huey. It's Tenchi. I've known you for too long to be called by my last name."_ He smiled at me. I returned the smile.

_"Okay, Tenchi."_ Though aged, he continued to train his students, as well did I, well whenever I was in Maryland.

With all that, I guess you're wondering about my family and friends? Yeah well…both Riley and Caesar are big time rappers. Riley? Oh my word. People ask me about him more than they do Jazmine now. He's so wild; I have to tell him to calm his ass down. Last year, dude was caught on tape screwing one of his groupie's in the middle of the clubs' dance floor! I was hearing about that **EVERYDAY** until that nigga had to do damage control on himself. He appeared on countless radio shows either drunk off his ass or high off of it…sometimes both. I love and support him regardless. Anytime he's doing a concert or performing at the Grammy's Granddad and I are there, same for Cease. We all we got right now, and I'm fine with that.

People often ask me what it like is to be famous. I personally don't see the big deal about it. I want my life outside the ring to be private, and yet people gossip on my shit like they have some right to look into my world. I don't get that out my male fans, thankfully. They respect my skill and overall attitude. They like I'm not so big headed like some of the fighters. The respect I keep my profile low and tend to my business.

What is it like to have fame to your name? Well…you know what? I guess that depends on the person. Being famous isn't all what it's cracked up to be. Not everyone can handle the limelight, and I warn every young MMA fighter that dreams of being rich and famous with the same warning:

Be careful what you wish for. Trust me; all that glitters in this world of fame is not gold. Be not deceived. We are not to be worshiped.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

"Wow! Look at Huey go! He is so HAWT!" My cousin Nicole squealed at TV. I rolled my eyes as I was doing my friend Alice's hair.

"You're not even in to MMA. I bet you're not even paying attention to the fight." I pointed out. Nicole just turned to me.

"So? Your point? Ohh, look at them abs! All sweaty and glistening! And look at them pretty ass eyes! He looks like a delicious caramel pie. Oh, I swear him, his brother, AND EmCea can run a train on me! Huey looks like he knows how to fuck a bitch!"

I raised my eyebrow at her and shook my head; Alice just snorted and remained quiet. Nicole continued to scream and yell at the TV. I had a long day today, but I had a lot of fun! I'm an inspiring contemporary music teacher, and today I was with mom teaching her class. I owe my prowess to my mother. Since I was eight, music has been in my blood. She taught me piano, guitar, and violin. She was knee deep in music knowledge and didn't bind herself to one genre. She has been teaching music since she was 27 years old. For 19 years she has been teaching student's music at J Hoover High in Woodcrest Maryland.

Now at age 23, I'm getting closer to walk in her footsteps. Her students love me just as much as they love her. They put actual heart and effort into their music, and appreciate us for believing and pushing them to be as creative as they are becoming. We would spend hours in the band room, learning music, going over pieces we already know, and flat out play. We would leave as late as 7oclock! No set of kids would just sit there and play for that long if their hearts weren't in it. They would play at local events and concerts and it warmed my heart to see how proud and happy they were of themselves after each performance. As an aspiring teacher, that was what I wanted for them. To stay out the streets, and in their music, I even managed to pull 3 gang members out of their dangerous lifestyle and made music be their outlet. I wanted to share my love of music to these youths, and I am going to make it happen!

"YES HUEY WON!" Nicole yelled. She slapped her knees, watching the conclusion and play by play of the match.

"That nigga know he fine as fuck. HollyWould is a silly ole bitch. I would have kept him. Oh! Speaking of that silly ho, I heard she dating Ciroc." He was one of the many rappers. I don't even know who 'Ciroc' is.

"I don't care." I muttered as I curled Alice's hair. Alice can't stand Nicole, that's why she wasn't talking. I wish she would though…I need another conscious mind in this conversation. It amazes me how people are so deep into other folks business; you have to wonder do they have any of their own.

"Ciroc is a punk. That's why nigga Esco dissed his stupid ass. He tried to fight Es, bitch got tossed." I do know Esco. That's Riley Freeman, Huey's brother. He was a wild thing, oh my word. He made heads roll with that sex in the club video that someone took of him last year. I have to admit, some of his songs I like and is in heavy rotation in my mp3 player, same for EmCea, he is so deep.

"Ahh." I said, uninterested.

"Oh man… I wish I was rich and famous." Nicole sighed. "To be hated on by jealous bitches, parties every day…having every nigga at my disposal. Don't that sounds like the life to you cuz?"

"Nah, sounds too typical for me." She sucked her teeth.

"Ah yeah, you wanna be a square, a nobody."

"I don't believe teaching kids is being a nobody. I don't have to have total strangers to know my name, giving me the false sense of validation. I love to teach, and that's what I'm comfortable doing." Alice gave her a snide look before glancing back down at her cell phone. Nicole just rolled her eyes.

"Whateva." She flipped through the channels.

o0o

Riley's POV

AHHH SHIT! I just dropped this fire ass verse for my new collabo. I was in the studio with Miss Dutch and Nina Star. I can't wait to do the video of this banger. After I was done with my verse, Nina went in, and I got horny as hell after her verse, she was throwing them bars:

_'You know lil mama aint with that quick shit_

_You betta break me off_

_A stiff tongue a, a stiff dick_

_One minute, two minutes, three minuets_

_To please me you gotta sleep in it_

_I heard you talk a good game, can you play hard?_

_But if I put this thang on ya can ya stay hard?_

_If not you betta keep ya day job, cause I'm lookin for a man to make me say_

_GOD!'_

I licked my lips as she finished her rap. I had my eye on that ass all night. I'ma show her what I got and then some, shit. Don Yayo, our producer, nodded.

"This shit is too live…damn Nina, you killed it." She rolled her eyes at him as she walked towards the couch, ass just shaking.

"Whateva, aye Es, you got some endo on you?"

"Bitch what makes you think you can have some?" I smirked at her.

"Nigga quit playin, damn. Always wanna bitch to beg." She laughed. Yayo was hard at work mixing our song down, so he wasn't really paying attention to our chatter.

"Yeah, I got the shit. But it's at my crib. You down to come ova?" She stood up.

"Let's go then nigga."

"Aight you two, we're going to shoot the video tomorrow. Don't be late." Miss Dutch called after us. Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, I'll be there. I smiled when I saw my baby. My dolphin blue Lamborghini. I even had the rims painted to match the color of my car. I was living the American Dream. The world is mine. I can have whoever and whatever I want. I have to admit…after that "scandal" at the club…I had calmed down a little bit. I'on care what anybody say about me, I'm loving the life I chose for myself. I ain't shy about shit. Yeah I fucked someone in public…and? Like nobody has ever done that before. Besides, I'm young; I ain't got no kids, and no STD's. Yes, as many sexual escapades I have, you know I keep myself strapped. I'm young, not dumb. I don't love these ho's, I get what I want, and I'm out the door. Nina and I both know I'm not bringing her to the house just to smoke, we gon' fuck, and that's exactly what happened. She was a wild one too…whoo! After my booty call, I went to go pay my favorite nigga a visit.

"HUEY! Sup nigga! Saw yo ass spring on another bitch ass nigga tonight!" Heh, that was what actually made me late at the recording session. I had to watch his fight. There wasn't a single fight I didn't watch, and if I just couldn't watch It live, I recorded it. Niggas hating on my brother, they just mad cause he the black Bruce Lee up in this bitch, can't no one touch him! Okay…I need to stop dick riding him…even if I'm not verbally doing it…it's still pole jocking.

"Hey Riley." He let me into his house. Caesar was there.

"Yo! Cease! What's good?" We gave each other dap and I sat at the table.

"Ay yo, where Cindy at?" I asked.

"She's at home. She tired. She just came back from London 's Victoria Secret show."

That girl went and became a model, I swear, none of us saw that shit coming. She was just as tall as us, so I guess it was…not impossible. She was picked up off the streets by a modeling agent who loved her look, despite her baggy clothes. Overtime, she became a full blown model. Heh, Cindy went from 'Fearsome McPhearson' to 'Blonde Bombshell'. It's so weird to see her wear lipstick and high heels. I keep seeing my down ass nigga who was slapping bitches over chocolate and shit. She's the only female I respect. She was still the same crazy ass around us, which I like. The down part is that she is still friends with Jazmine. Ugh. _THAT_ ho has missed being strangled by Huey so many times…shit I'd join him. I almost dissed her ass for coming at my brother with her bullshit. Ugh, I don't even want to waste any more time on her.

"So Esco, what you been up to? We haven't made a song together in while…wanna collab on a track of my new CD?"

"Yeah nigga. I just left from doing a collabo with Dutch and Nina Star. The video shoot is tomorrow. I got to head into the studio for my own shit too. Huey, tell us about your latest victim."

Huey passed both of us some Heinken as he took a sip of his.

"Kewan was a tough opponent though…my side is bruised as hell." Huey winced at the ice pack wrapped on his side.

"Fuck Kewan Jones. He was bitch; he said he'd beat you with one arm behind his back."

"Yeah…but the hits he did make were hard blows. I'll give him a D- for effort."

"Aren't you modest Huey?" I laughed.

"Who you going up against next?" Caesar asked.

"Joaquin Gabran." Both Caesar and I laughed.

"Why they keep letting all these loud mouth punks fight you? They should let James Jackson try, he looks less slaw than everyone else, they keep giving you these lames." I shook my head.

"Yeah…and that fight's gonna be in Baltimore."

"Cool, we don't have to fly granddad out anywhere."

"I haven't seen Woodcrest in so long...I wonder how it is now?"

I scoffed. Don't know and don't give a fuck. I personally hate it when Huey has fights in Maryland. I left that garbage ass state as soon as I hit it big. Man…fuck Woodcrest. There's nothing there that's worth anything.

o0o

Alice's POV

I sighed as I sat on Sirayah's couch. It was sunset…I'd have to go home soon. Nicole left shortly after Huey's fight; much to my relief…I couldn't take her trashy self any longer.

"Hey Alice…now that we're alone…I have to ask…you okay?"

"…Yeah."

"…Have you told your mom about Lamilton?"

I jumped at the very mention of his name. Ugh! No!

"Sirayah…please…don't worry. I'll be fine." I've known Yaya since middle school; she's like an older sister to me and she's the only one knows…my secret. I am in an abusive relationship with Lamilton Taeshawn. He forced me to be with him since I met him. He threatened to kill my mom if I didn't date him, and showed me the gun to let me know he wasn't joking around. Sometimes I'd wonder why I was picked out the hundreds of those other girls. He was sick! Michael Myers and Jason Vorhees are his idols…he loves to hurt people and kills other people's pets. He always says that it's fun to do bad things.

"Alice, if you call the police, he can't hurt your mom or you."

"He'll post bail and-" my cell phone rang.

"…I…I have to go."

"Alice!" I ran out the door.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I sighed in frustration as I ran outside; she was nowhere to be found. I was going to help her before that lunatic kills her. He already had broken her arm last month, and made her lie and say she fell on it wrong. Lamilton was known as the sickest fat fuck around Woodcrest, and yet officials let him roam the streets. I stood at my doorway, worried.

"What will I do?" I asked myself aloud. Who needs fame when your life as a commoner is this problematic?

* * *

Looks like a solid start to me. Well... R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

YES! Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter and added it to yo' faves in stuff! LOL. I 'ppreciate it! I LOVE writing this story. I had so many ideas on how to take this...I- enough with my rambling. You came to read my story. And boy am I ever grateful. 8D

Iloveyou1234567890123: Yay! Thank you! Since your my first reviewer...you win a box of cookies in a heart shaped box! 8D lol

Schweetpea1870: Thank you for your review! Haha yeah...I won't lie...bad boys got that edge to them that makes them so attractive, fatal attraction if you will. I know, I wanted to do something different with Cindy, so I thought, make her a model, and in turn giving her character more depth, in fact, it's more explained in this chapter! 8D Hehe, yea, you rarely see Lamilton so I said...WHAT THE HELL, I'MA PUT HIM IN HERE. lol

Paige: AWWW shit son! Hey gurl! What it do? lol your reviews stay cracking me up lol. Thank you for sharing your thoughts. And yes, I know I gotta update. lol

LovinHueyFreeman: Yay! I'm glad you dig it! 8D, thank you for your feedback! LMAO. I'on know why Lamiltion ain't die yet...he a super psycho villain. lol And thank you for my cookie! Hahah! 8D Trust me, this wild ride of stardom is JUST starting.

**Dislaimer: I do NOT own Boondocks!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Hometown Hero**

Cindy's POV

That show in London was hella rigorous. As soon as I hit Cali I went right to sleep. I'll have to go back out today; I'm going to Maryland with Caesar to watch Huey's match this coming Saturday. Riley already left for there after his video shoot, and we're catching the next flight. I don't know how to feel about going home in all honesty. I guess I'll check in with moms, I don't know. She still doesn't support my relationship with Caesar. I thought that if I had did something like this, being a model and all, that she would drop her bias and accept things for how they are. Mom and I…were never on the same page. To her, I was boy, never having the daughter she always wanted. I never liked the color pink, I broke all my Barbies, and I never wore any frilly dresses. I was a tomboy, rocking Jordans, gym pants, and had a strong love for basketball. Now look at me, on the covers of Victoria Secret...on their billboards and is featured in their shows. I never thought that my beauty would get me anywhere, hell I didn't even think I was all that. But as I grew older within my career, I loved myself as a woman, and I celebrate that everyday.

Heh, but back in the day Riley and I would spare off all the time, cussing each other out when either one of us off, then getting some ice cream just to have it melt all over my hand by sunset. Riley, Cease, Huey, Jaz and I were always together back then. When Huey and Jaz broke up, so did the team. I can't hang with them while with Jazmine is around. Neither Huey nor Riley likes her anymore, and Caesar just doesn't care, just as long as the drama is kept to a minimum.

I'm not the type of chick to be in folks business, but I'd be lying if I said Jazmine didn't do Huey dirty those two years ago, but eh, he's doing his thing, she's doing hers…I just hate when she every once and a while lament about him though…shit is awkward. I told her I'd be down in Maryland…she said she'd be going back to visit her parents after a radio station interview. I promised her that after the match I'd see her. I turned to see Caesar fast asleep on the plane.

Hm…home sweet home...here we come.

o0o

Jazmine's POV

"We got our own HollyWould in the building here at Urban Beat 98.1! So Holly, what brings you back to Silver Springs?" DJ Q-Ruption asked me.

"Ah, you know how I do, gotta take a break, see my folks every once and a while." I smiled.

"That's what's up, so tell us, your debut CD, self titled 'HollyWould' smashed the R&B and pop charts last year, what you got ready for us?"

"I have many ideas in the oven; I can't give all the juicy details away. But the name of my new album is 'Femme Fatal' It will be out this September. " I laughed, running my finger through my blue dyed hair.

"Hehe that's hot, aight, aight, but can we get a little preview?"

"Nooope! Ya'll gotta wait until Friday. Trust me, it is a good song. I had fun making it, and everyone knows my producer, Stephen Racks, is the hottest beat maker in town, it is worth the wait. He produced this whole album, much like my first one."

"That is true, Racks is making them stacks! Shout out to him, he making moves though, working with people from miss HollyWould here to Nina Star, that dude has talent!"

I smiled, but on the inside I was bored as hell. I hate doing interviews, they can get so drawn out and boring, that if I don't start talking about my personal life, I get restless. I need to keep my name in people's mouths, no matter I'm doing. People don't want to know about no damn CD, they want to hear about my lifestyle, that is what truly makes an artist interesting! Meh, I said I wasn't going to come back to Maryland…at least not this soon, but Cindy would be in town, and I missed my girl. Once Q-Ruption got word I was in town, he wanted to do an on air interview.

It seemed like only yesterday I got this name, this image, these recognitions, these concert tours…it's all been a blast. I guess you're wondering how I came up with my name, HollyWould. Well, like my idol Lady Gaga, my name is too a reference from someone else. There was this movie called _'Cool World'_ and the leading star name was blatantly named 'Holly Would', because who would sell their soul in the name of fame? Holly Would. Get it? Oh yeah okay, I'm rambling now. Anyway, she was hell bent on being like Marilyn Monroe, and stopped at nothing to get what she wanted…like me. I paid the cost, and now I'm the boss.

I had to lose Huey to gain my stardom. I gave up my sense of morality for the dollar. I'm no different from Riley or Caesar, though people like to side with them because they like them, what the fuck ever, they're not saints either. Riley is a male ho in every since of the word, and Caesar cheated on Cindy once, I personally still can't understand why she took him back. Huey? psh, he is the same cold, pessimistic bastard who is scared to live. I saw a chance and I took it. Why Cindy is degrading herself by still hanging around those degenerates is way beyond me. Yeah, I know I cheated on Huey too, but I had a job to do, Caesar was just horny, major difference.

I wanted to visit my mom, so after the interview, I stopped by my house. I took off my Oakley shades and stared up at my house. I looked around the neighborhood. Woodcrest hasn't changed one bit, has it? Humh. I knocked on the door. I released a breath of air.

"Ohhh sweetie!" Mom greeted me, squeezing me into a tight hug.

"Hey mom." I smiled.

"Ah! I had no idea you were going to be in town! When did you come?"

"Last night."

"Come on in! Come in!" I didn't set one foot in the door before my dad spoke up.

"Stay out of my house." I saw him, looking at his TV, and not at me.

"Tom!" Mom cried.

"I'm serious. Keep that whore out my house…I don't have a daughter." I frowned.

"I'm so sorry daddy; I'll try to do better." I spat angrily. I shot up from his chair and faced me.

"You DARE talk to me like that? You're running around in these skimpy ass clothes, singing these disgusting lyrics…and you managed to lose Huey? Damn it, I know I wasn't perfect in raising you…but I damn sure know I did a better job than you're leading people to believe! Do you know how much of a slut people think you are? Have you any idea of the nasty things people are saying about you? No! No you don't! I'm not just thinking about me here…I'm thinking of you and how you changed for the worst! It hurts to hear people say all these hateful things about you when I **KNOW** you are **_SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT_**."

"Tom! That's enough now! Jazmine is a grown woman now!"

"Sarah, did you ever tell people how big of a sex addict you are? Or went around asking men "is you big enough?" You're grown; I didn't see you doing that! It's called self respect!"

"Oh, oh! Riley can rap about how many women he screwed in a day, but when I do it I'm a whore?"

"That doesn't make it right! You can't fight vulgar with vulgar! I know you think I'm stupid, but I do know about that double standard Jazmine. So what you're telling me you're doing it just because everyone else is? I raised a leader, not a follower."

I gritted my teeth at him.

"And what the fuck is with your hair? It looks like a Smurf rubbed his blue shit in it!"

"Tom! That is enough! Stop it!" Mom yelled.

"No, you keep going dad! Mmhm, talk your stuff. But I can and will do whatever I want! You think I care what these low lives say about me? I am LOVED. People buy my music and look up to me!"

"That's what makes it even more tragic. You're telling these girls that it's okay to act like a huge slut. All that matters in life is fucking, getting wasted, and hitting up clubs. You are pathetic Jazmine. I'm telling you this because I love you and you need to hear it. These people don't love you! They don't know you! The REAL Jazmine would never say the things you do. You're an imposter. You let the world get the best of you. What good is it to be wealthy when you have no soul?" he shook his head and walked up the stairs. He turned to me again.

"You can love the world Jazmine…but it will never love you. I…I apologize…I was angry…just…come home when you're ready…I'll be waiting. Come home to people who actually care about you."

"Dad…" My felt my eyes water as I ran out the house and in my limo. I cried for what seemed like centuries. I made many sacrifices to get to where I am…and my parents were one of the few.

_'Come home to people who actually care about you…'_

0o0

Alice POV

"Lamiltion! No! C'mon! It didn't do anything!" I tried to pull him away from a German Sheppard that was tied in someone's back yard. He was going to shoot him!

"C'mon…c'mon!" he shouted at the dog before pulling the trigger.

"Shit!" I muttered as we ran off.

"That was fun!" he shouted. "I love the adrenaline…c'mon…let's do more bad things!" I fell to my knees and stretched my arms wide.

"Kill me. I can't do this anymore. I hate you! You're evil and I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He slapped me across the face.

"Get up. Stop being so damn dramatic." As I stood up, I held my burning cheek as we walked down the street.

"…I don't know what else to do…I could beat up on that homeless man over there…yeah! C'mon Alice!" he raced over to the old man. He looked scared for his life. He eyed me, his eyes pleading for help.

"What you look at my woman for bitch?" He smacked him out of his wheelchair.

"Uhh! Please leave me alone… I don't have a penny to my name." the old man coughed. To my horror, he continued to stomp on the old man. I pushed Lamilton away from him.

"Stop!" I screamed. Suddenly, I saw flashes of blue in my peripheral vision. Two cop cars ran over the curb to get to us.

"Freeze! Step away from the elder!" The cop pointed his gun at Lamiltion. As they arrested him, I gave them my account of the situation. They told me they wouldn't let him out of jail this time, and boy did I feel relived…not for long though, as he was shoved into the car, he shouted at me.

"You have NOT heard the last of me Alice! Once I'm out…I'll be back! I'll be back!" I watched in cold sweat as the cops hauled him away. I had to move my mom somewhere safe…until I know what's up with Lamilton. The reason why she's such an easy target for Lamilton is because she's paraplegic…she was diagnosed last year and has been disabled ever since. I have to help her with everything, during high school I worked to support her, and I'm still working. I cannot afford college right now; every penny that gets in our house has to help us get by. We're on food stamps, and she collects disability checks, but somehow we still struggle. It's so hard because she gets so frustrated. A woman, who was once strong and independent, now has to depend on another to do everything. She's frustrated she's disabled, she frustrated she can't send her child to college, and she's frustrated that I am being held back from a life of my own. She takes her anger out on me sometimes…but I know she really doesn't mean to. I figured if I was killed earlier, he'd take her out too so we could be together still. But I'm glad that didn't happen. No matter how hard life is…we should live it out as long as God intends us to. Life is so hard, yet death is so easy, which makes it tempting. But I'm not ready to visit the other side just yet. I feel like something big will happen soon…something major.

I wonder what it could be?

o0o

Sirayah's POV

Buzz around school was going on about the MMA fight that would be in town this Saturday.

"Man…my nigga Huey gon' whoop Joaquin. Momma gonna have a hot wing party to celebrate it!" I heard one student talking. I shook my head as I entered the music hall. Momma was sitting there at her desk, reading some papers.

"Hey momma." I kissed her forehead.

"What's up…hey Nicole said to call her. I saw her on my way to Burger King for breakfast this morning."

It must be important, because Nicole is never up this early in the morning. I made a mental note to call her after 5th period. Time came and went, and it was my break before I knew it. I took out my cell phone and dialed Nicole.

"Hello? Si?" Nicole was loud and animated.

"Yeah, mom said you said for me to call."

"Yes! Girl, they are giving away TWO tickets to the MMA fight this Saturday! They said the 150th caller will win the tickets! Urban Beat 98.1 is doing it! It starts in an hour. I got my phone, my momma phone and my brother phone to use!"

"Derrick let you see his phone for that?" I asked amazed.

"Yes…I promised him I'd get him some new Nike's if he did."

I have no idea why she was telling me about this. I wasn't interested at all.

"Uhm…okay."

"If I win, will you come with me?"

I groaned. "Cole, you know I'm not interested in stuff like this. Huey is the ONLY MMA fighter I know…and that was by force!" Nicole whined.

"Please? I mean…you have to admit it is a wet dream come true to see this nigga in person!"

I blushed slightly. "For you maybe…" I muttered. She laughed.

"Well lemme get on here and win us these tickets!" I rolled my eyes.

"You really think you're gonna win?" I could see her smile.

"Yes I do. Tootles." I sighed as I hung up the phone. I hope she didn't win…I don't want to go! After break, I resumed with teaching with my mom. Practice lasted all through the end of school. They were playing 'Bombs Over Baghdad' by Outkast when my cell phone rang. It was Nicole.

"Yeah?"

"I WON! TOLD YOU! HOLD ON TO YO PANTIES! WE GON' GO SEE HUEY FREEMAN THIS SATURDAY! AHHHH!" She screamed into my ear. I didn't believe her.

"Stop lying."

"Girl, why would I lie about that? I TOLD you I was going to win! I called up there with 3 different phones; it was on my momma phone did it reach the 150th call!" I stood there not knowing how to feel. I sighed.

"Alright Nicole…I will go with you."

Ugh…today was Wednesday. Something told me this week would speed up thanks to Nicole.

o0o

Later that night, she and Alice were over my house once again. All Nicole was talking about was Saturday.

"I cannot WAIT! Ohh, did you hear Escobar's new joint Minuet Man on Miss Dutch joint? He was fire." That caught Alice's interest, caught it enough for her to talk to Nicole.

"…Really? Has it been loaded up on Youtube yet?"

"Yea, lemme look it up." And Nicole spoke back courteously? What is this? Twilight Zone? Really weird. She must be in a really good mood off those tickets. She turned her phone to us as the song played. When Riley's part came on…I literally could see Alice's brown eyes light up. She was always bashful about her fandom of Riley. She always says he can be so reprehensible…but she still found his force alluring. Nicole would respond she's a closeted freak. I dunno, not my business. Once Riley got on the screen, Cole turned her phone up.

_' Yeah, uh, uh! It's time to set your clocks back as long as you can_

_I stop daylight, it's Esco da maintenance man_

_Get yo oil changed, check fluids and transmission_

_You one minute fools, ya'll wonder why ya'll missin_

_On the back of milk cartons_

_And there's no rewards_

_No regards_

_Close but no cigars_

_A hard head makes a soft ass, but a hard dick make the sex last_

_Like jumping pools and make a big splash_

_Water overflowing, so get ya head right_

_It's all in ya mind punk so keep ya head tight_

_Enough with tips and advice and thangs_

_I`m big dog, havin women seein stripes and thangs_

_They go to sleep, start snorin, countin sheep and shit_

_They so wet, that they body start to leak and shit_

_Just cause I`m an ALL-nighter, shoot ALL fire_

_Escobar, balance and rotate ALL tires'_

I shook my head as Nicole howled. "Dat nigga is too stupid."

"I'mma have to download that song." I said. Alice nodded in agreement. Nicole hopped up.

"I have to get going, I have to prepare for Saturday!" and in a flash, she was gone. Alice faced me.

"Saturday?" I rolled my eyes.

"She won tickets to the MMA fights." Alice eyes grew ten sizes.

"You're gonna see Huey? Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"Cause I don't want to go, I'd rather see EmCea in concert, fighting isn't my thing."

"Ah, okay…you know…Lamilton was arrested today." I was gawked at her.

"He was caught beating on an old man…I'm still scared Yaya, he said once he's out…he'll come back. What if he goes after mom?"

"Just file a restraining order on him or something. You know my home is open to you guys." Alice lowered her head.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Girl, don't worry about that! I'm just glad they got the psycho." Alice nodded. That was some good news I got today. Eh, c'mon Saturday, I want to get it over with.

o0o

Riley's POV

The night was finally here! Me, Granddad, Caesar, and Cindy were in Huey's dressing room. He was suited in his trademark black and red shorts with the red bandages around his ankles and hands. He wore his hair pulled back in a ponytail with a red band.

"Now Huey, don't over estimate yo' opponent. You on a roll boy, don't fuck it up. " Granddad handed him his water bottle.

"Look at this nigga like he know what he talking about." I laughed.

"You ain't too old fo' my belt boy!"

"…Sorry."

"Well brotha…knock em' dead." Caesar said as he gave dap.

"Go get em' Afro Samurai!" Cindy cheered.

"Was that supposed to be racist?" Huey yelled. He can never take a joke from Cindy. "News flash, just because you dating a black dude don't make you black."

"…That was a compliment Huey."

I sweat dropped. This nigga is socially retarded. A knock came to the door.

"Huey, we're ready."

"Alright." We cheered for Huey one last time. He put on his red robe and went out the door; we went in the opposite way to our seats.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I've never seen so many women attend such event. I would think this was an Usher concert or something, not a MMA ring. Nicole was wearing Seymore clothes. You know, you see more of her than you do clothes…like…80% of the other women here.

_'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 2023 MMA Semi-Finals! Standing at 5'7 and 230, please welcome the opposing fighter from Los Angeles California, give it up for Joaquin Gabran!'_

He got some applause, I really do mean some. That was quite embarrassing…well to me. Compared to what I'm about to hear, you could hear a pin drop with that.

_'Get ready folks…the returning champion fighting for his title, standing at an even 6'0 and at 240, native to Chicago Illinois, give it up for Huey Freeman!'_

Nicole screamed so loud, I could have gone deaf in my fucking right ear! I looked down to see Huey walking down the aisle, climbing in the ring. He let his robe fall to his feet and I couldn't help but to stare. In person…he really was handsome. Nicole…as well as the women across the stadium was screaming hysterically. The guys I had to laugh at…they looked so miserable.

_'Woah…seems like the ladies are out tonight!' _the announcer noticed_. _When Huey's face appeared on the jumbo screen, I just realized how…beautiful he was. I smiled to myself.

_'Alright folks, let's see who's gonna head onto the finals, fighters…BEGIN!'_

Joaquin came out swinging, which Huey blocked all of them. He played offense before giving him two quick jabs to the face. The crowd was on edge…jeez the fight just started. Soon they were trading blows, but it was looking like Joaquin was tiring out. I think he messed up in the beginning, he was so anxious to start; he zapped most of his energy. Pretty soon, Huey was kicking and punching him all over.

"He tired himself out." I said aloud, a dude turned to face me.

"Oh my God…you mean you're actually paying attention?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I am." He looked me up and down and nodded.

"Yeah, based on your outfit, I believe you." Heh, I took that as a compliment. The buzzer rang for a time out. Huey drank his water in his corner. To the crowd's surprise, Riley popped up beside him, as well as EmCea!

"OH MAH JESUS! OH MAH JESUS! IT'S ESCOBAR! IT'S EMCEA!" Nicole would die of a heart attack with how she was acting. I don't know why everyone was so shocked to see them. That was his brother and friend clearly giving him moral support.

_'It is a beautiful sight tonight let's get a glance of all the beautiful faces out there during the time out!'_ I watched as the jumbo screen randomly jumped across. All the girls were acting like idiots…either yelling out how much they loved one of the three boys or say they loved all of them. When the screen fell on to me and Nicole, it took me a full 2 seconds to realize I was staring up at myself at the screen. Oh no!

0o0

Huey's POV

I found myself stuck looking at the screen. That girl…was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Not the slutty dressed one who was yelling and shit, but the normal dressed one. She was wearing a polka dotted shirt with a black shawl….I can't tell what bottoms she had on. She also had grey eyes…she was only up there for a minute….but I managed to spot her in the audience.

"You getting that nigga!" Riley yelled. When the bell rang, I stood up…still looking at ole girl, which made Joaquin punch me dead in my face. I instantly fell.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HUEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I heard Riley yell at me. Yeah, I slawed out right there, he was too tired to continue anyway, but I'll know I'll catch some heat for daydreaming in the middle of the ring like that. After I regained my footing, I gave a three hit combo, two hits to the face and a kick to the shin. He tried to keep up, but I was too much for him one swift punch across the jaw and I knocked him out.

_'HUEY WINS!'_ People cheered and they released the confetti and shit. I hate dealing with confetti…a lot of it would get in my hair. Riley and Ceasar jumped in the ring and stood beside me and they cheered along with the audience. Once we left the ring, Riley slapped my head.

"Nigga, what the hell was that?" Before I could answer, granddad came around and did the exact same thing. The hell? So what…since they're family they get passes on hitting me or some shit?

"Boy, why you do that?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…I saw a girl I thought was cute." Riley burst out laughing at me.

"You got distracted by some pussy. I can't hate on that, I'd get distracted too if I saw a nice ass swing my way. Which one was it?"

"The one in the polka dot tank top."

"Aw, yeah I remember her, she was fine. The girl net to her looks like a ho though…just my type. Want me to scope her out real quick?"

"No. Cindy! Go find her, invite her to our party at the Black Diamond Lounge tomorrow." BD Lounge was the only club in Maryland I like to go to…I rented it out for tomorrow, so only select few can get in.

"So I'm your messenger girl now?"

"Yes. Go find her." Cindy rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"And find that ho she was sitting next to come too!" Riley shouted after her.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I was waiting for the crowd to die down, so me and Nicole continued to sit in our seats until it was clear enough to leave.

"That was a pretty good match." I had to admit.

"Uh-huh, you liked watching Huey fight, didn't you?"

"I did…I really did. I liked the energy of the fight. I'm glad he won." I nodded.

"Yo chicks, what's up?" We looked up to see super model Cindy McPhearson, the girlfriend of EmCea and friend to HollyWould. Nicole went into full force groupie mode.

"Oh my God! Cindy? The luckiest bitch on earth is talking to us Sirayah! This is Cindy, the coolest Victoria model in the world!" I was too shocked to have any kind of emotion. This was crazy! One minute I'm studying music for my next lesson, then the next minute not only do I see Huey live…his FRIEND is standing before me? Celebrities are normal people just like us; I know that…it's just shocking to me because I never thought in a million years I'd talk to one. Cindy just laughed.

"Come on girl, I'm just getting my hustle on, I know you can understand." She sat beside me in an empty seat.

"What ya'll names?"

"I'm Nicole! And this is my favorite cousin Sirayah!"

She stretched her hand out. "Nice to meet ya." When I shook her hand, she was firm yet welcoming. Nicole nearly broke into tears when she shook Cindy's hand.

"Now ladies, what I came to tell you is very important…see…I guess you could say…you made a little impression on my favorite Afro Samurai." Cindy jumped when Nicole screamed.

"Excuse her, she gets excited very easily." Cindy looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Uh…yeah girl, I'mma have to talk to you, you're less scary." She giggled. "Cutting to the chase, you both are invited to his party at Black Diamond Lounge tomorrow night. Give me your full names and cell numbers so I can put you on the list."

I thought of Alice, she'd love to see EmCea and Riley…for the first time…I did what I thought I'd never do…ask for favors from celebrities.

"Can I bring someone else along…like another person?"

"If it's a girl, then yeah, haha, my people like to hang around their opposite gender."

"Add Alice Stone to the list." Nicole whined.

"Are you serious? She'll be a Negative Nancy! She won't be any fun."

"Then she needs to come, er'body need to party just once." She laughed as she stood up.

"Aye Nicole, can you give me and Sirayah a moment?" I raised an eyebrow.

"O-o-okay, hey I'll be at the car girl." Like a servant or something, she fell from sight. Cindy sighed and crashed right back down next to me.

"Guah, I can't stand people like that, no offense." She looked at me.

"She's just star struck." I laughed.

"Why though? I eat, sleep, and shit just like you." I laughed again.

"I'm for real girl; they treat me like I'm a goddess or something. I liked you off the bat, I rarely run into people who sees me or any of my friends as people first. In all honesty…Huey was only talking about you coming to the party."

I didn't want to believe that…but why would she give me such flattery? I don't know…I think I should stay on my toes.

"Okay…" she then pulled me into a tight hug. Is she always this nice? I mean…I don't know her…but I just heard people say she was stuck up and whatnot. But I should know better than to believe rumors. She seems like a sweetheart.

"I can't wait to see you again Sirayah! I hope Alice is normal!" she got back up chuckling. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, and don't worry…she is."

"Yay! Haha bye." She waved and strutted in her black heels to…wherever she came from. I sat there waiting for my stomach to stop doing back flips. I dialed Alice.

"Alice…hey…I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Chooo choo all aboard the wild train! It's official! Shit just got real now! lol

Oh and...don't count Lamilton being out just yet. #little hint for you guys

R&R! Love ya guys!


	3. Chapter 3

And I am BACK. Updated for you all before the weekend. This is AVENGERS weekend. Ain't nobody thinking to update tomorrow, so I did it early. LOL.

Paige: :O Let's see! lol

Iloveyou1234567890123: You already know Jaz will do something. Let me tell you...it will be insane. SMH.

LovinHueyFreeman: Both Nicole and Jazmine will just be worse in later chapters, might as well gear up for that. And that detail about Cease cheating will be explained in due time. 8D

charmed0401: Ello girl! Thank you for the love! 8D

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boodocks**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Our World**

**"…going down the rabbit hole to the unknown…God, I hope I can find my way back eventually…"**

Alice POV

I hung up my phone. I sat there…in total shock. Tomorrow night I will meet Escobar? EmCea? Huey? Cindy? It took a really long time for reality to sink in to me. The reality of it STILL hasn't sunk in…I don't even think it will ever sink in! I can't register that tomorrow night I will attend an upscale party! There was a knock at my door, it had to be momma.

"Come in." I said. She opened the door and wheeled her way in my room.

"It's time for my bath…" she said looking down at the ground.

"Okay momma." I stood up and rolled her into her bathroom. After I helped her bathe, she wanted to go to sleep, so I had to get her to the bed. When I laid her down, she began to cry…again.

"I hate this…I really do! I hate having to ask you to help me to do shit!" she yelled. "You should be in college; you should have your own place, your own car! This isn't fair!"

"Momma, I don't mind to help you. You're my momma, you took care of me, and now it's time to return the favor. Things are hard, but don't worry, we'll make it." I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, my little lady bug." She stroked my curly hair.

"I love you too momma. Oh, guess what! Tomorrow night, I'm going to a party!"

"Ah, what kind of party?"

"…Well…Sirayah met Cindy McPhearson, and she invited us to Huey's Post MMA fight party."

"Wow! That's a one in a million shot! I hope you have fun dear and remain safe."

"I will." I left her room to let her sleep. Leaning up against the door, I released a sigh. My adrenaline was already flowing and it isn't even Sunday yet. I went to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. Like Sirayah, I chose to keep my hair natural…and my hair is big and all over the place, I have brown eyes… and I'm not all that thick like Nicole…and I'm incredibly short. There's nothing special about me at all…I'm not ugly, hell no, but I'm plain Jane…I don't know. Maybe since I'm a commoner and can't afford all the glitz and glam, I would feel plain and cheap in front of those people. I sighed as I ran my hands through my curls. Funny how I'm putting myself down like this, I don't want my insecurities to show on a night that's supposed to be fun.

"What will happen tomorrow?" I asked myself. I was scared to know, but oh so ready to find out.

o0o

Cindy's POV

I was chilling with Jazmine later on that night over at her house she had in Baltimore. Huey and the guys were out at some bar, so I decided that this was the time to spend some time with her since I will be at the party tomorrow night.

"I missed you girl." Jazmine sighed as she stretched across her day bed, I was sitting on the floor with my own pair of VS pajamas.

"I missed you too sweets, how you been?" she looked at me.

"…What do you think of my music Cindy?"

"I think it's awesome, you can sing, and you don't use auto tune as everyone else does AND you're one of the few singers that can actually sing live…people are giving you credit for that, as well as they should."

"…And yet I'm still no Beyonce huh?"

"Jazmine, everyone is different. You are good in your own way."

"Dad thinks I'm a whore for my lyrics."

…Ouch. Damn. I knew there was a reason for these questions but…damn. I knew Tom went nuts when she put out "Rude Boy", and covered "Bad Romance", but I didn't think he'd go as far as to say she was a whore or something.

"Parents will be parents Jazmine, either he can roll with you or get rolled over." I shrugged. I had decided to not see my mom today; I don't think I can take her mouth about my life.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess that's what was bothering me. I don't care about what people think…but I do care about my parents."

"Show business is just that, show business. You can't please anyone. You know...it bothers me when they airbrush model's bodies. I have cellulite and am a little curvy. They sometimes make my boobs and hips smaller. I'm a think junt, and I want the world to accept that…but they won't." I too laid down, facing the ceiling. This industry is packed with artificial people…I'm glad I have Reezy…I mean Esco, Cease, Huey, and Jaz to keep me grounded. I haven't had a single botox surgery, plastic surgery, or had any implants done. Cease always told me I should retain my natural beauty…much like my agent Cinnamon Taylor. He was the one that discovered me, and not once had he let anyone alter my appearance. He sees well in me, and he hopes that one day I can pave the way for other curvy women to get on the scene. I keep requesting I have no Photoshop photos released, but they never do it. I guess one day I'll leak my photo's on Twitter myself.

"These people around us suck Cindy…so…with all that aside, how you been doing? How was the London show?"

"It was so cool! It was so nerve racking because I thought I'd fall or something. I'm always scared to fall on the runway…I got to wear my angel wings this time too! I loved wearing those." Those were only worn for special VS shows, and London was like…the Superbowl of Victoria Shows, it was a big deal.

"So what will you be doing tomorrow?" Uh-oh…

"Well uhm…I'm going with Caesar to a party he was invited to." The way she eyed me, she looked like she wanted to say something…but thankfully she chose not to.

"Well, I'm shooting my video for my new song S&M…think you can make it three weeks from today? I'll be shooting it in LA."

"Of course hun." I smiled at her, but her eyes were resenting me. Sigh, you don't think I hear what people say about her? I do…sometimes, backstage during shows…they ask me why I am even friends with her. It's because I want to be. Despite her ways, she's had my back for years…we depend on each other, and I know Jazz would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. I trust her. I love my Jazzy…no matter what. I'm not about to walk out on the only girl who took the time out to be my friend when all the others thought I was some kind of weird dyke bitch. I do hope she gets better tho'.

0o0

Sirayah's POV

"Nicole, I am not wearing any dress." Alice, Nicole and I were at the mall, getting our outfits. Nicole had got herself a tight red halter dress that had her entire back out.

"Why not? This is an opportunity of a lifetime, you gotta make it count." I shook my head. I'm not a prude; I just don't want to give off a groupie vibe...because I'm not.

"Yo Ya-Ya, I'm thinking of getting these skinny jeans, what you think?" Alice held up some stretch black skinny jeans. "I'ma wear my black and gold Hello Kitty tube top with my gold flats."

"Alice, these are celebrities at a club, not a damn trip at the movies!" Nicole rolled her eyes. "How old are you? 20? Stop wearing little kid clothes, grow the fuck up already."

"I can wear what the fuck I want to ho! I'm sick of you!"

"Oh, oh! Now you gotta back bone, where is all this tough talk when Lamiltion beat on you? Sit down and hush little girl. Fight for yourself before you try to call yourself to fight others."

Alice just looked at her, threw the pants down and stormed off. I glared at her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I hissed at her. "Alice has gone through as much shit in her life as you have, why are being like this? For YEARS you have been trying to yank me from her. Why?"

"I was first! Before she came, I was the one you'd hang with! It's a two crowd! Not three! I am your cousin! Damn, can't I have you to myself without having her depressing ass around?"

I just looked at her. Nicole is a complex woman. She's an only child, and as children she clung to me, seeing me as the sister she always wanted. She did everything for me and with me growing up. She'd come over my house every single weekend, and find trouble to get into. But as I grew older, I had more friends, and was becoming serious about my career as a teacher. She was furious with me that I became friends with Alice. She was so used to having no one around…she became insanely jealous.

"You're pushing me out of your life!"

"No I'm not Nicole, if I was doing that, why the hell would I be up here, getting clothes with you? Going to that fight with you? I know you love me…but I you have to learn to share your time with others." She pouted and folded her arms, how ironic...who is really the one who needs to grow up?

"…If I apologize to Alice…everything will be cool?" she muttered.

"Yes." I said. Sucking her teeth, she grabbed up the pants Alice dropped and bought them. We found Alice sitting on one of the benches. I watched Nicole intensely as she walked up to her.

"…I'm sorry. Look, I still don't like you…but for one night…I'm willing to put that aside so we all can have some fun." She handed her the jeans she bought her. Alice took the jeans and just said "Alright. Thanks." I sighed and shook my head. I pray there won't be any drama tonight!

"Ahhh yeah. Girls, we look so damn bad." I smiled to myself. Nicole had on her dress, accompanied with her leopard pumps and her fresh head of weave haha, Alice was in her black and gold set, with accessories to match and her hair was wrapped up in a bun with single stands of hair coming out. I was wearing my white skinny jeans with my zebra kimono top with the heels and jewelry to match, my hair was left down. Yeah…all our shit was cubic zirconium, plastic and cheap…but fuck it! Tonight we're FANCY with it! Ahahaha! As Alice and Nicole were applying their mascara, my phone rang…it was from a number I couldn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sirayah girl!" It was Cindy. I forgot I gave her my number.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Ya'll on ya'll way?"

"Yes ma'am, we're just about to leave."

"Heh, aight lil momma. Peace. Huey is DYING to meet you!" I blushed.

"…Quit fucking with me."

"That's Huey's future job!" she laughed loudly.

"CINDY!" I cried embarrassed.

"It's true! It's been a while since he just looked at a female and went 'damn, I don't mind tappin that.' "

"…That does NOT sound like Huey."

"You never saw him drunk…let alone horny. Huey can get a lil wild when he wants to…he's ashamed of it though, he cries in the corner about it and shit."

I was almost to the brink of tears with laughter. Cindy is a damn fool! Okay, I think I love this girl already.

"Shut up! I'll see you in a few."

"Hahaha, okay, bye Ya-ya." Wow. She figured out my nickname on her own…neat. So, we all hopped in my Altima and got cruising. Nicole put on the hottest Escobar banger; 'How Low Can You Go' Alice clapped to the beat. We sang the chorus:

_'I could go low, (Go low) lower then you know,_  
_go low,(go low) lower then you know,_  
_go low,(go low)lower then you know,_  
_go low,(go low) lower then you know,_  
_go low,(go low) lower then you know!'_

"Ahhhh girl, I'm so hyped!" Nicole squealed. I looked into the rear view mirror to see Alice grinning from ear to ear. I too was feeling this buzz. I think it was safe to say we were all excited for all that was planning to happen. We're about to enter in their world…a world so distant from our own in a way. I can't explain it. Like I said before…their just people…but it's exciting because not only they're new people…it's people you'd dream of meeting…but put that farfetched idea out your mind. When we arrived at Black Diamond, Nicole was the first out the car. I turned to Alice, who's face was now blank.

"No. I can't. I can't do it! I changed my mind!" she cried.

"Don't get cold feet now!" I shouted. I grabbed her hand. "Look, I'll be with you. Don't worry. They are people, not ravenous wolves."

"What if the paparazzi come and take pictures and ask about us and-"

"Oh please, that won't happen." Alice gave me her most skeptic look I ever seen.

"Look, there are too many stars waltzin' around to be concerned with commoners! Trust me!" I whined. I got out the car and opened her door. She still sat in the car.

"C'mon." I softly pulled her out the car. She was squeezing the life out of my hand…but I can't lie…the closer and closer we got to the door, the more adrenaline was flooding my system. We stood in the line, how were we suppose to get in?

"Now you know you VIP!" My head whipped to my left. Cindy's tall self was standing next to the body guard. Wow. She was wearing this black body suit that was studded around her bust, black stockings, and signature Christian Louboutin heels. I could see the red from here. She had a big black bow on the side of her head and was sporting deep red lipstick with the right amount of smoky eye shadow. She ushered us over to her.

"Welcome ladies. Yo, Chris, these are the VIP guests, let em' through." The enormous guard let us pass, and we entered the unknown world. The music was blastin at full volume, room was hella dark, and flashes of different colored lights danced in my eyes.

"This way ladies!" Cindy called. Alice gripped my hand tighter. Yeah babygirl...I know. Cindy went all the way to the back of the club where the VIP rooms were. She put her hand on the knob, next thing I knew, Alice yelped. Cindy turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I uhm…where's the restroom?"

"Ah…right there." Alice let go of my hand and retreated in the bathroom. Cindy flung the door open and Nicole rushed in.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah uh…let me check on Alice!" I smiled nervously as I followed my friend. I walked into the bathroom to see Alice hiding in a stall.

"I can't! I'm too scared and nervous!" she shouted at me. Soon enough, Cindy was in there. She leaned on Alice's door.

"You got the jitters huh?"

"...Real bad." Alice admitted.

"It is a wild ride out there…but once you get yo' feet wet…you'll be okay. Come on out and meet my friends." She got off the door so Alice could get out. Cindy put her arms around us.

"I like ya'll…I really do. But I should let you guys know that Nicole hasn't been there for ten minutes and she's getting on their nerves." She sweat dropped. Me and Alice sighed in defeat. Well…so much for a good first impression.

o0o

Riley's POV

THIS bitch! I know I told Cindy to bring her along with the girl Huey want to rush up on…but damn she is SO FUCKING ANNOYING. If I knew her ass would talk and ride my dick this much…I'da said fuck that. Where is the girl anyway? What was her name? Err Sirayah or something? Anyway…I see what Nicole trying to do…the shit ain't working. While she was talking, it was until then did I just really look at her. Of course she couldn't tell, but I was looking down on her, like I do the rest of these scandalous groupies. I condemn them all. She was wearing contacts, weave (blonde no less), fake nails, revealing clothes, you know, your typical hoodrat shit. They're only good for one thing, and they know it's all they got going for them in their entire life. I know what you may think, but I don't care…I'll never respect a woman who won't respect herself. Nicole star struck ass is suffering from a severe case of delusions if she ever think I'll let her ride my coattails. Do you know where all the others are that thought they could change that by opening their legs? They asses at McDonalds, BEHIND the counter, where they asses came from, and that's where they'll stay. I'm not Ray-J, I wish I would let a bitch make money off of me. After that sex tape with that Kim ho…look who got all the attention, look who made all that bread after a sex tape leak. There's no doubt in my mind I can get this chick on her back…but this time…I won't even do it. Superhead in the making here will rip off some other nigga, not me.

"So Esco…where you get all these song ideas from?"

"Fucking ho's."

"…"

Yeah, I'm about to get rude with this one. She was hopping from me to Huey, to EmCea, hoping to snag at least one of us…well when Cindy left of course, her giraffe ass would kick the shit out of her. I turned my attention to the door, and that's when I saw her. That girl, that pretty ass girl, she stood to me from the girl in the white. She was wearing black and gold…two of my favorite colors. I also got a thing for tiny girls; I can tell she was no taller than 5'2. She also had the prettiest brown eyes...ohhh…I'mma have to cop that.

o0o

Huey's POV

There she is…I smiled at her. When they sat with us at the table, Caesar instantly started talking.

"Ladies! Ladies! Where were ya'll go…had to take a shit? Ya'll was absent for a minute!" Cindy sat beside him as she was laughing.

"I'm sorry, that was me, I had some…difficulties in the bathroom." The one in the black and gold say…huh I don't remember her….but I couldn't help but notice how hard Riley was eyeballing her.

"I'm glad you all was able to make it, so what is your name?" I pointed to the unknown one.

"Oh, I am…uh…I'm A-a-alice! Alice Stone! Nice to meet all of you!" she looked at us then smiled and awkwardly stared at the table. I looked back at Sirayah.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." Her smile was radiant and I must say…she's looking pretty nice in that outfit.

"Ya'll already know me! I'm Michael Caesar, AKA EmCea…BROOKLYN BITCH!" he shouted. I shook my head at him, this nigga will yell Brooklyn to anything, and I do mean anything. How about one time, after I won a match, that nigga yelled out,_ 'Brooklyn fo' yo' ass sucka!_' I'm not even from Brooklyn! What the hell man?

"And I ain't that stereotypical nigga from the East who always says 'son', that shit is offensive son, you feel me? Aye! Where the drinks at? WAITER!" He successfully made the girls laugh, getting them to stop being so obviously nervous.

"So Sirayah, what do you do?" I asked, I was interested on seeing how her mind works.

"I'm a music teacher."

"Shit! For real?" Caesar looked at her.

"Yes, I play three different instruments and I'm currently my mother's apprentice. She taught music for 19 years now…she's thinking of transferring to the University to teach college students. I will follow her footsteps to teach high school students of Hoover High…I wish to someday make a community music shop to teach students outside of school. I love music and that is the very tool to keep urban youths off the streets. Music is universal; anyone can use it to their advantage."

I was supremely impressed; she has yet to disappoint me.

"What all do you play?" I asked her.

"Violin, guitar, and piano."

"Yes! So that means you can play something on my tracks?" Caesar grinned, she smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

"Hey…I'm being serious…I want to see your stuff. I like that you're a musician like us, and to want to use it to help our brothas and sista's…you're officially dope to me." Caesar said nodding.

"I'd too like to see you play." I said. She blushed.

"Ahh guys!" she giggled. The waitress came with a bottle of Vodka, with the choice of cranberry or orange juice chaser."

"Name your poision." I grinned at Sirayah.

"I really shouldn't be drinking on a Sunday due to school…I'll take my vodka with cranberry. I took mine as the same as hers.

"Hey, you wanna…go out in the back patio with me?" I asked her. She looked nervous as hell and looked like she wanted to decline.

"Don't worry…I won't bite." I got up and took her by the wrist, gently pulling her out her seat.

o0o

Riley's POV

Hahaha! That nigga is really on the move! I love it! Go Huey! Hell, I'm about to do the same with Alice.

"Aye yo Alice! So…tell me about yo self…in fact…come sit by me!" I heard Nicole suck her teeth. Bitch, don't you dare.

"Nah, skip that, I'll come to you." I got up out of my seat and as soon as I sat down, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her face got so red; you'd think she had sunburn…how cute!

"Why you so shy?" I pressed. This was amusing to me…I never met a chick like this before. I laughed as her cheeks continue to get darker.

"Damn Riley, leave her alone, hahaha, you so wrong." Caesar laughed. Cindy shook her head.

o0o

Alice's POV

Oh no…I…I…I don't think I can do this! Bad enough I know my face is literally red right now…but he's not making it any better! Ooooh! He's making fun of me on purpose.

"I'm not shy…I'm just flustered."

"Bullshiiiiiit." I rolled my eyes him and looked at him. He was so handsome in person! Guah! Look at those eyes! His hair was freshly braided and he wore all black down to the shoes and was covered from ear to wrist in diamonds.

"So what do you do Al?" I felt fire every time his thumb rubbed across the small area on my shoulder.

"Well…I work as a waitress at TGI Fridays…uhm…I can't really afford college right now…my mother is sick."

"…I'm sorry to hear that. What's wrong with her?"

"She's paraplegic." I whispered.

"…Damn ma. You alright?" I looked at him. Was he really concerned about all this? But I could see and hear the change in his demeanor.

"Yea…I'll be fine. I have to do what I have to do to keep us above water."

"She also has a boyfriend." Nicole chimed in.

o0o

Riley's POV

I turned to the jealous ho.

"Bitch I'on give a fuck….I'ma take her if I have to." I looked at Alice. I was dead serious too. You think a broke ass nigga gon stop ME, Riley Escobar Freeman, from getting my way? Bitch kill ya self for even trying that with me. The nigga already lost by default, there's no way he can compete with me, I'm a class all my own. I like what I see, and I want it, so I'm going to get it.

"You just couldn't resist, could you Nicole? You just had to say something about my business!" Alice cried.

"This is getting awkwarddddd." Caesar sang loudly.

"I just don't see why Riley would want a punching bag, that's all you are. Letting a nigga beat on you like you ain't nothing…because you aren't."

Wait! The nigga HITS her? Aw hell naw! But I can't dwell on that right now…because Alice had jumped up and got in Nicole's face.

"You dumb bitch!" Alice yanked her by her weave! Holy hell! She feisty as fuck…that's hot! Oh shit! Let me stop her though!

o0o

Huey's POV

It was quiet in the patio outside, that's why I wanted to bring us here…sure we could still hear the music, but it was muffled up.

"So…why'd you want us here?" she asked. I'm not the type to dance around anything, so I told her.

"I wanted you here so I can meet and get to know you…I think you're really attractive…and I want to see you." I said. "You appear to be about your business and know what you want out of life and I like that."

"I like a woman who wants to control her own destiny…like my mother." Yvonne…my beloved Yvonne Freeman, she was my granddad's most prized gift from my grandma Dorothy. She and my dad, Maurice was killed in a horrible car accident. It was a fucking drunk driver! And to make life so fair…that person survived, who knows, he's probably off to go kill off more kids' parents. I stopped believing in God after that, why should I? My parents were my world. Both were intelligent, warm, and proud of their blackness. They were stolen from me and my brother because of someone else stupidity.

"I'm sure you're making her real proud!" she smiled.

"She's no longer with us…car accident."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I had no idea!" she put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"It's fine…she died, as well as my father, when I was only 7 years old…Riley was 5…he doesn't even remember them as much as I do…I hate that."

"I see…" I sat down on the benches they had and patted the spot next to me.

"Huey…I'm flattered that you're interested but…"

"But what?"

"…I dunno…"

"C'mon…I don't buy that. You're worried about being known aren't you?"

"Yes."

"It'll all be fine. People hardly know any of our business, trust me on this, as long as we act normal, no one will be interested." She giggled.

"You honestly think no one will-"

"YA YA! YA YA! ALICE AND NICOLE ARE FIGHTING!" Cindy cried as she opened the door.

Well thank you for your fucking interruption Nicole! I already knew Nicole was with the shit, I don't get that vibe with Alice however. Sirayah sprang up from the bench.

"Crap!" She rushed to the door, I called after her.

"Hey! Hey! Give me your number so I can keep in touch with you." She gave me her number and disappeared back into the club.

Ugh…I was cock-blocked by a damn groupie. Shaking my head, I walked calmly back into the club.

o0o

Riley's POV

I had to hold Alice by her chest so her tube top wouldn't come down, and Caesar was holding Nicole back. She swung on her one last time in the mouth before I spun her around and rushed her out the room, as we were leaving, Sirayah came to us.

"What the hell happened?"

"Yo' cousin bein a hatin' ass bitch!" I whisked Alice away; I want time with her for my self. I lead her out to the back exit and sat her on my car, she was shaking all over.

"Hey, hey, hey, you alright?" I stroked her cheek.

"NO! I hate her!" she screamed. Her hair was messed up, but she was still cute as hell.

"I…I'm sorry, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Nah, I'm straight, you whopped her ass. I like you girl, you super feisty." She just looked at me.

"I'm serious…but hey…are you really letting some nigga put his hands on you?" when she didn't say anything, I got mad.

"C'mon! Why you letting him do that! I don't fully know you yet, but I'm sure yo ass can do better."

"…he threatened to kill my mom if I were to leave! Lamiltion is sick Riley!"

What…the…**_fuck_**? I just stared at her…no. No…no…no way! She can **NOT** be talking about…_Lamiltion Taeshawn_? I backed away from her in disbelief. That nigga almost killed me when I was 8 for not wanting to be his friend. That nigga is on the LOOSE? I thought he was in jail!

"I know that bitch ass punk." She gasped.

"You do?"

"I knew that fat fuck when I was kid. I thought they sent him to a ward or some shit!"

"They keep releasing him!" I was hot. He was black…how the hell he managed to get out scott free on some evil shit? That made no sense to me. I guess they want him to kill someone one. Like his own people. I tell you…the system is some shit. Ugh…it got me sounding like Huey's goofy ass.

"Well you can bet Alice, he won't be putting his hands on you no' mo'. I'll take care of it."

"It's not your problem to take care of." I stepped back up to her.

"Don't be stupid Alice. Let me help you."

"No!" I folded my arms, as she did too. Defiant, feisty, and confrontational is what I got from her personality. Heh…she's like me in a way. So…being just as defiant, I told her:

"I don't care what you say, I'm gonna help you. Like it or not." I stuck my tongue at her. She didn't want to laugh, so I kept making ugly faces until she did. There was something about her that was pulling me to her. I think she can roll with a nigga like me. I'm not gonna lie, she can just be that one woman who could slow my roll. She the type to wife up and shit, and this is coming from a nigga who thinks marriage is a scam. I said I'm never getting married.

I guess tonight I learned to never say never.

o0o

Alice's POV

Riley wanted to take me home, so I let him. I didn't want Sirayah to end her time with Huey for me. I could care less about Nicole. Riding in his Lamborghini was a thrilling experience. It rode so smooth and the engine was so silent…I would've thought the thing was off! I guess he saw my muse of his car, I heard him laugh.

"You like my blue Lambo huh? This my nigga right here. I wanted this since I was 8 years old."

"It's a cool car! I never thought I'd ever be in one."

"This is just the beginning baby." I blushed.

"Look, tomorrow morning, I have to leave to New York to start recording. I'll be back in Maryland in two weeks. I will visit you then."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yea lil cutie." I gave me his world famous flirtatious smile. He is something else…and yet...I feel nothing short of joy being around him. When he pulled up to our duplex, he parked his car and we exchanged numbers. As I got out, he grabbed my wrist.

"Sup? No kiss?" I smiled at him.

"Riley Escobar Freeman…you've been running for quite a long time. You should experience what it's like to walk." His expression looked surprised.

"Damn girl…you gon' make me chase you for everythan' huh? Well I don't back down from a challenge. I'll walk with you."

My heart could've exploded in my chest, it was beating so fast. He kissed my hand and took off his diamond studded bracelet and put on my wrist.

"That's my promise to you I'm serious about coming back." He winked. I watched him drive off into the night on the curb. Okay, did that really just happen? My hair blew in the breeze. I clutched the bracelet for dear life with my left hand.

"I swear if you break your promise, I'll hate you." I whispered. I wanted more than anything to see him again.

"Where you been Alice?" I spun around to see Lamiltion in the shadows.

"Lamiltion?" I screamed in shock.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA. I purposely stopped there. Until Tuesday folks! R&R fo' me! 8D


	4. Chapter 4

The Avengers was AWESOME. Oh man, my Thor was something else! Ohhh! I can't tell you guys the amount of fangirlism I have for Chris Hemsworth. -sigh- Anyway! Back to the story!

Paige: YOU SHOULD SEE IT! Guah! It was SO good. I didn't want to see Like a Man...I'm not into romance comedies...I'll catch on DVD when I'm forced to watch it with my cousins. lol Ahhh Nicole won't go away...trust me...she'll get worse. Buuut thankfully, this chapter focuses more on the boys! Yay!

Iloveyou: 8O You called me a butthole! -hurt- LOL. Thank you. And I did read your story, I didn't leave a review yet, but that will change! I got to show love to those who show me the love. 8D

Schweetpea: Haha, thank you for your review. Yaay! I made you laugh! lol

LovinHueyFreeman: Why...yes he is! Let's see what all will happen in this installment...shall we?

Dudes...this would've been uploaded faster had my Micro word didn't bitch at me and deleted HALF of the story! I was SO mad last night, I had to type this shit over. lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Freeman Brothers**

**"…Men can seduce too…those who do are the most dangerous types, they'll change you before you can notice…you're just a moth to the flames they cast…"**

Sirayah's POV

Last night was one wild night. Well…I had a pleasant time with Huey, and he said he wanted to see me again today. I told him I'd meet him at his dojo around six, which means I had to cancel band practice early. My students don't usually get out before then, so when I told them we'd have to end early, all I got were complaints.

"Ahh, c'mon teach, I was getting my groove on." Whined Brandon Fraizer, the ex-Crip who loved to play saxophone, he could play anything and everything on that thing.

"Yeah Miss S, we wanna play until eight." Leonna chimed in.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have something to do?" All the students looked at each other, then back at me.

"Ooooo, like what? A date? Man…who trynna move up on my woman?" Anthony Skyler yelled. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me young man? I am not your woman, and my life outside these walls is none of your concern."

"You know I was playing Miss S…but for real why we gotta leave early?"

"As I said, I have something to do." I grinned. They all pouted and continued on with the lessons. The griping reoccurred at 5:30, but I was not having it. The class begrudging concluded at six, and I went on my way to Huey's dojo. As I was driving, I realized I haven't heard from Alice all day. I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her or something. I wasn't mad at neither Nicole nor Alice; I just wanted to do damage control as much as possible. I haven't heard from Nicole either…sigh. When I pulled up to 'Sazuki Martial Arts Studio' I decided to dial Alice. There was no answer. I bit my lower lip…I hope she's alright. Maybe I should check on her after I leave from being with Huey, but I called again just to check, I still got no answer. I got out my car and made my way inside. When I walked in, an elderly Asian man smiled at me.

"Ah! You must be Sirayah VeTuldo yes? I am Huey's sensei, Tenchi Sazuki, you may call me Tenchi." I bowed. "Nice to meet you Tenchi." He chuckled.

"No need to bow. Please, follow me." He guided me to the back of the building where they had the boxing ring. It was there I saw Huey, practicing. Man…look at this man go! He was delivering like 20 blows per second! I hate to be that punching bag!

"Ha! He looks up to Bruce Lee for his speed and agility in his fighting. He likes other fighters, but Bruce Lee tops them all." I stood there in complete awe. Huey kept delivering blows until he punched it so hard, it came off the chain and out the ring! Woah...this dude is lethal! He was pacing his breath as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. When he noticed me, he smirked and walked to the edge of the ring.

"Hey. How are you?" he rested his arms on the ropes.

It was really distracting to see his sweaty abs.

"'I'm fine, just getting off work, nice left hook." He laughed.

"Ahh yeah…I can get carried away. I never tried to hit a human that hard…I'd probably kill them." I did not doubt that. He picked up his water bottle and drank a big gulp of water.

"After I freshen up, we're going out for dinner." He said as he climbed out the ring. Tenchi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my, please be careful with Huey. I want him back before midnight." Huey scowled at him before heading into the showers. I giggled at Tenchi.

"You and Huey seem pretty close."

"I knew him since he was a grumpy young boy and watched him grow into a violent grumpy man." I laughed. Tenchi kept me company until Huey reemerged. He was wearing black jeans, t-shirt, and white on black Addias. His hair was also washed and pulled back into a pony with a white band. I could smell the Axe body wash on him from where I was standing.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked me. I nodded. We went out from the back to wear his car was. A black Jaguar, wow, everything Huey touched exudes class. I always could tell he was different from his brother, but wow! When I got in his car…it too smelled of Axe. Did they create car air fresheners now? I'm not complaining…it's just…Axe products are my favorite scent on a man. I know I sound like one of those bimbo's on a commercial but I don't care, they smell good as hell when they put it on.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Panera Bread, are you vegan?" he asked. I just looked at him, shocked.

"You're vegan? I didn't know that…and…no."

"Really? You eat red meat?"

"Sometimes." He made a sour face.

"…Pork?"

"Oh no! No, no no! Mom hated pork, she ate everything else except pork…but she always had a soft spot for porkchops…okay scratch that, if anything, an occasional pork chop is eaten at my house."

"What about bacon?"

"…Okay porkchops and bacon! But! But! We eat it sparingly!" Huey shook his head.

"I wonder if I can change that." He looked at me.

"Which one? Being a carnivore or eating pork?"

"Heh…both."

"But I like meat!" I cried.

"There's always seafood, I'll eat seafood." I don't know if I could give up my porkchops, mom would throw down with that seasoning! Mmm! Damn, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. I poked my lower lip out. When he pulled up to the Panera Bread shoppe, I was skeptic I'd like anything here. I never been here, and I don't know a soul who does eat here…well before Huey. When I walked in though, the aroma baked bread of all kinds of flavors flooded my nose. Maybe I could find something. There was a glass display case of all the types of bread they had and menu's of their breakfast specials.

"Yea uhm…let me get 4 French toast bagels." I heard Huey say behind me. The lady at the counter was spazzing out.

"Huey Freeman! It's you! Oh my God! Can I please have your autograph?"

"No, give me my damn order."

I sweat dropped. I understood Huey's frustrations though, but he didn't have to be rude like that. I got uncomfortable as the lady's eyes were locked on me after he paid for the , that right there was what I am afraid of. What if she has a Facebook and decided to tell people about me? Tell people she saw Huey with a woman…they'd want to know more about it. They might want to know more about me…they might dig their way into my personal life…something I don't think I can handle. We got back inside his car and he drove into the night.

"Now where are we headed?" I asked.

"My place." He said. I gulped and looked out the window. I was so on edge after that woman stared at me in that shop. Maybe I'm being paranoid, yeah, for all she knew; I was one of Huey's relatives or something. We drove for what seemed like hours, I fell asleep.

"Hey we're here." Huey nudged me. I woke up to see gates to a huge mansion open up. That's crazy! His house looks like something off MTV Cribs! When he parked his car in his garage, he closed the door behind us. When he unlocked the door and walked inside, I was floored! I mean, he kept amazing me by the day! His home was gorgeous! It was painted warm colors of red and brown, and had several portraits of civil rights leaders as well as African paintings on his wall. This dude was awesome!

"Your house is lovely Huey!" I said looking around. I hear him place his keys on the kitchen counter and go in his fridge. He handed me a Corona.

"Thank you, please, sit." I walked over to his brown couch. Oh! It was so comfy and soft! I wanted to bounce on it…but I decided against my better judgment. He sat beside me and passed me two of the bagels he brought.

"You'll like them, I promise." He said. I bit into it and whattaya know! It was good. I found my self destroying those things and washed it down with my Corona.

"Hey, those were good!" I burped. I covered my mouth in embarrassment, Huey just shook his head.

"Excuse me…so sorry!" I blushed.

"It's fine, so, how was band?"

"They are upset with me because I cancelled band early."

"Ah, they love you and music that much huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. I saw you in practice, you were going in!"

"I get intense in my practice…so how's Alice?"

I knitted my eyebrows together. "I have no idea, I haven't heard a peep from her yesterday…Nicole neither." I looked down at my half empty bottle. I can understand Nicole not calling, but why not Alice? I was still worried; she hasn't even returned my calls.

"Hmm…Nicole is quite the character…" Huey shook his head. "I don't mean to meddle but…do you think it's a good idea to keep ties to her? I know she's family and everything but…she spells bad news."

I sighed. I love my cousin, she looks up to me. She has her problems, but I really don't mean she means to do the things she does.

"She let her competitive nature rule…I'm working on it…I can't just abandon her."

"…You sound like Cindy." Huey muttered. "Cindy is still friends with Jazmine for the very same reasoning."

"…Who?"

"…My ex-wife. HollyWould?" Oh! I didn't know her real name.

"Oh, okay." Huey was obviously a smart, suave, and sophisticated person, I wondered why their relationship didn't work.

"May I ask what happened?"

"She cheated on me." Mm, she just said he fell out of love with her, she left this one little detail out though, go figure.

"Wow that sucks."

"Yeah it does, you know…it really hurts to see someone you love stoop so low. She didn't use to be like that…she was a sweet girl. I knew she had her insecurities…but I never thought they'd ruin her in the long run." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I tried to tell her since we were kids that she was fine the way she was. I tried to let her know I loved her no matter what…she never listened to me." He continued.

"I guess Cindy should remain her friend…she's the only one that can remotely get to her now."

"I'm sorry to hear that Huey…my…love life wasn't so perfect either…I too was cheated on…I haven't had a boyfriend since I was 18." I admitted. "For the past 5 years, I've drowned myself in work…focusing on just myself and the students I teach." Those were lonely years too; I didn't want to risk being hurt again, even for the sake of feeling something. I gave my all to Victor Landers, my high school beau, and he trampled on my heart. I just couldn't risk going through that again.

"And I kept myself focused in my fighting since the divorce…I guess we are alike." He looked at me. Those eyes…I never seen that shade of brownish red before, almost like red wine, they were beautiful.

"Look, I think you can handle being around me, I just need you to give me a chance. I think we both deserve happiness." He ran his thumb across my chin. I got lost into his eyes and suddenly, I felt that I should trust him and believe him.

"Okay."

"Good girl." He smiled. Why do I feel like some spell was just put over me?

o0o

Riley's POV

Two weeks! Two fucking long weeks went by so slow! I wanted to see Alice again! I was in Brooklyn with Caesar the entire time working on both his music and mine. We still had a lot of work to do, but he wanted to get some work in during these two weeks because he wanted to go with Cindy to Moscow for a shoot she's in. She herself just left from Jazmine's video for her new song, 'S&M' as a cameo. That song is the WORST of her songs so far. Ew, her voice is grating to my ears! I can't see how she has any fans. Stupid ho.

"So Riley, where you gonna go?"

"I'm going back to Woodcrest to see Alice, I've been feigning to put my name on 'er for the longest."

"It's only been two weeks." He chuckled.

I didn't care. Maybe some of granddad did rub off on me. I'm not like Huey, there is no such thing as going slow in my opinion, the faster the better. I love to live life to the very fullest. The faster I kick Lamiltion's fat ass out her life, the faster she can be mine. I'm not scared of his fat ass anymore; I'll show him what's up. I didn't call Alice the entire time, because I wanted it to be a surprise! Me and Cease departed to our separate ways and I made my way on my private plan. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I show up! Three hours later after the flight, I had my limo take me to my house and I instantly got ready.

. It's time for me to break out the Tony Montana outfit! I pulled out my black suit with my red button down shirt with the matching black and red fedora. I left a few buttons undone and wore no ties, just like my idol. I sprayed on the Axe because there ain't chick around here that don't get sprung off that Axe. I grabbed my Gucci shades and my car keys and was out the door. Today was a special occasion, so that meant to whip out my black Porsche drop top.

As I sped down the highway, I dialed Alice. I knitted my eyebrows when it went straight to voicemail. The hell? What kind of girl is this? Shouldn't she be texin or something? I never heard of someone's phone being dead during the day. When I pulled up to her house, everything looked in order. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman in a wheelchair. This has to be her mother. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hey…aren't you that Escobar rapper person?" I smiled as I took off my shades.

"Yes ma'am I am. Nice to meet you."

"Ahh. What brings your freaky self to my door?" I sweat dropped, hoping my music wouldn't discord her so much she wouldn't want me around Alice.

"Ahhh well, I met your daughter at my brother's party two weeks ago, I told her I'd see her again."

"Ohhh, well okay, she's in her room, door to the left. Keep ya magic stick in your pants while you're in my house." She laughed and rolled her way into the living room. I made my way towards Alice, instead of knocking; I just threw her door open, and was instantly angry. I walked in on her putting make up on a bruised eye! I had to make myself calmly close the door behind me.

"Riley! What the hell are you doing breaking down my door?"

"What the hell are you doing letting that nigga hit you!" I hissed at her. She turned back to the mirror to finish her work on her eye.

"I didn't let him!" she yelled.

"…I tried to call you." I sighed. This was not what was supposed to happen. My entrance was shot to hell because of this fat bitch. We were supposed to be happy…and look; we're sitting here all mad and shit. I looked at her and couldn't help but notice she still had the bracelet I gave her…I'm surprised he didn't take it. As if she read my mind, she spoke again.

"On the night of the party, he popped up after you left. He smacked me, punched me, pushed me to the ground and took my phone and broke it…he almost took this bracelet but I said it was fake. He couldn't take this…he could take everything else but this." She sighed.

"I was going to the mall to get a new phone. I'll be back." I shot up off the bed.

"I'm coming with you and take you out ta' eat afterwards."

"…I'm not good enough to be seen with you."

"Yes you are." She looked down at the floor.

"Alright." She said, we went to the mall in my car. When we walked in, niggas and bitches were staring mad hard. Heh, hating ass ho's. When we were in the cell phone store, I purposely wrapped my arm around her small wasit, but I caught sparks from holdin' her. I could fit around her curves perfectly…as if she was custom built just for me. My muse was interrupted when I saw the broke ass phone she chose. I grabbed it out her hand before she reached checkout.

"What the hell? Is this a flip phone? They still sell these bitches?"

"…Riley," she whispered, "it's the only phone I can afford here."

"Hell naw, I bet you could send me telegrams on this ho." I laughed as I put that ratchet shit back and picked up the Red Razor Evo 4G smart phone.

"You're getting this." I said. I walked up to the counter; dude rang it up at $310.00.

"I can't afford this phone…" I looked dead at her as I dropped $320 in cash.

"Yeah, but I can." After he activated it, he gave it to me, which I then gave it to Alice.

"Thank you…"

"Finally! Yo ass finally satisfied with somethin'." I laughed. When we were walking out, I could still feel eyes watchin' us, but whatever. After that, I took her to Asinovios, my favorite Italian joint in the Woodcrest area. I ordered both her and I the shrimp pasta, that's my shit! After I ordered, Alice poked out her lip.

"Why'd ya have to order for me?"

"Because I know you'll like it." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her strawberry lemonade.

"So, Riley, tell me about yourself."

"Ah, what? You want to get a peak in my mind and shit?" She grinned her fantastic grin at me.

"Maybe." She chuckled. You know…this was new to me. You know what, now that I'm sitting here and thinking about it…I never had an in depth conversation with a girl, not a single one a day in my life. Since I was 15, it was always about sex. There wasn't a female who keep me down, I'd just move on to the next ho who wanted to drop the thongs. I never loved or made love to anybody. I didn't talk about my dreams and goals and shit. Over the two weeks, I came to the conclusion on why Alice was reaching where these thirsty ho's wished they could be: she said no. She denied kissing me, which any given groupie of the street would have done so gladly. I guess I should also admit her shyness is so attractive…I don't know why. It's amusing to see her blush over the mildest innuendo's I throw at her. I'm attracted to her and the chase she's giving me.

"Well, I was a wild child since the day I was born baby, me and Huey were born and raised in Chicago when…" I trailed off. I never talked to anyone about my parents, not a soul. The only one I'd ever confide in was Huey, and that's it. When I was younger…I almost resented Huey. He lived long enough to remember our parents, I grew up feeling like a fuckin' orphan, I don't remember a thing about my parents! Just blurs of faces and shadows. Huey gave me a picture that had all four of us together, and I still have it to this day, it's just so fuckin frustrating that I never knew them and he did!

"…my parents died." I finished and turned my glance away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…hey…we can talk about something else…you seem uncomfortable talking about this." She said with concern.

"You're lucky to know your mother…", I continued. "I never got the chance to know she's fuckin' like. Her or my dad."

"May I ask how they die?"

"Faggot hit and run drunk driver!" I slammed my fist down on the table, making people stare. She grabbed my fist and rubbed my balled up hand with her soft thumb.

"I'm sorry to hear that Riley…" At first I thought it'd seem gay and desperate to pour out the darkest of my pasts to people, but I didn't feel that way with Alice, it was refreshing to tell another ear about this. I've bottled this shit inside me for a long time…I don't think me or Huey has accept this. How can we? How can we just…move on from our parents getting killed because of some stupid nigga in the street? What God you know would take away an infants child, only to tell them it happened for a reason. What shit is that? Tell me the reason, I've been wondering all my life why things turned out the way they did for my family. Sounds like to me we were cursed and nobody wants to admit it. I'm cursed. I never love because I never known what it's like to be loved. I'm fine with that…I don't need love, ain't shit it will do for me but hurt me if it's just stolen from me. So if I don't need it…why the hell I'm sitting up here with this girl? I just sighed, she moved her hand when the waiter brought us our food.

"We moved here two years after their deaths." I continued. "I hate this place, so damn white washed. Music and art became my outlet."

"Art? You draw?" I nodded.

"Dude, when I can, that's so what I'm gonna do, go to college for art. Sirayah teaches music and I want to teach art. I love to paint and draw." I smiled.

"You gon' make that happen. I'll help you out with your mom's and your schooling, a smart cutie pie like you needsto keep that mind stimulated."

"Riley, you don't have to do that for me…"

"I didn't have to come back to see you. I did it and will do it because I want to."

"Why do you want to?"

Good question and even I shocked myself with the answer I gave her.

"I guess to prove to you I can be that nigga you can depend on. You're worthy, so shut up and enjoy the moment." I smiled at her to let her know I was kidding. She smiled that beautiful smile in return. I did want her to depend on me…I may not have wanted love…but I always wanted someone to have the feeling...thinking they needed me and me _only_. Maybe I wanted her to love me too…it's just…I'm scared that I can't love her back…I won't allow myself to. But I didn't want to feast on her and toss her aside when I'm done either. Damn…I am one jaded ass nigga…next to Huey.

"Hey…you wanna go to the Hill?" she raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"The Hill? Where's that? What's that?"

I smiled, "There's one thing you need to learn about me baby…I do more showin' than tellin'"

After our dinner, I drove her to the Hill. Me and Huey had some times up there, as we got older, we would talk about stuff for hours. From sex, to our careers, a lot of good times were on that hill. I guess I wanted to be there again out of sentimental reasons. She took in the scenery as she sat down under the huge Oak Tree that withstood the test of time.

"Wow!" She cried, "This place is beautiful!" I sat next her.

"Yeah it is." She looked up at my with those big brown doe eyes.

"Hey…I just wanted to say thanks for everything. I appreciate today…I needed it." She blushed as I tilted her head further up.

"No problem." I was going in for a kiss when someone pushed me from behind. The hell! I jumped up to see Lamiltion, he peered at me before speaking.

"…Riley?" I flung my jacket off.

"I've been waiting on you, you fat ass bitch! Look, Alice is mine now nigga, fall back." He just laughed.

"You're still that same loud mouth nigga who can't do shit but talk!"

"You wrong nigga!" I charged at him and punched him square in his eye. He gained his footing and rammed me up against the tree, strangling me.

"Get off him!" Alice yelled as she pounded her tiny fist on his bacon fat back. I knee'd him in his stomach and pushed him off me.

"The fuck off me fag!" I began stomping him in his face; he chopped me in the back of my knee, which made me fall over like white drunken white person. He scrambled up to his feet and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Alice.

"Do you think I'll pull the trigger nigga?" My adrenaline tripped to full overdrive when I saw that gun at Alice. I wasn't even thinking anymore, in a speed of lighting I knocked him to the ground before he could fire off that round.

"Fuck you bitch!" I relentlessly began punching him in his face. When I was sure he was knocked out, I noticed my hands were covered in blood. Alice looked horrified.

"I'm about to kill this nigga." I reached for the gun.

"No! I'm about call the cops Riley! Don't touch that gun! I wiped my nose with my shirt as I stood up. Alice was talking on the phone when Lamiltion sprang back up and picked up the gun and pointed it at himself.

"This is what you want, don't it Riley? I don't give a fuck about you, that ho, or myself even. I hated living, this has gotten boring. I want to meet my father Satan and my idols Jason and Michael. Fuck ya'll…I'm out." Next thing I knew, the gun went off and skull and brain was all over the grass.

"AHHHHHHH!" Alice screamed on the top of her lungs. I just looked at the mess. Man…did he have to do it on the Hill? Ah, oh well, I've seen a nigga get his head chopped off so…this didn't faze me much. I'm glad the bastard is gone.

"Riley! Get out of here!" Alice cried.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't want your career to be ruined over this! Just go, I'll handle it." Wow, did she care about me that much? I decided to take her advice and left, I was long gone before the cops showed up. News about Lamiltion's death was reported live.

"Oh look, they're sad that their cannibal pet mouse is dead." I heard Huey sneer behind me. Yeah, I think they let this nigga out so he could kill people. Since they ruled it a suicide, Alice's information as completely left out, only being the one to report and that she was a victim of his psychotic crime wave.

"Yeah…" I told Huey what happened, he thought I did the right thing by leaving. Both him and Alice thought of me enough to be like, 'you wouldn't want your name to be in this shit.'

"But besides that…your date with her went well?"

"Yeah, what about you and yo' chick?" I smiled.

"I'm working on her…she's not vegan."

"Ahhh Huey the perfectionist!"

"I never said I wanted perfection. Anyway, we talked about our pasts and issues."

"Dr. Phil shit."

"Oh, you didn't bond with Alice?" I squirmed on my couch.

"…Sort…hell I ain't seen a chick like Alice befo.' I'm droppin dollas' on ha' ass and shit. She worth it though."

"I am going over Sirayah's house tomorrow to hear her play some music and we're going out on another date. I think she it Riley…how do you feel about Alice?"

I bit my lip. I don't want to believe it.

"She cool…but that doesn't mean she can change my ways."

"Whatever you say." He looked at me.

Pfft.

* * *

FINALLY. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, hey guys, back again. Lets get into it.

Schweetpea: Thank yooooou and yay! Another laugh. lol

Paige: You BETTER see it. I know I'll eventually see that movie. Eh. lol Huey is pushy huh? lol Nicole ain't dead yet. SMH

Iloveyou: I looooove you too! :D and thank you for the review! lol

Charmed: 8D Let's see what's all gon' happen!

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Boondocks**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Haven't You Heard?**

**Gossip Ring**

_'Bystanders recently saw both Freeman brothers alongside mysterious women this past week in Woodcrest, Maryland. Who are these women? Are they good enough for these men? Stay tuned as we gather more info from our watchful eyes...'- Tonya Vasquez, creator of 'Gossip Ring'_

Tonya's POV

"Really? What did this girl look like?" I asked my informant. Tonya Vasquez is my name, and I am the hottest queen of gossip in this industry. I get the dirt and dish it out for the public's hungry ears. I started Gossip Ring back in 2020 on November 15, yep, 5 years and going strong. Scandals sells these days, ain't no star out here with clean laundry, especially Huey Freeman. Everyone knows how scandalous Riley gets, which is awesome of course, but Huey is more interesting. I admire his attempt to come off as a righteous man for the public, who knows what he does in behind closed doors. He tries to emulate this perfect picture, but could secretly have a serious drug addiction, or could be gay even! Since his divorce was high school sweet heart Jazmine Du'bois aka HollyWould, this is the first time people spotted him with another woman. I also understand she isn't famous. Ahhh, could she be a golddigger? What is her background? I love this new information! So many stories can be molded from this!

"She's a redbone…natural hair…uhm…she's medium bulid."

"Not fat or anything? And what do you mean natural hair? She has an afro?"

"No, like spiral curls, at least that's what the Tweets are saying, no one took a picture of her, the girl Riley was with fit the same hair description, but she's a little darker than Huey's girl." I tapped my pen on my lip before I scribbled down more gossip angles.

"Alright, thanks Tracy, watch out for these two. Any new information, you know my number."

"Okay." I hung up and called my agent Grayson.

"Gray, ask Huey Freeman to stop by for an interview, and if he declines, which I'm sure he will, ask for HollyWould." I smiled. Delicious drama is sure to churn from this!

o0o

Huey's POV

"Huey, I got a message from Tonya Vasquez's agent Grayson Hemphries, she wants you to appear on her radio syndicated program once you arrive in Los Angeles next week. Do you want to schedule a time?"

"Fuck that bitch. How many times I have to reject her ass before she understands I'll never appear on her show?" I snapped. Tonya…oh my, where do you want me to begin? She is the thorn of my sight, the witch of all witches and is the devil that the other devil goes to when he feels he's not being bastard enough. As you can tell, I think as highly of her as I do of cow dung. She wants to ruin my life with all her gossip trash. She told people I was the one who cheated on Jazmine, she said Riley caught AIDS and was only given 4 months to live, she called Cindy out for dating Caesar, a black man and she was stealing him away from black women, and even reported that she heard I was on steroids, which they actually investigated mind you. She is a bitch and she managed to make me hate her more than Jazmine. None of my circle respects her nor appeared on her stupid show. Fuck her and the hole she came out of. Wow…that was dark of me. I apologize. Had a nigga moment there…

"Hehehe, okay Huey." Haruna Otomo laughed. She was the Asian American wife to my friend DJ Hiro Hitomo. He has helped Caesar on many beats and runs a club in New York, The H Spot. Riley and Caesar support him by hosting their album releases there. She also was the agent of Riley, Cindy and Caesar. See, we don't believe in outsiders. It was always me, Hiro, Haruna, Cindy, and Riley. We keep our circle small, working with what we started with. People think Haruna must be under so much stress to look over so many people at once, but that's how she works. She's at her best when things are hectic; she loves it because it keeps her mind working. She never screws up our financial ends, being she loves math and can scan different papers without breaking a sweat. She has her time to herself of course, but when she's on the clock, she's on the clock. Outsiders in our eyes are untrustworthy and troublesome. We trust Haruna, and no one gets to us without having to answer to her, and if we don't want to do something, she lets them know that.

"How's Hiro?" I asked.

"He is doing really well! Riley's new CD is scheduled out for release July 3rd, so he is excited about the release party. I think Caesar's won't be due until August. He misses you guys."

"Great. We'll all be together again soon enough. "

"So what are you doing in your down time before your Los Angeles Final's match?"

"I'm about to go see my lady friend, since you're so interested." Haruna giggled.

"I'm no where as interested as Tonya. Be careful love, you know how ravenous these people can get."

"Fuck em." I said.

"Right! Haha—Eep! Cindy's on the other line, call ya later."

"Peace." I hung up the phone. I left my hair out in its original form and was wearing a plain black shirt with black jeans. Right when I was about to walk out the door, someone was knocking on it. I already knew it was Riley.

"Hey nigga! Where you going?"

"Sirayah's house, what's up?"

"…Oh…I was just wondering if you had time to talk."

"I didn't give her a set time, c'mon in." I let him in. Riley pulled out his Playstation and began hooking up.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk?"

"You know I can't just talk to you without playing Mortal Kombat, that shit gay." He pulled out another controller and sat it where I was going to sit.

"Look, I'm flattered you wanna play a game with your ole' big brother but-"

"Stop flattering yourself nigga, no body was looking to play with you." I sighed and sat beside him as we began playing. I was Liu Kang and he was Subzero.

"So, I was wondering about perusing Alice…" he stopped talking after I delivered a 25 hit combo.

"Mmhm."

"I don't think she can handle the negative side of my career, and I'm scared that I might fuck up somehow…" he screamed when he lost, death by me shoving his face into the shredder.

"Nigga you cheatin!" he cried. "I'm being serious damn it!"

"Whose bright idea was it to play in the first place?" I frowned. "Continue." He sighed and we went another round.

"I don't know Huey…I don't think I'm built for relationships…so why I'm a still going after her you know?"

"Selfishness." I gritted my teeth as he gave a 60 hit combo.

"C'mon! I SO blocked that!" I yelled.

"…I think everyone can be selfish." He said as he won the game. My nerves were bad…I opted for another round.

"True…but you shouldn't be like everyone." I said, "NO! I WANTED TO KICK!" I screamed at the TV. Riley won three more times before I threw the controller in defeat.

"Hehehe, 15 years later, and you still cry like a woman when you lose." He smiled at me.

"Anyway, I say if you want her, get her." I concluded. "Life to short, just train her not to give a shit about what these people say, and you work on your…promiscuous ways." I nodded. Riley gave me a skeptic look, but for once decided to listen.

"I'll try…but it's not easy to switch gears after being in the fast lane for so long."

"Learn before you crash and burn." I simply told him. I decided to tell him about how Tonya reached out to me earlier today, he frowned.

"That bitch can burn in hell." He seethed bitterly.

"I know." I nodded. You know you messed up in life when you managed to get me to agree with Riley, I hardly agree with anything he says or does.

"Telling folks a nigga got AIDS. Damn, she wished she got a taste of this. Ho." His face dropped.

"Oh shit! What if Alice heard about that, and that's why she's so reluctant?" Alice seemed like a nice woman, I don't think she's quick to believe rumors like that. Her and Sirayah are more leveled than that.

"Nah, don't worry about all that." I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Things could always get worse." I said.

o0o

Jazmine's POV

I sat there, staring into Tonya's brown eyes. Huey was seen with another woman? I couldn't believe it! Who is she? Is it Nina Star? I wonder does he know she was Riley's jump off for a good minuet. No…it couldn't be her, then who was it?

"Who?" I asked.

"Ahh, are you interested Holly?" She batted her eyelashes at me, I knew she was setting a trap, I'm smarter than that.

"No, it's probably better we don't know, she sounds kinda pathetic."

"We also heard Riley was spotted with someone."

"Just another ho of the month, you'll see him with someone else next month." I put my chin in my hand as I rolled my eyes. She cracked up.

"You are too funny Holly, let's go to a commercial break and when we return, I'll put on 'S&M' on rotation for you folks. This is Tonya of Gossip Ring: one stop for hip-hop, r&b, and your healthy dose of latest celebrity news. Seriously, who were these girls? They met them back at Woodcrest? I wonder has Cindy seen them, if so, why didn't she tell me? When Tonya cut her mic off she smiled at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to know more about her."

"No, I don't know her and I don't waste time on nobody's."

"Ahh but Holly…don't you know that loose lips talk? She won't be a no body for long, and soon she'll try to come and steal your spotlight, try to make you out to be the villain when you were the victim. Huey's probably just using her to get back at you."

"Maybe. But until then, she's dirt to me. Huey can never do better than me; I'll remind of that should he forgets. And when it comes to Riley? Oh…that poor soul will be educated about him one way or another."

"My point exactly! Also, if these women turn out to be gold-diggers, we have to put them in their place! Let them know how we, the public, keep our stars interests in mind, who do these women think they are, worming their way into Hollywood? What have they done? What's so great about them? Let's let the public decide if they're worthy." I nodded, she's right! Humph, they want to get into our world? Well, let's give them a healthy welcome.

o0o

Huey's POV

Sirayah's home was small, but modest. She had music related paintings on her walls and even had a treble cleft shaped clock! Yeah, this chick lived in her music. I was ignoring the smell of pork chops burning my nose. Apparently her mother came to cook for us, and someone forgot to tell her I hated meat. She was cooking Sirayah's favorite soul food dish. Her mom was in the kitchen frying up what seemed like the 10th piece. Sirayah had to run out to get something I could eat. Ms. Vetuldo walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a paper towel.

"I'm so sorry about this again, honey, but why don't you like meat?"

"I don't believe in eating pork or red meat…"

"Ah, okay then." I looked at her…then pulled out my vegan book.

"Here, read this! It'll tell you all about it!" She laughed nervously and backed away.

"Nah, I'd rather stay ignorant." I pulled out another book.

"Would you be interested to learn how the government would like for you to die at 62?"

"…I don't feel like getting depressed…where is my daughter?" she looked at her imaginary watch. I was honestly bored and I wanted to talk to pass the time. So I decided to tell her about the government anyway. I told her how Santa was really an anagram for Satan and how the New World Order was coming and how she should prepare herself. I also told her about the plans to destroy all black people in this country.

"You and your daughter will thank me for this information." I concluded. When Sirayah walked in, she smiled at us.

"Hey I'm back guys." She saw her mom and her depressed facial expression.

"What's wrong mom?"

"….I…I need to…examine my entire life and existence…I'm going to my room." She shook her head and walked out the room. She huffed at me.

"What conspiracy nut theory did you tell her?" Sirayah popped my shoulder.

"It's the truth!" I cried.

"Just like when the world exploded back in 2000 right?" she giggled as she carried the groceries into the kitchen. Guah! Go ahead and laugh at me, but you'll be thankful when I become your savior later. I followed her into the kitchen. Her mom will be okay, I know she still likes me; she just has to get use to my personality. She was making me a salad. I just sat there thinking. Sirayah and her mom are sweet people. Despite their disbelief of my views, I knew they still respected me matter what. After she made my plate, she got hers. She was tearing that pork chop up, and when I blinked, her spaghetti, cornbread, and greens were gone. Damn girl!

"Soul food Huey…you missin' out man." She drank her Sierra Mist. That reminded me of the movie. Big Momma died from the food they'd eat every Sunday!

"I'm good." I smiled as I shook my head at her, I wasn't saying she'll die too, if she says she keeps it moderated…hey, her choice…still wish she wouldn't though. I'm so picky…I don't think I can ever be satisfied with anything. We were enjoying our dinner together, when I thought to ask.

"How's Alice?"

"She's fine…scarred as hell but…she'll live. I talked to her this morning." I nodded, that's good regardless.

"Good, you know Riley's CD is coming out next month, how about you come with me to the release party?"

"Oh Huey! That sounds fun! Really?" I nodded. "It's going to be in New York. "

"Wow…" she stared off into space. I waved my hand into her face.

"You good?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean…this all happened so fast Huey…are you sure everything is going to be okay?"

"I promise."

o0o

Tonya's POV

It was the end of another day. Nina Star was sleeping with Ciroc, after being jilted by Riley, Stephen Stacks produced Jaz's album, you know, I did basic norm news and gossip. I was checking my Facebook when I got an interesting inbox:

_'If the price is right…I can give you all the information you want. The price is definitely right if you pay up enough for a mole. Are you interested? 586-6090. Call me.'_

I called.

"How much you want?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Ahhhhh shit! R&R


	6. Chapter 6

ALRIGHTY KIDS. Guess what? It's been made **OFFICIAL** that the **MOTHA FUCKIN BOONDOCKS ARE RETURNING FOR SEASON 4**. The truth is back! WAKE UP!

Paige: I've been asked many times is Wendy a dude...I don't know but she is weird and annoying. lol Don't get me started on BW. Those ho's aint even MARRIED, and one was DIVORCED recently. SMH. I only watched season one of that show, never again, hell if it weren't for my cousin I wouldn't have watched it then.

Charmed: Thank you!

Schweetpea: lol! Yep

LovinHueyFreeman: Trust me, I swear it'll just get worse with Tonya from here. LOL Huey will learn the word 'compromise' soon enough! Ha. Wish granted! Riley and Alice in this chapter. I just wanted to make more molding with Huey's relations too. You know, a healthy balance. lol lol yes he is a dream crusher

Iloveyou: She'll get her's. LMAO. Awww you know you love Huey that way! LOL thank you ladies, I love all of you for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS**

* * *

**Chapter Six: No Fairytale Stories**

**"When I was a little girl, I wanted my life to be like the movies, and then I realized my dreams were just as fake and delusional as those movies."- HollyWould**

Alice's POV

I wiped the sweat off my brow. Lunch hour rush was crazy! But this was TGI Friday's, this place is always packed! Ugh! I just got done cleaning up a table to set up for my new patrons. I'm so glad the cops didn't distribute my information on the news while talking about Lamiltion. They did dust the gun for his prints and ruled it clear cut suicide case. I'm also glad Riley wasn't involved; his career doesn't need to be tarnished for me. Mom and the chief investigator insisted I'd go to therapy to deal with such a traumatic experience, but I refused. I was shaken up yes, but they made it sound like I would go crazy or something. Sirayah was the only therapist I needed; I assured her as well as the chief I'd be fine. I walked up to the front to great my new table.

"Hello, my name is Alice and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, please follow me." It was three girls, scantily clad no less…and for some reason they all gave me slanted looks. I shrugged it off though.

"Okay, can I get you guys started with drinks?" I pulled out my pen and pad.

"We saw you at the mall with Escobar, bitch, what were you doing with our man? We also heard you dating him." One of the hoodrats stated. I gritted my teeth; these hoes will not make me lose my job.

"Miss, I'll have to ask you to refrain from my personal life. And Riley doesn't know you."

"Ahhhh shit, look at ha, she calls him by his government name…lookin' ass broad." The other with the wanna be Nina Star orange weave laughed. My co-worker Penelope gripped my wrist firmly and led me from the table.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd catch you before you ran into them, they asked for you after asking for your name. It was fishy to me, but I had a table to do, I was going to warn you. I can get this table."

"Fine." I said as we switched out. How could they hear I was dating him? I don't know, but all I know is these thirsty ass bitches need to mind their gat damn business. I'm not shaky on a bitch, I cut em' up. Coming at me at my job, I'm surrounded by knives ho, don't test me. Those girls reminds me of Nicole's stank ass; just because I'm quiet don't mean I can't choke yo ass out. I was so mad; I asked to take a breather in the back parking lot. After a solid 20 minutes, I went back inside and back to work. They were still there and was staring at me the entire time. I was ready to stab their eyes out! The fuck you lookin at? I was rubbing away at a table furiously when I heard a familiar laugh.

"Damn baby, you cleanin that shit huh?" I looked up to see Riley.

"Riley? What are you doing here!" I shouted, but not loud enough to make a scene…but hell people were already buzzing about him being in the building.

"Came to see you, duh girl. When you get off?"

"An hour."

"Cool. I'll wait outisde." Just as he turned around, all three of those hoes were in his face.

"Hey Esco! We're you're biggest fans! Come sit with us."

"Ya'll sholl is my biggest fans, you bitches need to cancel the tight outfits. It's all ways the fat hoes with the revealing outfits. Stop it! Ya'll cottage cheese hanging out your shorts and shit." He walked right passed them, having the restaurant in a laughing fit. They threw daggers at me and walked up to me.

"Ho, you think you all that, Esco don't want your ugly ass! Perm your damn hair, you nappy bitch!" I was ready to scrap when Riley jumped in between us having heard them right before he had the chance to leave.

"Ya'll so strong, three on one. You betta back the fuck up!" he yelled at them. Security came and escorted those chicken heads off the property. The manager said I could leave early, but I had not lost my job. I was relived. While I was walking with Riley, he was howling.

"Damn! You were gonna take on all three? You a tough one." He smiled at me.

"I'm not scared of hoodrat bitches." I said still flustered. "I'm tired of being pushed around by women like that."

"Those weren't women, they were bitches." He was serious. I sighed as I leaned against the car door. He looked at me puzzled when I didn't get in right away.

"Uhm…hello? Earth to Al? Get in the car, let's ride."

"Riley…I don't think I can do this. I can't have girls wanting to fight me every single day because I miraculously was able to meet you." Riley walked from his side of the car to mine.

"So you really gonna let other people rule your future?" he folded his arms.

"Riley! You don't understand! This stress isn't what I need right now! I-"

"Quit your job. Fuck the money, I got you." Riley has been sending me money for mom like he said he'd do, but I still feel un ease about it, and today I was proven why.

"Just leave this place. I can move you and your mom to a penthouse over in Baltimore. I want to take this further with you Alice, damn girl, can't you understand that? For the past few weeks you been fuckin' with me real tough…and I can't just drop it…I'on want to either." He sighed.

"My life is hectic, but I learned not to give a fuck. People gon' talk Alice, no matter what, so fuck it. You and I know what's up, isn't that the only thing that should matter?"

I sighed and looked up at him. I can't lie and say I didn't want Riley, but I could say I didn't want what all that came with him. These groupies…the rumors…tabloids…I can't see how he's manage to remain as sane as is now.

"Yeah but—"

"It sounds like you're running away Alice, I thought you wanted to walk with me?"

"…I'm sorry." I felt tears coming, and the crazy thing is…I have no idea why. They could very well be frustrated tears.

"It's just…a lot has been on my plate…and I'm tired of having to fight people." Riley wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, I'll have ya back. Believe that. I promise you I won't send you out here alone. But along the way, you got to toughen up that backbone of yours. If you won't back down from a fight, then you shouldn't run from gossipin' ass females. Fuck them."

I smiled, "Yeah…okay."

I could feel it, what was starting between me and Riley…it was real. It was real the night we met. As rocky as we're starting out, I'm still certain. Eventually, everyone will know, eventually, everyone will see me…but I won't give up my Riley Freeman for no bitch. Trust that.

**Gossip Ring via Twitter:**

_'Oh my! So I sleuthed out Escobar's mystery woman. Her name is Alice Stone…peep this guys…she's a waitress! TGI Friday's no less! Hahaha, ahh look out, Esco tryanna get those boneless hotwings on discount! Haha! But watch out ladies, I also heard she can get a little feisty. Sources said she mouthed off to a couple of chicks on the clock. You know what they say…those who bark the loudest….' -Tonya_

**Comments:**

_'A waitress? This nigga can't do no better than a low budget ass waitress? C'mon Escobar, get yo weight up.'_

_'I guess next it'll be announced Huey's dating a bus driver, seriously, what the fuck are these guys doing?'_

_'My baby Escobar can do so much better than a damn waitress! What does this girl look like? Psssh, gold diggin ass.'_

_'…All of you fail at life.'_

o0o

Jazmine's POV

_'Ladies and Gentlemen, performing her smash hit that has been burning up music stations everywhere, S&M, please welcome HollyWoooooood!'_

The lights flashed red and white as they revealed me. I was wearing a black corset top that showed my stomach, with black shorts and thigh high stocking with garters attached with red platform heels. I felt empowered as I began to sing and dance:

_Na na na na na Come on_

_Na na na na na Come on_

_Na na na na na Come on_

_Na na na Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na Come on Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na Come on Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me_  
_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_  
_S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M_

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah I like it-like it_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me_  
_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it Sticks and stones may break my bones But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on I like it-like it_  
_S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M S-S-S & M-M-M_

People cheered and applauded for my hard work! I felt good, now work was done, it was time to party! I ran and hugged Cindy when I went backstage.

"Yay! When did you get back from Moscow?"

"Two hours ago, girl, I can't come to your after party, a bitch needs some sleep!" I frowned.

"Really?" I asked sadly. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired." She followed me to my dressing room. I sat in front of my vanity to check my makeup.

"Hey Cindy…I heard from Tonya Huey was seen with someone…you know who?"

"Yo I was meaning to talk to you about your interview with that broad. C'mon….Riley is gonna hear about that soon enough. Chill with that noise Jazz…you promised me you wouldn't do that anymore. Caesar wants to warn you and said if Riley makes a diss track he's gonna-"

"He'll do what? And Caesar is the last person to talk about diss tracks and shit, he has his own dirty laundry."

"….Now what the hell do you mean by that? I know you aren't going to tell MY business while trying to get back at these folks."

"He cheated on you!"

"That was two years ago and I'll appreciate it if you kept your promise and keep your mouth shut about it. That was something me and Michael had to deal with, not the world. I have no idea why you go on that bitch's show anyway. You know how I feel about her."

I heard Cindy sigh behind me. "Jazmine, you're my friend, and they are my friends too. Yeah, I know the girls they're dating, and they are really nice. Stop trying to make everyone around you miserable. Drop it already."

"Why would I be miserable? I have everything I ever wanted. Fame, money, and a legacy I'll no doubt leave behind…go away. You're bothering me." I muttered as I was getting my outfit for the party ready.

"Fine, have fun, Mariah Carey." Cindy slammed the door behind her. I didn't mean to get her mad at me…she's the only friend I have…or had. Whatever, I'll go to this party and get high and drunk to take my mind off of it. Tonight was an ecstasy night for sure. I made one last Tweet before leaving: about to go get wasssted.#funlife

o0o

Riley's POV

I'm sitting here…pissed the fuck off. I was at a radio interview with Vlad Jr Tv, and he's telling me both Tonya AND Jazmine was on my dick last week about Alice. Some shit! Are they like…trying to make me slap them? They really want my Nike up they ass and out their throat.

I just laughed.

"Ahh, Vlad, don't you love chickens?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, seems they have a thing for you and your brother though."

"They love my business because they ain't got any of they own." I said, he just laughed.

"That's no good, but you know here at Vlad TV, you got supports man, I'm loving your song 'How Low Can You Go' and that hot ass collabo you did with Dutch and Nina Star, what else you got up for us?"

"Well I'll release a joint I did with Caesar next month after my album, 'Rags to Riches' come out, ya'll go cop that now…and then, a few more projects, ya'll know a nigga is slow when it comes all that, hahaha but I'mma let you know. Escobar making moves, just know that." Vlad nodded. I got something for Jaz and Tonya's ass. You can bet on that.

o0o

Huey's POV

"Oh, you're leaving for Cali tonight?"

"Yeah…MMA Finals are gonna be next week." I was packing my things that late afternoon.

"Will you miss me?" I turned and smiled. She folded my arms.

"Nah…I don't think I will."

"You know you will. I wish you can come with me." She was about to answer when my cell phone rang. It was Cindy.

"Yo." I said.

"Huey, this is serious…it's about Jazmine." I frowned as I held my finger up at Sirayah and walked to my guest room.

"What now?"

"She said some things about you and Riley earlier, and now Riley knows about it…I thought it was only fair to let you know."

"What the hell she say?"

"It's about the girls." I knew it.

"Tonya?"

"…Yeah."

"Cindy, you need to drop that two faced bitch, who's to say she won't throw you under the bus eventually?" I want to make something perfectly clear. When I was younger, I could not stand Cindy's ass for the life of me. Her ignorance of our culture annoyed me to no end. She would constantly ask me stupid questions and would always ask to play in my hair because it was 'different'. I guess her misguided fascination with the mainstream black culture was innocent, but it was still annoying none the less. Over time I accepted her…it took me 8 years to like her though…and now that she's acting like a real naïve little white girl, she's losing the points she gained.

"Huey I got faith!"

"Faith is irrational."

"God Huey! You always got to be Mr. Know It All don't you! Jazmine has a stick up her ass, but I think I can fix her!"

We were quiet for a while before I spoke again. "I'm just looking out for you." I said.

"I know, I know..." she sighed. She also decided to drop that fake urban accent she so desperately tried to maintain, thankfully.

"I just…hate things the way that they are…I like Al and Ya Ya…you guys deserve happiness as much as the next person…"

"The world doesn't want to see happy people in this business, they want us to suffer." Cindy remained quiet.

"So what are you gonna do? I'm sure Alice and Sirayah will eventually be approached. We both know they will not be portrayed positively."

"Nothing for me to do but tell her, if anything was to go down with Alice, I'm sure Riley would tell me." And speaking of the little Devil himself, he was calling me on the other line.

"Hold on Cindy." I clicked over to Riley.

"What's up?"

"Nigga! Not only did these ugly bitches try to run up on Alice while she was at work, today, I found out Jazmine was on Tonya's show saying some slick shit about us!" he cried.

"Wait what?"

"I know! Something else happened too. I'on know how but…Tonya learned Alice's name and her occupation! She making Alice look poor as hell Huey! I went on her site and they talking about how she's a waitress! I can't believe it! How the fuck she find out? What right these people got talkin' about Al like this? She out here strugglin and they making jokes! I think it was those girls who told her…"

Oh…shit. Cindy was right. Damn, damn, damn!

"Huey…I don't want Alice to drop me because of this shit! I JUST got her to believe that I will work my hardest to keep it as private as possible."

"Don't worry Riley, fuck these folks, let them talk their shit, they're not bold enough to talk about us to our face and if anybody got problems, we'll make it known we'll fuck someone up." Riley was silent.

"….That was so HOOD! I KNEW you had it in you bruh! Look, you inspired a song man…thank you! I mean, I'm HYPE over here; I wanna hit a bitch now! That will be the title of the song, '_Hit a Bitch_!'"

"Sounds like a gem." I said flatly. I can't defend him without feeling stupid afterwards. Sigh…that's my brother though, I can't help but love him a tiny bit…okay more than tiny but you know.

o0o

Tonya's POV

"She was dating Lamition Taeshawn too! Wow! This chick could have serious mental issues!" I was sitting down, talking to my new best friend Nicole. She was the one who messaged me on Facebook and I agreed to give her 300,000 dollars to not only tell me the serious dirt on these girls, but to continue as the mole, leaking me information as time progresses.

"Yep, she was there when he had killed himself too. It was all over the news, who knows, she may have had something to do with his murder, killing him so she could get Riley."

"That is fucking delicious!" I wrote all this down. This woman was a gift from God! Hehehe, just wait until the world finds out about this!

* * *

DAMN! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, I'm back. Here to give you another dose of all things Fame.

LovinHueyFreeman: Tonya is whack, that's why. Jaz is like...the Rihanna of this story, I really didn't like that song...or others lol

Paige: LOL _'GAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWDDDDDDD! Tonya just needs her ass thrown around like a rag_  
_ doll! She is so irritating.'_ LOL! That made me laugh.

Iloveyou: Riley/Alice relationship will indeed be a rocky one, this chapter kinds shows why.

Charmed: Thank you! I try! -sniff-

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS...but if I did Sirayah would so be there! lol**

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Smiling Enemies**

**"…They always come to you in smiles…wolves in sheep's clothing."**

Sirayah's POV

Huey was gone, out over in California for his fighting match, I missed him already. I was also stunned that Cindy, Caesar, Riley, and his assistant Haruna all sent friend requests to me on Facebook. I added them all. WOW! Riley had like 90 club/party pictures, and there was one where he was at a strip club, apparently he already added Alice, who saw that and commented:

_'…Really Esco?'_

_'Aye baby, this was done waaaay before I met you!'_

_'You are still a sex mongrel!' –Cindy_

_'Shut up Cindy, damn, all on my shit. Lol'_

I just had to laugh. I should just start calling Riley Wild Child. But he also had pics of him and Huey as well as his granddad, so I guess I can let all those other pics slide. I was doing my basic house cleaning, it was a rather slow Saturday afternoon, and mom would be over to cook dinner with me for tonight. I was vacuuming and listening to one of EmCea's freestyle songs, this guy was deep. He did this song to the instrumental of "_Love of My Life_" by Erykah Badu

_I am voice that makes the crowd move_

_I am the bass, the tone and the groove_

_I am he who has so much soul_

_I am the one you can call your own_

_I am the one you go to for advice_

_I'm the man you play in ya ear every night_

_I am the man with the treble_

_I make the ladies melt_

_I'm so high, baby get on my level_

_I'm in your music_

_I'm in your soul_

_Forever young_

_Our love's never old_

_Since 83 you had me on the track_

_We in too deep, ain't no coming back_

_My voice may change_

_But my spirit is forever_

_I'm the love of your life_

_Hip-Hop is what you call me_

Ahhh shit! I snapped my fingers and I couldn't stop from singing the chorus

"_Love of my life, you are my friend, love of my life, I can depend, love of my life, it's like a simple true love_…" I freaking love that song. It is such a classic; only if you know what the hell you doing can you get on such a classic beat. Love him. I think Riley could do it too if he was a more conscious rapper. I was done when I heard a knock at my door. Turning EmCea down, I went to get the door, it was Nicole.

"Nicole!" I cried. "How are you, I missed you." I hugged her, she returned the hug.

"C'mon in, I ushered her in."

"How have you been?" she asked as she sat down on my couch.

"I've been really good, music has been my primary focus, and how have you been?" I looked at her outfit, she had on Coogi down to the shoes, and those gold Coogi earrings looked very real.

"Damn…hit the lottery didn't it?" I chuckled.

"You could say that…hey, I want to apologize about those many weeks ago, I want to also apologize to Alice. I missed you; I didn't try to come around in order to…give every one time to cool off so we can talk like rational grown women." I nodded in approval.

"Those four weeks look to really do you some good!" I was happy, because I can tell her about what's going on with me! She chuckled and scooted closer.

"Yeah I guess, so…what all have you been up to?"

I told her everything, from Huey seeing me, to the time we spent together, and how we were planning to go to New York for Riley's 2nd album release party. She looked so stunned, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh wow…that's…amazing."

"Yea! It's so crazy, I mean, one minute I'm a regular music teacher, the next I'm invited to all these parties and stuff. You want to come with me?"

She smiled at me.

"Of course, I'd love to come with you."

I hugged her tightly. "Thank you for finally coming around Cole, you won't regret it, I promise you."

"I know I won't." she grinned again.

o0o

Huey's POV

"You hitting like a bitch Huey!" Riley cried as I practice on the punching bag. He always taunted me during my practice; I learned to tune him out however. He was in Cali to shoot a new music video from his second album, and had dropped by that afternoon. The match was after this coming Saturday, and I wanted to be ready for Micheal Verso, a very skilled fighter from Brazil, I've seen his style, he has some of the fastest kicks ever. One kick to the side of my head and I know I will be out like a light. He's the first challenger I know to not take lightly. I continued to silently for 2 hours until I called it quits.

"You wanna come with me to my shoot? Grab some food after?" Riley handed me my water bottle and towel.

"Sure, you must want more brotherly love time."

"If you keep saying gay shit like that, I won't ever offer to spend time with you again."

"Damn…guess that means I should try harder." He laughed.

"You so stupid." He followed me out to my car.

"I'm also going to a party…"

"…I will go with you Riley. Your big brother will go with you…" I mumbled dramatically as I hauled my gym back in my trunk.

"Aw, how sweet." We both turned to see Tonya.

"Go away bitch, we got shit to do." Riley walked over to the passenger side.

"You know Huey, it was a big mistake to slight me this time…" she folded her arms smugly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, what now? You're gonna expose me and my gay lover?" I asked sarcastically.

"Or I have herpes or some shit?" Riley interjected, she just laughed at us.

"You two are so comical. Gosh, as personal as you're taking it, it might as well be true." I narrowed my eyes at her. She was leaving out something on purpose, I can tell by the conniving gleam in her eye. She is a low life gossiper, right in the gutter along with the paparazzi. Riley and I have run over countless amount of paparazzi pricks. Why stand in the front of my car when you see me trying to drive? You're asking me to kill you. Riley almost killed one, he ran completely over him, and dragged him half way down the street. We don't play about that shit, if you feel a like a fucking picture of us is worth almost dying for, we'll do the deed for you.

"Tonya, listen, I hate you. My brother hates you. You are a good for nothing, pathetic, sad, bow legged trick who constantly runs her mouth about shit she knows nothing about. You honestly think you can intimidate me? You best be lucky you're not a dude, your head would've been knocked the fuck off last year."

"….**BITCH**." Riley laughed. Tonya got mad.

"Nigga, who the hell you- ahem. Hahaha, you almost got me Huey. But no, I may not be able to intimidate you, but I can ruin you. I was always disgusted with you and your self righteous ass. There's nothing I'd love to see more than to watch you crash and burn…people like you deserve it." She put so much hate into that. I shook my head.

"You are a sad, lonely—"

"**BITCH**." Riley finished. Tonya looked at him quickly, but back to me.

"…I got something for you Huey, same for you too, wack ass mo'fucka."

"Girl, go ahead, step to us. Show us what you can do ho." Riley motioned her with his hand.

"You both will see. This isn't a threat, it's a promise." She turned on her blue Nike's and walked away. I was not scared of her little weak promise. Whatever she does, I can bounce back from. No bitch intimidates Huey Percival Freeman. Riley shook his head.

"That chick is all kinds of fucked up." I shrugged.

"She won't do shit." We drove off to our next destinations.

**Gossip Ring**:

_'Huey Freeman is a rude, thoughtless little pig. I wonder how his little friend Sirayah VeTuldo would take it if she found out about his evil ways. Stupid domestic terrorist, that nigga is crazy. He was talking so much shit to me outside of Gatneir's Gym. His brother is a wack ass rapper too, little dick ho.' –Tonya_

_Comments:_

_'Her name is Sirayah VeTuldo? The girl he's seeing?'_

_'…Omg! Ms. VeTuldo? She's my music teacher! You have got to be kidding me!'_

_'She's a teacher?'_

_'Yeah! I love her! Hey, calm down Tonya, she's really nice!'_

_'What is she doing seeing Huey?'_

_'I don't know, but back off! She hasn't done anything to anyone! Damn haters!'_

o0o

Sirayah's POV

It was a fine Monday morning; I was up and ready to teach. When I walked the halls, everyone, and I mean everyone were giving me the double take. What the hell? I know I wasn't musty or anything…or that my hair was out of whack. I got to the music hall, and all eyes were on me. Um…what the hell?

"…Good morning class?" I arched an eyebrow at them. They continued to stare at me like I had a third eye or something.

"Is it 'stare at me awkwardly day'?" I finally asked irritated.

"So uh….teach…we heard something about you." I put my hand on my hip.

"And what the hell is that?" I asked heated.

"…Uhm so….uh…we heard….that uhm….you lettin' Huey Freeman hit that. But…I'm not mad, Huey my nigga…can't hate on someone who got good taste. Congrats!"

…**WHAT?**

o0o

Alice's POV

I was boiling with anger! A BITCH named Tonya is on the radio talking about me! People calling in, confirming I'm a waitress and one of the hoes actually LIED on me and said I was the one who started the fight! Once I got on my Facebook, I had over 590 friend requests and 300 inboxes in my messenger. What shit is this! I was sitting at my computer, legs shaking when I heard a knock at my door. It was Sirayah and she looked just as mad as I was.

"SOME BITCH-"

"Tonya Vasquez." I finished. I let her sit and read all the blogs that were made about us in the span of 3 weeks. Sirayah balled her fists together.

"How dare she mock your job! How dare she talk about us like we're nothing!"

I'd be lying if I didn't think that day at work wouldn't come back to haunt me. Not only those ho's reveal my identity, but somehow Sirayah's got out. We were at a loss right now. They all know. What can we do about this?

"I say we make a YouTube video tellin' these bastards off. Mind your business and stay out of ours!" Sirayah cried. I folded my arms. Something evil was brewing, and I smelled a witch.

"Nicole." I said flatly, Sirayah whipped her head at me.

" What? no…that can't be…"

"It makes since they found me out first, due to the fight at my job, but there's no way she could find you out without help. Huey doesn't talk to anyone about his personal life. Nicole sold you out."

o0o

Huey's POV

Ahh, this bitch decided to go balls out on us. Oh wow! I'm impressed; she went through with her bluff. Huh, excuse the hell out of me. Okay, I see her. We got something for that ass Tonya. Cindy called me.

"THAT DUMB BROAD!" she yelled into the phone. The damage was done. Both me and Riley already knew that back in Maryland, they found out. Riley didn't want to admit it, but he was scared out of his mind about Alice. I too was worried, but there's nothing neither one of us can do now but control the damage. It's out. The world knows about them. I'm going to tell you now…this won't stop us from getting what we want, we won't give Tonya or her little cones the satisfaction of destroying two relationships with one stone.

"Ugh! What are you guys gonna do about this?"

"Do what we always do."

"…And what's that?"

"Not giving a single fuck."

Later that evening, she dropped by Riley's Cali house. She was wearing shorts, brown sandals and some cream colored crop top with colorful Aztec art from it, all courtesy of Victoria Secret.

"The nerve of this woman, can you believe it?" she tapped her foot rapidly against the ground. Riley snorted.

"Are you mad at Jazmine, her ass is a part of this."

"I haven't spoken to her since last week." She plopped down next to me.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"Party, wanna roll?" Riley looked over at her. She nodded. "Sure."

I need to let off some steam, why not go out? Eh, just hate the girls aren't with us…I stood up to go to my room to call Sirayah. I haven't called her yet…maybe I was scared of what she'd say. Safe to say how this happened was very poor on our ends.

"Hello?"

'Hey, look, I have no idea how this shit started but-"

"It's cool." She said.

"…We're good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know who weeded me out. It was Nicole."

"Wait, RELEATIVE Nicole?"

"Yeah."

That is something foul. I may have my differences with Riley, but I'd never sell my own blood out for anything, same for him. I remember how we tore our house up from the ground up, and when granddad came home, we didn't snitch, we just cleaned it all up. That's the un spoken law of relatives…well…black relatives. You don't snitch on blood, what is wrong with this girl? That's like me running around telling people Riley still has his Lightsaber toy…which he does, but if it's not me, no one is going to know about that. Hell, I still got my Star Wars legos in my basement. The point is…YOU DON'T SELL BLOOD! You just…don't do that! There are things within the family that should stay there. Damn…that's messed up.

"Wow…"

"I'm gonna talk to her about that." She was silent for a while. I can hear in her voice that she was disappointed.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine…it wasn't your fault, look, she's on her way over here…I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hated that I wasn't around her to deal with this. Riley popped his head in the door.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. You remember Sirayah's cousin Nicole?" Riley thought about it.

"That loud mouth groupie? Eh, forgot all about her."

"Well she's the one who told Tonya about the girls." I said.

"I don't doubt that, miserable ho. Well…I just came to tell you Cindy and I am ready to leave."

"Shouldn't you call Al?"

"…Don't want to."

"You can't—"

"I already know what she gonna say."

"How can you already know? You haven't even talked to her yet." Riley began to look uncomfortable.

"C'mon, do it." I pushed. "I thought Riley Freeman could get anything he wanted." He sighed.

"Fine, get out." He muttered as I left the room.

o0o

Riley's POV

I took a deep breath as Alice's phone rang. She picked up after three rings, damn! I… didn't know she was gonna answer that fast, I was still trying to figure out how to plead my case.

"Hello?" she didn't sound mad, but I did hear the irritant in her voice.

"…I still want you to go out with me." Okay that was nowhere near where near of what I wanted to say, but eh, I'm not like Huey. Alice is literally like…the first girl I'm actually working towards getting, this whole thing is awkward and I want to go out and party, I hate dealing with private issues…it reminds me that there is a difference from my world and the world outside of it. I'm use to brushing away my problems, especially dealing with women…this shit…is…troublesome. Maybe this is a sign of how unstable I can become in the future, I don't like that either. I don't want to end up like so many people in the music industry and go crazy in public. See, that's why I don't like reality, too much shit around me and in me I don't even like.

"Okay Riley. I'm more pissed at how everyone is reacting to it."

"I know…but I'm glad you're willing to deal with it, you really must love me."

"…Don't flatter yourself Riley." I just laughed.

"Okay, hey, I'mma text you later, me, Huey, and Cindy are about to go somewhere."

"K, later."

"Later." I stared at my phone after hanging up. Maybe I shouldn't drink while I was there, because one shot will turn into two, two shots will turn into ten, and next thing you know I'm in a bed. But I have to have some kind of buzz; I'm too wired right now. I walked to my room and went in my walk in closet and pulled out my stash. My bud, my green, my indo, my shit, whatever you wanted to call it, it was mine. I had to put on Luniz as I did it. Mayne that beat just heightens my high every time, don't know why.

_I got five on it,_  
_grab your 40,_  
_let's get keyed_  
_I got five on it,_  
_messin' wit that Indo weed_  
_I got five on it,_  
_it's got me stuck and not go back_  
_I got five on it,_  
_potna lets go half on a sac_

_I take sacks to the face,_  
_whenever I can,_  
_don't need no crutch_  
_I'm so keyed up,_  
_'till the joint be burnin' my hand_  
_next time I roll it in a hampa_  
_to burn slo,_  
_so the ashes won't be burnin' up my hand, bra_  
_hoochies can hit,_  
_but they know they got to pitch in,_  
_then I roll a joint that's longer than your extension_  
_cos I'll be damned if you get high off me for free_  
_hell naw, you betta bring your own spliff, cheif_  
_wassup,_  
_don't make me sip that,_  
_better pass the_  
_JOINT!_

I was sitting in my chair high as fuck when Huey knocked on my door.

"I thought we were going out? The hell you doin?"

"Huey! Don't you smell the weed?" Cindy flung the door open.

"Damn Riley, we go all the way back to Capri Suns, and you won't let me hit? I'm hurt!" she cried. I passed her the blunt and she damn near smoked the whole thing! I snatched it away from her.

"Leave me some." I took one more hit before blowing the smoke out my nose. Huey just sat on my bed watching us.

"Huey, want a hit?" Cindy asked.

"No, I'm fine." He shook his head.

"Don't know what you missin man…" I looked up to the ceiling.

"Man…ya'll…I be thinking when I'm high man…sometimes I want to know how the _fuck_ all this was created man…who the hell thought to make a TV, a DVD player, don't that shit trip you out?"

Cindy just laughed, but I was damn serious!

"Thank God for nerds." I concluded I finished off my 7th joint. I was ready now. All that other shit was shoved back in the furthest parts of my mind. I was relaxed now, I hate being on edge like I was earlier. Once we got to the club, yeah I started drinking. And boy did I get wasted. I was bouncing off the walls dancing with person to person; Huey was there to keep me from going off the deep end. I wasn't thinking the entire time I was there. I have no idea what time it was, or how I even managed to make it to the back parking lot…all I knew was I was hurling behind a garbage can at the end of it all.

"Damn Riley, how much did you drink?" Huey asked. I was still going; it felt it took me forever to stop. Ugh, this was the first time I felt like **SHIT** after getting high and drunk. All my anxieties came flooding back to me. I _was_ worried about Alice quitting on me, I _was_ worried that Tonya did manage to affect me, but I can only admit that to myself. I can't tell these people out here how insecure I can be, I can't let people know certain things _do_ get to me. How can I be credible in the streets if niggas know I catch feelings? Every last one of them is watchin' me, waiting for me to slip. Maybe I _do_ care what Alice thinks of me. I know she wouldn't think much of me now, look at me! I smell like liquor, weed, and vomit!

"Fuck." I muttered as I remained on my knees. I did all this to get _AWAY_ from my thoughts, I only aggravated them to the point I fucked myself up.

"Haha, couldn't hold your liquor, Escobar?" A fake sweet voice said to me.

"Go away Jazmine." I said seriously. I wasn't in the mood for this at all.

"I was just playing, so...I see you had good time."

o0o

Jazmine's POV

"Huey." I smiled.

"Hi." He said lamely.

"C'mon, don't be a stranger to me, I know the blood between us has gotten a bit rotten, but I'm here to party, just like you." He just rolled his eyes as he kept his hand on Riley's back. I knew about Tonya's big reveal about their girls, I even know what the look like too. I guess you could call them pretty; they could withstand a little make-up though.

"Cindy's here." He said flatly.

"What? Really?"

"She's inside. Go, go lonely girl, get back the only friend you'll ever have." Huey said.

"…Bastard."

"Bitch." I walked right past him. Before I walked in, I spun around.

"I hope the very worst for the both of you." I put my nose in the air and went inside to find Cindy. Once I found her, she just looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly.

"For?"

"Being annoying and such, you know…"

"And what about-"

"I had nothing to do with Tonya's expose, in all honesty." Cindy looked at me skeptically, but smiled.

"Okay. I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" We hugged.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I sat there on the couch, staring at Nicole as if I was trying to see her soul.

"What's wrong?"

"You sold me out."

"Huh? What makes you think that?" I jumped off the couch.

"Don't lie to me! How'd Tonya find out all that stuff about Alice! About me!"

"It's easy to find you two on Escobar's friend list, as well as others from the camp added you two. I'm assuming people here recognized you guys and told her. I'd never do that to you. What all did she say?"

"She found out my name…and…and found out where Alice worked and stuff."

"…Didn't she get into a scuffle with people from work a week ago? You didn't tell me, but I did see the status you put about it. I didn't even tell her that." I continued to examine her. A part of me wanted to believe her, I mean…like Huey said, she's family…and I would think she loves me way too much to do such a thing to me.

"That's true…and some of my students did go on her stupid site…okay…I'm sorry it's just…all this happened…"

"I know, I understand, I'm done trippin' girl. I'm not even mad. I can see how you'd suspect me. I ain't perfect in my track record when it comes to dealing with Alice. But trust, I'd never do that to you."

"Okay Cole, thank you." I hugged her.

"No problem cuz…you know you can trust me."

* * *

From here on out... the lives of the rich and famous will not be pretty. You guys have been warned...TOOTLES 8D

R&R! HAVE A HAPPY DAY! lol...oh and I DID write that freestyle myself...lol it may be scattered but I think that adds to the charm. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, let's get it on! Oh yea. :0

Charmed: Yeah...smh they a mess

Paige: ...profound... :) Yep, you're right. Didn't feel a thing. All of these people will be touched by karma, what type of person I'd be if I didn't give them their just desserts? =0

LovinHueyFreeman: lol! Tonya is explained in this chapter...it's not pretty. :(

Deadman2k47: Thank you and no! No studio time. I can't rap. lol love you. =]

Iloveyou: LOL. Wow, so mean. lol Sorry the chap messed you up. :( it had to be real! lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks. :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Fans are Created, Memories are Jaded**

**'I live in the fast lane, bitch can't tell me anything.' –Riley Escobar Freeman**

_What's my style?_

_Am I battle rappin' or what am I supposed to represent?_

_This is what I tell em'_

_I'm Riley Escobar_

_I'm just doing me_

_What's the ice grill for?_

_Girl you act like I ain't wit' it ma_

_What you frontin for?_

_Get off the wall_

_Get on the floor_

_Dance, what ya'll waitin' for?_

_Keep it down wit' all that hatin'_

_It's the great 1-4_

_2-3 Escobar is the name_

_5,6,7,8_

_Chi Town's my city! Yea!_

_Huey P, Ninth Wonder, DJ Otto, the whole 312 c'mon!_

_Chick tryanna dance I got my hands in her pants (yea!)_

_French kissin' in the club like I'm reppin for France_

_I make em' hot in seconds with my public display of affections_

_C'mon, try me if you like and see a public display of big weapons_

_Mic check on emptyin' weapons_

_Big 3-1-2 reppin_

_Turn aces into frat boys_

_Watch you start steppin_

_Start second guessin a rap or record_

_You'll see heavy metal_

_Ninth Wonder in the bulidin' even if there's only one level_

_No doubt I'm a true devil; I'm a club life pervert_

_Known for murkin' mics and making what's under her skirt hurt_

_I don't call girls phones (nah)_

_I go meet em' then go beat em'_

_I'll come through ya block though_

_Light up ya street_

_When I leave ya'll pick up shells like ya'll at the beach_

_The battles you seen on TV where I decapitate rappers_

_Takin' they heads off like Iraqi kidnappers (ohhh weee!)_

"Ohhhh man! That was the one any only Escobar with his hottest and newest single, 'I am Escobar'! This is Eddy Bear here at WRNK the Beat! The video to this song is fire, BET just released it on 106, it's June 30th, and Esco's 2nd CD, Rags to Riches is hittin the shelves July 2nd. He will be throwing his annual release party in New York at the H Spot with DJ Otto! If you're in the NY area, I KNOW you hype for the party! I also want to give a huge shout out to his big bro Huey; he beat on that Brazilian this past weekend, winning this year's finals! Congrats to both those boys, both are making moves!"

o0o

Sirayah's POV

That evening, I was to attend a musical concert in Amro's music store. It was a showcase of teacher's and their student. I could only take five, so I decided to take one of each instrument. Our school was the last to perform, and once my students were done, I was called to the stage. I played Adele's _'Set Fire to the Rain'_ on my violin. I closed my eyes as I felt the music course from my soul to my instrument. It felt nice to play after what's all been happening to me. This was candy to my ears. I felt like I could play forever. God, this was one of the songs I simply loved to play, four minutes long was not long enough for me. When I was done, I was greeted with a standing ovation. I bowed and smiled. When the event was over, I was making small talk with some of the parents about their students when my mom pinched my elbow.

"I got a surprise for you, look to your left." She whispered. I turned to see Huey! I blushed, mom giggled.

"I told him about tonight, I'm sure you wanted to see him." I nodded slowly, after a swift get away from the crowd I walked up to him, and when I did, he revealed a single rose.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I took his gift.

"You deserve it, you played beautifully." I melted on the inside. "You really think so?"

"I know so. You also look nice; you're dressed perfectly for dinner." I was wearing a long spaghetti strap black dress with a red shawl over it with red sandals that had assorted gems on them.

"That's where we're going?"

"Mhm."

When we walked outside, the paparazzi took pictures of us as from a far, I was so irritated. Why are people so interested in other people's business? Then all that flashing, ugh so annoying!

"How can you stand it?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"I don't, just ignore it." The managers blocked off all the pops from coming inside the restaurant, much to my elation, and we were able to spend some quality time alone.

"Congrats on your finals match. I watched it last Saturday; you were great, as usual." Huey made…uhm…I forgot his name, but he had put him in a very tight triangle hold, ultimately making him tap out. He didn't go down without a fight though, Huey did take a mean swift kick to the head, I was worried about that, but he got back up and came at him with a vengeance. By the end of that match, both were bloodied and bruised, I could see the minor cut Huey had on the far left of his forehead, almost cutting into his hair.

"Thank you, he was a tough opponent. Enough about me how are you?"

"I'm fine. How is the gang?"

"They are well. Cindy left for another shoot, Cease is getting his album together up in Detroit right now, and you already know Riley is gearing up for his album release party."

"Ohhh, I can't wait for that!" I cried.

"Yeah, you guys can ride with me instead of taking the Super Bus there."

"No, I'd rather take the bus…I don't think you'd want Nicole in your car." I laughed nervously; he then gave me a weird look.

"Really? You're still friendly with her?"

"She explained her side, its fine." Huey looked at me with another look…a look that said he wasn't buying it, but instead of pushing, he sighed and shook his head.

"I personally don't want her there…but if you say so."

I knew he wouldn't like the idea of me bringing along Cole, but…I don't know…maybe it is a mistake, but I love her, that's my cousin, I won't just leave her out just because she's…eccentric. I'm trying to give her a shot at redemption here.

"When she royally fucks you over, don't cry about it later."

…Ouch.

"…Thank you…Huey." I said forcefully. I didn't take long for me to really scope out his personality. He isn't the type to spare feelings at the expense of your wanting him to. He isn't exactly prince charming either. I can tell him that hurt me, but all he'd say is that the truth hurts. That's just the type of person Huey was. I can't and won't try to change that…like…I laughed it off earlier when he said I should be vegan like him…but inside me it felt like he was nit picking my own ways. Maybe I'm being too passive aggressive here. Maybe since it's been a while since I've dated anyone, my interaction has became a little fried, none the less I would like for Huey to be more…sensitive to my prospects of things sometimes. That's what I don't like about him…he's too brutal. I wonder if Jazmine felt the same way. Pft don't get me twisted, I'm FAR from agreeing with her, it's just…maybe she just horribly took his words the wrong way. Or could it be I'm just too sensitive too? I can't tell.

"You're welcome." I sighed as I picked at my food.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"Huey…"

"I'm just saying, she could easily lie to you and wouldn't feel a thing afterwards. You shouldn't cloud your judgment just because you love her."

"Don't you think I know that?" I mumbled. "If it's a mistake to trust her, let me learn the hard way."

"That's the only way people want to learn." He sighed after a brief silence.

"I'm sorry…look…I'm just telling you to watch out for her, that's all. You know she doesn't like Alice, and Riley is rocky enough as it is without Tonya or Nicole ruining it. I just…don't want to see my circle get hurt because of some girls' jealousy. You and Alice are a part of said circle."

"I know I'm insensitive, yeah...you do know her more than I do, but none the less, I'm saying It because I care. I didn't want our relationship to come out the way it did…because it's just getting started. I just came from a wreck of a marriage…I'm not trying to repeat that. Outsiders destroy lives…and she's an outsider."

He sighed.

"I've been through so much; do you know how much dirt I got on Tonya and Jazmine? I try everyday not to stoop down to their level and blow their shit sky high…but I can't lie and say they haven't hit that button. I feel like the day will come where I will lose my shit, I already know it…but I just don't know when. They're taking advantage of the fact I have yet to play dirty. They don't know…no body knows how nasty I can get with it. But you'd just…have to really piss me off."

I was interested.

"Oh? What do you know that the world doesn't?" He shook his head slowly.

"You already know about Jazz cheating on me, but with that…she slept with some producer in order to get her first album out…then she had slept with the CEO of Universal Records…and his brother to get signed."

Damn.

"Tonya? Oh…she was like Nicole. She was on that Superhead shit. She wanted me and Caesar to run a train on her at a party two years ago. Around that time, well…I can't lie…Caesar slept with her…but I didn't. He was still with Cindy then. You know…I'm actually quite surprised she didn't announce that when she first got her radio show. I heard she sucked off some guys to do it. Keyword being 'guys' here."

I was so disgusted. This industry was NASTY. I mean, I heard the tales of music video girls…but damn! Ew! I'm glad he and Riley had enough sense to stay away from her…I don't know Caesar's half of the story…so I won't judge him on it. If no one knew about it, he probably regretted it.

"Tonya also had a train with 5 of the New England Patriot's football team. Yeah, she's a ran through whore. Completely. This is one dick she cannot have."

That makes SO much sense. How she always bashes them, always take shots at them. No wonder she's ready to throw me and Al under the bus.

"Sirayah, this is no place for a weak heart. You think the regular world is cold…this whole fame thing…it's just a monster. It feeds those who cry for attention, so desperate to be loved they'd sell their souls if it meant fame and fortune. What keeps you grounded is that you remember who you are…where you came from…and where you want to go. That's me, I don't want this monster. People think, 'oh, they have money, they can't have real world problems', that's a damn lie. Money is the illusion that makes people feel we're happy…Sirayah…we aren't happy."

Wow…I knew that...but to hear someone say it…was a different thing. Huey said what most celebrities never would…they aren't happy with themselves. Sleeping with all these people…is it really worth all that? You'd lower yourself just to be known? You'd sell yourself to feed others the illusion of happiness…sell lies just to make yourself feel important. You'd see them all smiles on TV…but you aren't around these people when those cameras are off, you don't see how they live. How can you say you know them? They don't even know themselves, and I think that's the scariest part.

"Never think the grass is greener on the other side."

"Exactly…because you have no idea what that person did to get there." Huey said. I felt genuine pity for Jazmine and Tonya. I can say the same for Nicole…she's so desperate to get in their shoes…it's frightening. It's frightening to know how these people are wired in the head. It's sick and twisted. Then you have all these people who believe in them and side with them. It's…sad.

"Sometimes…I'm scared for Riley." Huey continued. "He's just as lost as them…but he's different…he just won't admit it. I'm rooting for him and Alice…she can save him. I know it. He's already more conscious about his partying ways…Riley has been trying to find himself for years…but I think he feels that he has no real identity because he never got the chance to meet our parents. He's already confided to Alice about our folks...that's a sign she has potential. His problem is that he can't handle his own emotions, well to be fair…I do too, but I think you've seen my cons."

Riley has always came off as so confident to me. He didn't seem like to be battling with such problems. Heh…look at me…I'm going by what I see on TV. Case closed. People need to take off their rose colored glasses…I know I have, and what all I'm seeing isn't pretty.

o0o

**Youtube Exclusive: Video of Sirayah VeTuldo playing 'Set Fire to the Rain' on violin!**

_Camera's caught Huey's mystery girl at Woodcrest's Amros Music Store performing with her students! -Via World Star Hip-Hop._

**Views: 250,987**

**Likes: 2,956**

**Dislikes: 230**

**Comments:**

_'Aww, no wonder people hatin' on her. She fine as hell! The way that Tonya ho was talking about her made it sound like chick was ugly. Huey got an upgrade, she shits on Hollywood. I bet Riley's new piece is just as cute.'_

_'Bitch can play violin and shit, betcha she can't sing as good as Hollywould!'_

_'Ho, sit yo' thirsty ass down, I've decided I'm a Sirayah fan, and she literally has more talent in her fingers than that stupid cum guzzlin' Hollywould. I know she can out sing Holly. BET!'_

_'I think this woman is lovely, and so is her talent. She taught those kids well. I agree I can feel that she can sing_ _her ass off. She put too much soul in her playing for her not to, Adele would be damn proud. Congrats to Huey, he has a real woman this time around. #Sirayahfan'_

_o0o_

Riley's POV

I managed to convince Alice to come over to my spot that night. I wanted her company. She looked around my place. It was black, red, and white all over.

"Ha…Scarface…right?" I pointed at the huge framed photo of that classic Al Pacino Scarface poster on the far right side of the wall.

"You've seen nigga's on MTV Cribs rock the Montana, but they don't live and breathe that movie like I do." The carpet was red, the walls were white with a strip of red paint and the couches were black. Out of all the houses I owned, this one was my favorite. It was the first mansion I bought, and I decked it out the way it is now.

"Ahh, I like that movie too. Hehehe." She giggled. I pulled her over to the couch, placing her in my lap.

"So, how was your week, all bullshit aside?"

"It was fine. Girls stopped approaching me at work. Heh, I heard your new song today…it was great. Sirayah liked it too, mainly because you gave Huey a shout out. How you've been?"

I faulted. Did I really want to tell her about my mini episode? No…I don't want to look like some love sick pussy ass guy. Not my style. I don't even want to remember last week. The one time I mess myself up, that's when I'll be able to remember anything…ain't that some shit?

"I'm good." But I really wasn't. I had threw up because I was sick to my stomach at the thought of losing Al, or was it that I could fall in love or I had way too much drugs and alcohol…I don't know. I can't really tell the difference.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, damn…why you sweatin me?" I snapped, but I didn't mean to. She flinched.

"…Sorry." I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry…the stress of this whole album thing…kinda got to me." It was the partial truth. Haruna was getting on me about doing a tour in three months, and it was getting on my nerves. I hate doing tours…it's annoying to me. She scooted off my lap and on the couch. Damn it! I don't want to run her off after all this. I'm not trying to look like another abusive nigga…I got heart…I just…something in me stopping me from showing it. Guah! What the fuck is wrong with me? If I can tell her about my parents then I can tell her how I feel. See, I don't like what I just said…telling her how I feel. I sound like a damn Tyrese song or some shit.

"Riley…I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything…"

"I don't want to talk anymore." I pulled her into a kiss. When we had to stop for air I put my forehead on hers.

"Riley…I'm not a jump off that you can—"

"I never said you were."

"Then talk to me. Tell me how you really feel." She challenged me with those fiery brown eyes, the same spice that she had in her eyes after whooping Nicole at the club…that fire that attracts me to her. I'm worried if I get too close, she'd only burn me.

"Alice…I've had some shit done to me in my lifetime." I said honestly. There are things that happened to me that I haven't even told Huey, well only one major thing. And no, before you even think that, I'm not a closet rapper, that's just disgusting. It was many summers ago… the lost years of my adolescence. I could say that chick was the first love of my life. She and I did everything together. She was my partner in crime, my ride or die chick. She was the one who was down for whatever, whenever. You already know her name…Cindy. That's right…I was once crazy about that girl. I loved how she'd whoop ass and take names with me in the evening. I remember when we ran our chocolate stand, she was a down ass and didn't back down from the dangers that came our way. She was my love, plain and simple.

It only grew stronger when I gotten into my teen years. By then, we were still doing our shit, hanging together…smoking together…and one hot August afternoon, we slept together. She was my first, and I thought she'd be the last. Obviously I was wrong…

_**Flashback:**_

_I was sitting on the bench, waiting for Cindy. Damn, where is this girl? Today, I'mma be a real nigga and tell her what's up. I want her to be my main chick. I'mma tell her how crazy I am about her, and I want to be the only one she needs and would want. After two hours, I was furious. She skipped out on our basketball session? I was going to tell her after I won against her! Sweaty and angry, I walked to her house. I heard talking in the backyard and I leaned in the gates to listen._

_"I don't know how to tell him Caesar…"_

_"You have to. It's not fair for none one of us, who do you want more? Me, or Riley?"_

_"Ceasar, I didn't mean to come off like I was playin you-"_

_"You did! I was walkin' around, thinkin what you felt was real, you out with_ _someone else!"_

_"I like you both okay! I know it isn't fair! I can't help it! You don't think I thought about how this could destroy everything between us? I feel awful! I'm no better than my stupid mother!" she sobbed. It was a hot August day…so why it felt like December? This world is cruel, it's wicked, and I'm done with it. No longer will someone ever have the chance to take me or my love for granted. I opened the gate and revealed myself._

_"Hey." I said flatly. Cindy looked horrified, Cease just looked at me, and I looked at him. I was Huey's brother, he was his friend. During the whole time me and her were together, I noticed her change when Caesar moved into the_ _neighborhood. I can't figure out why I'm surprised. Both of us were silently competing, and there's no doubt who won. I'm the loser…I'm always the loser. I lost my parents, I lost my friends I had in Chicago to move here, why feel shocked to lose the girl I like too?_

_I say all that, but slowly, pieces of my heart is steady rotting away._

_"It's cool…" that's all I said and I left them there. Cindy chased me down._

_"Riley! I'm sorry! So sorry…" she panted._

_"…For what Cindy?" I left her on the sidewalk._

**End**

After a while, I pretended Cindy and I never happened…but that's when it all started…the heavier drug use…drinking…and sex almost every night. I left every girl in the dust…because that was what was done to me. Soon…I felt numb to the hole in my heart. I don't even feel it anymore. I just looked at Alice. I haven't told anyone that story…and you know what?

I'm not about to.

"But despite it all…I'm fine." Why stop lying now? She looked at my eyes, looking for the parts of me I would not share.

"…Alright Riley." Huey was right, I am selfish. But…people turn people that way! We are our own teachers, teaching each other how to use, abuse, and hurt ourselves. Cindy taught me how to hurt people, my parents taught me how to leave, and I'm a master of it all.

"But I want you to know Riley…my words are genuine. I do care about you."

Stop saying shit like that! I feel ugly and guilty enough all ready. I jumped off the couch.

"How can you? You don't know a thing about me!" I shouted at her.

"Because you refuse to let me in, and I can't understand why." Alice kept her cool.

"Riley…what's really good with us? One minute it's fine…the next you're distant all over again. I get to block 10 with you, and then you push me all the way back to 1."

In my head I'm protecting myself…but to Alice I'm a fucking bi-polar mess…I can't stand it. I can't stand it because I know it…but I can't stop acting like I don't!

"I know this may go against your whole street cred…but it's okay to be scared…and you are not the only person in this room who is scared of getting hurt. I can read you already. I know when you're happy, and I can tell when you aren't. When you called me to come over here you sounded distant then, and when we talked I could tell something bothered you last week, you just won't tell me." She stood up and put her tiny hand on my check and smiled at me.

"I want to know everything about you…hell, people know about me now, and to be honest, I don't care anymore. If I have to make a sacrifice to prove to you I'm with you…so be it."

"…You mean that?"

"Yes."

"What if I wanted you to sacrifice your whole life to me?" I needed to know that she won't walk out on me.

"I'll be that dedicated to you." She gave me a peck on the lips. "If you promise to work with me."

"Fine."

o0o

The next day Huey came to my house, banging on the front door like the fuckin' police!

"Nigga you got a key!" I screamed at him when I opened the door, he just smiled at me.

"I left it at the house."

"Dumbass." I was still pissed, but decided to just let it go.

"Plus, its early…I wanted to wake you if you were sleep."

"Naw, ain't nobody sleep…I was writing some songs…I became inspired after talking to Alice last night…I think I'll save these for my 3rd album next year…or at least put Loser on Rags to Riches as a Special Edition track."

"…Loser?"

"That's the name of one of the songs I wrote…" he followed me to my music room. It was the only spot in the house where I did any work. Dozens of my art work and graffiti lettering was all the walls.

"Speaking of Al, how is she?"

"She's okay…she's taking it a lot better than I thought she would."

"See? What I told you." He sat at the table with me. It was the same table that use to be up in our rooms when we were little. It was standing the test of time, the wood was dark and lost its shine, and was chippin' at the legs.

"Someone took a video of Sirayah and put it on WWSHP…then on YouTube." I said while yawning.

"I know, do you know that video shot up to a million views already?" he shook his head.

"Wow, it was only 200,000 something when I saw it." I rummaged through my papers.

"So, can I get a preview?" Huey put his chin in his hand.

"What makes you so special?"

"I'm yo' brother jackass." I laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you the chorus." I took a deep breath, finding the tempo.

_'I once was the loser_

_Now older still the same loser_

_That's why I look so different to you_

_You see the past, I see the future_

_Now my buzz is off the chain_

_Everybody knows my name_

_And the more things around me change_

_But you know who's gonna stay the same_

_Gonna stay the same'_

"Riley…wow…that…can I hear the whole song?"

"Nope." I swatted his hand away from the paper.

"Alice inspired you to write that?"

I sighed heavily.

"I almost fucked up last night Huey…I know what's my problem but-"

"WAIT! …We're not playing Mortal Kombat, isn't this gay?" I frowned up so hard at him.

"I am being serious, you non funny, big afro ass negro." He laughed harder and louder than usual. That's fucked up!

"Heh…sorry…but you walked into that…I'm sorry bruh, keep talking." Huey nodded.

"You fucked up Huey…anyway. Yeah…I almost messed it up between Al and I. Our relationship is already on eggshells because of me…I'm stuck in this rut. I don't want to hurt Alice, but I've gotten to the point where…"

"You'd rather hurt her first before she has the chance, where is all this coming from Riley?"

"…I've been hurt before." I muttered. I was lying to myself for years that what happened between me and Cindy didn't mess me up. It did…it really did.

"Riley…talk to me."

I shook my head.

"You know…repressing so much at once isn't healthy…and with you doing drugs and drinking…it's going to catch up with you. I wanted to talk to you about that too…ay man…for real…you got to slow that shit down. You're too young for this…you'll be burned out by the time you're my age."

"I know…"

"No you don't know, damn Riley, you got people in your corner…use them. I'm your brother…you mean you can't tell me? You can't tell blood what's wrong with you?"

When I was younger…I didn't want him to fall out with Caesar, that's why I never told him. At the time, Huey needed a friend like Caesar, and I put his feelings before my own. I hated Caesar…but not so much to let Huey lose his other support system…especially after everything Jazmine put him through. I didn't want to be another person in his life to cause him more problems, but then again, that's all I ever do in the end…cause problems. I fidgeted in my seat, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell Huey because of his friendship, and I didn't want to tell Alice in fears of looking fuckin' weak.

"Riley…we're some fucked up guys, let's just be honest about it…just tell me. You know I won't think any less of you, Alice won't think any less of you. If there's anyone you can trust it's us."

I broke down and told him, I told him what happened, and I told my reasons for keeping it to myself for the last 15 years. Huey's face was unreadable when I was done.

"…You did that…for me?" he dropped his eyes to the table, and looked back up at me.

"Riley, you are my brother first, second, and third to anyone, understand that. If anything, I would've told you to settle it amongst yourselves…and did it. Cease didn't even tell me…probably for the same reason…not wanting to create a wedge in our friendship."

Yeah…I guess.

"Riley you…heh…you never cease to surprise me. Our relationship is far from perfect…but I always knew you had my back in your own way…I'm the same way for you. You know you can talk to me about anything." He sat back in the chair in folded his arms.

"You know what you gotta do now right? Before you let that song out…tell Al what you told me. She'll understand, and I have to be honest, if she put up with you for this long…she won't see you any different."

"Yeah…alright…I will. Hey Huey?"

"What's up?"

"You's still a bitch."

"And you're an Emo black guy who's too scared to share his feelings."

"…"

"Oh, that joke was too soon?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

R&R! Love you guys! Until next time, more drama mess on the way! Hhahaahahaha! =D


	9. Chapter 9

Yo guys, what it do? Thank you for your patience. This chapter, I decided to show the GOOD times one can have. Haha, fun in this chapter, I had fun writing it. Now, ON to the reviews!

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yes he do...did. lol I wanted to show that even these folks got issues, not just the crazy villians I got running around in this story. Thank you for commenting!

Paige: Cindy will say her side fully, but I want to tell her side during a futre key part of the story. You'll see, no spoliers allowed. =p lol That's life, haters. -sigh- lol

Spaz: Thank you! I sit down and think alot. LOL. No, I just thought that no one really used the Freeman Company as being famous so...I gave birth to this story! lol

Iloveyou: LMAO! Well, lucky you, they get frisky here! lol, I didn't want to make them too boring, but in reality he's the oldest, and won't gravitate to drama as much as everyone else will. But I got plans for those two. Al and Riley will work..or they won't. We shall see!

Schweetpea: Thank you doll! Hah, I didn't write Riley's rap but yes I DID do Ceasar's joint...in fact...I do it again in this chapter! Haha! Sirayah WILL see Nicole for what she is...in due time.

Az410: Thanks man. Oh, they will fight at some point, you best believe they will scrap. lol

Deadman2k47: Thank you love. LOL, you are a mess. Ha

**Disclaimers: DON'T OWN BD!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- After Party Activities and Jealous Fits**

**"Living life in the dark of the night. Never live for tomorrow, I'll live my whole entire life in the night."- Jazmine Du'Bois**

Alice's POV

I was so hot at the idea of Nicole coming with us to New York. I ain't trust the stank bitch. I was at my house packing for this weekend when Sirayah told me that shit in a text. I told her the next time she wanna say some slick shit, I'm beating that ass…again. I can't believe she's even bringing her, c'mon Ya-ya, you're smarter than this. Ugh. Anyway, back to more important things. More and more people wanted to interview the boys, asking about us. Someone had uploaded Sirayah's violin playing on YouTube, and people's interest peaked. People are only going by my Facebook picture, and that's not enough for them…I guess. I don't care anymore. Rhonda, Sirayah's mom agreed to watch over mine while we were gone on the trip. She was downstairs, cracking up over something momma said as I hauled my stuff down the stairs.

"Oh you gonna go now sweetie?" Mom smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'll call you when I make it to New York."

"Alright, have fun, be careful."

"Ok." I walked to Sirayah's car and put my stuff in her trunk, Nicole was in the backseat textin. When I got in the car, she spoke to me.

"Hey Al."

"…Hey." I said lamely as I looked at my phone; I got a text from Riley.

_'Aye boo, when you get here; let's chill for a while, the two of us. I'll be on the 8th floor of the Marriott.'_

"So what are all we gonna do once we get there?" Nicole asked. Sirayah just shrugged.

"I dunno. The party isn't until 9. I guess hang at the hotel or something."

After she parked her car at the bus station, we loaded our luggage on to the bus and began our hour long journey to New York. Maryland has this bus called 'Super Bus' it would literally take us out of Maryland all the way to NY. I was falling in and out of sleep on the bus. I could faintly here Sirayah talk to Huey on the phone but forgot most of what she was talking about. I was exhausted by the time we reached the station at NY.

"Girls!" I wiped my eyes to see the ever energetic Cindy bounce her tall self our way. She gave both me and Ya-ya torso shattering hugs. Her smile nearly faltered when she noticed Nicole.

"Oh, hey there." That was a forced greeting.

"Hey Cindy." We all said in unison.

"Uhm, hey uhm…Nicole…I had no idea you were coming. I planned to share only a 3 bedroom suite with the girls…" Cindy said.

"No problem, that's my mistake…Nicole I'll get you a room at the same place we're staying at."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I brought my own money girl." She smiled.

"Where are we staying?" She asked as we were retrieving our luggage.

"The Marriott." Cindy said. When we reached the hotel, we got our keys and room numbers and stood aside to let Nicole get her room. I learned that Huey had a room on the 8th floor with Riley; our rooms were on the 7th.

"Let me get the Executive Suite." Nicole said. Huh? That was all the way on the 9th floor…and more expensive!

"Will that include the sky roof and Jacuzzi?"

"Yes."

"That will be 13,300 dollars." I gawked at the price. I'm not saying Nicole is a poor ass…but she does NOT have that kind of money! And if she does…where the hell she get it from? I arched my eyebrow at that. I'm keeping a close eye on her. Sirayah and Cindy looked equally stunned. Nicole picked up her bags…her authentic Gucci bag luggage. I noticed that earlier…she's name branded down…way more than before. While in the elevator, Nicole spoke again.

"Are the boys here?"

"No, they're out doing stuff…I think they're with Caesar." Cindy said. When we reached our floor, we got out and faced her. She waved at us.

"See you at the party ladies." The door closed shut.

"…How the hell she get money to afford that? I mean…we all got good rooms, but we didn't want to make it obvious we were here." Cindy said. I looked at Sirayah who just had a blank expression on her face before speaking.

"I don't…know." I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to go off on her in front of Cindy. That girl is being played, family or not! What's all going to happen for her to understand that?

o0o

Nicole's POV

I smiled brightly; this right here was the life. I could live here forever. Crush linen sheets, crushed carpet molded in between my pedicure nails. Ahh! I threw myself on my queen sized bed. I know…I'm wrong for doing what I did. I actually did try to leave out about Sirayah as much as possible, but you can't get by in this world without making a few sacrifices, in the name of fame and fortune, sacrifices are REQUIRED. Alice on the other hand…I could care less. She should pay for laying a single finger on my Caramel God that is Escobar. The very thought of her touching him makes my skin prickle. She doesn't deserve him, and if I have to drag her name in the mud to get what I want. So be it! Tonya also promised me that she could get my foot in the door to be a musician as well. I'm down to do whatever, whenever! All in the name of stardom! All my life, I wanted people to look at me and treat me better than everyone else. I want to be like Beyonce and Jay-Z, renting out an entire hospital floor for a single kid just because I CAN. Stars can have ANYTHING they want! Anything! I wish Sirayah would realize that.

It's all about me, and I'm fine with it. Did I feel guilty for selling out my own blood? …Of course I did…a little bit. But I reassured myself that everything will fall into place, when she finds out or when I decide to come clean, she'll forgive me easily. Then, I'll get a record deal, makes a shit load of money…and I'll claim my Escobar as rightfully mine. I guess you can say I have my own plans on how to make that dream a reality.

o0o

Riley's POV

Alice came to my room, wearing gray yoga pants and purple tank with the matching ballerina flats with her hair tied back into a puffy ponytail. Even in casual wear she gets me hot.

"Hey." She said as I hugged her.

"Sup ma." I was fighting so hard not to jump on her…she was making that shit so difficult…but this is serious so I really need to focus.

"Hey, I really…want to apologize for that shit at Woodcrest." I shook my head. I don't know…every since this chick came in my life…I've been more…conscious to my shit….even my writing changed. And that one song I wrote 'Loser'…I really want people to feel where I'm coming from. I'm not some whiny ass nigga…but rather a nigga who's had a rough life…and I'm a grown ass man and I can't even handle the stress of real world problems. I'm selfish, cocky, and I'm very hard to understand, no matter how easy you read my feelings. You read them, but do you see them? Do you understand why I do the shit I do? I doubted. A man's heart is equally as complicated, but because we're men…we can't show it. How fucked would I look if I were to admit to the world I've been heartbroken for five years? That's right…it took me that long to get over that Cindy shit. It was never healthy for me…especially with MY psyche. And to be honest….I don't want to be unhealthy for Alice. I may not deserve her, but fuck all that, she's what I need right now. I'm a mess, but I don't care.

"It's alright Riley…I'm glad you're taking the time out to address that." I looked at her and put my head on the couch.

"You really want to know my story Al? Well…sit back…I got some shit to tell." It felt like eternity telling Alice my story…I was concerned about how she'd look at me after that.

"…Damn Riley….and you're still cool with Cindy? Can I ask…why?"

"I'm crazy like that Alice…we're crazy like that."

"Alice…we're a close circle…but along the way to where all of us are now…we had our own shit amongst ourselves. Cindy ain't perfect, and damn it, me neither. We've all did some shit we're not proud of."

"Caesar feels guilty from time to time, as so does Cindy. We never speak of it because…we're scared that if we do…our friendship would be lost forever…but we're real enough to each other to understand where we all stand at. We're all we got in this fake Hollywood world…we can't trust anyone else out here. Why lose friends over petty little shit like this? Because that's what Cindy and I were before that...we were friends."

Could I have been low down and called those two out on a track? Of course…but…I'm actually better than that. A small piece in my heart still loved Cindy, but through this other song I wrote recently…I let her go. I did do a track about Cindy…but it's not dissing her…rather…letting her know how much she hurt me. When I wrote that song…I really felt like I casted half my demons out. Those demons wouldn't let me move on from Cindy…and I finally found where to put them. I care for Alice…and she's where I need to be.

"Hey Riley…do you…still lover her?" Alice asked me, looking frightened.

"I do. But I'm not IN love her. You can fall out of love, but you is not gonna stop loving your first." Her eyes lowered behind her lashes.

"Oh…"

I wrote a song about Alice too…I think I'll put that out before Loser.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked.

"…I'm jealous…and upset." She sighed. "Do you really want to be with me Riley? Please…tell me the truth."

"I do."

"…Why is our relationship starting out with so many problems? Are we even meant to be?"

"Yes." I said simply. She was brought to the club that night for a reason, I'm sure of it. She stood out to me from all the other girls that were there. Yeah we already coming out the ass with issues, but that's life.

"We're cool?" Alice didn't say anything, which led me to sit closer to her and I placed my chin on her shoulder.

"We cool?" I asked again.

"…I guess."

"Don't guess. You know." I turned her face to mine and I kissed her. I may have been wrong with Cindy, but I was positive this time.

o0o

Huey's POV

After my shower I was getting ready for the party. It was all black attire for Riley's party. He wanted to be Anti-Puffy, and instead of all white, you are to wear black, which was fine with me. I hated the color white anyway. It would pretend to be pure and docile…but not black…it knows what it is and isn't. I put on my black button down shirt that had the white accented tattoo wings on the back. It really wasn't my style, but Riley insisted I wear it, he told me I'd look 'as fly as a motha fucka' with it on, plus he bought it for me and didn't want to 'waste fuckin' money on yo' plain ass, but it's my party, look correct nigga'. Psh, whatever you say Riley. After I sprayed on the cologne, I made my way down to the girls' floor. When the elevator opened, I almost jumped in shock. I had forgotten that Nicole was here with them. She was in her black attire as well and smiled at me. Something about her said 'virus.' She was as fake as her hair to me…and I will never trust her.

Her antics are old and boring to me. I can't see why Sirayah would act like she doesn't see this shit right in her face. She either really loves her, or is currently taking stupid pills, suffering with the side effect of gullible. I walked in the elevator casually, acting as if she was a total stranger.

"Wow Huey, not gonna say hello?"

"Hello." I was as stale as a cracker. Who she trying to play here? I'm none of Sirayah.

"Salty ass nigga." She muttered.

"I heard that…don't get nasty…you're not ready for me." She looked at me like she was tempted to try me but didn't follow through. But, I was plagued with a question. I couldn't help but notice she left from the 9th floor.

"One question and I'm done…why aren't you sharing a room with the girls?" Cindy told me she had rented out one of the biggest suites under us, and would share it with the girls.

"I'm not the type to share. I have my own bars; I don't need to share rooms."

"And how you get them bars?" I raised an eyebrow quizzically. She gave me a slick smile and released a her breath.

"That's more than one question nigga, learn to count. Mind your business too while you're doing that." Just when I was about to tell this bitch off, the elevator door opened the door and revealed the girls laughing and chattering. I'm guessing they all bonded? They rushed inside.

"Hey people!" Cindy greeted us. She gave a perplexing expression when she saw how tight mine was, only to quickly fix her face back into a smile.

"Yo Cindy, what's up." Nicole returned the greeting. She glared at me for a split second before cutting her eyes to the cousin she sold out.

"Hey Sirayah, when we get back to the hotel, come to my room please?"

"Okay."

I knew what she was going to do when she got there too. When it came to me, it was a wrap. She didn't want me anymore. She could tell I wasn't with the shit and I wasn't going to play her silly games. I am the oldest one here, ain't shit she won't pull I haven't seen or experienced. She's on to me, and I know she will make ways to maneuver around me. My thoughts were cut short when Sirayah spoke to me.

"You lookin' pretty good!" she ran her finger down my chest.

"When don't I ever look good?" I wasn't being conceited, but really…when did I ever look busted?

"Ego maniac." Nicole rolled her light brown contact eyes.

"You liked this you-" I caught myself, realizing all the girls were staring at me. I huffed on the inside. Let it go Huey…she isn't worth it. When we were at the final floor, the cleared out, but Nicole stayed behind and faced me.

"I don't like you, and maybe my cousin shouldn't be with you."

"So you can be?" I challenged.

"No honey, you are not all that, well not anymore." She laughed. "You're one cocky little bastard."

"But Riley is? Give it up; you sold your own people out for nothing. I'm not stupid, and when Sirayah finally gets her head out her ass you'll—"

"I'll what Huey Freeman? What the fuck are you going to do? Snitch or some shit?"

So it _was_ true.

"No. I will sit back and watch you burn at the stake. Karma is a bitch little girl. You will be taught. Trust."

She smirked at me.

"I haven't got a clue as to what karma is." She strutted away towards the exit, like she told me some shit. She haven't got a clue? Hahaha! Her, Tonya, and Jazmine, oh, they'll learn. They'll all learn.

I was quiet in the limo ride. Nicole's declaration put a damper on me of some sorts. I watched her in disgust as she was talking all friendly to them. I knew Cindy and Alice were not buying it, but it was just pathetic to watch Sirayah remain oblivious. I sighed, I need a drink. I opened the bar compartment and pulled out a bottle of Courvoisier.

"AY DAWG, PUT THAT SHIT BACK!" Cindy cried, like I offended her deeply.

"What?" I asked irritable.

"You BEST save that Courvoisier for the party! Fuck is wrong with you?"

"It's more at the party!" I shouted, seriously upset now.

"Huey…you may not be a heavy drinker like your brother…but for real man…you down that Courvoisier. You know Hiro's bar doesn't carry a lot of that, and when he does, you kill the bottle first! It's not big you know. Courvoisier is my favorite liquor too." Cindy whined. I tossed the bottle at her whiny ass.

"Have it! Damn." I mumbled. I turned to see was there another bottle…there wasn't. I sighed heavily. Can't drink, can't yell at Nicole, damn what CAN I do? I was actually glad we arrived at the damn place. As soon as Hiro saw me, I had to ask him did he have any Courvoisier.

"…Damn I don't get a hey? You want to ask me about some alcohol?" He asked plainly as well as dryly.

"Do you?"

"…Caesar took the last bottle."

"FUCK!"

Hiro just looked at me and laughed and pulled me into a slight hug.

"Hey man." I said finally.

"Sup. Still the same. It's been a while!" Hiro Otomo was my Asian American highschool buddy. He moved to Woodcrest during my 10th grade year and we connected over his love of music, particularly Hip-Hop. He showed me and Cease his Dee jaying skills, and when Cease got his deal, he made Hiro known for his skills. He helped Hiro open this club and gave Haruna the job she has now. We have always supported each other; we would never forget those who were there for us back in the day. He grew his hair out to his shoulders and a rocked a goatee now. He hugged Cindy tightly and smiled at Alice and Sirayah, his onyx eyes sparkled, full of welcome.

"This is my girl Sirayah, and this is Riley's girl, Alice." He proceeded to hug them.

"Welcome ladies. Oh, I know about you Sirayah. You HAVE to play live here one day."

"I will." She smiled brightly. As soon as we walked into the club, I saw Cease rapping on stage with Riley.

"Ay, this my nigga man!" Cease put his arm around him. "Congrats Riley, let's party up in this bitch!" Hiro got back to his place and spun 'Niggas in Paris' beat.

"Ahhh damn Hiro! You know that is my SHIT!" Caesar yelled in the mic. Both Riley and Cease rocked back in forth to the beat. Cindy jumped on stage to join them. Cease proceeded to do this goofy ass freestyle. I swear this man is stupid:

_"Flow so hot like monkey breath!_

_Breath mints, Listerine_

_Fuck out my face before you kill me!_

_Flow so hot like a stanky shoe_

_My bullshit rhymes still shits on you_

_Pole jocking, dick riding_

_Mothafuckas out here still tryin' to doubt me_

_Don't test my skill_

_Don't wreck my flow_

_Mothafucka I'm nice, don't you know!_

_Brooklyn we in here!_

_Brooklyn bitch, don't show fear!_

_Poppin models, pouring bottles_

_Niggas in Paris bitch, don't you bother!_

_My team is running shit_

_Yo team whack and gay bitch_

_Running from the booth like a lost tire_

_My napalm spit set yo ass on fire!_

_Flow go so hard, broke ass niggas wanna try me!"_

"DAT SHI CRAY!" Riley cried. I just smiled and shook my head.

"DON'T LET US GET IN OUR ZOOOONE, DON'T LET US GET IN OUR ZOOONE, DON'T LET US GET IN OUR ZONE." They yelled during the static part of the beat. Alice cheered as she recorded the performance on her phone. Sirayah was at the bar ordering her a drink. Soon enough, Hiro was spinning tracks off Riley's album. People were dancing, laughing, and overall, having a good time. Riley signed albums…and a few titties, much to Alice's chagrin but she hid her annoyance well. But the girls were…surprisingly nice towards her, they even wanted Al in the pictures. I guess since she was being a good sport about Riley signing their boobs, they decided she was cool.

_o0o_

Alice's POV

Me, Riley and his…groupies were sitting at a table. I was antsy, because out of all of them, there was one certain girl who eyed me the most. She was my complexion, a fair almond tone, with red and black two tone weave with a simple black tube top dress, decked in jewelry.

"You're so nice." She said as she circled her finger in my hair, to which I lightly pulled the strand from around her finger.

"Yeah, my chick is legit ladies." Riley said proudly.

"So, you're comfortable with your man surrounded by so much pussy?" one asked me. Wow uhm…

"It comes along with the territory, as long as they respect the boundaries." I shrugged it off. I decided I am willing to trust Riley; I can't stop females from liking him. And I knew I would converse with some of his fans sooner or later. All of them looked skeptic, but they also had another look on their face…I couldn't pin point. I glanced over to see Nicole texting on her phone, and who knows what that girl was saying.

"…Are you bi?" The one who played in my hair asked. Riley's facial expression went blank. The others slowly turned their heads to her, awkwardly.

"Are you willing to do threesomes? Because I wouldn't mind fuckin' the both of you senseless." She continued. Everyone at the table was dead quiet. Cindy heard her and it showed in her face. She looked at me and Riley like meat. I was scared for my life! This was NOT what I was expecting to happen. This was so…awkward! She was so blunt! You know…I heard of fans saving face when they know of spouses…but that was too much! Riley faced me and immediately I said no.

"Uhm…so…..anyway. How'd you meet Esco?" One desperately tried to change the subject. The girl was still eyeing us with lust.

"Huey's other party…back in Maryland." I said.

"Is it true you dated Lamiltion Taeshawn?" I frowned. The _**FUCK**_ she know about that? Whipped my head back at the direction of Nicole, whom was absent from her spot on the wall. The bi-girl put her hand on my thigh, looking me right in my face.

"Fuck the haters baby; you're beautiful to me regardless. You know why they all up in your shit? Because you **ARE** the shit. You are the baddest bitch in here. Look who you with **NOW** girl, who the fuck cares about the _LAST_ nigga?" Riley scooted her hand off me. The girl who asked me about Lamilton just looked at her sideways.

"Ay…I'm not losing my woman to another one. But you do have a point on that. Heh."

"I told you I can share Esco baby! You thought I was kidding about that threesome? I'm down, I don't care."

"Naw!"

"…Well can I watch?" Me and Riley just cracked up after that. Hey, I choose this life. I choose to stick by Riley's side through whatever. Hahahaha! I was creeped out, hell yeah, but I let it go. The girl huffed and folded her arms.

"Tonya lied! She said you were a bisexual! I knew it! You were too cute to be bi! It's always the real sexy ones who're straight."

Okay, hands down. When I see that bitch, I'm kicking her ass. What the hell? Riley was laughing super hard.

"Okay, I got to give that ho credit, that is funny." I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you cool Al, we like you!"

"Yeaaa, let's party with the sexiest and most hated on couple in this BITCH!" They ordered more drinks, and the laughs continued. You know what? I'm having fun. They took more pictures with me and Riley and put them all on their Twitter and Facebook. Well for now, I'm having the time of my life. Middle finger to my haters! But I'm not stupid; I will NOT forget to tell Sirayah that Nicole told Tonya my shit. I should go find her and cut her. But you know what? I won't ruin Riley's night for her.

0o0

Nicole's POV

"No, she just chilled with them." I told Tonya. I took all the necessary pictures and I was CERTAIN she was gonna trip when those ho's asked Riley to sign they tits, but she actually RAN with it. I could feel Tonya's disbelief through the phone.

"Are you serious? …she may be more of a down ass bitch than I thought she'd be…" I rolled my eyes.

"No she's not! She WILL crack under pressure eventually. I know her."

"Fine, I already deposited your money and what not, did you get it?"

"Yea…and hey…when can I meet the CEO of Artista?" I'm not playing around about this record deal.

"Next week when I fly you out to Miami, there's a new rapper out there I want you to meet, his name is Cairo."

Me and Tonya has gotten quite close, I do more than tell her shit, she gives me dirt on everyone else too…and we talk to each other about other things. We understand each other and what are goals are.

"Okay, who's this Cairo nigga?"

"Girl, I don't know, my source say he from Chicago, and he can lay down some tracks, he called me out to his signing party, so I'm gonna go down there and scope him out, go see what all he about."

"Okay, I'm down. When do we hit Miami next week?"

"Thursday night, gonna be there Friday morning."

"Okay, so how you been?" I asked, making small talk. I haven't been able to meet her in person yet, but I'm anxious to.

"I've been fine, just doing my usual. Getting paid to do nothing, soon you'll know how it feels." She laughed, I joined in. Yeah, I'm gonna roll in the deep. Watch out HollyWould…I'm taking the crown!

o0o

Huey's POV

Yeah…I'm slightly buzzed. But, I can say I never get shit-faced in public like Riley does, well…no…I take that back. I've never been stone cold drunk. I was sitting back enjoying my buzz when Hiro put on Sean Paul's 'Get Busy'

"OLD SCHOOL SHIT! WHAT YA'LL KNOW ABOUT THIS?" He cried to the crowd. Everyone got on the floor, I felt Sirayah grab my hand.

"Let's go!" she laughed. She dragged me in the crowd and put my arms around her waist and DAMN she didn't waste any time grinding up against me. Normally…I don't do this…but I'd be lying if I said this didn't feel so good to me. She pushed harder against me; I bit back a moan as I lowered my hands to her thighs, pushing her more into me. She reached over, putting her arm around my neck and pushed me down to kiss her. People were doing too much of the same thing to notice us. It didn't take me long to lead her to the back to continue. Pinning her against the wall, we continued our heated make-out session. Pressing my body against hers she rocked her hips to mine. I had to break the kiss, this was getting too real.

"My place, you down?" I asked.

"Let's go." She said hoarsely. We kissed again. Holding her hand I led the way out the club, but not before stopping at Riley's table. I know the only reason he isn't nearly as tipsy was because of Alice, that's good.

"Yo Riley, I'm about to go." I yelled over the music.

"OKAY! BYE! Have fun!" he smiled widely at me and Sirayah. We caught a cab back to my spot. You already know what happened once we got to my hotel. Man…was she a wild one. I don't smoke…but after that session, I needed a glass of water and a cigarette just to calm my nerves. Damn.

o0o

Riley's POV

That nigga is getting it IN. HAHAHAHA! I knew the deal, they left so damn fast, you'da thought that would be the only time in their life they'd ever have sex. Hahaha. You go Huey, I'm proud. I'm so proud; I wanted to follow in his footsteps for once. I smirked at Alice.

"You drunk yet?"

"No."

"Good, I want you to be sober when I'm hitting that ass."

"Hehehehe. See you in the next 7 months."

I sat there in silence.

"…Aw hell naw." She looked around our table and towards the bar.

"Where's Caesar and Cindy? They were gone for a while…"

"They are having sex like Huey and Sirayah. Let's be a part of the team man!" She laughed again.

"In due time." I groaned. The first time in my life, Huey has gotten ass before me.

…_Shit_. I looked at Alice and nodded. I did promise to walk, and I'm not tryin' to force the girl to do anything. Alright.

"So I'm sleepin' alone tonight?" she kissed me.

"No, but that's all will happen. Sleep."

That's fine, as long as there's a warm body beside me, and that body belonging to Alice, I could care less, she was there. And that's all that's important to a nigga.

* * *

WHOOO. After party activities indeed. HAHAHA! I cannot express how poppin the next chapter will be. Love you guys. -kiss


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. New installment. Let's dive on in

Paige: Yes. Yes it was that good. lol I know, that bi chick was actually taken from personal experience... :( lol  
yay, thank you. I had a time writing that rap.

Jazavelli: Nicole hates Alice but ended up throwing both her and Sirayah under the bus. lol Thank you for your review. Oh and Huey will have a huge thug moment soon...real soon. That will be hilarious to me...Hahahah LOL.

Aoi-Chan: THANK YOU LOVE. Happy you like it. :D

Deadman2k47: Hahaha. Thank you dear.

Iloveyou: Haha thank you. I still laugh at the whole Mozart couple thing. Thanks for liking that freestyle, I've heard some goofy shit in my day, so that was what inspired me.

Schweetpea: No worries, Sirayah will in due time! And yea, they learned to let that all go. Hahaha yes, my homegirl Al is MAKING Riley wait for it. You can't always get it for free! lol

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Tide Runs High**

**"Do you have what it takes to be number one?"- Cairo Rivera**

Sirayah's POV

I stirred in my sleep.

"Uhm." I grumbled. My phone was ringing off the hook. Reaching wildly on the nightstand, I finally took a grip of my phone to answer.

"He-hell-hell-o-o?" My broken speech revealed my brain was very much still sleep.

"What happened to you last night? I was waiting." An irritated Nicole asked. I turned around to see Huey nowhere in the room. Sitting up and wrapping the blanket around my bare body I remembered I was supposed to talk with her. I yawned before speaking, getting my head together.

"So sorry…I forgot. I went right to sleep."

"Oh, alright, well I'm coming down to see you." I gawked and went into frenzy.

"NO! I uhm, I'm still tired Nicki, tell you what, let me squeeze in another hour of sleep, and I swear I'll come up to your room to see you!" She was quiet, as if she did not only think I was lying, but was trying to contemplate something.

"Okay well, I will see you when you wake up." Voice was monotone.

"Alright, bye." I through my body back down after I hung the phone up. Just when I thought I'd get some quiet, my phone rang again, but this time it was Alice, but like Nicole, she too had something on her mind.

"I have something to tell you. You must be with Huey?"

"Yea, I'll be down in a few." And also like Nicki, she had attitude in her voice, damn what is this? I was already beginning to get worried. I crawled out the bed and took out my extra clothes I had in my bag, took my shower, brushed my teeth, and walked out to see Huey with a tray of breakfast on the bed.

"I was trying to surprise you…ugh…you would wake up." I smiled at his gesture. He watched me as I got dressed and whistled with each move I made, which made me laugh. I sat beside him as I took a look at what he had fixed us. Buckwheat pancakes topped with freshly cut strawberries, accompanied with champagne glasses filled with orange juice.

"Yum!" I clapped excitedly. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you dear!" He raised his glass.

"A toast, to a new relationship, and awesome sex...no really…are you sure you aren't leaving anything out to me about your previous relationships."

"I must confess Huey." I looked at him. "I was once a great stripper, all the moves I put on you were taught by the Goddess of Cabaret."

"I should thank her then, that shit was immaculate." I laughed at his stupidity as we toasted. After he drank half of the juice down he spoke again.

"…You were kidding about being a stripper though right?"

"….Yes."

"Oh, good, because I was second guessing you…don't kid around like that." I shook my head.

"Hey Huey…I've been thinking…all this…all of what's happening…we're having fun now, but it will get nastier as time goes by, won't it?"

"Of course it is. I say we cut the bull and kill Tonya, that way people will learn gossip will get you killed…"

"But there are millions of other people out there like Tonya…ridding of one will not help."

"Let's start an American genocide."

"You know what? It's sad to know you're not kidding." My voice was dry.

"You damn right I'm not kidding. I'd assassinate every douche who wears skinny jeans and-"

"Aw Huey, if guys want to choke their nuts out, that's THEIR business!" I cackled. That was our morning, breakfast and bed and talking about all the things that annoyed Huey in mainstream society. Hehehe, it was typical, but I loved it.

o0o

Cindy's POV

Alice was still held up in her room doing something…and I was bored. So turning up the music, I blasted Jazzy's new hit 'Only Girl in the World' I sang along as I cleaned the kitchen.

_'Want you to make me feel_

_Like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one you'd ever love_

_Like I'm the only who can understand_

_Knows how to make you feel like a maaaaan_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Only girl in the world!'_

Last night was a ball. Me and Cease got it in, as usual, hehe, me and Alice didn't come home until 5 in the morning, I already knew where Ya-Ya was. It was no doubt Huey was diggin her, and I'm happy for them. I'm happy for Riley and Alice too; she looks like a good fit for him. As I was singing, I felt like I was distracting my own thoughts from wondering to Alice. She was acting different to me…maybe I'm being too sensitive and paranoid. Sensitive for thinking she doesn't like me for some reason…and paranoia for knowing what it could be. I scrubbed harder at the counter. Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden? Sigh…I know what I did to Riley was wrong…it was above wrong. But…I didn't know he was like that. I always seen Riley like a rolling stone, never to be caught, nor ever wanted it to be. I was young and thought he was thinking it was only a sex thing…but holy hell I didn't know I was the first girl he slept with. I didn't realize…or cared to notice he felt something for me. I was young, dumb, and selfish. I sighed as I placed the towel on the sink and just stood there, staring down at the faucet.

I don't want him to do Alice the way I did him. Plain and simple. The façade he fell under before he met her was looking more like a cry of help from a person who was too stubborn to admit he needs help. All that partying, constantly being high and drunk all the time…don't these people ever stop to think this guy was running from something serious? Not just Riley…Jazmine too. I've heard the rumors she's on cocaine and what not…and even she won't tell me. I would occasionally smoke weed but…I already said I won't fuck myself up over anything. No surgeries, no heavy duty drugs…no nothing. People in this industry have deep mental problems whether people want to believe it or not. Fame can make people crazy, you hear me? Crazy. Their neither fans nor critics make it any better. You love these strangers…you make them feel superhuman, always putting unrealistic standards on us and if we do not meet them…somehow it disappoints them. Sometimes I wonder did I make the right choice…did Riley make the right choice by throwing ourselves in the limelight. We're too unstable for all this.

Guah, if Riley did snap over the years, I'm the bitch that made him that way. I wish I hadn't done that. But sometimes I think he'd make a mess of his life even if we were together. I just don't want to carry the cross of knowing I could have had a hand in ruining someone else's life. Telling someone you're sorry don't do shit. It doesn't erase the pain; it doesn't excuse what you do. All it is are empty words solely to ease the guilty mind. I cared for Riley, but not the way he wanted me to…and if that happens to Al…I will feel…guilty. I snapped out my trance when I heard a door open and close, soon Sirayah came waltzing in the kitchen.

"Hey Cindy!" she hugged me tightly. I blinked rapidly before I could say anything.

"He-hey! Someone had a good night." I sat at on the bar stool. She turned around and grinned at me.

"I sure did." Not before long, Alice came into the kitchen, with a full blown attitude. I mean her hand was on her hip, eyebrows were knitted, and she put more weight on her right leg, making her lean with a stance like she was going to tell her ass off.

"Tell your bitch ass cousin to stay the fuck up out my business; her trick ass didn't learn the first time." Uh-Oh, I knew bringing her was going to start some shit.

"What?"

"Now I'm CERTAIN she told Tonya about me! She must've gotten paid to do it too. Look at her living like she somebody. Someone at the club asked me about LAMILTON Sirayah! LAMILTON. How the hell they know all that? Huh? Huh? Because your weak ass cousin, that's why!" she continued to scream.

"Alice, calm your ass down, I'm not the one who-"

"YOU BROUGHT THE BITCH HERE! God! I'm sick of your blind ass. She playin' you and talking all this shit behind your back and you refuse to see it. Why? Because she's your cousin? She stopped giving a damn about that a long time ago honey. Get smart."

I just sat there watching the fireworks escalate. Sirayah was mad now.

"I'm blind now? I didn't want to believe that because I know she's better than what people say about her! Damn it, she's troubled!" She ran past Alice and slammed her bedroom door. I remained silent as Alice followed suit and slammed her door shut. I rested my head on the counter, covering it with my arms. This was supposed to be fun. Now everyone's mad and hostile at each other. Alice could've handled that better…but she was right. Sirayah needed to see she was no good. Maybe telling her wasn't the way…rather she needed to see…and hear it with her own eyes and ears. Maybe because Nicole was family, she didn't want to hear it from outsiders' mouths about her cousin. It's hard accepting to hear from other people your family is shit. I could talk about my mom all day…but if someone said the same thing…I'd hit them in the mouth. The bond between family members is strong…but a complicated one. Sighing, I turned the music off and fell onto the couch. I dialed Jazz, but as usual, no answer. After awhile my eyes got glassy from just staring at the TV, because Lord knows I wasn't watching it.

o0o

Jazmine's POV

I staggered past all the passed out people. Long night, heavy partying, fun all round regardless. I was living it up in Las Vegas for Nina Star's Sin City party she had at Club Dice. The night ended in her hotel room with several people, probably had sex with a few, I don't know. I don't remember. I walked in the bath room to see Nina passed out in the tub. I know the bitch ain't dead because her grip on the Christal was too tight. After throwing water on my face I knelt down and shook her shoulder.

"Mmfmm…" she muttered as her head drooped even more forward.

"Nina get up." I was bored with her. She began to snore so I turned on the water, letting it fall on her face.

"FUCK!" She jerked up and fell out the tub.

"Damn ho, what the hell?" she got up and walked out the bathroom, after she left, I used it. I heard her throw all the people out. When I was done, she was sitting on the couch putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Getting my hair wet in shit…" she shook her head. I rolled my eyes and ignored her as she continued to mutter about her precious hair. I proceeded to freshen myself up as she did lines on the table.

"Snorting snow this early eh?" I sat beside her.

"This is my breakfast." She snorted her third line. She sat back on the couch, the high getting to her. I did my two lines but I couldn't stay, I had to leave for a photo shoot.

"Heeeeey, where ya goin?" she called lightly.

"To my shoot."

"Okay, want to head up another club tonight?" I turned to her.

"Isn't that what we always do?" Go to parties, shop, fuck, and do drugs. Outside of music, that's my schedule. Its hard work, so much to do in so little time. Blah, blah blah. I ended up taking pictures with my shades on, because I knew my eyes were far away from reality right now. I looked through Twitter and people were still buzzin' on the Freeman bitches. Apparently they were in the club themselves last night. Riley and Huey's picture was taken. Riley was lookin' like his typical make-believe thug self and throwing up the 'Rock on!' hand gesture, and Huey was standing beside him with him with his lips curled up, Caesar was smiling that huge smile as usual, and Hiro throwing up the peace sign. Then I saw the pictures of the girls. Ugh. They are not all cute. Just a few weeks ago everyone hated them and now since Riley girl takes a few stupid pictures with his stupid ho fans she's liked? Just like that? Oh, and I saw that little violin stint on YouTube. Anyone can play an instrument; shit wasn't extraordinary as people made it out to be. It had 2,000,500 views now, whatever, my videos has well over 200,150,477 overall video views.

"I'm better than her…" I muttered as I fell asleep in my car.

o0o

Huey's POV

"You told her? That's real good?" I shook Riley's shoulder. Now he and Alice can have a more healthy start in their relationship. I'm proud!

"Yeah, so enough about me, how was it?" he smiled as he nudged my shoulders.

"How was what?" Caesar asked as he walked out the kitchen with a glass of juice.

"Huey got some ass last night." He laughed.

"Really bruh? You tapped?" he teased with Riley.

"What the fuck? I'm 25, not 16, the hell?"

"It's rare to see you act out Huey. You and her probably 'eat crumpets and drink tea.' Bwahahaha!" Riley's poor imitation of the English accent was stupid….and Cease should get smacked for laughing at that.

"How do you know about that Riley? What are saying? I can do what you do…probably more…"

"I'm saying you stale nigga!" he was still laughing.

I folded my arms. I'm always portrayed as some little perfect goody two shoes. What? I can't have meaningless sex with my fans? I can't do drugs? I'm not capable of screwing up? Where did this…misconception come from? I'm no walk in the park, I'm anything but pleasant. I'm not squeaky clean, sometimes I hate that. I know it sounds crazy, well to Riley it'd sound crazy for me to say that. As a kid, I never got on Riley to just be a buzz kill; I was trying to teach that all actions will have a consequence. Riley was always pinned as the screw up because he was always doing stupid shit. When I act out…no body gives me a second look. I'm an asshole, what's so great about that?

Cease and Riley looked at me with skeptical looks, only to crack up laughing again.

"Tempting, but bluffs none the less, the most you ever do is drink."

I was about to talk when Cease answered his phone.

"Hello?...What? The hell? Who? Who the fuck is that? What he say? Is the bitch still on talking shit?" I frowned. Was someone starting beef with Cease or something? Without speaking, he fixed his phone to radio transmission and we heard some guy clowning Cease…and Riley.

_"Yeah I mean, I can sound like EmCea, but the nigga too philosophical no one wants to her that bull. He probably off chillin with his white woman and shit, nigga probably never moved a bar in his life. Hahaha, don't he look like a wanna be Bob Marley to you?"_

"What the fuck? Who messin' with the team?" Riley hollered pissed. I was frowning myself. Who was this lil fuck boy? That shit didn't start there, he moved on to my brother. I don't know his name yet, but nigga fucked up. Don't you talk shit about my brother, unless you want my foot in your brain.

_"I like Esco…he aight with his craft, but nigga soft to me. I'on know…something about him says phony." Riley hopped up out his seat._

"NIGGA FINNA CATCH A CLASS A ASS WHOOPING. THE FUCK IS-"

_"Hahahahaha! Damn Cairo, you getting in these folks. But eh man, it is what it is, listen to his new smash hit, 'I'm A Wild Boy'." Riley and I faced each other in shock._

"…**_CAIRO_**?" Cease looked at us back and forth.

"You know who this little bitch is?"

"I do…he used to be a childhood friend of mine back in Chicago." Caesar wasn't amused. He ran his fingers through his dreads and took a big intake of air.

"Mm. I see." He scratched the side of his face and leaned in the chair.

"He violated. I'll have to teach this fool a lesson. Ain't no nigga with a garbage ass song gonna call me out. Word." He stood up and went to go write no doubt.

"Niggas wanna take us to war, we'll take em' to war!" Riley followed him. I just shook my head and sighed. Cairo is the last person to be on my plate of annoying people, there is no telling what will happen now.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I sat there in Nicole's room. I was seeing her mouth move, but I didn't hear anything. I was looking at her, but I didn't see her. I was sitting lazily on her couch, propping my arm up on the couches arm to hold my head in my hand just staring at her. She snapped her fingers at me.

"You alright?"

"…I know you've been lying to me." I sighed. She gave me a weird look.

"Haha, girl what are you talking about?"

"I'm done humoring you. Did you talk to Tonya or not? Tell the truth." Her face dropped and twisted right back up again.

"Alice talked to you, didn't she?"

"Did you or did you not?" I was staying right at square one. She gave me a blank expression and pulled out a hunk of cash that could choke a horse.

"It slipped out. I didn't mean to do it. I knew you'd get angry with me so…here's a little payment."

I smiled, but I was not amused.

"My privacy, my reputation, my entire life… you traded all of that for some lousy wad of cash?"

"There you go, all dramatic again, look. People were going to talk regardless. Cut your losses."

"I don't want your fucking money." I replied hotly.

"Then don't take it, more for me." She snatched up the bills and stuffed it back in her purse. How did she become so selfish? When did she get so cold? She wanted attention that bad huh? I shook my head, threw it back and laughed.

"Ohh…you." I said after calming down. I grabbed my clutch and my phone and walked towards the door.

"Nicole, I loved you. I would defend you when everyone got on me about you. You know what? Go ahead and talk. But be for warned…I will not save you anymore. You're out here on your own. You chose the world over me, the cousin you once called sister. No love lives here anymore. I'll let the world teach you who your real friends are." And I left and never looked back. When I went back to my room, Alice was standing outside.

"Hey…" she stared down and the multi colored marbled floor.

"Hey." She looked up at me.

"Sorry…I was really mad earlier…"

"It's all good…I understand. It's over. I cut Nicole." I was sad though. We went from Barbies, to boys, to shopping sprees and crashed to nothing.

"You guys were right I just…didn't want to believe she'd do that. I'm such a dumbass." I felt drops of tears fall from my eyes. She pulled me into a hug. No amount of hugs can heal my hurt. But when people are headstrong like that no matter who they are to you…you have to let them learn the hard way.

And I promise you, Nicole will learn.

o0o

Nicole's POV

I was stars truck! Miami was poppin! Tonya and I attended Cairo's signing party. Before I came, I brushed up on the nigga, his music is banging! 'I'm A Wild Boy' was riding close behind Escobar's "I Am Escobar" in the charts. I think he can give that puny nigga a run for his money. I never thought I'd ever attend such a high scale club with so many important people! I loved every minute of it! Plus this was a great distraction from Sirayah. She was trippin, I know she was, a bitch can call her up and she'll be around. I'll just give her more time. She knows she won't leave me out to dry. She's bluffing, it almost worked though, I won't front. There was no point in being the mole anymore anyway, we got the train rolling, and now it's on its course. It was now time to focus on me. Tonya was leading me through the crowd to the VIP room where Cairo was. When we found him, he smiled and motioned us over. My heart was racing! Could Tonya really get me a record deal? I hope so!

Cairo was looking good. He was shirtless, covered in tattoos and jewels with a Black Chicago Bulls snap back, dark jeans and black forces. He was just my type of nigga. His skin complexion was a little weird to me, I never seen such a light skinned nigga before, but he was still sexy.

"Yo ladies." He smiled, I melted on the inside. His smile was so fuckin' sexy yo! Tonya hugged him.

"I heard you dissin' those whack ass rappers last week. Already putting niggas in check!" Tonya laughed. Cairo pulled out the weed.

"You know it. It's not a publicity stunt like people think. I'on need to name drop niggas to sell shit. Once my album is released, I'm making dat paper. It was truth. I can shit on Esco and EmCea. Blunt?" We passed the fat blunt he rolled around as we continued to talk.

"Besides, people too flower now days. Beef is what REALLY gets people talking. All that 'you's a hater' shit is for pussies. I'll call yo' weak ass out. I don't give a fuck."

"I COMPLETELY agree! Damn, finally someone gets it! Shit is BORING without drama, people can say they hate it all they want, but they gravitate to that shit." I said shaking my head. Plus, I was so hot by the way this nigga was talking. I feel him. People wanna talk shit about trouble makers, but bitch, without us, you wouldn't have shit to do or talk about. We are making YOUR life meaningful.

"You a cool bitch, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Nicole Fendi." He nodded.

"Aight Nicki." Tonya smiled proudly and I went on and stated my case.

"So I hear that you're making your own record label." He nodded as smoke released from his nostrils.

"Yep. Renegade Soldiers Records. Why? You must want to be my very first protégé?" he smirked coolly.

"May I? I'd be honored." He looked checked me out.

"What can you do?"

"I can rap. Nina Star ain't got shit on me." He laughed.

"So cocky…I like that. I want that. I want to create my own empire, much like my idol Jay-Z…and I need my fellow Soldiers to be tip-top in their music. Fuck bitches and get money, that's our logo. Do you really want to get that money?"

"YES!" I cried excitedly.

"Why are we wasting time here then? Let's get recording now. You will be featured on my first CD." I would have exploded out of happiness if I could! Cairo took me and Tonya, and some other folks down to the studio.

"Hold up guys." He halted everyone from getting out the stretch Escalade limo.

"You come in." he took my hand and led me into the studio. Sound boards, computers, lounging couches, and some other stuff were filling the room. The dim lights brightened once he turned the knob switch up. I touched the glass that was blocking me from the mic, the mic I've been wanting to spit on since I was a little girl. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You're so close to your dream…but I need you to prove to me how bad you want it." He kissed the inside of my ear. He turned me around and kissed me again, but on the mouth this time. I grabbed his belt buckle, fell to my knees and got to work.

"_Ahhhh_ damn!" he cried. When I was done, he was panting like we fucked or something.

"_Shiiiit._ I might have to keep you for myself! Damn girl." He looked down at me and grinned.

"Nicki Cole is your stage name." he declared as I stood up. I was proud of myself! I used my skills to get a ahead of the game!

"So, want to start recording or do you want to fuck?"

"Both?"

"Good answer. You will go far Nicki. I promise you that. You my nigga for life now."

And that's what's really important. Cairo is my ticket to stardom. Pleasing him and keeping him happy is what I will strive to do throughout my career.

Nicki Cole is coming for you bitches in full effect.

* * *

Nicole has become...Nicki Cole

Cairo has started beef

Sirayah drops her and Cindy laments about Riley

Alice and Sirayah now have their own team of fans

And Jazmine is picking up steam with beef with the girls

...ONLY GOING UP FROM HERE YOU GUYS! R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, big ass chapter. LOL

Paige: Yes, yes it was. But she was different. She told me she wanted to make love to me. It was...awkward to say the least. LOL yes, Cairo is back in full effect!  
-sigh, you know nobody wanna work no mo'! lol But in the end, it will be all good

BananaMilkshakes: Thank you! Hhaha, very happy you like it. Don't worry, Karam will get this chick the worse way, as the author..of course I know her demise... HAHAHA

Jazaveli: LOL! You would say you want to see less of her when this chapter deals with her. JINXED YOURSELF. lol And yes, Nicole is thirsty, so she had to quench her thirst. lol  
And there will be shit with Cairo, next chapter

Iloveyou: Yep...but it'll be worst than a cop stoppin her, let me tell you that now.

Delorean Headgehog: Will Duey be here? Hmmm...you'll see! ;)

Deadman: Thank you...ahahaha...knee pads

Schweetpea: Yes, I didn't want anyone to think I'd leave that out! Haha, I wanted to put there...for...distant foreshadowing if you will. ;) And yeah, that does happen. That's why I cancelled the idea of wanting to be a singer...they nasty out there.

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Nicki Cole and Strange People**

**"I'm already making moves with Renegade Soilders. My first protégé, Nicki Cole, is the truth. Be on the lookout for her debut feature with me, 'My Chick Bad."- Cairo**

Tonya's POV

I was so excited for Nicole! Cairo signed her and she is already working on her album! I've been putting up her freestyles and shit on my page, and as well as World Star Hip-Hop. She's the new Queen Bitch in charge! I was chilling with them in the studio, checking my Facebook and Twitter, and I noticed Hollywould was saying some slick shit about them Freeman chicks. Yeah, those bitches got fans now. What the hell? What did they do to warrant fans? I have no idea what is people's problems, they both probably some golddiggers or something, but since Sirayah's uppity ass put a video of her playing violin, all the sudden she's a liked person. Fuck all that talent noise. Team Renegade is in this bitch! Nicki was putting down some fire ass tracks I KNOW people will sweat her for. Cairo wasted no time promoting her as well as himself. Pretty soon we will have more soldiers in our team, and we will shit on Terror Squad, which consisted of Ninth Wonder, Escobar and EmCea. Ninth Wonder was known for his background work with them chumps and I guess you can say he's good. He's more of a producer than a rapper; I still say he ain't got shit on Stephen Racks, the guy that mostly does Hollywood's stuff.

"That was good Nicki, but try to control your breathing, and more exaggeration. People love gimmicks, give them a gimmick to your rap and they'll flock to you." Cairo told her threw the mic. She nodded, she was completely focused. When she tried again, Cairo nodded in approval.

"That's the shit I'm talking about. You's a bad bitch, and I want people to see that."

"So do I." Nicole said as she walked out the booth. They were doing some lines of coke when I spoke.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I asked.

"Gonna get Nicki on yo show. Give her some more interviews and photo ops." I nodded as I began setting up the photo ops. I put in a bid for XXL to feature her as 2023 Fresh New Artists, along with Cairo and two other people…I forgot their names…they aren't all that…important." Anywho, Team Renegade is making moves, and we will take the crown. Watch it.

o0o

Cindy's POV

It was lonely here. I hated that Caesar couldn't always come with me when I have to travel during shoots. This time, I was in Madrid, Spain for Victoria's Secret Hot Summer Collection. It was 8 pm here and I was holed up in my hotel. The other models that were with me…I didn't too much fool with. They invited me to a party tonight…but I said I'd rest up for the shoot in the morning. I was switching back and forth from textin' Cease, Riley, and Sirayah. I was also spending time on my Facebook, you know posting pictures of the sights and what not. I was in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" I cried as I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. When I opened the door, I gasped and smiled.

"Jazzy? Damn bitch, you sneaking up on folks?"

"You forgot my Spain tour?" she arched an eyebrow at me. I scratched my head and stared back at her.

"I told you I'd be in Madrid the same time you were here and you told me your room number?"

"…OH! I'm sorry…shit…lot's been on my mind." I stepped aside and let her in. I noticed she had her bags with her too.

"You stayin with me?" I asked happily.

"Women are never too old to have sleep overs!" she smiled at me. This was the Jazmine I was accustomed to, not her seedy alter ego. I missed this side of her very much. A girl's night is what exactly happened. We painted each other's nails, popped some popcorn and sat back and watched 'Boys in The Hood' and 'Little Mermaid.' Haha, that was a major shift in the gears, but hey, she wanted to watch it, it was her favorite Disney movie. Personally…my favorite movie was Aladdin. As I got older, I noticed how horny Aladdin was. He was always so ready to kiss on Jasmine! And in part 3, the Genie said something about making the Earth move and shit at their wedding. Jazz would laugh every time I would bring that up. Towards the end of Little Mermaid, Jazmine's cell buzzed.

"OH! Hey Cindy, want to go to a club?"

I frowned on the inside. Hollywould is talking to me now. Those damn clubs. Where there are clubs, there are drugs. I mean the team clubs too…but when Jazz does it…it's just…straining to me. Riley is a fun drunk…Jazmine…is not. Riley laughs and tells jokes, Jazmine cries and reminds herself how much of a fuck up she is slowly becoming.

"C'mon, this is the first time in a long time we ever spent any quality time. Let's chill girl." I reasoned. Jazmine leaned over and squeezed my hand.

"You club with Riley them. Why don't you want to party with me? You have time to take pictures with those girls whom you only knew for what? Three months? But you won't hang with your main bitch?"

I hate it when Jazmine would do this to me. I'm not wrong for wanting her to slow down…but some crazy way she makes me feel so guilty for doing it and I always cave. Something inside me is telling me to stop doing that.

"No Jazmine." I said firmly.

"Why the hell not!"

"I miss you, that's why!"

"You're more willing to help Riley's drunken ass in a car, but not have fun with me. Okay, I see how you are." She scooted away from me and folded her arms. I sighed and stood up.

"Alright, alright, let's go. But promise me, tomorrow we can hang out, just the two of us." She smiled, stood up and hugged me.

"I promise! Let me go get ready!"

_'You are an enabler. Enablin ass white girl.'_ Huey's voice invaded my mind the second she turned to get dressed. Oh Huey! Help! How can I tell her what to do? I mean…I'm concerned for her. I'm her friend. She's been my friend since I was fucking 10 years old! She's been with me for 12 years! 12! How the hell can I…go back in time and smack her when she told me she was going to make her dream of being a star a reality? I want the girl who loves ponies back. I want the girl who'd sing Lady Gaga songs horribly…just so I won't feel bad because I can't sing for shit. Jazmine walked out wearing some black shorts, black top that showed off all her stomach, and some sandals. She wore her hair down and was sticking her black diamond belly ring in her stomach.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked.

"…Yeah. Let me find something." I sighed. I didn't even dress all that fancy. Some jeans and a pink tie dye tank.

"You're going to the club dressed like that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"It looks like you're ready to shop at Wal-Mart."

"Well…I don't want to go so…" I looked at her with pure un interest. But she could care less and dragged me out. So her "entourage" picked us up and what not, and my head was down because I was texting. When I heard a chorus of sniffles, I looked up to see everyone doing coke. Jazz included!

"Jazmine, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

"Shh, it's Hollywould. And I'm getting a pre-buzz before we hit the club. Want some?" she passed the tray to me. I almost smacked that shit to the floor.

"No. Do you have weed? I'll do weed." And to be honest to myself, I needed it right about now.

"Weed is for weaklings. You can't handle blow?" she smiled at me. That is not going to work.

"No Hollywould." Hiro use to be deep in that shit when he first got his club opened, the stress of the place got to him. He's been clean for 3 years now. I want Jazz to do the same.

"You're loss." I watched as she did this LONG ass line of coke.

"GUAH FUCK!" she yelled. "That is what I'm talking about." She nodded. How the hell? When the hell?

"When you start doing coke?" I asked seriously. I heard rumors, but that's all they are to me…rumors.

"Mmmm….I can't even remember." She laughed, high now. I wanted to leave. I looked around the car. All of them were losers who won't even be there for her when she would need help. They're all just along for the ride and nothing else. Different faces, same ole' shit. I was so disgusted…I couldn't look at anyone anymore.

"Hey, hey, take a picture of us…this…this is my best friend." She through her arm around my shoulder and posed for our picture. I didn't smile; thankfully I had shades on, so it'd look like I was posing like I was hard or something. But I was beyond upset. And the fuckery didn't end there! Tell me why they pulled up to a STRIP club. DA HELL? This chick is acting WORSE than your average fuck boy. Damn!

"I want to go home, I'on wanna see no damn strippers!" I cried angrily.

"Yo Jazz, who's this white whiny bitch? She is getting on my nerves." Stephen Racks…the dude Jazz slept with said icily. Jazmine, who was high off her ass, just wagged a single finger at him.

"No, no, no! Don't talk to my friend that way." She faced me. Her eyes were despondent and heavily dilated. It was dark, but her eyes were even darker.

"Cindy…c'mon. It won't mean you're gay or some shit if that's what you're assuming. I came here to drink and have some fun. The guys will watch the strippers."

"Jazmine please-"

"It's Hollywould!"

I wanted to scream right there. My ass was better off feeling lonely and no one to talk to but the people in my fucking phone! I don't have time for this mess! Shit, I got a photo shoot at 9 in the fucking morning, lasting all the way until 5 in the damn afternoon! Jazmine, why are you doing this to me? To yourself? Is all this shit worth it? Is it? Clenching my teeth and balling up my fists, I stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Thank God, I thought she'd never leave. C'mon Holly." Stephen said behind me. Of course Jazmine didn't follow me…like I hoped she would. I was walking aimlessly in the streets. I was lost. I wasn't paying attention to the streets, and I have no idea how to get back to the hotel. I felt like a child who got lost in the store after their parent carelessly wandered off. Frustrated, I leaned against the building and pulled out my phone. I then remembered I had a fucking GPS in my phone. HALLELUIAH! But the feeling of relief left me as soon as I closed the door behind me. I sunk to the floor and cried. I cried because I feel like I just lost my best friend. I lost her to some devils and I can't get her away from them. I rocked back and forth as the tears kept falling. After all that, I just wanted to go to sleep. I need to rest this tired body of mine.

...

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be_

_The end…_

_We've come so far_

_Now you're…letting go_

_And if this is real then I don't want to know_

_...  
_

I shot up in bed to the loud pounding on my door.

"Cindy! HAHAHAHAHA! Open the door!" Jazmine sounded SO wasted. I glared at the clock to see what time it was, it almost 6 in the fucking morning! I had to get right back up soon! Storming to the door, I was greeted with her falling all over me.

"Damn! I had so much fun, you should've stuck around." She hiccupped and staggered to the couch. The minute she collapsed on it, she went right to sleep. I just shook my head and went back to bed. I was done for the night, or should you say morning. When I woke back up at 8, I got ready for work and called Caesar.

"Morning baby!"

"And goodnight to you." I giggled.

"Yeah, its night over in the States now honey, how are you?" I sighed heavily.

"How much time do you have?" I asked as I slipped on my sandals.

"All the time in the world."

"Jazmine has-"

"I'm done with hearing about her. She needs rehab. Tell her, no more bullshit. I'm tired of you calling me or I call you and you stressing about someone else life and not focusing on your work. Damn, you have a life too, tell her to get hers together or get the fuck out." He can sound so much like Huey at times, but then again, no man in the Freeman circle is nice. Caesar, Huey, and Riley…all of them are cold at times. Sometimes, I wish they would sugarcoat shit…it would make stomaching reality much easier…but they don't do 'easy'. Especially Huey. This world is too cold for people to make it…'easy' for you.

"But I understand why you refuse to listen to any of us. You love her and all that good stuff."

"Damn Cease, cut me some-alright." They won't cut me any slack.

"How are things on your end?"

"Right now, I got some nigga on my dick. Pause. His name is Cairo, he been saying some disrespectful shit about me and Riley." I sighed.

"Shit all round huh?"

"Apparently so, but I'm more concerned about you. You okay?"

"I'm okay." I smiled. Talking to him always made me feel better.

"And that's all I care about. Well…pray for Jazmine Cin, maybe that's what she needs. Friends, God, and prayer."

I knew he didn't believe in any of that, due to his past and all, but I guess he figures he'll tell me so I can feel better about the situation.

"Okay."

"Well, I'mma let you go to work. Call me when you're off, I don't care how late it'd be here."

"Okay, bye."

"I love you."

"I love you too Cease." I hung up the phone and walked up to the drunken mess on my couch. I was thinking to wake her ass up…but I let her sleep. She'd probably be gone by the time I got back so she could do her concert. Here I am…headed out here in this big world, it never fails to show me how fucked it is every day. When I arrived to the modeling building, some of the models stopped and stared at me as I entered the dressing room. Rolling my eyes, I sat down at my station to prepare myself. I was applying my purple haze eye shadow, when Gwendolyn, the bitchiest of all models stood behind me. She had that same shit eating smile I couldn't stand. She was a whole foot taller than me and was a blonde as well. But she was more of the Paris Hilton bimbo blonde type. The type of bitches that thought dying your hair would make you the next Marilyn Monroe or Madonna. She was born a brunette. Me? I'm more of a Deborah Harry type. Don't know her? Look her up.

"Hey Cindy." That fake polite accent bothered me.

"Morning Gwen." I put the gloss across my pink lips.

"You know, it doesn't look good to hang out with **dykes**." She giggled. I whipped my head back at her so hard; I thought I broke my neck.

"**The fuck you just say to me bitch**?" I swear I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Call down . Don't call your black guy on me." Oh no she didn't! But…back to her first insult.

"I'm just saying that to work here for VS, there's a reputation you must uphold." She then raised her phone up to me. My eyes could've rolled out my sockets in fucking embarrassment. On the main TMZ website, they showed various pictures of Jazmine posing with the strippers and throwing money at them and dancing with them with Stephen Racks. Not to mention they posted that picture we took together.

"How would Victoria Secret look if they had an employee who hangs out with such an outlandish and tasteless woman? Who knows, you also could be doing drugs right along with her ass. I reported you to the CEO…you are to take a drug test." She smiled at me evilly. Sure enough the corporate called me off the shoot to do a mandatory drug screen. I came out clean; thankfully I didn't use the weed I bought. They said I could attend the 2nd day of shooting, because I threatened to kill Gwen if I were to go back there. I was only there for a fucking hour, I come back, this broad still dead asleep.

I stormed in the kitchen, grabbed a glass and threw it above her head on the far right, so that none of the glass would get on her. She jerked up, squinting hard.

"What the hell? Someone breaking in?" she looked around paranoid.

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled in complete rage.

"What happened?"

"YOU ALMOST MADE ME LOSE MY FUCKING JOB!" I continued to yell.

"Huh? How? You weren't…ahhhh shit. I accidentally posted that one picture of us on Twitter…I'm sorry. Stephen took the rest…I can't remember-"

"DO YOUR ASS REMEMBER ANYTHING? GET THE FUCK OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I nearly ripped my hair out yelling at her. She ran out the room in a dash. I toppled the dining table over and slammed my bedroom door. I needed to go back to fucking sleep.

o0o

Riley's POV

I decided I was going to do another mix tape; therefore, I can go ahead and release all these tracks I wrote. Alice was lounging about across my couch; I took her to the studio with me, Huey who brought Ya-ya, Hiro, and Cease. Ninth Wonder was warming up the beats. Sundays were our most productive days to record.

"Huey told me the chorus to Loser; I can't wait to hear the rest." Caesar said.

"Yeah I mean, you aren't the only nigga who can write conscious shit…that's where this mix tape is going…proving my skills are versatile. I can do more than make club bangers…like…I don't know." I turned to look at Alice; she was the inspiration to this whole mix tape. She saw so many sides of me I never shown to anyone outside of Cindy.

"But at the same time I retain my flava, know what I mean? I'm not no pussy whiner or anything. I still keep my shit real." I nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with expanding your horizons."

"Will my fans appreciate that though?"

"Real ones will." Cease assured me. "Oh, and I'm done with that Cairo diss."

"Already?"

"Yeah, did you know he pinned us as his rivals of his fuck boy crew, 'Renegade Soldiers.'? He said he'll knock our shit off the charts and all that gay shit."

"I heard he already recruited a female rapper, I didn't care to follow up on that." Huey yawned. No matter, they'll all be shit anyway. Once Ninth finished the beat, he let us take a listen.

"Whooooooo" Alice laughed. "I like this beat, it's so chill." She closed her eyes and nodded. I smiled, she already liked it. So I made my way in the booth to record. I kinda got nervous because everyone was looking at me and shit. Taking a deep breath, and I began:

_I ain't leavin' out this mothafuckin' booth till I get this shit right_

_Uh…_

_Uh…_

_Uh…_

_It's Escobar_

_How does it feel to wake up to the feelin_

_To know I don't give a fuck how you feelin_

_Didn't know my life was so appealing_

_So high that I'm touchin' the ceiling_

_Lookin down at em' with the attitude of Imus_

_You nappy headed ho's can't find us_

_I'm just mad at the fact they try to blind side us_

_Lying to yourself like you could ever outshine us_

_You can lick my nuts while I'm playing Primus_

_Wake up tied up to the back of a fire bus_

_Why must niggas ever doubt Mr. Es_

_Wildin' witnessing that I'm freestylin'_

_I'm doing the music you should be suited to do_

_If you could do it man I'm sure you'd be doin it too_

_But this is the gift that was given to him for Christmas_

_So in any event you think different, dismiss it_

_Bitches_

_I once was the loser_

_Now I'm older still the same loser_

_That's why I look so different to you_

_You see the past, I see the future_

_Now my buzz is off the chain, everybody knows my name_

_And the more things around me change_

_But you know who's gonna stay the same_

_Gonna stay the same_

_It's all about the Benjamins' baby_

_But I've been having different sentiments lately_

_Do you think these niggas listen when they play me?_

_Have you heard the bullshit these niggas makin?_

_What's even more bullshit these niggas cakin_

_They think so limited that maybe 80% of them maybe_

_But it only takes a nerd to listen to Shady_

_Jadakiss wit a little bit of A-Z_

_James Charles Smith, Nas with a bit of Jay-Z_

_Incubus, Core System and ACDC_

_Along with a couple a pound of that hemy_

_You could considerably beam me_

_But I think I made it sound to damn easy_

_I don't know what you think you doin_

_But it ain't rappin_

_You hide behing the mic like Jermain Jackson_

_Lights, camera action, bastards_

_I once was the loser_

_Now I'm older still the same loser_

_That's why I look so different to you_

_You see the past, I see the future_

_Now my buzz is off the chain, everybody knows my name_

_And the more things around me change_

_But you know who's gonna stay the same_

I nodded. I felt so good doing this song; I can't wait for Alice to hear 'In Case I Get Her,' that shit is so about her.

"That was siiiick!" Cease cheered. Alice and Sirayah clapped too.

"See? See? Who said my brother was lame? I know I did, but I was being a hater."

I laughed at Huey's dumbass as I walked out the booth. "Shut up man."

Hiro turned on the TV all of a sudden.

"Dude, I'm about to record." Caesar said annoyed. We all looked to the screen to see 106 and Drive on TV.

_**'World Premiere of Cairo's My Chick Bad ft. Nicki Cole."**_

"….Nicki Cole?" I heard Ya-ya whisper behind me…no…it can't be who we think it is. Sure enough, after hearing Cairo's lame ass, we saw a girl wearing this pink ass weave and…an outfit I can't describe and she had Freddy Krugors' razor hands on. Yep, it was Nicole.

_'Yo! Yo!_

_Now all these bitches wanna try to be my bestie_

_But I take a left and leave em' hanging like a testie_

_Trash talk to em' and I put em' in a hefty_

_Running down a court I'm thuggin on em like LISA LEFTY_

"No the fuck you aren't." Huey yelled. Hehe, I wonder should I tell Siryaha Huey once was crushing on Left Eye; he ignored the fact she burnt a nigga house down and proclaimed he still loved her. She was dope though, I miss her too.

_'It's going down basement_

_Friday the 13th guess who playin Jason_

_It's Nightmare on Elm street guess who playin FREEDY!_

_Chief cooking for me_

_They say my shoe game crazy_

_The mental asylum lookin for me_

_You's a rookie to me_

_Im in dat wam bam purple Lam damn bitch you been a fan._

_**Cairo**: HAHAHA! DON'T GET SCARED NOW! YEA! '_

We were quiet for a long time.

"My friend on my Twitter told me about it." Hiro spoke.

"The FUCK was that?" Caesar started.

"She rapping like how Left Eye would on fucking crack. I think that's who she trying to sound like, but 10x exaggerated." Huey fumed.

"Wow…" Alice stared at the TV. Sirayah just stood up and left the studio room. Huey shook his head and went to follow her.

"I need to tell Cindy this shit!" Cease called. "Huh…she's not answering. Probably still at work."

"…DUDE! Speaking of Cindy…did you see those pictures of Jazmine?" Hiro cried. Huey wasn't back yet, so I wanted to make this quick.

"Huh? No. What happened?" I asked.

"She was dancing with some strippers yo! Look!" We all gathered to look at Hiro's phone to see the pictures.

"DAMN!...is that chick licking her crotch!" Jazmine was throwing some money at this one stripper who's legs were all open, and some girl had her tongue out and….yeah you know the rest. This was some SHIT right here. There were pictures of them giving Jazz lap danes. _What…the…fuck_?

"DA HELL!...Wait…where is she again?" Caesar asked urgently.

"Spain I—" I cut myself off after we saw a picture Cindy was in.

"….**_That's_ **why she was so upset when she called!" Caesar picked up his phone to dial her phone again, clearly she wasn't picking up.

I just shook my head.

"What are you guys looking at?" we all jumped at Huey's voice. Hiro changed the pics and showed him a facebook status.

"Cindy is coming home from Spain in two days!"

"…You already knew that."

"….We were making sure…plus she had some awesome pictures up!" Hiro laughed nervously. Huey raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, whatever, look, I'm taking Ya-ya home, she's not feelin so hot. Catch you guys later." He grabbed his keys off the desk and left for the last time.

"…He's gonna hear about sooner or later." Alice quipped.

"Yeah…but one issue at a time." I was now worried for Cindy. She was a tough cookie…but this shit will take time to die down.

Sigh…can things get anymore fucked?

* * *

YES RILEY. YES THINGS WILL BE MORE FUCKED.

Cindy dealing with Jazz's ass

Nicole getting her bars out there

Sirayah clearly upset about it all

Cairo still talking shit

...

WHEN WILL IT ALL END! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER YOU GUYS! MUAH! LOVE YOU -Kisses


	12. Chapter 12

HORRIBLE MONDAY. Ugh. I swear, weekends should be 5 days long.

Anyway...story time.

Jazaveli: She is a crazy one indeed. SMH. Here's your update. :D THAT'S WHERE I GOT THAT IDEA FROM. When I saw those pictures I was like...DA HELL? I won't lie...I use to like her, then she started acting like that and I had to drop her. lol Famous people are so scandalous like that...I'm scared to even imagine what a day is like for them. :|

LovinHueyFreeman: I WAS LOOKIN FOR YOU! Glad you made it back. :) And Gwen will be brought up later, you are not incorrect. Hehehe.

Paige: Yes she was! LOL. Ha, well yes. These characters are satirical uses of the Young Money crew and Rihanna's dumb ass self. That's what make this story so easy for me to do. So many musical references I can do...oh, I fucked up though. I didn't mean for Cairo to be like Luda...I didn't even notice that until AFTER your review. I should've used 'Bed Rock.' or something. Haha! Yes, I changed the name to 106 & Drive. Inspired by these hilarious dudes named BYOB. You guys should check them out. Best satirical comedy sketches of black music on YouTube EVER.

BananaMilkshake: Ha. Sitting on Cairo. lol Cute. =]

YOUNG REEZY NUMBER1: Ha, Nicole will get a taste of her future in this chapter. :)

Deadman: Thank you. :)

Flirtatiousness: Well...wait no more! THE NEW CHAP IS HERE!

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Your Enemies (Part I)  
**

_**'Always keep your enemies close.'**_

Sirayah's POV

I was in a complete daze sitting up in Huey's gym. He was running on the treadmill and was listening to music on his iPod. For weeks…people have been playing nothing and I mean nothing but Team Renegade's music. Of course others would get rotation…but not nearly as much. I grew tired of listening to "Nicki Cole", Cairo, and his newest edition 'Lito'. He was a singer/slash rapper and what have you. They all were annoying to me. I guess Nicole's betrayal has really messed me up. I could barely concentrate at work and I was never mentally there when people would talk to me.

"HELLO!" I jumped to see Huey had stopped and was looking at me with his most irritated glare.

"Hey."

"You're still sulking about your cousin?" Huey turned the machine back on and continued walking.

"Well…she is my family…"

"She'll be family tomorrow, next week, next month, and next year. Get over it already."

"She was my closest one. Sorry to trouble you with my melancholy demeanor."

"Meh, whatever. I just think it's stupid you're such a wreck about losing the relationship and she's out there having the time of her life."

Thank you Huey…I…I am loving the pep talk here. I just stood up and left his house. While driving, I made sure to turn my phone off. Knowing him, he probably won't call. Not like I wanted him to mind you. I pulled up to my mom's house and searched my king ring for the key. When I opened, the smell of baked chicken, macaroni, and the sounds of Amadeus greeted me. She emerged from the kitchen smiling at me.

"Momma's heart! Come give me some sugar!" We hugged tightly. I followed her into the kitchen to see she was cleaning some greens in the sink.

"How you been baby? I heard you've been in La la land at work." She turned the faucet on to continue her wash.

"Eh…"

"It's Nicole ain't it?"

"Why would she do that to me?" Mom shook her head.

"I don't know baby, you two go way back. I'm talking about when she was born, you were the second person she met…and every since then you two were inseparable." She shook the greens and put them in the pot and added some seasoning that she would always put in hers.

"A cousin in a person's first friend in life, no one will know you like your cousin."

"God will come to her eventually, she just one of those types who'll learn the hard way that the devil is a lie, and just because it glitters, don't make it gold." I rested my chin in my hand.

"…Why do people have to learn that lesson the hard way momma?"

"They call it rock bottom for a reason baby." She sat at the table with me. I sighed. She's right. But what if something so bad to them happens, that they can learn…but the damage is far too great to bounce back from? That's what I'm scared of. Nicole can learn her lesson…but what damage will she take before realizing it? Not just her…Jazmine as well? Cindy confided in me about the Madrid incident, the incident people are still talking about, and I have to admit I'm concerned for her as well. I don't know her…but I want these people to get help. I'm not a perfect woman; I know that…it's just I wonder…what happened to these people to make them seem their choices are okay? Choices that are so…self destructive, what makes it worse that they can never seem to stop it.

I can't say I've never been there before…like…when my parents split, mom and I were arguing almost all the time. I blamed her for the divorced and said I hated her, she shot back she hated me too and wished she chose her musical career over dad and me. I retaliated by bringing my first boyfriend to the house and slept with him in her bed, didn't even stop when she came in. I swear it took 4 years for us to recover from that…but I realized how…awful that was. We were just angry…and I should've known she didn't mean that, nor did I mean to say the things I said to her. I knew I didn't want to lose my mother…so I just stopped. I stopped the madness before it could get any worse.

That's why I don't think it can be an excuse…hitting rock bottom. Because if you were low enough to get down there, you should have enough will power to get yourself out. I had my fair share of lows…but they won't stop me from getting where I want to be. Whatever happens…I just don't want Nicole to go down so low; she won't be able to pick herself up.

Same for Jazmine too.

"You stayin for dinner?"

"Of course momma." She smiled at me.

"Good, oh! How's Huey?"

"He's living." my voice was flat.

"Problems with him too huh? Go on; tell momma what's up with your man."

I nodded and did a small chuckle. "Fine, after the greens are done. I'm starved!"

"Alright, I'll hold you to it!"

Yeah…sometimes you just have to know when to stop. Sometimes, I want to ask her would I be sitting here if I didn't straighten myself up. I wonder, but I know I'll never ask. I can't help but appreciate her for not giving up on me.

Maybe I shouldn't give up on Nicki either. We'll see.

o0o

Jazmine's POV

"C'mon Cindy, answer your phone." I muttered as I called her for what seemed the millionth time. I know I fucked up 3 weeks ago, not because of the partying, but for letting the shit get out. Ugh! And where does Cindy get off acting like she's perfect shit or something? I bet it was that Gwen bitch that got in her head. This is infuriating. I've also been dodging calls from home. Fuck Thomas, I already know what he wants to tell me. I don't even trust Mom's cell number, it could easily be him. I was back in Maryland from my Madrid tour, and I was going to see Cindy in person, but not before making a pit stop to the dealer. After scoring my dose of coke, I went to a gas station to get my fill of gas and some drinks. When I pulled up, my eyes bulged. That was Sirayah? She was standing at pump 8 with her Nissan. Hmm. I parked my car at pump 7 and got out the car and walked around her side.

"Fancy seeing you here." She did a double take, made a weird face, and stared back at the pump.

"Holly….Jazmine…which ever you prefer."

"It's about high time I meet you…I've heard you're really talented and shit." She shot a glance at me.

"…Sure." I tapped my chin. Oh! I know how to get her.

"You must still be reeling at Nicki Cole's overnight success." She faced me fully and I laughed as I folded my arms and leaned against her car.

"Yeah, I know she's your cousin…I also heard some other things about her too…" She was taking the bait; I could see it in her face.

"What things?" I looked up to the sky.

"Well…things like…she practically deep throated that Cairo nigga for her spot in the light, but I digress, she was probably just really determined. Not bad of a rapper either."

"Yeah…you'd know about determination huh?" I ignored that in all it's entirely.

"I'm sure Huey's jilted ass has already spoon fed you lies." When she was done she put the pump in the hold and closed her tank.

"Can you please move?"

"Oh come now, I only want to know you. " I batted my eyes innocently at her.

"I really don't have the patience for this."

"Then follow me, I want to show you something." She raised an eyebrow at me and cautiously followed me to my car. I sat inside as I showed her the little baggy.

"Angel Dust…it takes the edge off."

"I don't do drugs…" I put the bag in her hand.

"Trust me, when dealing with Huey and Nicole; you'll want a special little place to hide at." I just smirked at her, she tells me she doesn't do it, but she doesn't refuse it either. Oh? Does little Ms. Perfect have problems? Starting to crack under pressure already?

"It's alright to have an escape. People talk like they know what it's like….but how can they know, they never experienced it."

"Besides, Riley is no stranger to the Angel Dust either. Neither is Hiro."

"Riley and Hiro are on this stuff too…?" I shrugged.

"…Clearly there are still things left unsaid by Huey and Riley. Think of me as badly as you wish, but those boys aren't saints either. I'd watch Alice if I were you. Oh, but don't misunderstand, just because I understand why they'd not tell you everything…don't mean I care. "

"Why should I believe anything you tell me? Especially after all the ugly shit you've been saying about me?" I laughed.

"Because…I knew them since I was a kid. Yeah, you know I have my own skeletons to account for…but how many did the boys let you in on?"

No answer.

"My point exactly. You may know some tidbits…same goes for Al, but at the end of the day…the deeper you go in…the more shit you will see." I closed my door and left her there in the gas station, making my way to Cindy's house.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I stared at the bag of cocaine in my hand. I know better than to let her get into my head. So why is this bag still even in my hand? I rolled the window down; ready to toss it out, when her voice spoke again

_'it's alright to have an escape.'_

_'….Riley's no stranger to Angel Dust…neither is Hiro.'_

Why am I hesitating? Biting my lip, I shoved the bag in my glove department. I'll…flush it down the toilet. Maybe I do need to speak with Alice about this…or maybe I should ignore her all together. But what if I wait too late? What if Riley turns her on that shit and people will call her all sorts of crack heads and laugh at her being ripped apart in tabloids? Or what of this bag was meant to turn ME into a crack head for the world to jeer? Jazmine clearly does not care what all is being said about her…but I know I do not have that will power. I haven't done anything to anyone…I don't want random strangers to hate me for their own personal vendettas. Same for Alice, I hear people giggle and poke fun about her relationship with Lamiltion. One person even made a parody about it on YouTube. These people are wicked…and I'm sitting here hating that I ever went to that stupid match with Nicole! My life would still be normal and I wouldn't be so paranoid and looking behind my back every time I go out.

I drove off into the night, where am I going? I have no idea. I don't want to cut my phone on just yet…stopping at the park I sighed and let my seat back. Grabbing the coke out the glove compartment, I got out the car and walked to the lake. I watched as the white powdery substance poured out the bag and sparkled against the moon in the water. I don't know what's worse, Jazmine giving me some drugs, so obviously setting up a trap for me or…_I was partially hating I wasted all of it_. I've never been so…stressed out before…nor was I ever high before.

'Hey, Nicki Cole is gonna be at Black Diamond tonight!' I gasped as I heard a voice behind me say…did they see me with this crap? It was dark where I was, I hope they didn't notice.

'Yeah! Are you going?' the chatter eventually faded off further down the street. She's back in town eh? Well, I'm out here…why the hell not do some party crashing?

o0o

I frowned as I made my way through the club. People's must was mixing with the smell of their fake jewelry and over use of cologne. Gross. I sat at the bar and took two glasses of Smirnoff before taking off for the VIP, where I knew she'd be. Laughter was bouncing off the walls, as well as curls of smoke were running alongside it. Of course, some frumpy bodyguard was blocking my entrance.

"Who you here to see?"

"Nicki."

"Mmm, show me those nice voluptuous breasts, and we have a deal." He showed me his fucked up teeth with his slimy grin. I gazed at him bored and turned away. When I heard the door open, I looked back to see Nicole gawk at me.

"What? What are you doing here?" she shouted as she ran and gave me a tight hug.

"Gawd, I missed you! C'mon in!" she dragged me into the VIP room. I saw girls in skimpy clothes, thugs playing their card games, and a dude getting head in the corner…nice. The rapper they call 'Cairo' walked up to us.

"Sirayah? Ah, well come to our little shin-dig." I didn't even want to be here, so maybe it was a stupid idea in the first place. I wonder has anyone tried to call me. My phone's been off since I left Huey's. Eh.

"I've heard from your cousin here that you can play a variety of instruments. Why not utilize those talents at Renegade?"

"I'm sure you know a lot about me…" Nicole pulled me down to the couch.

"Listen, a bitch fucked up okay? I know it don't look it…but I do love you. And you should take up Cairo's offer. He can take you places your normal musical career just can't." Cairo nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"We can use your playing for creative beats. The trick is always use good beats, people will love the song no matter how shitty it is, because the beat will carry it."

I've been surrounded by my enemies all night tonight. I heard Jazmine and now I'm hearing these people. I shook my head, declining his offer.

"C'mon cuz…" she nudged my side.

"I'm good…but thank you for your offer." I turned to Nicole.

"I guess I came down here to see how you're doing…and to tell you I miss you. I'm very much still angry at you…but…I just wanted to tell you that…Aunt Rhonda said you'll learn…and you will."

"She will learn all the way to the bank. Sorry Sirayah, if you aren't willing to contribute to Renegade, you have to get the fuck out now." Cairo pointed at the door. Nicole just averted her eyes away from me as I stood up and left. While in the hallway I felt a firm grip on my forearm and was whirled around to see Cairo frowning at me.

"I should've smacked your ass back there for turning me down in front of my niggas…but I don't want any tension between us. You will work for me. I always get what I want." He let me go and laughed.

"Oh…and tell Huey I said hey. And also tell Riley no hard feelings, his rhymes just suck to me." He walked back into the room. He said it as if he once knew those two personally…Ah fuck it. I had too many people play with my head tonight. Sighing, I turned my phone on. Cindy, Alice, and Huey all called me.

This is my own problem…I tend to drop things that bothers me and run away from them. I'm too old to sit and hope issues will fix itself. My phone rang, it was Huey.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick about you!"

"I went…driving."

"…With your phone off?"

"…I needed some time to think…sorry." He breathed hard into the phone.

"Just come back over my place so we can talk okay? Sorry for snapping like that…it's just…well…I know I was being a bastard earlier, yeah I admit it."

"No. You were right."

I just needed to accept it.

o0o

Nicole's POV

I was in the bathroom, fixing my make up at the mirror. Sirayah made a mistake for not joining me! Why would she turn down millions so easily like that? Shaking my head, I heard two girls walk in.

"Yo Nicki what's up?" the stood beside me.

"Hey." I dropped my eye shadow in my Coogi purse when I was done.

"Ahh snap! You got that Coogi too?" the girl in the red body suit showed me that we shared the same purse.

"That's cool, you know what's hot." I picked mine of the counter and walk out.

"Hey wait! Can we take pics of you?" After taking some bathroom pics, I went back into the club and finished partying. I made sure to push my purse way underneath the couch, and I made sure no one was looking. I had over 2,000 in cash in that purse, and I went the whole night dancing without it glued to my shoulders. Cairo was so damn drunk. After the club shut down at 5, he was dancing and shit on the sidewalk.

"Check my dougie!" he laughed as he continued to dance with no music. He tried to flip and he sure did, he flipped right on his fucking face. Of course people took pics and caught his stupidity on camera. But whatever, we're young, getting shit faced is what we do. We stopped at McDonalds for some breakfast.

"GIVE ME SOME MUTHAFUCKIN PANCAKES BITCH! WITH THE HASHBROWN!" Cairo drunkenly called. His face was still all bloodied up, but he ignored it. After everyone ordered, we pulled up to the window.

"Nicki, pay for our food." I raised an eyebrow at him. I actually wasn't hungry, so I was the only one who didn't order.

"Nigga, get your own shit, quit playing." I chuckled. He smacked me across the face.

"BITCH WHO SAID I WAS PLAYIN!" He snatched my purse away from me and looked down in the purse, only to throw It back at me.

"Yo' silly bitch ass would leave yo' cash at the spot. Okay. You payin next time." I slapped him back.

"NIGGA WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE HITTIN' ME?" I yelled, he only laughed in response. "I know yo' ass faded right now but damn. You playin too damn much." Then it clicked in my head. Left my money at home? After I got in my hotel room, I opened my purse to pull out a bag of Skittles, a nail clipper, recites to various places, one star earring. And a handful of cracker crumbs.

"The fuck?" this wasn't even my damn purse! Then it hit me.

That girl must've switched out our bags. She found my bag and switched it out...

* * *

END OF PART ONE...HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	13. Chapter 13

Yo. I'm back. Let's get into it.

TeriaLera: Hello! Aw! I love you too and thank you for commenting. :) Yes, Nicki is gonna get hers.

Spaz: Hah! I liked it! :) Hahaha, letting her crack talk...which is quite true in this chapter! :o

YOUNG REEZY NUMBER1: I would hope not! lol Yea Sirayah got her own little tinks.

Deadman2k47: Ha. I'm certain you didn't.

Paige: YEAH! Wys, she act like she'll let that shit slide. Gurl, gtfo

Jazaveli: And the weak are the main ones getting fame. That's a crying shame. That's why I don't have Twitter, she be posting everything on there...everything... oh and I have in mind Riley's skeletons, as you know, you're going to have to twist Huey's arm to get him to share anything he doesn't want to. lol

LovingHueyFreeman: Yeah...that was rough. I had my mom tell me she hated me before, so...I kinda know how it feels to get yelled at like that :p and NO I didn't do it on her bed. LMFAO. Sirayah had a moment of weakness, lol, quite normal. She ain't been thinking right since that whole ordeal happened. Cairo is a mix satire of all the male celebs I don't like. Lol

I love you: Aw! Huey ain't Huey without the jerkness! :D lol

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen: Your Enemies (Part Two)**_

_**'Remember to keep your enemies close.'**_

Cindy's POV

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I was readying myself for a tiny little outing with Ceasar. He was watching me, sitting on my couch as I slipped my heels on.

"Eat a little food, drink a little wine, have a little love session, I got to show my lady she's special." I couldn't help but to blush a little. I snapped my fingers.

"Shit, I left my purse upstairs!" I trotted back up the stairs, right after someone started to beat the shit out of my door.

"What the fuck?" I heard Caesar say from downstairs. "Go away!" he shouted. It was then I knew who it was. Sighing, I took my heels off and raced back down, toting my shoes and purse in my hand. Even though I knew who it was, I pressed my eye up against the peephole.

"Jazmine, ain't no body playin with your ass tonight! Go home!"

"I'LL LEAVE WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY! LET ME APOLOGIZE ALREADY!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Maybe if she had came by tomorrow I would have….but she's interrupting time with Caesar. I can't see him all the damn time and the time I do have with him is precious and special. She resumed banging on my door like she lost her mind.

"Go upstairs, two minutes." I held my fingers up to him while still facing the door.

"I'm getting sick of this shit!" he yelled, mad now. But, he sighed in defeat and walked upstairs. I opened the door, nearly getting trampled by her. When I looked at her, I could tell this girl was high as a kite.

"Why you ignoring me?"

"I'm still mad at you, and I've been thinking that I can't be your friend anymore while you're like this. You need rehab Jazmine, like…real deal! You are destroying yourself and everything you touch!"

"Do I look like Amy Winehouse to you bitch? I don't NEED Rehab, I'm not going any damn where!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose. She is testing me.

"Jazmine," I began lowly, "I will not forgive you until you clean your act up. Until then, I'm done entertaining your dumb ass."

She looked at me and laughed and as her laughter died down, she folded her arms.

"You are a real piece of work? You know that…_Cynthia_?" she put emphasis on my name. Oh wee, she knows I hate it when people say my full name. I never claimed that name. For years I had the team think Cindy WAS my real name, hell Ya-Ya and Alice don't even know, my WORK PLACE doesn't even acknowledge me by that name. It is the name that shall NOT be mentioned. I'll even go as far as to say my damn kids won't even know my name.

"Look at you, all dolled up like you are really something. It seems like you forgot who you are, so let me remind you." She paused before speaking again.

"You were the little wanna-be black white girl who everyone thought was gay until you met Caesar. And that whole triangle between Riley and Ceasar, nobody was surprised to know you fucked them both. Because like your mother, you're a whore, you just acknowledge your lusts for black guys. One of them just wasn't enough for you, so you took them both. That's why Riley is all fucked up now. That's why you didn't get mad when Caesar cheated on your ass. You did the same shit to him! But he knew how to get you…_sleeping with that Gwen bitch_. Before looking down on me, get a good look in the mirror because you still that silly little WIGGA….just in high heels."

o0o

Caesar's POV

I was standing at the top of the stairs…I heard every word. That was some of the most disrespectful shit I have ever heard in my life…and I'm from New York! That was SO uncalled for and SO mean spirited, it genuinely left me stupefied. Does this girl realize how much SHIT Cindy had to put up with dealing with her? Every day, she'd get hounded by me, Riley, or Huey to leave this crack bitch ALONE. She CRIED over her, she gave a damn when we stopped. I was…amazed. I was truly in awe….I can't even speak. Yeah, I admit it, Cindy and I DID fool around when we were younger, but we're past that shit. I can't even believe she brought that up! Damn….cocaine is one hell of a drug. If I say that burned my soul, I can't even imagine how Cindy's feeling right.

"YOU BITCH!" I heard her yell. Oh, time to man the battle zone.

o0o

Cindy's POV

I smacked her across her face.

"You want me to tell you who you are! You are a BITCH! A sad, lonely pathetic bitch that screwed over ALL her childhood friends for the dollar! You take your stupid mommy and daddy issues out on other people." I strangled her as I talked. "I'll go upside a bitches head with my heels ho! Don't get me twisted!" She pulled at my hair as we fell to the ground. Caesar ran to me and pulled me off of her, she took that opportunity to hit me in my eye. It was on then. I broke out of his hold and threw blows all in her face, I wasn't grabbing no damn hair; I made sure to wreck this bitch. You won't say no disrespectful shit in MY house, and get away with it. Cease grabbed Jazmine by her arm and dragged her to the door.

"The fuck out!" he yelled as he tossed her out. I was still shaking. He walked over to me and hugged me and I broke down. Why would she say all that to me? I gripped the back of his shirt as he cradled me back and forth.

o0o

Alice's POV

"Hahahaha, Bugs Bunny is never old!" my mom said in the living room. It was a bright sunny morning and I was up cooking breakfast for the two of us. I made pancakes, white rice, eggs, and turkey bacon. Huey told me to try them and that they are just as good. I took a bite of one piece. Mmm, it was good…I can barely taste a difference. I was fixing momma a plate when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see both Riley and Cindy.

"Mmmm it smells GOOD up in this bitch!" he rubbed his hands and walked in.

"BOY WHAT YOU SAY!" He blushed and covered his mouth. "Ah Ms. Stone! I didn't know you were here! Give yo son some lovin!" He was all in her face kissing her on her cheek.

"Don't kiss me with your foul mouth!" she laughed as she hugged him.

"How are you this morning?" he asked. "I'm fine honey, until you walked up in here cursing like this YO house." He shook his head.

"You are truly Alice Sr." he shook his head laughing. She looked over at Cindy.

"Mom, this is Cindy McPhearson, Riley's friend a cool model." She shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Stone." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys too, ahh a big gathering for breakfast, I like that. Riley, do you mind helping me to the kitchen? Since you feel so at home and everything." He rolled her into the kitchen and placed her on the side of the table she wanted to sit at. I was at the stove making plates when Cindy stood next me.

"Can I help with something?" I nodded. "Sure, pour us some Sunny D." She got four glasses, rinsed them off and pour the juice in each one, two at a time she put them at the table. I served up the plates, and we started eating.

"Why you guys over so early?" I asked.

"Well, I was hungry and I know yo' stingy a—self wouldn't tell a ni-brotha you cooked, so I scooped up my friend whom was hungry too and stopped on by. I was right; you cooked a bomb breakfast and didn't even tell yo man about it."

"Yeah, Caesar had to go do some photos for some magazine…and I didn't feel like being alone." There was sadness in Cindy's voice, which made me feel concerned. Riley must've heard it too, because he fell silent but continued to eat. After breakfast, they chilled in my room. Cindy was quiet…too quiet. She was sitting Indian style on my floor, picking at my zebra rug.

"Alright Cindy, what did Jazmine do this time?" he sighed while he rubbed his temple. "You've been acting sad all morning." Cindy hung her head down.

"I'm done with her." She sniffed. I sat beside her, as so did Riley.

"I…I just need to be in good company right now." She laid on my shoulder. I wonder what happened. I guess I'll find out later. I wasn't going to force her to talk. Riley sat at my vanity chair mirror and fidgeted with his phone.

"Ya'll wanna go out somewhere and do something? I don't like sitting around depressed ass people. C'mon Cindy, let us cheer you up."

"…I don't like being like this either…alright…what do you want to do?"

"Well, we can annoy Huey, Sirayah at work, so he all by his lonesome."

And that's what we did; Riley took all of us by Huey's place. Taking out some keys, he opened the door.

"Shhh, come 'ere ya'll. Heheheh." We watched him pour a cup of water from the tap in a glass and tip toed up the stairs.

"Yo,one of you get ya'll camera out." He instructed. Cindy turned her's on. Quietly, Riley opened the door to see a sleeping, snoring Huey.

"Damn, bear lookin ass nigga." I laughed. His hair was all over his head as he was sleeping on his stomach. Riley stood over him, dangling the cup of water over his head. He let only a few drops fall, which made Huey rub his face and mutter. When he poured the whole cup, Huey shot up.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU DOING NIGGA!" Huey tackled Riley to the floor, who was laughing his ass off.

"Ah! Huey had a nigga moment!" he yelled. Huey put Riley in a headlock.

"Guah nigga….you tryin to choke me?"

"YES."

"I was jusssss plaaaayin…..daaamn. Fuck off me!" Riley pushed Huey off him. Huey was about to lunge at him when he noticed standing there and Cindy recorded.

"Uh-huh! Huey Freeman, you's on Candid Camera now!" Cindy laughed. Huey rolled eyes and stood up.

"You guys get on my damn nerves…shit." He walked to the bathroom.

"OH YOU LOVE US NIGGA!" Riley shouted after him. We were waiting for him downstairs and when he reemerged he was fully dressed.

"What do you guys want? Breakfast?" Huey made his way to the kitchen

"We already ate." I said.

"So what the hell…? Guah." We could smell him whipping up something in the kitchen and after while he came out where we at.

"Since you guys made yourselves at home, I guess I should ask how you doin."

"I'm good." I smiled.

"I'm living." Cindy replied. Huey looked at her. "Good, I thought you hanging out with Jaz should've killed you by now."

"No more of that." Cindy was curt.

"Oh, what she do?"

"Yeah, she was all depressed this morning, so I took her along for the ride with me to Al's. What she do Cin?" Riley continued the interrogation.

"Are you still mad at her about those pictures? Hiro is a terrible liar. I had found out her little stunt shortly after leaving the studio in New York. She's just acting her natural ho self. Don't be so down about it." Cindy sighed.

"She thinks I can never amount to more than a wigga."

"What? That bitch called you that? Where is she?" Riley stood up off the couch.

"She said other things…but I'd rather not repeat them now…Huey, you were right. I know I got on your nerves as kids…I just…I really wanted friends and now that-"

"Please…spare me. You know we're cool." Huey said. "If I didn't care about your well being, I'd never say anything to you. But maybe you just had to experience that ugly side of her yourself." Her eyes shimmered as she jumped and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"HUEY! Did you just acknowledge our friendship?" she pressed her cheek against his smiling.

"For the love of God…please get off me."

"I always knew you cared!"

"I don't give a shit about you."

"Liar! She hugged him tighter.

"Arrrrg! I said get off me!" he ripped away from her and took his dishes to the kitchen. I just laughed.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Cindy." She sat back beside me.

"You know Al…that argument messed me up, but I'm glad I got my real friends in my corner. You know what, how'd you like to do a girls' day out with me?" I nodded.

"A girl's day out? What are me and Huey suppose to do?" Riley threw his hands up.

"Boy stuff." I said.

o0o

Riley's POV

The spontaneous girly outing Cindy wanted to have with Alice freed up my time so…I decided to record. Caesar was on his way and Huey was chilling with me as I was writing another song.

"What's the name of the mixtape?"

"I have no idea." I shook my head. Due to the content of it, I wanted it to have meaning, you know philosophic and some shit. Eh, fuck it, it'll come to me.

"I'm about to do Coldest Heart Ever, wanna listen to it? It's about Cindy."

"I thought you were over her." He arched an eyebrow.

"I am…but this song helped me overcome it. You know that was a very difficult time for me…"

"Of course, let me hear it." I faced my body towards him as my eyes were still glued to the paper.

_Yo..this Es_

_I got a lot of shit on my mind_

_Like…my past and shit…_

_This is my tale…_

_The tale of the coldest heart ever_

_(Never again)_

_Knew you since we were damn kids_

_Ice cream, basketballs, and water guns_

_I thought our fun would never end_

_(Never again)_

_Yesterday we were the Fundraisers_

_Today…you're a trail blazer_

_I'm blazing my own trails too_

_But I'm here, reminiscing over you_

_What happened to all the grins and the laughs?_

_Damn, you really left me out in the last half_

_I know you didn't mean it_

_Hell I should've seen it_

_You and I never was_

_A heartbreaker doing what it does_

_Look to sky I see your eyes_

_There were days I wished you were mine_

_As we got older, we both grew colder_

_But I'm still growin ma, don't give me the shoulder_

_As time flies, my game got better_

_Another purse, pants, and a few sweaters_

_This is just another case_

_The coldest heart ever_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Never again_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Never again_

_It was August when we started_

_It was August when you departed_

_I felt so sick_

_Damn bitch, why you do me like this?_

_Used me and left me_

_That's how I do women now, can't ya see?_

_You're a teacher_

_You taught me well_

_I was your first student_

_Got straight A's for living in hell_

_This song is my release_

_I'm tired of feeding this beast…_

_I loved you girl…a real long time ago_

_But you were no good girl_

_So I have to let you go_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Never again_

_I got another woman coming along_

_She a good girl,_

_Hope she won't be singing this song_

_I don't want to turn a good girl bad_

_I'm selfish though, I want to be the man she neva had_

_Cause she's the woman I never wanted_

_A woman could change me for the better_

_Cause this nigga got the coldest heart ever_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

_Goodbye my friend_

_Will I ever love again?_

"Wow…I had no idea in affected you that much."

"Well…not a lot of people did." I didn't want to dwell on this…so I changed the subject. "I think I might fix up some lines, this is like… a rough draft."

"Okay."

"Now, this song right here," I flipped through my pages. "This one is about Alice; I'll release this one first." I handed him the paper, I wanted him to read. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate the chorus." I laughed as he gave me the paper back.

"It's true though man, she the truth."

"I'm happy for you."

o0o

Huey's POV

"Thanks man." He turned back around to the sound board and did some writing. After a slight amount of silence, he turned back around.

"How you and Ya-ya doing?"

"Alright, I was being an ass about her cousin, made her mad, but we're fine."

"If that's what you call fine…I'd hate to see an argument." He gave me a weird face.

"It's good, really…you know Riley, I sometimes wish I were more sensitive to people's feelings." I sighed.

"Then do it."

"Pft, like you can just 'do it' when It comes to sharing your feelings? I just can't…it's not my style."

"Huey, you've only had two women in your whole 25 years of life…learning from the last one shouldn't be so hard."

"How you know?" I folded my arms.

"Huey, you're a dork. That's how I know. You were with Jazmine since you were 16, now you're with Ya-ya."

"Oh, I can't have random escapades?" He faced me with disbelief.

"…did you? Have you? Of course you haven't, I shouldn't even be listening to you right now." He turned back to his paper.

"Her name was Natalie." I started. "It was a long night; I was done benching a good 500 pounds of weights when she called me. She said she was horny and wanted to get the shit fucked out of her. I obliged. So after my manly shower, I hopped in my Maserati. I did 130 on a 90, know why? Because I'm fucking Huey P. Freeman, that's why. When I pulled up, she was in the drive way, waiting on me. She opened my car door and fixed my sandwich naked because she knew her place. I grabbed her by the wrist I flung her on the bed and fucked her like it was no one's business. When I was done giving her exactly one million orgasms, I threw a towel on her and back flipped back to my car. That is how real men do a one night stand." I stood up and left him to sink all that in.

o0o

Riley's POV

...What the fuck was that? What? WHAT? What can I possibly say in response to that? What could ANYONE say to that? You know what? Fuck it, the chapter has to end here…there is NO way I can top that shit without smoking.

That nigga and his sarcasm…damn.

* * *

Ha! Did a 4th Wall joke. :p

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Okay you guys, so I have returned. Let's get moving.

Jazaveli: Enough about me...UPDATE YOUR STORY! ...lol...ahem. I am more refined than that. *cough* Yes, homies for life. 8D I had fun typing that story. I knew it would make people think. lol

Paige: Is it true? I dunno. It could be...just heavily exaggerated. Hmm... ;)

Iloveyou: You will see, although, that is set aside at the moment, drama this chapter. And I in fact DID write Riley's song. :)  
And I have been reviewing your story. O_O;?

Schweetpea: No problem, glad to see you back! :D LOL, he know he loves Cindy. lol and thank you! I've been listening to a lot of poetic music lately...it gets me inspired

MissG2020: No need for apologies. Personal matters first. Hope everything is well with you and welcome back and thank you for reviewing. :)

BananaMilkshake: Ha! Yay! Glad to make your day!

Deadman2k47: Of course not.

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yeah she'll learn

** Disclaimer: don't own BD**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Fucked Up Stories**

**'Stuck between a rock and a hard place'**

* * *

_**I told you boy, I ain't that Cairo boy, I insist on lyrical fire, I don't know you boy, but I'll roast you boy, you think you me you liar, you suck my dick, we run this shit and we don't need all this bread, but because of the shit I spit, I leave all you emcees dead. Homie actin' like he know me, you couldn't be me if I clone me, blow me, you playing with poison being blatantly annoying I'll make It so Satan sees your face this morning, good morning! I won't shoot you I'LL SACRIFICE YOU. You the reason why white people hate rap! Don't fuck with a minor, I should made ya aunt lick the seamen out ya momma's vagina when I stuck it behind her, I'm cursed with you. Me and ugly had sex and gave birth to you. – "Brooklyn" by EmCea, diss to Cairo.**_

* * *

Jazmine's POV

My head was ringing when I woke up. Ugh, I feel wretched. I feel like someone was hitting the shit out my eye. Then it all came rushing back to me.

"Urrrgh." I gripped the sides of my head. All those ugly things I said to Cindy….shit…I know she'll never forgive me now. Why did I do that shit? I went over there to apologize and I wound up getting a black eye and a sore jaw and…a bald spot on my head! Ahhh! I felt a patch of hair missing from my head. No wonder my head was killing me!

"NOOOOO!" I shouted as I looked in the mirror to inspect the rest of the damage. It was on the side of my head, and you couldn't notice until you were to run your fingers through it but FUCK! I turned away from the mirror and dove in bed. I was pissed…I wasn't going to let this slide. Damn it, if I'm going to be embarrassed, then we're BOTH are going to be embarrassed. I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Woodcrest police…I'd like to file charges of assault."

o0o

Cindy's POV

I knocked on Alice's door. I really enjoyed our outing yesterday and I was hoping we could do it again. I had my hair in two high pony tails braided up, a pink tie up halter top, a jean skirt and gold sandals. I also added a dash of pink eye shadow to complete the look.

"Hey Cindy! Wow, you look pretty." she greeted.

"Do you want to hang out today? And thank you!" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" she grabbed her keys off the wall and closed the door behind her.

"I was thinking we go to Wendy's, the mall, and then my house."

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded. When we reached Wendy's, we both ordered salads and wild berry tea. I picked the window to sit by.

"How are you feeling today?" Alice asked me as she was tearing the ranch packet open.

"Really? I still feel pretty shitty." I stirred the ice around in my tea.

"…Alice, how do you really feel about me?" I kept my eyes focused on my tea. I noticed I've become pretty solid with Sirayah, but with Alice, not so much. I can't tell if I was the once distancing myself or was it her. If I were her, I wouldn't know how to approach someone like me either.

"You're pretty cool to me, I mean, you're fun to be around-"

"I know Riley told you about me." I cut in. Since when did I become such a glutton of my own self pity?

"Yeah, but I trust the both of you enough to not worry. I don't have to worry do I?"

"No. Of course not." Alice was…weird to me. Weird like...way too reasonable, I can't fully explain it. I know she's a sweet heart, but a part of me was expecting to get her attitude. I don't know…shit I've been in so many stupid fights with females throughout the years, I tend to forget I'm not the only woman left who doesn't play petty games like that. Maybe I'm petty right now.

"Besides, no one's perfect. I wasn't there when that whole ordeal went down so it has nothing to do with me." she took a sip of her tea. "I'm not the type to meddle in past affairs."

"Oh…sorry for bringing it up…I don't know what's wrong with me. My mom…as well as Jazmine has made me so self conscious. I've always had this dilemma where I feel people are looking down on me for everything I do."

"I'm not. People are making fun of me for dating Lamiltion."

"…Why did you?"

"I was forced to. He knew my mother was paraplegic and would threaten her life all the time if I didn't date him. He found that out in my 10th grade year." Alice looked out the window.

"Nicole told him."

"That bitch!" I yelled.

"Yeah…who would have thought my virginity would be flushed down the drain of dreams by a psychopathic demon. I could be screwed up over it…maybe I am. I haven't even let Riley touch me yet. I haven't even told him all of that; he just knows I was abused. As a woman…I'm ashamed to even say I gave away my most precious treasure to a monster. "

"I guess it was for the better though, my mom sacrificed so much for me when my bitch of a father walked out on us…I would never think twice to give up a few things for her."

I pursed my lips together. How horrific. And I can't help but to think Nicole was the cause of ALL of that. Why would you go around telling someone's mother was sick?

"Does….Sirayah know?"

"No one but you now knows." She stared at her empty salad bowl.

"I couldn't tell her either."

"Don't you worry about it Alice. I KNOW Nicole will get her desserts…but…maybe you should open up to Riley about that. If you could tell me, do you think you're ready to tell him the rest?"

"What if he looks at me differently?"

"Did you look at him different when he told you his past?" I smiled gently at her. We're all so different…yet so much alike. So scared, ashamed, and troubled by our pasts, we let them dictate our future, I think it's time we took it back.

"We should stop letting fears get the best of us." I gripped her hand.

"Yeah, I'm scared that Riley will hurt me and…I don't want him to. Everything…and everyone comes to him so easily. That's another reason on why we haven't…done anything."

"Ah, he thinks that's the main reason though."

"…For now anyway." She sighed. "I have to think of a way to tell him."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Al, you'll find a way."

"Thank you Cin."

We learned a lot about each other today. We continued on to the mall, and it was about 4 in the afternoon when we arrived at my place. We lazed about watching TV and talking about…pretty much nothing when there were knocks at my door.

"I'll get it." Al leaped of the couch and opened the door to see two cops standing at my door step.

"Cynthia McPhearson?" I frowned and jumped up.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. You are under arrest for the assault of Jazmine Du'bois." Alice faced me with her mouth open.

…That…little…snitch.

"No, she started it. I will not go to jail. Not now or ever." Defiance was in my voice.

"Ma'am, she gave us pictures of proof of your assault. And by the looks of you…she took the brunt of the attack. Please come with us."

My body grew cold. Are you fuckin' kidding me? One of the cops handcuffed me and led me outside. Paparazzi were shouting and taking pictures of me as I was being put in the squad car. I was still in total disbelief. No, no, no, no. This isn't happening.

o0o

Alice's POV

I slammed the door in the faces of those scum bastards who dared to try and ask me anything. I pulled out my phone and dialed Caesar.

"Are you with the boys? You all need to go down to the Woodcrest Prescient. Jazmine got Cindy arrested."

o0o

Cairo's POV

"That lame ass diss." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't fazed by it. But fuck it; I'll take care of that later. Right now, I had to deal with Lito and Nicki at this Uno game. I know what you thinking, but whatever. No one is too old for Uno, plus we're playing for money.

"DUEY!" I shouted from the table.

"What nigga?" he didn't stir from the TV.

"Go get us some beer out the fridge."

"Am I your damn servant? Get the shit yourself."

"What is up your ass?" I snapped. He just looked at me, fixed his glasses and turned back to the TV.

"We are suppose to be planning a takeover tour, and your goofy ass sitting there playing fucking Uno."

"We having fun!" Lito yelled.

"Fun is for kids, I want money." Duey flipped through the channels. "No one will take us seriously if we don't take ourselves seriously. Make a response diss track or diss him in a video to put on YouTube or something."

"Yo, maybe he right…." Lito said.

"Of course I'm right, it's time to fight! We'll teach this stupid niggas how to write!" he rhymed. I thought at 21 he'd grow out that shit…I guess not. So after Nicki won the game and took the pot, Duey set up the camera for us and began filming.

"Rollin." He said.

"What up ya'll, this Renegade. I got my nigga Lito and my bitch Nicki here, and I heard 'Brooklyn' from EmCea, aka Bob Marley lookin' ass nigga. Fuck you folks who think he went hard, he just hatin' cause I got these stacks to the ceiling and shit. He says I don't know him, he doesn't know me either, I'll take his lil white bitch away from him, he better recognize. Nicki, spit something.'

_'Alice lost her head in Wonderland_

_Red Queen bitch, off'd they heads_

_Makin them roll like Wonder bread_

_Terror Squad can't fuck wit' us_

_Come harder Marley, you ain't scarin us_

_We breakin' off all your limbs_

_Bitch you Mufasa go fall off a cliff'_

o0o

Huey's POV

"I can't believe that bitch got her arrested!" I said. All of us were down in the police station. I mean, couldn't she talk this out in private? That's like Riley calling the police on me after scrappin'…and we fought A LOT. I won't admit this to him but…his punches and swings have gotten better. I remember one time he hit my jaw…a nigga was in pain for a good 2 days.

"We are here to bail Cindy McPhearson out." Caesar said highly annoyed.

"Get her ass out NOW!" Riley fumed.

"Her bail is 500,000."

What the fuck? That's half a million! Why her bail so damn high?

"Why her bail so damn high!" Riley read my mind.

"First degree battery and assault." The lady was not fazed by our animations.

"Alright, alright. Damn court system." Caesar took out his card and raised Cindy's bail. After getting back her things and papers for the case, she marched outside to the car.

"I can't believe this!" She was shaking. "I have to go to court….I might face jail time!"

"No you won't. You're white, you'll get some time off." Cindy glared at me.

"Shut up Huey! This isn't the time for your little racist jokes! I'm being serious! I can be blacklisted from my job and never be able to find work of high caliber like Victoria Secret!"

"Hey, chill Cin, it's alright. Look. Haruna will get the meanest son of a bitch lawyer for you so you can win the case. She's already into it." Caesar reassured her.

"When do you go to court?" Alice asked.

"The 27th." She said staring at the paper. On our way back to her place, I spoke up.

"Sorry Cindy, I know you're really messed up over this, but Cease is right, you don't have anything to worry about."

"Hell yeah, we ain't letting you go to jail, fuck that shit." Riley shook his head.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

Huey was sending me texts, updating me about Cindy. This is some mess. I was still at work and students told me that Renegade already sent a retaliation video on YouTube on the team. I saw the video and Nicki took a shot at both Alice and Caesar. I heard the whispers of students saying how much they either loved or hated her. I ignored it all; it was what she wanted after all. When band finally disbanded around 8, I made my way to Huey's house where the gang would be. I wondered was now the time to tell them about Renegade? Eh, I'll figure it out. When I knocked on the door, Huey opened it and greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey, how was work?" he asked me as I walked in.

"Good, I tried to get her as fast as I could. Hey guys." I waved to everyone. They all said hey back. Cindy looked beyond pissed still as I made my way to Huey's kitchen for a drink.

"Okay, so I just got word that faggot Renegade posted a video about us on YouTube." I heard Riley say, I walked back in the living room with my cold glass of Cranberry juice and sat on the loveseat.

"I heard about that at work today, I was debating on telling you guys now or later, with all things considered." I took a drink of juice. Cindy slammed her fist down on the dining table.

"I'm tired of all the bitch-assness that is happening!" she shouted. Riley pulled up the video and played it from beginning to end. As I expected, Alice frowned at the diss shot at her.

"Did this ho really just diss Al? That weak ass freestyle, how dare these people try to step to us." Riley popped his knuckles. I just bobbed my head back and forth. So much drama going on, I just wanted everything to settle down for a while.

o0o

Alice's POV

After spending time with the crew, Riley decided we should have more alone time, and took me over to his place, after getting us some food.

"Nothing like hot wings, a sexy chick, and a Scarface movie to end a stressful day." Riley popped it in the side of the DVD player that was built into his flat screen. I just couldn't help but to laugh.

"This sounds like a ghetto love story."

"Well…when you put it that way…it's perfect."

"You are so serious about watching Scarface? Haha, can't we watch something romantic? Like Love Don't Cost A Thing? Or Love and Basketball? Or how about-"

"Yeeaaaaaa fuck all that." I laughed. So we were watching the movie, and I swear Riley was acting like the movie could hear him.

"HE DON'T TAKE NO SHIT!" he yelled in between drinking his juice. I just giggled at his deep love for the movie. I remember an old picture he took where he re-enacted the iconic Tony Montana picture…it was for his first album 'World is Mine'. Ahh, the memories. I swear, I tried to hate this dude for what all he would rap about, and I got so mad at him with his…sex in the club fiasco. He came off so arrogant and had no indiscretions; I was turned off by it…on the outside at least.

Nicole had bumped his whole album one day and I tried to refuse the fact that he did attract me with his confidence I was called arrogance. So…I remember how I literally sneaked and bought the album…and played it nonstop. And he did have some songs that had more subject matter like, 'Out the Hood,' where he talked about the memories he had of Chicago as a child…I realized there were parts of him he didn't show everyone else. I would never think in a million years I'd meet this dude, let alone BE with him. He would always tell me he saw something in me that made him want to pursue me…I wonder what that thing is? After the movie, Riley shook his head.

"See, only a BITCH would shoot someone in the back. He died like a real G, he fought them motha' fuckas DEAD ON. Took like 1500 shots to the body, STILL living…to a point. He is my legend." Riley sighed. I smiled at him when he turned to me and randomly pinched my cheek.

"You're cute." He kissed me on the cheek and took our empty trays to the kitchen. I got nervous; I wanted to talk to him about the rest of my own past. When he came back, he had two bowels of chocolate chip ice cream.

"I love this flavor. Thank you."

"No prob." We were eating in silence when I spoke. "I have something to tell you."

"You seein another nigga?"

"What? No!" Man, he had such a thick, threatening tone when he asked me that. Was that foreshadowing? Please don't tell me this dude those types to be overly jealous…

"Oh, okay. It must not be very dire then. I know you ain't pregnant. What's the issue?"

"…I left something out about my time with Lamiltion…there's another reason why…I'm not ready for sex just yet." He dropped his spoon, hard enough to make a sound once colliding against the bowl.

"…He didn't do what I'm thinking…" he said lowly. When I didn't answer, he exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me? You all up in my shit talking about how I didn't-" he simmered down. He looked away from me, frowning and looked back at me.

"…didn't tell you everything." His voice was calm.

"I'm not the type to go around telling people I was raped."

"…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled but damn…had I knew all that…I'd probably killed him my damn self." He muttered.

"Al, look…you know I ain't gonna make you do anything you ain't ready to do…but just know…I'm not gonna hurt you like that. I'm a fucked up nigga, but I ain't that bad." He grabbed my hand.

"No more secrets between us, no matter how hard it is to tell…deal?"

"Deal." I said softly. "It's just…my life was wasted with that guy…and it if it wasn't for Nicole that would've never happened. She told him about my mother being paraplegic…"

"WHAT TYPE OF SHIT?...you didn't tell Sirayah either…did you?" I shook my head.

"…Why do you take on so much shit on your own?" he pulled me into his chest. I sniffed as I felt my eyes water.

"I had to…ever since my mom fell ill. It was the two of us. Sirayah would try to help…but I hate feeling like I'm accepting hand outs…and she was working so hard towards her teaching career…I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"You're too important to be in the way."

"Thanks…"

"…I'm worried about this whole Cindy and jail thing…" I looked up at him. "What if our nigga is sent to jail? Shit won't be fair." He shook his head. I glanced back down. I don't want her to go to jail, but if she does, hopefully she'll get like three months or so.

* * *

**Exclusive: Cindy McPhearson attacks R&B singer and ex-friend 'HollyWould' aka Jazmine Du'Bois. Hollywould released photos of the brutal attack shortly after reporting the incident to the police. Du'bois claims they were indeed in a heated argument, but McPhearson threw the first punches. McPhearson's agent, Haruna Otomo was not available for immediate comment. The set court date for this high profiled case is set for July 27th, 2023.**

**Comments:**

_'Hope that white bitch is sent to jail, hittin' on Holly like that!'_

_'I bet the bitch deserved it.'_

_'Fuck you hater! I hope they put her under the prison! Ho think she black just cause she with a black man, taking all our men away from us! Burn in hell, ugly DYKE!'_

_'Cin is cool to me, ya'll some crazy bitches. Were you there when the fight happened? Holly is known to talk shit she can't back up. Huey should've rocked her ass when she was puttin' his business out like that. Ya'll love a fucking crack head. Ignoring all that coke in the background with them strippers, LOL, ya'll funny.'_

_'HollyWould is a real bitch. Keep up with the drama…she my girl.'_

o0o

Cindy's POV

The trial came faster than I wanted it to be. People were giving their two cents about what happened, like they really matter. Of course, she played the victim card because she came out looking more battered than I did. I didn't speak about it public like she was because it was no one's business. Huey, Riley, Alice, and Sirayah all came with me and were sitting behind me. My defense attorney, Henry Crenshaw, was up to speak.

"Ms. Du'bois came to McPhearson's home and verbally abused her in her own house. Repeatedly, she tried to make Du'bois leave the house, but she refused to do so. She also was high at the time of her arrival, which raised her inability to be a rational human being. McPhearson stood her ground and used forces necessary to get her out the house, not to mention se too struck McPhearson as well. Michael Caesar, whom has testified in McPhearson behalf, witnessed Du'bois attack."

I sighed. I was already waiting for this shit to be over with. When Crenshaw sat down, he flipped through the police report.

"I'm trying to get you at least 5 months of probation for this. They want to slam some serious time at you. If I contend that Du'bois was intoxicated at the time of her arrival, they won't be so lenient to her." He whispered to me. That made sense. But then again…this WAS Hollywood affairs. Jazmine's attorney stood up.

"So, because she was not in right mind, it was okay for her to strike Du'bois with such force that her hair came out? She is partially bald because of McPhearson. What are verbally scars compared to the physical? We are adults. Fighting is for children. She should have escorted Du'bois properly or notified the police to do it for her. Domestic violence can be prevented; McPhearson chose to aggravate the situation, not pacify it."

"OBJECTION!"

"Over ruled." The judge said with boredom. I laced my fingers together. This was looking bad. He continued.

"What country would this be if we let violence run rapid? McPhearson needs to be charged for her assault to Du'bois. Plain and simple." He smiled at me and sat down.

"Alright, the jury has 30 mins to deliberate." She slammed her gavel and it went to recess.

"That guy is a douche." Alice whispered as they all leaned forward to my back.

"Don't worry, he has made a point. She came to your house high off her ass and wouldn't leave. Plus she hit you too!" Riley hissed.

"I know…but that won't mean I'm not gonna get anything for it." I sighed.

"Don't worry Cin, we got your back, no matter what." Huey said, Sirayah nodded in agreement, "Nothing's gonna happen to you."

I sure hope so. After the deliberation, one member of the jury stood up.

"Have you came to a verdict?" the judge asked.

"Yes ma'am, we the jury, after overlooking the testimonies, police reports, and both sides, we find Cindy McPhearson…"

* * *

LATER GUYS! =D


	15. Chapter 15

Greetings. I am back.

Schweetpea: Yeah, terrible person. lol and yeah I did that on purpose, I KNEW folks were gon' trip lol

Paige: I say in...two more chaps Jaz will start to fall, then Nicki...then...let's see lol

BananaMilkshake: Yes I did. 8D

YOUNG REEZY NUMBER1: LOL. But things ARE good in the hood! Here's an update. lol

Deadman2k47: Yeah, snitches are no good.

Jazaveli: You know what? It actually wasn't. Hahaha.

MissG2020: Let's see!

Iloveyou: It's real in this chap. lol

DeLorean Hedgehog: 8D Thank you

Josylenny: well read on and find out!

TeriaLera: I like typing those comments. LOL and I love you too. You readers are why I continue. =]

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BOONDOCS**

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen- Summer Daze**_

_**'…damn homie, my mind playin' tricks on me.'**_

Cindy's POV

I held my breath as I waited for the verdict.

"We the jury find Cindy McPhearson…**guilty** on the charges of assault of Jazmine's Du'Bois."

My heart sank. No! What! She's just as guilty as I am! I whipped my head over to where she was, she was looking ahead, no emotion what so ever. I can't believe this! My job! My career! My life! All of it! Down the drain! I worked so hard! Damn I worked so hard! All those painful exercises, exhausting hours of make-up preparation, and endless travel all over the world, all of it shot to hell! After a while, my ears tuned out my friends and boyfriend's loud protests… Riley and Huey yelled something about it being bullshit, Caesar yelling at Jazmine…so much I tuned out in mere seconds. I felt hands on my shoulders.

"I promise you, we're fucking getting you an appeal." Cease said harshly.

"I hereby sentence Cindy McPhearson two years in state penitentiary."

"TWO YEARS? WHAT THE FUCK!" Caesar cried.

"FUCK YOU!" Huey yelled. I was too shocked to share their sentiment. But when it really sank in…I spoke up.

"Two years? Wait, no! Really?" I watched as two cops walked towards me. I stood up, but I knew I couldn't go anywhere. I didn't even say anything as they walked me to my new home. When I was given my new jumpsuit and my empty cell, I fell to the floor and cried. Crying was all I had the strength to do anymore. I was tired of yelling, screaming and kicking.

o0o

Caesar's POV

I was ready to swing on a bitch. I was so damn mad. I was knocking all the paparazzi out my way, trying to get to Jazmine. Her bullshittin' ass bodyguards stopped me; she didn't even look at me as she was getting in her car.

"SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND! SHE STOOD UP FOR YOU!" I hollered at her. I swear to GOD she lucky she a female. Her car drove away from the crowd. Huey picked up a rock and hurled it at her car, busting out a fraction of the windshield. I normally kept my cool under stress, but I got my girl in jail, and that Cairo shit, I was feeling myself crack under pressure. We had to quickly leave due to Huey's assault on Jazmine's car, I didn't want him arrested. I needed my heart out of jail. We went through some shit, but she was always there for me. She was the only person I confided to about my life in New York, before I came to Maryland outside of Huey. She told me how her mom was a racist coke fiend…I told her how mine was too an addict and sold me off for her little glass dick. Shit was rough for me back then. I was scourging dumpsters for food…escaping thugs for killing me, or wanting to recruit me. I eventually made my way to a shelter and was adopted by an elderly couple who were too old to have children of their own. I was 10 when I moved to Woodcrest, and that was when I met Huey. Of course we didn't hit off quickly, because I was so distrusting of people. I then learned that was something we had in common. I also met Cindy….but I didn't really acknowledge her until I was 13. Then as we got older…that shit with Riley happened and everything. I didn't try to make that happen…it just did. I liked Cindy for who she was. She was fun, straight forward, and didn't take no shit. She was actually very savvy in hip-hop and would take the time out to read my poetry. I think that was what made me fall for her so much; she appreciated and actually listened to my art. I had to keep her, regardless. When I found out she cheated on me with him, I was hurt and angry, but I forgave her. At least I wanted to forgive her…that wasn't the case.

As I was getting up in the music business, Cindy was getting up on her modeling act. I remember at the first show I ever went to, I remember that was the night that proved that I was still bitter about her relationship with Riley. After her show, I went to a club, without her. She was tired, and actually wanted me to stay in the hotel with her, but I wanted to go out and I told her I'd see her in the morning. I headed out there, did some performances, and was greeted by the model who hated her off the bat, Gwendolyn. I knew why she approached me, and in that moment…I didn't care. I wanted to finally show Cindy how she had hurt me so I fucked her. Sigh, I was young and petty. Screaming, yelling, and crying. We both have done that in our relationship. But as time went by…we became even more solid. Cindy is my rock, and I'm getting her out of jail. Believe that. Our shit ain't perfect, but we're perfect for each other.

o0o

Cairo's POV

I was dying laughing at the TV. Mothafucka's bitch went to jail. Hahaha!

"Silly lil white girl, I'm surprised she got that much time though, shiiit, a black person would've gone for 70 years for hitting that mullato." Lito took a puff of endo.

"She such a stupid ho." Nicki giggled. We were watching the case on E, it was considered breaking news. They pitiful, no wonder they haven't been doing to much of anything since our video, their shit ain't together.

Ah well, sucks for them. Our team winning nigga!

ooo

**Exclusive: We got Team Renegade on heavy rotation! Cairo, Wacko Jin, Nicki Cole, Lito, and the newest hottest RnB sensation Kentrell in Bed Rock! Straight from Nicki Cole's anticipated first album, 'Cole World'! Droppin' September 14, 2023!**

_[Intro: Kentrell]_  
_I Can make your bed rock (Renegade)_  
_I Can make your bed rock girl_  
_Ken is in the building nigga_  
_I Can make your bed rock_  
_I Can make your bed rock_

_[Verse 1: Cairo]_  
_She got that good good, she Michael Jackson bad_  
_I'm attracted to her for her attractive ass_  
_And now we murderers, because we kill time_  
_I knock her lights out and she still shine_  
_I hate to see her go, but I'd love to watch her leave_  
_But I keep her runnin' back and forth ...soccer team_  
_Cold as a winter's day, hot as a summer's eve_  
_Young Money thieves, steal your love and leave_

_[Verse 2: Wacko Jin]_  
_I like the way you walkin' if you walkin' my way_  
_I'm that red bull, now let's fly away_  
_Let's buy a place with all kinds of space_  
_I'll let you be the judge and I'm the case_  
_I'm Gudda Gudda, I put her under_  
_I see me with her, no Stevie Wonder_  
_She don't even wonder, cause she know she bad_  
_And I got her nigga, grocery bags_

_[Chorus: Kentrell]_  
_Okay, oh baby_  
_I be stuck to you like glue baby_  
_Wanna spend it all on you baby_  
_My room is the g-spot_  
_Call me Mr. Flinstone_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock girl_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_

_[Verse 3: Nicki Cole]_  
_Okay I get it let me think I guess it's my turn_  
_Maybe it's time to put this pussy on your side burns_  
_He say I'm bad, he probably right_  
_He pressin' me like button downs on a Friday night (Ha ha ha)_  
_I'm so pretty like, be on my pedal bike_  
_Be on my low scrunch_  
_Be on my echo whites_  
_He say Nicki don't stop you the bestest_  
_And I just be coming off the top as bestest_

_[Verse 4: Lito]_  
_I love your sushi roll, hotter than wasabi_  
_I race for your love, shake and bake, Ricky bobby_  
_I'm at the W but I can't meet you in the lobby_  
_Girl I gotta watch my back cause I'm not just anybody_  
_I see them standing in line, just to get beside her_  
_I let her see the Aston or let the rest surprise her_  
_That's when we disappear, you need GPS to find her_  
_Oh that was your girl, I thought I recognized her_

_[Chorus: Lito & Cairo]_  
_Okay, oh baby_  
_I be stuck to you like glue baby_  
_Wanna spend it all on you baby_  
_My room is the g-spot_  
_Call me Mr. Flinstone_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock girl_  
_I can make your bedrock_  
_I can make your bedrock_

ooo

Nicole's POV

Renegade is in full effect. We wasted no time recruiting new members. Wacko Jin, from Cairo's home city Chicago, was quickly snatched up. Cairo knew him in highschool and said he can spit some bars too. We were everywhere! I was on almost all the magazines, doing so many interviews, and was signing autographs all ready! I love this shit. Cairo said we were going to hit some clubs while we were out here in Cali; I had no problem with that. I decided to wear my favorite pink wig, green body suit, my pink tutu, and gold gladiator sandals. Cairo said that 80's fashion with a modern twist should be my gimmick, so I've been wearing neon colored clothes and wigs to everything I attend. I'd do anything if it meant keeping my name hot in the streets. When I got to club, people treated me like royalty. Free drinks, chicks wanted me to sign they boobs, and guys wanted to fuck me. This is the life I know I was destined for! The admiration, the attention! I loved the attention people gave me. Positive or negative, I didn't give a fuck, as long as people were watching.

In the span of 3 hours, I was crazy drunk, it was funny. I could barely stand, but I was having so much fun!

"Yo…Nicki, you straight?" I heard Wacko ask me.

"Yeaaaaa nigga, you got some X on you?"

"Yeah, I got it right for you right here." I popped the pills, hoping they'd make me more jumpy. It didn't take long before I felt as light as a feather. I pulled both Cairo and Wacko on the dance floor.

"You niggas come dance with me." I slurred. Cairo was in front, Wacko was behind me. Grinded up on them made me incredibly horny.

"I need to fuck something. Which one?" I looked at them. They smiled. "Both?"

"Fine, more for me." I hiccupped.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

Cindy hasn't been in jail for a whole day yet, and I miss her. I can't believe Jazmine would bring their personal problems out in the open like that. Huey was quietly reading in the living room as I was cooking dinner. School was raving about it, asking me all sorts of questions, of course I didn't tell them anything. It was such a mess. It really was. I really felt bad for Caesar; he couldn't file his appeal until tomorrow, so that would mean Cindy would spend a whole night in jail. I almost burnt the mushrooms! Crap! I was so in deep thought, I forgot I was cooking Portobello mushrooms for Huey's veggie burgers. I fanned the smoke around before it could set off the fire alarm. Yeah…the bottoms of the mushrooms were torched…so…I in fact did burn them. I knew Huey would be upset, so I decided I'd run out and get some more. Walking past him, I grabbed my keys off his counter.

"I have to go get mushrooms…I kinda…-"

"I smell it from here, that's alright; I can deal without the mushrooms."

"…But you said you wanted Portobello mushroom burgers…it's been such a long day, I don't want to screw up what you wanted. You sure?"

"I'm sure." Ugh. I can hear it in his voice, he was pissed about it. Sighing, I walked back to the kitchen and put our dinner on the table. He came in as I was pouring green tea in our glasses. Huey is rather unpleasant to be around when he's upset, and more prone to snap at people. I try to keep it civil as possible, so I try not to talk much. I handed him his glass as he was staring angrily at his veggie sans mushroom burger.

"How the fuck do you burn mushrooms." I heard him mumble behind me as I was putting the tea back in the refrigerator.

"Huey, I already apologized, I was thinking hard about something and I wasn't paying attention." I kept my voice leveled, but I swear this man knew how to test patience. We were about to argue over mushrooms, are you kidding me? He didn't answer and proceeded to eat. Good. Stuff your face, it'll keep you quiet.

"I accept your apology." I snorted hard.

"You bite my head off and accept my apology. Lord had mercy on me." I spoke sarcastically. We ate in silence, thick silence. Everyone was on edge about the Cindy situation, but that gave him no reason to take it out on me. I'm not the one who put her in jail.

"Thanks for the burger; I especially loved the mushrooms invisible taste."

"What the hell Huey? Get your crazy ass on, I apologized like a million times already." I snapped. "I am not about to argue about some damn mushrooms!" I'm already sick of the mushrooms! Fuck them! I notice me and Huey wind up arguing over the stupidest petty shit sometimes. Like last week, he flipped out on me after catching me hug the principle at my school. He was so ready to act like I cheated on him…but what he didn't know was that the principle was my fucking uncle! He is young in the face, but he should've asked me before jumping to conclusions.

**-dong-**

God! I literally ran to the door. It was Riley. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming." I cried in his ear.

"Huey's moody?"

"Yes."

"Ah, yeah…he does that. But since you're still with him, you're quite strong." He walked in.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's at my place. I'm actually not here to stay very long." Huey walked into the living room.

"Hey."

"Yo, I just wanted to say that Cease called me not too long ago. He said he talked to Cindy and she ain't doing so hot."

"I would assume so; jail is a terrible place to be." I said.

"And that Jazmine had the nerve to want to see her, fucking nuts!" he threw his arms up in the air.

"Why?" Huey asked.

"Hell if we'll ever know. Of course Cindy didn't want to see her." I shook my head. Riley sighed.

"I hope this appeal goes through, she'll be out on bail and will go through trial again."

"…Well that's all I wanted to say. I got Alice waiting. Huey, stop scaring Sirayah away, she's the only woman on earth able to deal with you." He snickered as he left.

o0o

Cindy's POV

I hate this place. I had my own cell, but that ain't shit. I want my room, I want my house. I stared up the concrete walls, thinking. Jazmine had the nerve to request visitation. I'd gouge my own eyes out before that were to happen. Other inmates were yelling and screaming like animals out there, breaking my train of thoughts. The beds were hard and stiff, and the sheets smelled weird. I was laying my head on my forearm; there was no way I'd lay on that funky pillow. I turned on my side as I heard the main doors open.

"Quiet in here!" shouted the cops.

"Cindy McPhearson?" I just turned my head at them.

"You are released." I arched an eyebrow.

"…What?" I sat up on my elbows. Caesar told me he couldn't get me out until tomorrow.

"For some reason, Du'bois dropped the charges. She just called and asked for the charges to be dropped. You can stay in here if you want to, be our guest, but you're free to leave." I slowly got down off the bed and followed the guards out. When they handed me my clothes back, it was then I realized I wasn't dreaming. I was really getting out of here. After I dressed, they handed me my personal items and I was escorted out the back of the facility. I looked at my cell phone; it was 10:30 p.m. Those 7 hours of jail seemed like 7 years. If I couldn't take hours in there, I felt sorry for the ones who were in there for years, months even. I looked around and couldn't help but laugh. Huey was so wrong. Paris Hilton got the red carpet treatment, and what I get? A slap on the back and an empty wish of a good night. Exhaling, I made my way home. I'm glad that didn't happen I'd die of shame anyways.

What was this whole thing if she was just gonna drop it? To teach me a lesson or some shit? I'm not thankful for nothing; I shouldn't have been in here in the first fucking place. But that's fine. I know her ass will want to cross paths with me again, shit won't be pretty either. That's not a threat, it's a promise.

When I made my way home, Caesar was passed out on the couch. His dreads were falling over his face as he snored and his arm was hanging off the edge. Smiling I walked up to him.

"DIDN'T TUPAC SAY DON'T GO TO SLEEP?" I yelled at him. He jumped at the sound of my voice and fell off the couch, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Cindy? The hell are you doing here?" his voice was dry. I joined him on the floor as I gave him a hug.

"Jaz…dropped the charges." I shrugged.

"I guess she does have a conscious. She must have tried to visit again?"

"No."

"Oh…well…welcome back sweetie." He kissed me.

"I got to tell everyone I'm out." I said but Cease lowered my arm.

"Tomorrow, but now, let's have some celebration sex." He kissed my neck and I happily took him up on his offer.

o0o

Riley's POV

I was laying in the bed with Alice resting on my chest. She was tracing her fingers across my tattoo adorned arm and chest.

"What's on your mind shawty?" I laughed afterwards because I knew she didn't like it when I called her that. Sucking her teeth she thumped my arm.

"Not gon' tell you now." I stroked her hair. "Really?" I chuckled. I felt her smile.

"Well…Riley…I've been meaning to ask you this for the longest. What about me you like?"

"You different, something a nigga got to get used to. I like yo' swag."

"Be serious Riley." She laughed and hit my chest softly.

"I'm for real. Plus, I liked how you called me by my government name the night we met. You know how many females actually think Escobar my real name? I mean yeah it's my middle name but I remember asking a chick what was my real name, she couldn't even tell me, but she was ready to give me some head. I didn't turn it down though of course."

"I'm sure you didn't." she pinched me.

"I liked how you wanted to know me…I appreciate that." I kissed her forehead.

"But you know what? Your nick name in the group should be Baby."

"Why?"

"You the youngest in the entire group." Ole' girl was only 20 years old. I was shocked when she first told me her age. Shit, she wasn't even in osmosis when Huey was born. Haha!

"I'm not that young." She huffed. I genuinely liked our private time. She knows how to keep me relaxed after a long day. A nigga can get use to this…she fucks with me real tough. Could this be…love?

"Yo Al…"

"Hm?"

"I…really care about you." She looked at me with those pretty brown eyes.

"I care about you too Riley."

Maybe one day I'll admit its love I feel. All in due time.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I was so glad that Cindy was out! It made headlines about Jaz dropping the case.

"Yo teach! Spill! Let us know why Hollywould dropped the case!" Penelope whined.

"You know I can't do that." I rolled my eyes. It was annoying, everyday they'd ask me, and everyday I wouldn't tell them anything.

"So, aren't you guys ready for the pep rally Friday? I know how you guys love to play at pep rallys!" I changed the subject. The busiest time for band was actually football season, but that wasn't for another 4 months from now.

"Aw don't try to change the subject !" I glanced at my watch. "Oh! It's eight o' clock! Time to go!" I giggled as I gathered my music sheets. They all twisted their mouths as they loaded up their instruments in their cases. After I left school, mom called me and asked me to do a pit stop at a store for some Pinesol, so I went to Target. While shopping, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey miss sexy, how are you?" I frowned at the voice.

"Uhm, sir, you have the wrong number."

"No I don't. Sirayah VeTuldo."

"Now who the hell is this?" I snapped.

"Feisty lil thing. This is Kentrell." That RnB singer who did that Bedrock song with Nicki?

"Yea, I told Nicki to give me your number." What is she doing giving folks my damn number?

"Look, I think you's a sexy piece, why not come chill with me and the crew? I also want to do a joint with you, she told me you hot on them instruments."

"I already said no."

"I'm not Cairo baby, I'm more persistent." He laughed. "And don't even think about threatening me with that Huey nigga, you know James Jackson?"

I heard that name before. "He's an MMA fighter?"

"That nigga my cousin, and he equally jackin, I want him to whoop on that nigga too, he too cocky with his shit." I frowned up, gripping the phone tighter. He just laughed and breathed into the phone.

"Look, I don't want to get you all mad and what not, but it's true. Tomorrow James will challenge Huey to a match, and he gon' win." I snorted in response.

"So hostile baby, calm down. Hahaha."

"Fuck you, and tell that bitch Nicki to refrain from sharing my number. I don't appreciate you callin me on my phone talking shit. Naw fool, I won't ever touch a single instrument for any of you."

"You will. And you'll see me in person real soon too. Bye babylove, it's been real." He hung up the phone.

…Did that guy just call me babylove? The hell? I made a mental note to change my number when I got home.

* * *

Sounds like Ken gon' get his ass beat. LOL R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello all. I has returned!

Jazaveli: She knew she was wrong that's why. And OMG. Dude, you are talking to the biggest Nirvana fan EVER. I can type all day about how I don't think he killed himself. I'm not talking about no crack-pot theories either, I know facts that people ignore about his story. The first love of my life was killed by that Courtney bitch. Ah...see. I almost did it. SMH.  
Yeah, Huey be on his shit sometimes. lol

Schweetpea: I know! It was horrible. :( LOL. I laughed while typing the mushroom part, I thought that was funny as hell to me.

YOUNG REEZY NUMBER 1: Yeah Huey is more attractive with his cockyness. Ha. Yeah, I wanted to let Al and Ri have some bonding time. 8)

Paige: LETSSS SEEE. I happen to like mushrooms on certain things lol

DeLorean Hedgehog: We will find out why she did that here 8D

Lexi Shiver: Thank you so much! 8D and I will

MissG2020: Yes, he thinks he can beat Huey, trust me...they all will be dealt with LOL

Iloveyou: LMAO. You went off on Huey. That was funny. HAHAHA! Let's see what will happen in this new installment!

Deadman2k47: lol your reviews always make me laugh

TeriaLera: No you weren't wrong. lol, glad you like it. :)

PSYCH0xSEXY: Yeah, thank you for the constructive crit. I was going to do that with this other story I got, when I first started I thought it be a good idea to use the one I created. LOL, but the more ideas I'm working on in the background, I know that to expand will make my stories better and gain more reviews. Thank you for liking my work! 8D

**Disclaimer: Sigh...I hate typing this, don't own Boondocks.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- Moments of Life**

**'Hmm, we'll I'll be damn, you really are a star now, huh Nicki?'- Sirayah VeTuldo**

Cindy's POV

I sighed in relief. I still had my job. God, I thought I'd lose everything after that crazy shit. Gwendolyn looked pissed when she saw me strut out the CEO's office with my head held high. Yeah bitch, I'm still above you. Dumb ho. My friends wanted to throw a little get together at my place, and I'm so ready for that. It will be another week before I am to travel to Paris again. I was walking to my car in the underground parking lot when I saw Jazmine standing at my car. She had on a blonde wig, shades, some gray yoga pants and a white crop top. She was also fidgeting, couldn't stand still for nothing.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry." She was scratching at her arm. "You messed my hair up and…and I was so mad, couldn't think straight. That's why I dropped it. To show how really sorry I am."

She sounded as terrible as she was looking, but I wasn't going to go easy on her.

"You need rehab."

"I need you to forgive me, damn Cindy, I know I'm fucked up, but I'm getting worse without you…shit man...you really gon' leave me out here like this?" she began rubbing the back of her neck. I folded my arms and glared at her.

"Rehab." I remained at square one. She removed her glasses, showing me her glass, bloodshot eyed stare.

"Do I LOOK like I need rehab?"

"…Yes." She stomped her foot.

"I already apologized! What more do you want?" I sighed. I thought the next time I'd see her I'd have the energy for this, you know what? I don't.

"I cannot and will not speak to you until you get your shit together Jazmine." When I walked passed her, she grabbed my wrist and began screaming. Shit!

"NOOOO!" tears were falling out her eyes and she kept pulling at me. This wasn't the place for this! I was at work!

"Go home Jazmine!" I hissed.

"NOOOO!" her grip got tighter and her screaming got louder. Defeated, I agreed to let her in the stupid car. She was still a sobbing mess in the passenger seat, wiping her face. What happened to us? What happened to her?

"Jazmine, I'll drive you to the rehab facility." I started my car and began driving. She was quiet and would occasionally release sniffles. When I pulled up to the Woodcrest Rehabilitation, she just stared out the window.

"The only way to go is up." I said, hoping to encourage her. She looked at me and turned back to the window. She had got out the car and was walking towards the building, I couldn't contain my smile. When she put her hand on the door, she froze, only to bolt away. My mouth could've hit the steering wheel when it fell. What the hell? She was right there! I just sighed and shook my head.

o0o

Jazmine's POV

I haven't spoke to Cindy in 2 months since I ran away from the rehab center. I can help myself. I was in England at the moment, doing talk shows and photo shit…typical stuff. I was waiting to hit the clubs once again. Partying kept my mind off the father who now hates me, my friend who I shitted on and the life I was no doubt destroying. The breaks on this train were gone and showed no signs of slowing down. That night, while on stage, I poured myself a glass of whiskey and sat on the stool. Reaching for the mic with my right hand, I took it off the stand and began my concert. Afterwards, I went clubbing with Nina Star. Don't know when I got home though, but when I did, I collapsed on my bed, sleeping.

The sound of my phone blared on the right side of my ear. Not thinking, I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jazmine!" the sound of my mothers' voice brought me out my slumber.

"What?"

"I've been trying to contact you for months, how are you? When are you coming home?"

"Never." I slurred.

"Jazmine, I know you and Tom have a strained relationship, but you don't want to push me out your life…do you?" She was quiet before she spoke again.

"You know…I think he just feels…guilty, as so do I…we never paid that much attention to you as a child." I gripped my forehead and groaned loudly.

"Not now…"

"Yes now!" she shouted into the phone. "I feel I am a terrible mother, and Tom is a terrible father."

"Right, I already knew that, let me go back to sleep." I hung the phone up in her face before she could finish. There was nothing she would say that I wanted to hear. I ignored my phone and its many rings. I picked it up and threw it out the window, shattering the glass, leaving a hole, and allowing a breeze into my room. I'll pay for the damages. Fuck it. At least I'll get some peace and quiet. When I got up, which wasn't until 7 p.m, I got dressed for another trip into the dead of night. Black ripped skinny jeans, flats, and a red crop top, I made my way into the city streets. I needed some more angel dust. I was at a club, but I went to the back where the drugs were. It was a pretty mellowed out place actually. I sat beside this white dude whose eyes were closed. He had long blonde locks and were pretty ragged looking in the clothes. I noticed a guitar bag at the foot of him, so I kinda kicked him with my foot. He opened his eyes and turned his head slowly to me. He had the prettiest green eyes…like mine.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Who are you?" I asked him, genuinely curious. He was handsome to me…and it's been awhile since I've gotten to know any guys.

"Nikoali Bryars. I already know you, Hollywould."

"Please, uhm, it's Jazmine." I smiled.

"I knew that too." His smile was small. Blushing, I pointed to his guitar.

"You play? You in a band?"

"Yes and yes. I'm actually here because of my drummers connect with some Londoner who owns a record studio here. But now I'm high, just to get the edge off, kinda nervous."

After doing a line, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this life can get nerve wrecking. What's the name of your band?"

"Red Wonderwall. Have you ever heard of Oasis? They're one of my favorite bands."

"I actually have!" I grinned. Sitting up, he extended his hand out for mine.

"Wanna leave here? I want to show you something?" I instantly took his hand he led me to his hotel room.

"I got these black back lights that looks like the universe." He cut out the lights to reveal all sorts of nebulas and stars in various covers on the ceiling. After doing more lines, we laid on the floor.

"Wow…I feel like I'm in space." I laughed uncontrollably. "Hey Nik, sing to me, show me what you got."

_"How many special people change?_

_How many lives are living strange?_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Slowly walking down the hall_

_Faster than a cannonball_

_Where were you while we were getting high?_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the land slide_

_In a champagne supernova in the sky_

_Someday you will find me_

_Caught beneath the land slide_

_In a champagne supernova_

_Champagne supernova in the sky…"_

I could cry at how lovely his voice was. "You have an amazing voice."

"You ain't just saying that because you're high are you?" he laughed lightly.

"Haha, no…" we were there on the floor for the rest of the night. You know, I think I fell in love with his voice, I kept asking for champagne supernova's all night long.

o0o

Nicole's POV

"So what she say?" I asked Kentrell. I didn't give out her number to anyone but him, not to cause trouble, but to try to convince her to get on the label with me. I showed him her Adele violin cover, and her singing Aaliyah's 'More Than A Woman' video I had taped a while ago. He liked her skill and I figured she'd buy a second opinion.

"She wasn't interested, for now." He tied his dreads in a ponytail. "But I'm more persistent than Cairo though. She fine and she can sing, I can't see why she wouldn't join our crew…must be because of that Huey dude, I swear, his college boy ass. What is he doing with her? She deserves better." He was looking in the mirror, checking himself out.

"I admire her loyalty though, but she has the loyalty to the wrong man, the wrong team."

"James is gonna fight Huey soon enough won't he?"

"Of course, and he will be well than ready…we've made special precautions to see Huey will face his demise."

Know, look…I know I'm not everyone's favorite bitch, and I did my fair share of dirt…but I'm actually trying to really patch things up with Sirayah now, she changed her number since I gave it to Kentrell and won't answer my Facebook messages, so that means I'll have to draw her out some kind of way.

"…What kind of precautions?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled.

"Need not worry Nicki." He hugged me and walked out my dress room. I sighed and stared at myself in the mirror. I got all I could ever want so…why do I have bouts of emptiness? They'll never know, but I got to stay happy, I got to prevail. I've come too far to doubt this shit. I gave up too much to end this shit. I was dressed in this pretty blue dress, silver stilettos, and a head piece on my head. I was shooting a music video for the most important song in my life…I even mention Sirayah in it. I sighed. Damn it, Alice ruined everything. I still despise her…but I digress. She won't win just yet. I'm taking back everything that's mine. Escobar included.

And I know just how to do it too. It's been awhile since their pretty little relationship had its boat rocked anyway.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

Huey was leaving for Texas for a match, Riley had a scheduled concert with Caesar in Milwaukee, and Cindy was still in Paris for her shoot. Me and Alice were left all alone here in Maryland, well actually I was by myself, Alice had to work. Both Huey and Riley tried to talk us into coming with them, but we still had priorities here at home. Alice told me Riley has been egging her to go ahead and quit, but she refused and would only accept his offer about helping her with school. She's due for school in the fall. I'm getting my band ready for this Battle of the Bands concert they got going on in New York. It's going to be at Madison Square Garden and it's to raise money to fund children on musical scholarships on the east coast. This is a mighty big deal to me. Huey wished me luck and told me he wished me the best for my students. You know, when Huey wants to, he can be a loving and supportive person. When my phone rang that Thursday night, I answered it quickly; it was the event planner Nathaniel Davis.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. VeTuldo, I know it's late, but I just got word that celebrities wishes to perform at halftime. This would be lucrative for our purposes and it will attract an even more of a big crowd."

"Who?"

"Kentrell and Nicki Cole, and Cairo they will perform their latest hits 'Bottoms Up,', 'Lollipop', and 'Bedrock.'"

A nightmare. This has to be a nightmare. Couldn't they get The Duchess or Nina Star even? Hell…uhm…get John Legend or something, his ass can actually PLAY an instrument. And I would love to hear him sing Green Light live…mmm.

"What kind of roster is that? It would make sense to ask John Legend perform or something. Artists that actually play instruments…"

"We couldn't get Legend, that's why we initially scraped the idea of celeb appearances for halftime, but they offered to perform. My guess is they want to make positive press." I huffed in defeat. There was no way around it was there? This had to be Nicki's idea because she knows I go to Battle of the Bands every year. Since I was a kid, I'd go, and all I'd see was one day me standing out there, directing music for the masses to listen to.

"Is there something we need to know about this line up? You aren't the only facilitator who isn't warm to this idea, but it will keep life in this project. In protest, 2 schools have opted out the event."

He is right. I'm not doing this for me; I'm doing it for the kids who put their hearts in their practice. These are for the kids who want to show the world they can literally make music ooze out their fingers and get recognized for it.

"Alright." I sighed. Damn it. I love music and kids too much. If I were selfish I'd drop the band out. I see where the other schools are saying, why people who puts no effort into their music have come here and re-wire their concept of music? Guah. I might as well suck it up. I called Alice once she got off work and told her the news.

"That's some ol' bullshit." She said, huh…sounding like Riley all ready.

"I know…I don't really want to see her."

"Mm, I know you don't…especially since you'll be there by yourself." I frowned hard.

"What you mean?"

"My co-worker Monica is having her baby; I have to work all weekend."

My heart dropped. Out of ALL the times she managed to be off on weekend, THIS is the week they keep her? Ugh! Pregnant women screws over everything! I do wish her well on her labor mind you.

"You have got to be kidding! Can't someone take your spot?"

"Nope. I asked Penelope would she mind, she would have, but her mother is getting married to her 3rd husband, she wants her to attend."

I groaned. Bull! This was all bull! So I'd be going at this alone. Fine…I'll deal.

o0o

Huey's POV

I gave a swift kick in the air, the crowd 'ooohed' at his fast acting. I won 2 rounds out the three, and I was on my way to winning this round. Lenoard Jenkins was a decent fighter, but not decent enough to face me. After dodging two jabs I swung at him with a left hook, connecting with his jaw. He staggered backwards as he lost his footing; I wasted no time grabbing his arm, flipping him over to put him in this tight ass triangle hold. My legs were crushing his neck as he slapped the floor, tapping out. The crowd cheered at my swift win, I shook his hand and made my way to the dressing room. I wasn't celebrating anything; I had my eyes set on that James asshole. I was in Texas alone. Riley and Ceasar were in Milwaukee, Cindy was out of town, and the girls remained in Woodcrest. It's been such a long time since we were all separated like this. I gathered my things and proceeded to my car. After throwing my things in the truck, I walked back to the front of my car when I heard slow claps behind me, turning my head, I saw the object of my hatred.

"That was a good fight Huey, you cold on those Triangle holds." James Jackson nodded.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to congratulate you nigga, taking a win right before you lose, we fight next week, and I'm here to say let the best man win, though I refuse to let you win in my home city though."

"Fuck your city." I spat.

"You aren't that much of a gracious winner, I see." He laughed, showing off that big ass gap smile.

"I don't shit talk, we'll see who the real winner will be next week." He nodded slowly.

"Respect. Oh, my cousin will see your lady in New York tomorrow. He'll make sure to tell her I said hey." I arched an eyebrow.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, my nigga Kentrell."

"Oh, the fag." His playful taunting took an abrupt halt.

"Yo, that's my blood you speak of; I didn't say anything about your bitch ass brother."

"Come say that to my face." I threatened. Fuck a week; I'd kick his ass right now.

"Ha, I like that. You're ready for an ass whooping. You can wait till next week." He turned on his heels and whistled as he strolled back into the stadium. Despite his diss at Riley, I had thought back to something else he said. What was Kentrell doing going to the Battle of the Bands? Little bitch would approach her when I can't be around. But that's okay. I know her, and I know me. As soon as he pulls some stunts, my foot is knee deep in his ass. I don't like these people testing me like I'm soft or something. They are going to learn I'm nothing to play with.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I sighed as I was woken up on the bus by the loud enthusiastic teenagers. We were outside the Hilton and they rushed outside the bus to unpack into their rooms. This was a 3 day trip. Friday was a free day, but it was mandatory we practice for the show before we let the kids out in the city. Saturday was the show, and Sunday we would head back home. I was so lonely without my girls, but I knew I had to stay strong. My phone rang, it was Huey.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ms. Sexy, how are you?" I giggled as I walked into the lobby.

"I'm good, we're at the hotel unloading, we're gonna rest up then go down to the Garden, practice, and let the kids have the whole day to themselves."

"That's good, so…I heard you'll be having company tomorrow."

"Yeah, Nicki them will be here." I wanted to forget that, eh.

"No, I'm talking about Kentrell." He said lowly. I sucked my teeth as I got my key card from the front desk.

"Don't worry Huey." I never did tell him about Kentrell calling me, he would have made a big deal about it…I guess that was a loss cause because he's fussing about it anyway…they announced their arrival to this event earlier this morning.

"I'm not worried about you; you should be worried about these niggas out here."

"Huh?"

"These folks playin' with me."

"They know not to do that." I opened my door and looked around my room.

"I do think they do. But at least I get to take it out all on James' face next week."

"Oh, you won the match! Great!" I smiled.

"Yea, I wish you were here though, I'm very sexually frustrated." I cracked up.

"This is not a playing matter." That made me want to laugh even harder.

"Poor Huey." I said in a fake sad voice.

"You're not right, but hey, I got to go to the gym, I'll get at you later. Stay safe and have fun, I love you."

I blinked.

"That was the first time you ever told me that!" I squealed.

"Heh, it's true. Can I get a I love you back?"

"I love you too Huey." I was so happy. I was happy for the rest of Friday, despite the grueling 6 hours of practice. I hit the hay around 10:30 p.m, I had a long Saturday ahead of me.

o0o

My ears freaking hurt. Guah, our school was near the last on the list, so that meant we would play after halftime. I had to sit through that awful song Lollipop.

_Ow... Uh huh Renegade Baby_  
_I say he so sweet make her wanna lick the wrapper_  
_So I let her lick the wrapper_

_She lick me like a lollipop [x4]_

_[Chorus 1 (x2):]_  
_Shawty wanna thug_  
_Bottles in the club_  
_Shawty wanna hump_  
_You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps_

_[Verse 1: Cairo]_  
_OK, little mama had a swag like mine_  
_She even wear her hair down her back like mine_  
_I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying_  
_Man, she ain't never had a love like mine_  
_And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers_  
_And that pussy in my mouth had me loss for words_  
_Told her back it up like erp erp_  
_And I made that ass jump like jerk, jerk_  
_And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)_  
_she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)_  
_she lick me like a lollipop (I like that)_  
_she lick me like a lollipop_

_[Chorus 1]_

_[Chorus 2:]_  
_Shawty wanna thug (oh yeah I like that)_  
_Bottles in the club (oh yeah I like that)_  
_Shawty wanna hump_  
_You know I like to touch your lovely lady lumps_

_[Static Major:]_  
_OK after you back it up and stop_  
_Drop it shawty drop it like it's hot_  
_Oh, drop it like it's hot_  
_Do it shawty don't stop_

_[Verse 2: Cairo]_  
_Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't shit_  
_Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't this_  
_Shawty said the nigga that she with can't hit_  
_But shawty I'm a hit it hit it like I can't miss_  
_And he can't do this_  
_And he doesn't do that_

_Shawty need a a refund, need a bring that nigga back_  
_Just like a refund I make her bring that ass back_  
_And she bring that ass back_  
_Because I like that_

_[Chorus 2]_

_she lick me like a lollipop [x3]_  
_So I let her lick the wrapper_  
_Like a lollipop_

_[x4]_  
_Call me so I can make it juicy for you_  
_Call me so I can get it juicy for you_

_[Chorus 1]_

_I get her on top she drop it like it hot_  
_And when I'm at the bottom she Hillary Rodham_  
_The middle of the bed_  
_Giving getting head, giving getting head, giving getting head_

_I said mhm... I like that_  
_Said u. I like that_  
_I said mhm... I like that_  
_Mhmm_

_Call me so I can come and do it for your_  
_Call me so I can come and prove it for your_  
_Call me so I can make it juicy for you_  
_Call me so I can get it juicy for you_

_Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop_  
_she lick me like a lollipop_  
_She said he's so sweet_  
_Makes her Wanna lick the wrapper_  
_So I let her lick the wrapper_

That was the most shit lyrics I've ever heard in my life. His fans just cheered and screamed like it wasn't their business. Then I had to hear Bottoms Up with Nicki and Kentrell, wow…what the hell she do to herself? You know, people told me she had plastic surgery done and I honestly been so busy I haven't even seen her in a while, but she looks un recognizable to me now. That wasn't my cousin, I don't know who the hell that is. And what the hell she wearing? She looks like the result if a green, pink, and yellow highlighter threw up on her.

_[Verse 3: Nicki Cole]_  
_Can I get that 'tron_  
_Can I get that Remmy_  
_Can I get that Coke_  
_Can I get that Henny_  
_Can I get that Margarita on the rock rock rock_  
_Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim_  
_Ken_  
_I was like yo Ken_  
_Do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rose_  
_Okay lets get it now_  
_I'm wit a bad bitch he's wit his friends_  
_I don't say "Hi", I say "Keys to the Benz"_  
_Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz!_  
_Motherfuckin right yeah weed to the 10_  
_If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her_  
_Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her_  
_Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her_  
_Then I'm go and get my louisville slugger_  
_Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such a lady_  
_I rep Team Renegade_  
_You know Slim, Baby?_  
_And we be doin donuts while we wave in the 3-80_  
_We give alot of money to the babies out in haiti_  
_Yellin all around the world_  
_Do you hear me? Do you like my body?_  
_Anna Nicki_  
_Rest in peace to anna nicole smith_  
_Yes, my dear, you're so explosive_  
_Say hi to Mary, Mary and Joseph_  
_Now bottoms up and double my dosage_

_[Chorus: Kentrell]_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Ay whats in ya cup_  
_Got a couple bottles_  
_But a couple aint enough_  
_(Turn you) bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw ya hands up_  
_Tell security we bout to tear this club up_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Pocket full of green_  
_Girl you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans_  
_Bottoms up bottoms up (up)_  
_Throw yo hands up_  
_Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms_  
_Bottoms up_

Some of my students danced to that song. Ugh, I just wanted to do our shit and get it over with. We were known to have some fire performances, so when Hoover High was called, we got the real royal treatment. We were rocking our black and gold colors with pride.

"IT'S TIME TO DO THIS SHIT!" Greg yelled. I let that slide, because I knew he was excited, he was the percussion squad leader after all, and I say that because our opening song is the song they've been dying to do. I made my way out to the field and on to the podium. I raised my hands and the brass played the intro to 's 'Who Dat.' The crowd went wild when the percussion marched out, dancing with their drums, the wind players followed behind them, rocking side to side, getting into their formation. Keeping my attention on my directing was hard, because we were sounding so good; I wanted to dance with our majorettes, who were also killing it, by the way. There wasn't a single ass in a seat during our performance; you can hear them scream the chorus.

_'Who dat, who dat? Bitch I got that flame!_

_Who dat, who dat? Bitch I got that flame!_

_Don't ask me my mothafuckin name!'_

o0o

Nicole's POV

I was smiling, I was so proud of her. She always said she'd be down there, and she was.

"She ain't all that." I heard Tonya say behind me. It was awhile since we hung out after I got so busy, I brought her along.

"Yo, chill on the hating…" I said strongly.

"This coming from the person who sold her out, girl please." She giggled. I frowned, she better stop trippin' on that shit. After the concert was over, I set out to look for her. I found her band packing up in their instrument bus; some other bands were having battles on the other side of the lot.

"Ya-ya!" I cried. She and her students turned her head to me.

"Nicole…what?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Look, I didn't mean to start no shit when I gave Kentrell your-"

" ! How are you!" Kentrell jumped in front of me. I was starting to get pissed off at all this disrespectful shit that was happening. Tonya wasn't too far behind me either.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

So this was the whore everyone loves to gossip with. Tonya Vasquez. Me and her threw daggers at each other.

"How's Huey doing?" she asked me.

"He's fine. He's not looking for you though, you could be dead in a ditch, he wouldn't care."

"Such a nasty attitude, and to display that in front of your precious students." Tonya yawned. I rolled my eyes.

"Tonya! Quit drinking the haterade." Kentrell looked back at her, then to me.

"Yo, why not come hang with us at our hotel." Nicole grabbed my hand. "Please?" she begged me. I didn't want to do this! I was tired damn it! And because I was tired, I didn't fight her anymore.

"Fine. Just for an hour, I have to get up in the morning." Nicole smiled and literally dragged me to her limo. It was just her, me, and Kentrell, Cairo and Tonya went to party. When I got to Nicki's place I wanted to get down to business.

"What did you mean to tell me?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about giving Ken your number, but I figured if you heard from a successful artist, you'd change your mind and join me."

"Yeah, baby." Kentrell snaked his arms around my shoulders. "I could use you in many ways." He licked his lips. I moved away from him.

"I bet you could." I turned my attention back to Nicole.

"The hell did you get plastic surgery for?"

"My ass was too flat and my tits were too small." She shrugged.

"So are you happy?" I asked her, she looked at me with a look I couldn't describe.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good. Nice to see you dissin Alice still." She rolled her eyes.

"That's why we fell apart; you dwell on old shit too much. I don't see why you still mad, you got folks who don't like you while you got fans of your own. If I didn't do it, someone else would find out and talk shit about it anyway."

"True but damn Nicki…really? I'm blood and you did me like that?"

"I didn't mean to, I only meant to out Alice."

I snorted loudly. "Because that's much better."

o0o

Kentrell's POV

I was so bored with this drama shit between them, Nicki cock blocking this is time to let Sirayah know what kind of nigga I am. I cleared my throat loudly, interrupting them.

"Anyway Sirayah, I was thinking, what amount of money could Renegade offer you to persuade your decision?"

"None." Her gray eyes lit up with defiance. I fucking loved that about her. She is the master at playing hard to get, that's what making this chase so interesting.

"You missin out on a lot of money…I bet those student's could use that money." She just stared at me before laughing.

"You are not slick nigga. Nice try." I was tweaked, but not enough to give up. Nicole whipped out some weed and passed me some after she declined to smoke any.

"What? You too good to smoke some with us?"

"That's what I mean." I rolled my eyes. She'll come to me some way. I got to figure out how.

o0o

Sirayah's POV

I made it home, finally, after sitting and listening to Nicki's bullshittin ass stories and Kentrell's lame ass attempts to get me either high or drunk. I was ready to hit the hay. Boy…do I have some stories to tell to Alice.

* * *

Whoooo! Next chapter: Huey Vs. James. LEGGO BITCH LEGGO! lmao


	17. Chapter 17

Yo. I finally returned. Yawn. 8D How ya'll doin? Okay, let me get right to it.

Paige: Rofl. Just leave her ass at a random place, so wrong. lol

Jazaveli: Yeah, she a punk. SMH. Good news! No more chances after this chapter, you'll see why! 8D And things are about to get a tad bit rocky for the team. I hate to do it but...it's gotta happen!

YOUNG REEZY NUMBER1: Okay...no seriously you totally lost me. lol thanks for the review

DeLorean Hedgehog: We shall see in due time...due time...

MissG2020: Let's see what happens in this chapter! 8D

Iloveyou: lol Aw, I love Huey's confidence, and as I said to someone else, no more off the BS with Jazz and Nicki...in fact, things will get damn tough on her. I got plans for her. Muhahaha

Schweetpea: LOL, you ain't the only one who got pissed. Ha!

BananaMilkshake: Will he win? I dunno

Teria Lera: Yes Kentrell is soft. haha glad you loved it.

Deadman2k47: Your reviews never cease to amuse me. LOL thank you

behavingmindlessly: Damn, you all the way back on chapter 3, well uhm...Lamilton is here because...I wanted him to be 8D lol thanks for the review

**Disclaimer: don't own BD**

* * *

**Chapter 17- You Live and Learn**

**You won the battle, but not the war! - Anonymous**

Cindy's POV

The team was partially reunited once more. Riley and Caesar were down in Texas to be with Huey and his fight with James Jackson. It was a highly anticipated fight; everyone was waiting for that shit. But I know my man Huey will rock him. I was back in my Maryland home, I found myself coming back here more often, primarily because I finally had people worth coming back to. I was at a grocery store close to my home, nothing too fancy; I just needed to get some strawberries to eat.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here." I heard a forced greeting behind me. Sighing, I didn't turn around.

"Go away mother." I said bored.

"Where is your little thug friends? Out doing more drugs?" she called. Rolling my eyes, I walked away from her. I heard her run up to me. She grabbed my wrist and flung me around, showing me her red bloodshot eyes. You know, my mother was the first addict in my life…I can remember Riley cracking jokes about it when I was stylin on that ass in basketball.

_'Yo' momma does coke when she thinks no one is lookin.'_

_'Who TOLD YOU THAT?'_

But as I grew older I realized how much his check…really did hurt me. Why were all these people so broken? Damn, nothing in my life was ever easy, but at least I never used it as an excuse. Jazmine is all messed up because she had shit parents and was always starving for a sliver of attention. My mother was a mess because she had five failed marriages under her belt and couldn't stand that the Wives of Woodcrest would talk behind her back. That and her daughter were a tomboy/dating black guys. She cared more about social status than her own blood. That alone should make me as messed up as Jazmine is…but that's what sets the weak from the strong. I chose not to.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you! You're just like your stupid father!" She gritted her teeth. "You always want to walk away when someone is fucking talking!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I yawned as I snatched away from her. I've had it with crackheads yelling at me. Shit. I bought my strawberries and left her screaming and shouting, making even more of an ass of herself. I need to blaze, but I don't like smoking by myself. I picked up my phone.

"Yo chick, fall through at my place." I told Alice.

"Let me do something for my mom, and I'll be over."

"Okay." I said as I pulled up in my drive way. I know Sirayah would never smoke with me, her profession nor Huey would allow it. When she arrived, she gave me a big hug.

"Ooooo! I missed you! How are you? It's been forever since I saw you!"

"I missed you too and I've been alright." I walked into the kitchen to pull out all the snacks I could find.

"Binging much?" I heard her laugh behind me.

"Yeaaa, I'm about to get lifted…want to join me?" I looked at her. Alice looked unsure.

"I don't know…I never smoked weed before."

"You haven't? Ah girl, there's nothing to it." She followed me out the kitchen and onto the floor I pulled out my wild cherry swisher sweet cigars and prepared the joints for the both of us.

"Ohhh, and I got that Cali shit…haaa, Riley would be so mad to know I smoked it without him." I was saying that more to myself than to Alice. I handed her piece and she looked at it like it was a disease in her hand.

"Don't worry girl, I got you, weed ain't nothing like crack, look at me and Riley. We're fine." I smiled.

"You sure I won't die or something?" I cracked up. "No." I lit hers up and then mine. She took one huge inhale only to start coughing and choking and shit.

"Damn girl, watch how I smoke it, and don't breathe in the shit." I laughed. She scrunched her nose up as she watched me. Her second attempt was way better.

"Now, smoke all of it, I think you'll like getting high…just think of yourself flying without a plane!"

So four buds a piece later, we were faded.

"Woah…I feel so light…" I nodded.

"Told you…hey can I ask you something?" She took a puff and turned her head to me.

"What is it bruh? You know you can talk to meeee." I smiled at her high ass.

"You think I should try to help Jaz-"

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you and Sirayah something, are you two taking stupid pills? Real talk." Smoke left my nostrils.

"What you mean?"

"Sirayah told me about seeing Nicki during her Battle of the Bands concert, and now you're going to tell me another sob story about Jazmine. The bitches ain't worth it, shut the fuck up already." I was taken aback by her bluntness. But then again, Alice has gotten the worst of Nicki's wrath, so I know Sirayah talking to her about giving her another chance would fall on deaf ears if she ever asked Alice that.

"Givin' these ho's all these chances that they don't deserve. I don't know Jazmine, but it sounds like to me she's too far gone for your help. She has to get her shit together on her own, and fuck Nicki…stupid bitch I'm waiting for her 15 minutes of fame to be up."

I guess the weed helped her express her pent up aggressions against these people.

"They make excuses for screwing over people in their lives; they deserve whatever happens to them. Or am I being too hard? Sirayah grew up with Nicki, and you've been friends with her for years…it's hard to let go or something?"

That's what it is…I don't know. I just feel that I didn't try hard enough, that if I stopped her from running from rehab she'd be on the road to recovery right now. I miss the friendship we had, but Alice is right. I just didn't want to come to terms with it.

"Yeah…you're right. I got to let it go. But I feel I didn't stop her from-"

"She stopped herself. You and Sirayah gon' have to learn you can't save anyone who doesn't want to be saved." She put her head back and let the smoke blow from her nostrils.

Damn…yeah.

"So, I know you hype for the fight." She called as I went to go wash off the strawberries and returned with them ready to eat.

"Oh girl yes!" I exclaimed. Huey was itching to fight Jackson for a minute; I can't wait to see it! We ate up all the snacks and Alice was still hungry, so we ordered pizza. After watching some stupid white people do stupid shit on MTV, Alice yawned.

"Damn, now I'm sleepy. You know, this stuff wasn't as bad as I thought it is. Thanks for showing me the way."

"No prob, now I have a homie to smoke with!" I grinned.

o0o

Nicole's POV

I was dare I say it…bored. I was bored with this touring shit here in Canada that Cairo and the team was doing. I wanted to be back in the States already. Tonya was here, but Lord knows what she was doing right now. I wasn't scheduled to perform until tomorrow night, and I really didn't feel like watching the show. I was still blue at the fact Sirayah turned me down again. Damn it, I should be happy. I got my fame and fortune; I have all these people that love me and my music so…why the hollow feeling. I shook my head, thinking of ways to come at her again. Tonya said she had some weird plan to get Escobar to me, but she didn't really say how or when. To be honest, that was the last thing I was focused on at the moment.

When I heard yelling and laughing in the hall way, I stood up and opened my hotel door. I saw Cairo and some other dudes play around. But then…something weird happened. Maybe I was seeing things but Cairo pulled the dude's pants and boxers down and started slapping his ass. People were recording it and shit on their phones. I made a face and silently closed the door, hoping they didn't see me. Naw…I am high right now so…maybe I shouldn't even take that seriously. Ignoring the site, I went back to puffing my blunt. Seconds later there were pounding at my door, rolling my eyes, I went to answer it. It was Wacko Jin…the guy whose ass Cairo was slapping…or not, like I said, I didn't see shit.

"Dude, why aren't you out here with us?" he was grinning.

"Uhm…I'm sleepy."

"I smell reefer."

"…It puts me to sleep." Cairo came bustling beside him.

"Yo bitch, you been actin' anti since we came here, the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm cramping." I'm a skillful liar when pushed to be. He sucked his teeth.

"Hey, can bitches still have sex on their periods?" Cairo looked over at Wacko. I slammed the door soon after that. No way. Disgusting, what the hell? Sighing hard out of irritation, I went to go on my Twitter, see what's popping over there on my page. They continued to knock and bang on my door.

"GET SOME OTHER BITCH TO FUCK, I AIN'T IN THE MOOD!" I shouted. Ignoring them, I noticed some bitch talking shit about me; my fan sent the link of the tweet. Her name was Vee or some shit.

_-Barbie bitch, get off your knees and into the pit. I challenge you to a battle rap._

_-Vee…you a stupid ho._

I slammed down my computer monitor. Fuck all this. I'm going to sleep. Good thing we're heading back into the states tomorrow after my show.

o0o

Jazmine's POV

No answer to Cindy's cell. I groaned. Why was she ignoring me? Well…I know why…but she needs to come on! I can understand if I got her fired, but she still has her job and she still models. What's the big fucking deal? And don't get me started on the whole 'I need rehab' bit. What got on my nerves is that she thinks she's perfect because she's not on it. I didn't see her scold Hiro while he was binging out on coke! Same goes for Riley. I shook my head. Whatever, she'll come around, she'll miss me. I was still hanging out with Nikoali, we were making more press the more we were spotted publicly. I admitted there was a romance budding between us, and I think I'll even go as far as to say I'll marry him. He was recording his bands album out in Seattle; I was down here in Maryland. I was so stoked for Nikoali's first album release. He'll be the biggest break out rock star ever! I was scanning through TV when I saw Team Renegade on 106 and Drive, I decided to watch it for Cairo. He was cute, I'd hit it if I didn't have Nikoali already. It was him, Wacko Jin, and Kentrell, and Cairo's lifelong friend Duey Jenkins. I laughed; he had his whole damn posse with him didn't it? Liberty and B.K started asking questions about Cairo's grill. I wish niggas would stop wearing those already.

"Okay, ladies! I got ya'll over here, so when you kiss a girl right-" Duey had sat up.

"I'm the only person he kiss!" he shouted. I covered my mouth. Liberty and B.K gave empty looks, and Kentrell looked over towards them. Liberty threw her head back in shock as the audience screamed in response. I cracked up in laughter, unable to hear the damage control that was no doubt going on during my laughter. My life just got rosier.

"That's how we roll; we're brother's we roll like that. Ain't anything freaky." I heard Cairo say, that only made me laugh harder. I had to make a Tweet about it.

_Cairo's cute and all, but I better stand back, I don't want his brother to get me! Muhahaha#gay ass niggas_

o0o

**YouTube Video: Cairo's PAUSE moment on 106 and Drive**

**Comments:**

_'Ughh, gay niggas!'_

_'I knew Renegade were some fags, ya'll see that other video where Cairo taking some dude ass out his pants? It looked like Wacko. Where I'm from, we don't play like that.'_

_'Ya'll some haters. Team Renegade for LIFE. They ain't gay! Ya'll always want to say who's gay. Who cares? He's the best rapper alive! They are like family to one another!"_

_'I wish my "brother" would play with me like that…he gon' get his ass knocked the FUCK out yo.'_

_'Haters SMH. Cairo is a skilled rapper, he can kill ALL these other rappers out right now. He ain't gay!'_

_'He fucking Nicki Cole, he ain't gay, ya'll some stupid jealous mo'fuckas!'_

o0o

Sirayah's POV

It was time, the fight! It was finally here! Me, Cindy, and Alice were all cooped up together on my couch at my house. My mom was watching the fight with Ms. Stone over at Al's place so she wouldn't be left alone.

"I've been waiting 50 years for this shit!" Cindy yelled as she poured her Bacardi. Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Get em' HUEY!" I cheered at the TV.

o0o

James' POV

I had 30 minutes to prepare for the fight. Checking to see my guard was outside my door, I opened it to see him standing there.

"Hey, I'm about to Juice up. Do not let anyone pass!" He nodded and I shut and locked the door behind me. I know I can't beat Huey without the Lighting juice coursing through my veins. I pulled out the necessary tools and began to work. Wrapping the rubber band tightly around my arm, I watched as my vein was up. I prepared the needle and stuck the fluid inside me.

"Mmmm." Grunted as the burn of it flooded my bloodstream, I instantly felt empowered. I hopped to my feet, bouncing back and forth, giving the air lightening speed jabs. When I heard knocks at the door, I quickly put my instruments away in my gym bag.

"James, you ready?"

"Yes, hold on." I dialed Kentrell.

"Yea, I got it, thanks for the lift nigga…you still going after that Sirayah chick? Yeah well, I'm about to ruin this nigga's life. Hell yeah. Peace." I hung up and made my way to the ring. When I entered after they called my name, I threw my hands up in the air. When I entered the ring, that's when I saw Huey. I'm about to make this nigga have one loss under that belt, this nigga has to be knocked off his pedestal. The Undefeated is about to be defeated.

_'Round One!'_

He was able to evade most my punches, as I came out swinging. He was quick with the 3 combo, two punches and a kick to my side, but that was fine, he's not going to win. I struck his side then connected my fist with his jaw. He staggered but didn't lose footing as he then charged at me, punches all in my face. I will give this nigga credit; he is hard with these punches.

The crowed howled at those spurs of hits but in the single second he lowered his arms, I returned the favor. I tackled him to the ground and was beating the shit out his jaw only to flip me off of him. Blood was starting to drip from his forehead. We were separated once more and I had to time it right. With Lightning in my veins, I was not tired; hell I didn't even feel the pain. I decided I had to knock this nigga out…literally. While dodging his blows, I kicked his leg, making him lose balance and right after that, I swung clear at his temple. Instantly knocking him out. I grinned, who knows what ran through that niggas mind when he saw my fist flying towards his head.

o0o

Cindy's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed. My eyes were as big as Monique's pants, no he DIDN'T! I shook my head in disbelief. The fight lasted a whole hour, but it felt way too damn fast, they didn't even make it to the second round. Huey wasn't responsive at all and James was declared the winner. All of us sat there in silence as James was giving his winning speech.

"Yo, tell Huey when he wakes up, he can have a rematch, I'll be ready. Good fight though, Love!" I tossed the pillow at the TV.

"CHEATIN' ASS BITCH!" I shook my head. He would knock Huey out the first round; he was wearing his ass out.

"Oh no…" Sirayah sighed. I shook my head. I already knew her ass would get the receiving end on Huey's anger when he gets here. Alice just looked sad.

"Sirayah, girl…I'd hate to be you." Alice placed a hand on her shoulder. "That nigga got a temper problem."

"Yeah, yeah." She changed the channel. Well, Huey wasn't going when he lost, it wasn't like he was slaw or some shit, he just got hit at wrong spot that's all.

o0o

Riley's POV

I can't believe my nigga lost! Oh, that shit was so foul how he did it, I swear that nigga cheating! But the ref claims it was a legit hit so…nothing we can do. Huey was taken out the ring and onto the stretcher, still out like a light. He had to hit him super hard, Huey just fell over after that hit, that was something I never seen him do, and he's had hits upside the head before. I think that nigga James altered his skills…if you know what I mean. I mean, I watched his past matches, I never seen him swing that fast or act all rowdy like he was tonight. Me and Ceasar sat in the ambulance in silence.

"Yo Cease?"

"Yea?"

"That was some ol' bullshit."

"Yeah, but Huey will do a rematch, you bet your ass on that."

I nodded.

* * *

Ohhhh...James cheated 8P. Had to do it guys, sorry. lol

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

I hath returned. I had horrible writers block. Damn it. Now, on to the continuation of the story! Thank you for the adds of this story and whatnot! Love you guys.

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: Yes, he's a cheater, and as you can tell, I am NOT a Wayne fan, lol. That's why this satire mix of this story is so fun to me! Hahaha. lol

Paige: I ain't wrong baby! It's not me...it's you. YOU'RE the wrong one! Believe in my reverse psychology! And what ya know...you may be on to something!

Anonymous: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story

Deadman2k47: Thank you and I love to crush your world, that's my life purpose. And I know, Jazz is a mess, it'll only get worse actually.

MissG2020: I know! I'm sorry, trust me alot of people are shocked he lost, lol...but he will get his, don't worry about it.

DeLorean Hedgehog: It is always hilarious and dramatic...kinda like my life...ahem, thanks for the review lol

Jazavelli:James will get his. Everyone is starting to, but not without the team hitting some bumps themselves. And this chapter is key to Nicki's downfall, not so much her, but how she will handle future aspects...I can't say without giving so much away. Haha

TeriaLera: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you too! 8D and she is a satirical Rihanna and...I doubt that lol

LovinHueyFreeman: Yes! Stranger! Been MIA for way too long. Thank you for catching up! lol. I didn't forget Tyga's verse...I'm ashamed to admit this but...I didn't feel like typing all that. ROFL. And I basically copied the Lollipop song and I totally missed the editing of the dreads...fail on my part, got a good eye to have seen that. LOL. He ain't Trey Songz, no don't kill me. LOL And I did not see the Panda Ski mask, however did see him wear women's clothing on several occasions. 8/

behavingmindlessly: Don't worry, James will be dealt with accordingly, I won't let him get away with it. No need to abuse the sibling. LOL

LovinHueyFreeman: HAHAHHAA! You saw what I did with that Monique reference, yeah that was dirty but I laughed out loud after I had typed that. Yeah, I am wrong for that, but hey, you laughed! LOL Yup you right about them comments. Real talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own BD

* * *

**Chapter 18- Your Fate**

**"Your actions now can dictate your fate later."- Anonymous**

Sirayah's POV

I sighed loud and hard. The night I want to stay at school for a long time, the students don't want to. What type of shit are they pulling man? Cut me some slack!

"Ay teach, when you see Huey, tell em' I'm so sorry. Real Talk, my nigga got robbed!" Jason shook his head as he loaded up his French horn in the instrument room.

"Hell yeah he got robbed. That nigga took some juice I swear he did! He loses against Joaquin, but manages to beat Huey? That's some shit man, Huey was wearing that nigga out man!" Greg yelled.

That's when it had hit me! Steroids…it made since. But we had no way of proving it unfortunately. We can't just go up to the facilitators and claim James was on steroids when the fight happened. We needed to prove it. I tapped my pen on my desk when my phone rang, it was Alice.

"Hey."

"Hey girl, you seen Huey yet?"

"No. I'm still at school."

"Oh, me and Cindy did, he still looked hella pissed."

"His attitude will be awful, I know it."

"Come over my house, see him tomorrow then."

"No, he's expecting me, told him before the fight even started I'd be over at his place when he came back. Is Riley with you?"

"Nope. Recording the last track on his mix tape, he said he'd holla at me later."

"Oh, so…what're you doing?"

"Hanging with Cin."

I heard Cindy's shrill of laughter in the background, confirming Alice's story. "THAT bitch…" she continued. Sirayah shook her head as she smirked.

"Well, I'll let you and Cindy get back to your fun. I'll see you later."

"Yo YA-YA, YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANNA SMOKE SUM WITH US?" Cindy shouted in the phone. I laughed.

"No Cindy, I'll let you guys be the pot heads. Later." I chuckled as I hung up. I swear, what will I do with those girls? As long as Alice doesn't get hurt or whatever, I don't see the big deal with her smoking now. As I was driving, I thought of how much Huey loves green tea, so why not pick him up some? After my trip to the store, I made it to his house. Inhaling, exhaling and inhaling again, I got out my car and walked up to the door. Huey opened the door. He wasn't even trying to hide he was seething.

"Hey Huey." He let me in and sunk back on the couch. I went in the kitchen and fixed his tea. He must've smelled it, because after a while he joined me in the kitchen at sat on his stool. Smiling, I poured him a cup.

"Don't be so down bay," I tried, "Your overall score is 21-1, that's impressive. And hey…everyone's gotta take a loss sometime right?" I went in the fridge and got out a lemon to cut. He also liked lemon in his tea; I dropped the cut lemon in the glass and slide it over to him.

"He fucking cheated…" he said finally. He placed his cheek in his hand as he drank.

"I swear…when I have my rematch I shoving my foot so far down his throat, he'll shit my ankle braces." I let him vent, he probably was holding it in for the duration of his flight. He shook his head.

"I know when I fight, there's a chance I can lose, but to lose like _that_? Really?" He finished off his glass of tea.

"So frustrating…it happened so fast, I saw his fist coming and I didn't act fast enough."

"You'll get him in the rematch." I told him sharply. He nodded.

"You think you can prove he cheated?" I asked him, when he snorted, I knew he was about to give me a smartass answer.

"If I did…I think I would have announced it by now. But I'm onto him; he'll fuck up if I don't get to it first."

I decided to go ahead and let that slide, he's tense.

"…Can I have another glass of tea?" he muttered. I took the glass from him and refilled it.

"Thanks…" he said before taking another drink. "Not just for the tea but…being there…I know I can be tough to deal with sometimes."

"That's an under—"

"Don't push it." He cut in. I had to smile at our exchange.

"How you gon' apologize for it, only to do it again?" I chuckled. He just shrugged.

"You haven't left me so…I can't be that bad." I giggled.

"No, I guess not."

"I also heard Cairo's gay for Duey, so maybe my day isn't all fucked." I cracked up. My students were flaming his ass after that blunder on 106 and Drive. When I saw that on YouTube, I cried.

"I ran into Duey when I was a kid…him and his whack ass poems." He shook his head. "I oughta sick Riley on him." He proceeded to tell me how he ran from Riley after Huey punched Cairo in the face, I shook my head.

"So even as a child, your temper was atrocious." I said.

"Hey, what I tell you about pushing it?" he arched his eyebrow.

"Being honest." I held my hands up, chuckling.

"Mmhm…I see you…shaky ass." He grinned at me.

"Oh, I'm shaky? I'll tell you to your face you're an ass!"

"C'mon, do it." I got up and ran to his side, getting in his face.

"You're an a-" he tackled me and pinned me to the wall.

"Let me go!"

"Nah."

"Please?"

"…No. I like where you at. Hey, when's the last time we…fooled around."

"…I knew there was a reason you weren't madder!" I frowned.

"…Ah damn you caught me." I laughed.

"A man has needs."

"You are such a card." I gave him a peck on his lips.

...

Riley's POV

Caesar walked up to Cindy's door and pulled out his keys. " So we're going to release Scorpion tomorrow, as well as uh…Anxiety?"

"Yeah…I hate I have to leave again to Florida though with Ninth Wonder." I said. Yeah, he was shooting a music video for one of his songs, 'Freak A Leek,' and of course a nigga has to go. When Caesar opened the door, the smell of hot wings and weed greeted us.

"Started the party all ready?" Cindy jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I missed you baby! Hey Reezy!" She said, still tight on him.

"Yo, pass the reefer…and give me some wings, hungrier than a mothafucka." I walked in her kitchen to see Alice putting some wings on a plate. When she saw me, she smiled.

"There's my baby, give me some love." I leaned in and kissed her. I repelled slowly.

"Why you smell like weed?"

"I smoked a bit…but don't worry, we saved you some." She pointed at the drawer. I was gawking at her.

"…When?"

"Me and Cindy did some last week, and I must say, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be." She nodded.

"Ever since I did it, I felt more positive about life. Like yesterday at work, stupid bitch only left me a 2 dollar tip, instead of getting mad, I just reminded myself I have a black man with a job."

Cindy and Caesar came into the kitchen; he bumped me over before I could respond to her statement.

"Move nigga, I'm hungry." He joked as he started getting at the wings. I looked over at Cindy and nudged her into the living room.

"Damn, what the hell?"

"You have her smoking?"

"I don't see the big deal." Cindy burrowed her eyebrows together.

"She is not another Jazmine, Cindy!" I said in a hush tone. Cindy frowned harder and snatched away from me.

"I know that, she's better in fact. I didn't have her do crack, damn. I'm surprised you're trippin' like this." She walked back into the kitchen. That's Cindy's problem, she always think no bad can come from anything. She got Jazmine on it in high school, and obviously, was fucked up ever since. Maybe I am being paranoid. I know that Cindy, nor would I for the matter let Alice go that far. Then again I had a hard week, my nigga lost and I still wasn't feeling all that. I swear her and her damn sister complex. They all came back out with plates.

"You eating?" Alice asked me.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." Cindy gave me a look before looking back at the TV.

"You sure? I made these, I wanted you to try them." She frowned.

"Save some for me, I'll just chill with you until we leave." I smiled. I had to endure Caesar's dorky ass as he was participating with contestants on Family Fued.

"Did ya'll hear about Cairo's homo moment on 106 and Drive?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah, that was some shit." Caesar shook his head. Neither Cindy nor I contributed to the conversation, but he was right. I had to shake my head at that.

These niggas out here gay. In fact, people always are talking about how some rappers are on the down low with that shit, not me. I don't play that. Cease and I heard some things about plenty of other rappers in the game, so we try to avoid that crowd as much as possible, avoid it like the plague.

...

Nicole's POV

"You drank all my damn juice?" I spat at Duey. He was sitting on my couch liked he owned shit. He doesn't own shit. I bought this house, I pay for the electricity, and the very furniture he sits on. What the fuck?

"Go get some more." He sounded uninterested. The only reason his goofy ass is even over here because Cairo's recording down in the basement. Sucking my teeth I threw the empty Ocean Spray bottle at him.

"Get the tampon out your ass bitch." He called behind me. I glared at him at the corner of my eye. Faggot. I was also having issues on how much of the cut Cairo was getting on my shit. I didn't notice it before but, the percentage of royalties was very disproportionate. I wrote nearly all these fuckin' songs, and I was set to get only 45% verses his 55%. Yeah he produced some tracks, but that don't mean he should be getting more than me. It's my damn album. I walked downstairs and saw all his niggas sitting there.

When Cairo walked out the booth I approached him.

"Hey Cairo, we need to talk, and I am so serious about this."

"What?"

"Why are you getting more royalties than me on my own album?" I folded my arms.

"Because I'm the head of the label." He said in a matter of factly tone.

"So?"

"So that means I can do whatever I want. I'm the reason you are where you at, if you have issues, you can gladly go back to the little no body with no money, no notoriety, no nothing." I huffed. He held his hand behind his ear.

"I don't hear anything, so I guess we don't have a problem here?"

"Bastard." I stormed back upstairs. When I went back into the living room, Duey grinned at me.

"Sounds like you won that argument."

"Shut the hell up."

"Don't get mad, you're in it now, too late to turn back."

I was mad because…he's right. I am too far into it. Besides, if I did turn back, I would have nothing to turn back to.

"Go…kiss on a man or something."

"I'm not gay, better chill with the gay jokes." I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't forget I saw what you two did last night." I said sharply. "Need I remind you?"

"You fucking bitch! I hope Cairo takes all your money! Stupid ho, you sold your soul, your cousin and your life and for what? Popularity and wealth? You are the last one who's allowed to look down on anybody." He walked away, heading downstairs. I sat there, gripping the sides of my arms. Knew where I was, but I felt like a stranger in my own home. I hate them. I went upstairs to my room and did a few lines. I'm down now, but in the morning I will be fine.

...

Alice's POV

"Oh, a trip to Florida?" I asked Riley as I was re braiding his hair.

"Yeah, I'm leaving Thursday. I'm sorry, I've been pretty busy lately." He sighed.

"You're fine, but I will say this, touch a dirty bitch, I will cut you." Riley turned his head at me and I cracked up laughing.

"Damn girl, scared me." He smiled nervously. I pulled his hair lightly. "Who said I'm playing nigga?" When he fell silent again, I laughed.

"Don't…stop that." He laughed. I resumed to braiding his hair.

"But you trust me though right?"

"Of course I do." I gave him a peck on his forehead.

"You know, with your hair out of braids, you look like Huey."

"…Well we share the same DNA." I popped his shoulder.

"Look girl you gon' get enough of abusing me!" he laughed.

"Don't be such a smart ass." I smirked. I will miss him when he leaves, I sighed.

"…Cindy didn't force you into smoking, did she?" I was taken by his question.

"No, I wanted to try it, why?"

"…Eh…Cindy is…Cindy. She's hard to explain sometimes."

"When we were kids, she once told me how she wanted a little sister she could do everything with. When Jazmine moved into the neighborhood, they were almost inseparable. She has a bit of a sister complex."

"I can understand that being that I'm an only child too." It's lonely being the only child.

"Eh, well that's all I wanted to know. I mean, you grown, do what you do, just don't be reckless."

"I won't." I grinned.

...

Huey's POV

I was sitting with Sirayah that morning eating breakfast when my cell phone rang, it was granddad.

"Hello?"

"Boy, cut the grass." I frowned.

"What?"

"Deaf ass, I said cut the grass!"

"Get a service to do it? As much money me and Riley give you, you should be able to afford it."

"Get ya ass on boy, I may be old, but I will still whoop your ass!" He hung up. Sighing, I dialed Riley.

"What nigga? Calling me this early." He greeted.

"Help me cut granddad's grass." I said.

"What?"

"Deaf ass, I said help me with granddad's grass."

"Fuck that grass."

"I'll meet you over at the house." I hung up. Sirayah looked at me expectedly.

"Shall we get going?" I nodded. I was looking forward to my lazy Wednesday morning. Riley had already made it over there; granddad was standing outside with him and Alice. When we got out, he smiled.

"Ah, finally made it. Thought you ditched me."

"Never." I smiled. "But I was thinking about it…no lie." Riley nodded.

"Uh-huh, Huey is that low down granddad!" I slapped him upside the head.

"C'mon." I muttered as he followed me to the garage, they went in the house. He pushed me.

"Punk." He sneered. I was going to cut the grass, and Riley would water it afterwards, of course we spent 20 minutes arguing about that, but I gave up, Riley kept reiterating that I was the first one he called, so I had the honors. I wiped my forehead as sweat beaded on it; the sun was bearing down today. When I was done with the yard, I pulled off the yellow dish gloves while Riley was hooking up the water hose.

"I'm gonna request my rematch tomorrow." I told him. He nodded without look at me.

"Good, whoop his ass this time around." He cut the water on, and when he did he splashed water on me.

"That's for calling me deaf earlier nigga." He laughed as he walked around the cut yard. I ran up to him and pushed the hose in his face.

"DAMN IT I JUST GOT MY BRAIDS DONE!"

"Are you crying about your hair? Pft, let me know what's like to sit when you pee." He laughed.

"You cheeky asshole." He sprayed me with the water hose again.

"Boys! Stop playing with my damn water!" we heard granddad yell from the kitchen window. As he walked to the door, I put him in a surprise headlock.

"Get off me! Granddad!" He nudged me in the stomach before running into house.

"Ya'll musty and wet!" Granddad shouted as us when we entered the kitchen.

"Huey started it! He chocked me!"

"What the hell Huey? You too damn old for that!" I was about to say something when I noticed Alice and Sirayah look at a book…photo album! I ran and snatched it off the table.

"Aww Huey! You were so cute! Your baby afro was to die for!" Sirayah yelled in a high pitch voice.

"I'm not ashamed of my pics, I was a sexy beast, even back then." Riley smirked.

"A beast that peed in the bed!" I shouted.

"Nigga hush! Hater!" Riley raided the fridge for a can of Sierra Mist.

"Mmmhm, these boys use to terrorize me when they were younger, I thought I'd die of stress." Granddad was always so dramatic with his stories.

"Oh please, you love yourself too much to die for someone else." Riley sat at the table.

"This is true….shut the fuck up boy and let me tell these fine ladies some stories." He snapped. Hours were spent of him telling stories, making me and Riley look like little monsters. Alice and Sirayah were cracking up.

"That's not true! I didn't dress in a skirt! I didn't know Gangstalicious was gay!" Riley buried his head into the table.

"I did NOT persuade him into killing a blind man that was Riley." I rolled my eyes. A part of me was glad they spent time with granddad, no matter how scaring it was. Sure he told all the wrong stories but hey, we love him. After our impromptu get together, Riley and I went upstairs to our room. We were sure he would have turned it into an office, but nope, he left our room the way it was, right down our posters on the wall. Our desk was still here. Riley jumped on his bed.

"Why he have to tell our girls all that bull?"

"It's his life purpose." I sat on mine.

"Yo Huey, I liked today though…it's not often we spend time over here." I slanted my mouth and stood up.

"You sound like you're getting sentimental…that's gay." I walked out the room, chuckling a bit.

"….Seriously Huey?" I heard him yell.

...

Riley's POV

"Now you call me when you reach the airport in Miami, okay?" Alice kissed me.

"Yes ma'am, bye." I gave her a tight hug as I joined Keith, Ninth Wonder at the checkout. I had a refreshing day yesterday; it'd keep me grounded this weekend.

"Had a good week bruh?"

"Yea man, how you been?" he asked.

"Real good, mix tape is done, Cease got a new song out, I spent time with my family and friends I'm feeling real positive." I said honestly. I was going to have fun down in Miami, but I did promise Alice I wouldn't get drunk like I normally do. Haha. She said if I was out there embarrassing her, she'd beat me. When I finally touched down in Miami, we parted ways to our hotel rooms; we'd see each other later. After settling in, I called Alice.

"Hey baaaby!" her voice was cheerful.

"Hey miss lady, I made it to Miami."

"Good! When you heading out to the club?"

"8. The video shoot is at 5 so a nigga gonna take a nap." I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

I wanted to say 'I love you'…but, it didn't come out.

"Be safe, out there by yourself, don't let niggas touch you."

"And don't let no bitch touch you." It was scary how sweet she said it, but I know she was dead serious.

"All right shawty." I laughed.

"Bye fool…I love you." She said. Damn it!

"I…love…-"

"SAY IT!"

"I love you…damn." Hasty little woman, she made me say it anyway. Well it was true so…

"I'm now the luckiest woman on earth, have fun, bye!"

"Bye." I shook my head as I hung up the phone. After I changed into my lounge wear I feel right to sleep.

I was at the shoot for Ninth's video, girls everywhere. I had to stay focused though shit, it wasn't even my video, and I was there just for cameo. I was sitting on a crush velvet couch with like…5 girls on both my sides.

"Mm, you're here." Rolling my eyes I peered up at the voice.

"Tonya, it's been awhile." I said un interested.

"Where's your little bitch at?"

"Alice ain't a bitch, watch your mouth." I snapped. I'm sick of this ho and her disrespect.

"Whateva nigga." She strutted away. Ugh, I swear she's annoying. Ah, anyway, the video shoot for day one was wrapped right at 8, so me and Keith went right to the club after the shoot. I had a good time, talking, chilling and whatnot. I did one blunt but of course it takes a lot to get me fucked up. As I was walking towards the bar, a waitress stopped me while carrying a tray with drinks on it.

"Courtesy." She tried to give me the tray of drinks.

"From?" I asked.

"Some fan, I don't know." I looked down at the drinks, shrugged and took them. I was on my way to a drink, but the drinks came to me. The table smiled when I came back with the shot drinks.

"My nigga Esco!" Ninth smiled as he took a shot off the table, the groupies took one, leaving me with the last. I drank it real fast, enjoying the burn in my stomach. Okay, one drink, that's enough, I made a promise I wouldn't get plastered. As the hours went on… felt super fucked up, my head was spinning and my vision was blurred.

"Yo Escobar, the hell you get these drinks from?" one female slurred. I looked over at her narrowing my eyes.

"You feel it too?" Ninth Wonder's head fell right on the table. Oh shit! I looked around, I got to get the hell out of here my shit was spiked! As I made my way to the exit, I felt my weight give way. No, no! I staggered out the back of the club in a panic. Everything was a haze to me. I gripped the brick as I tried my hardest to focus my eyes. I heard laughter behind me and I whirled around to see a blur of color walk towards me.

"Get the fuck away…" I grunted. I felt a hand on my cheek.

"Don't be afraid Esco, its only pussy." I pushed the woman away from me and staggered forward, but wouldn't you know it? I couldn't fight the roofies any longer.

…Ahhhh **shit**.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS FOR READING. I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS MUHAHAHA


	19. Chapter 19

OH YEAH. GUESS WHO'S BACK. ME. THAT'S WHO. SHIT WENT DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER!

Schweetpea1870: Omg, really? Thank you! Huey is a mad man, and guess what? It is getting REAL in chapter 20! I can't wait to upload that! Let's see what happens in this installment of the story! 8D

Paige: You dare deny my reverse psycho? I AM NOT WRONG! -tosses pillow at you- You ain't dying from my cliffhangers, you still alive!

MissG2020: Yep, yep, it's going to happen! I already know what all is going to happen in the next chapter! Oooo, can't wait!

Jazaveli: Yep, yep. I feel you on that Nicole comment. It's true. You sleep with dogs, you catch fleas, simple as that. LOL who's gonna make him his tea. Real shit. though. Hahaha.

BananaMilkshake97: Well...lets see!

Deadman2k47: Word. Yeah, that's what's going on right now...lol

charmed0401:...THE FUCK YOU BEEN GIRL? Nice to have you back! Ahahaha. James gon' get it. Real talk.

behavingmindlessly: Well...I hope that was a good speechless. Sorry about that? lol

Miss Natasha: And that my friend is the moral.

ILoveYou1234567890123: Yeah, he was straight dumb for that. SMH

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Bad Business**

James's POV

"Huey's challenging you? Well, I guess one ass beating just wasn't enough." Kentrell said as he was fixing dinner. I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I accepted it and everything; you got Rob to give you more juice?"

"When's your next fight with him?"

"Next week, September 20th."

"…Oh yeah, that's plenty of time, don't worry, I got you."

"I'm not playing Ken, don't forget about it." Ken can be goofy sometimes and doesn't take seriously what he needs to take serious.

"Don't worry, in the mean time, I'm still figuring out a way to get at that model he got…"

"What model? I thought female was a teacher?"

"She should be a model, she's gorgeous." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…oh, Aunt Brenda said hey." Kentrell finally faced me. "Just you wait, Sirayah will be mine yet, I just need to persuade her. You know, blackmail is the best mail…I just got to think of what to use…and tell auntie I said what's good." While we were eating, his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hey what's up? Really, you are bad, you know that? You cool to chill with, but know I'd never fuck with you. Hahaha. Love."

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"Tonya." I frowned. "Why do you fuck around with that ho, she bad news, and this is coming from me." Kentrell nodded as he took a drink of Kool-Aid.

"Well my nigga, got to have some goons in your corner. I might have to use her one day."

...

Nicole's POV

I was getting annoyed at this Vee rapper bitch. She's been dissing me in videos, radio interviews, and I've been ignoring all of that shit, until now. My mind has actually been in a whole different world as of late, and I couldn't be bothered by some loud mouth bitch who thinks she can call me out on YouTube and shit. I was checking myself out in the mirror before recording on my web camera. Afterwards I fired up my webcam and was ready to go.

"Hey world, it's ya girl Nicki….and…I've been hearing that some bitch named Vee been talking shit. Ain't nobody been in hiding, it's just that I've been busy, you know, getting this money and shittin on ho's like Vee. You know, I don't appreciate some low life heffer who think she can take me in a battle rap. You can kill Hip-Hop with those bullshit rhymes bitch. I'll accept the challenge; I'll set your ass on fire ho. Get at me. I'll kill ya in you in your hometown Brooklyn, I'm from Baltimore ho, show me what you're made of." I sent it off and sighed. I've been through too much crap as it was to deal with her.

...

Alice's POV

I glanced down at my watch. It's nearly 3 o clock here, I haven't heard a peep from Riley all day today. I wanted to think he was still sleep from the party. I didn't stress too much. He probably called Huey or something and was too tired to hit me up after or something. I'll hear from him eventually. I was at the store buying my mom some groceries when a familiar voice from behind me spoke.

"Al?" I turned to see Huey.

"Hey, speak of the devil; I was just thinking about you, have you heard from Riley?" I approached him.

"Eh, I was actually about to ask you that…I haven't. It's weird because he usually calls people after a while when he's out of town…no matter how annoying the conversation can turn." He rolled his eyes as he pulled his phone out his pocket.

"Where's my homegirl Sirayah at?"

"The bed where she belongs…or she's in the kitchen. She could be in either one." I frowned.

"I was kidding, she's at work." His voice was void of any indication that he was kidding.

"Your humor always interested me Huey." I said dully. He smirked and put the phone to his ear.

"You love me." He said.

"I don't know about all that." I smiled as I folded my arms. He and Riley are so silly.

...

Riley's POV

I cracked my eyes open at the sound of my cell phone ringing. My body felt so heavy I couldn't even move. I groaned as I rolled over the bed. I gasped and shot up when I realized I was in a bed. It was in a room I did not know, and my clothes were on the floor.

"Fuck no…" I muttered as I grabbed my boxers. I got out of bed. Gripping the sides of my head, I tried desperately to remember last night. I couldn't. All I could remember was going to the club…and those damn drinks, anything else that happened afterwards was a blur. I can't believe this happened to me! Guah, I'm so fucking stupid! It was obvious what happened…but I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to acknowledge what happened. I knelt to the floor and dug my phone out my pocket.

"He-hello?"

"Damn nigga, what's up? You can't call your niggas anymore?" Huey's voice rang through m ears. I shrunk back. When I didn't answer quickly enough, he spoke again.

"You just woke up?"

"…I…"

...

Huey's POV

Alice was smiling at me, expected me to hand her the phone, but…something was off about Riley. He was too quiet, and that's not like him. He should be telling me about the party and instead I have to stand here on a dead phone.

"Let me talk to him!" she squealed. I held a finger. "Hold on…we're having…guy talk. Be right back…" I walked down a few aisles before disappearing to the men's bathroom.

"Riley?" I asked, "You alright?"

"Huey…" his voice was distant. I frowned. "Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"…I can't…I didn't mean to! Oh my God, I have to call you back." He hung up. I was worried now. He wouldn't tell me what the hell happened, but it wasn't good, whatever it was. I sighed heavily. Now what's happening?

...

Keith's POV

I was walking back and forth outside Riley's apartment. Niggas got doped up last night! All I can remember is Riley giving me these shot drinks, next thing you know I'm passed out in the VIP booth with girls dead sleep too. He wasn't answering his phone and I can't find him! I'm a little worried. I never gotten roofed up before, and that shit is no joke. What if somebody kidnapped Riley and killed him or something? Ahh! Huey would kill me! I should have asked where the hell he got those drinks from. When my phone rang, I instantly answered.

"HELLO? RILEY?" I screamed.

"This is Caesar, what's up?" he heard the urgency in my voice. I wiped my head as I made my way to the elevator.

"Nigga, I'm in deep shit. Me and Riley got roofed like a mothafucka last night, and I can't find him."

"….WHAT?"

"I know! He had got these drinks, and my mind draws a blank after that, I don't remember a thing. I woke up still in the club, but when I went to look for Riley, he was no where around." I pushed the button to go down to the lobby.

"Fuck…how the hell you accept drinks and don't know who they from?" he yelled at me.

"Nigga, I swear off drinking after this man." When the elevator door opened, I was face to face with Riley. I screamed.

"Fool! Caesar! It's okay! I found him!" I yanked him in the elevator and made our way back up.

"You scared the fuck outta me man! Listen, you alright?" I gripped his shoulder. "Yo, look, I ain't even mad, I'm just glad you ain't dead in a ditch somewhere." My aunt's daughter got drugged up and was killed that way. I should be more damn careful about my life. I'm glad nothing happened to me as well, we were blessed man.

"I was raped."

…Well…damn. I sighed. This will be a long ass rest of the year.

"We'll find who did it." I said. Riley still was blank in the face. I can't even begin to understand how he was feeling right now. You always hear about this being done to women…but for a man to say it…its pride obliterating. It's obliterating to anyone who has to admit that.

"…You gonna tell Alice?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I let him go to his room and sort himself out. Damn this is an ugly world out here. I feel so sorry for him. I was going to have to take him back down to that club to see if he can remember who gave him those drinks. They won't get away with this. I also have to keep this investigation as low key as possible. Riley doesn't need the public cracking jokes about this.

...

Jazmine's POV

Still no responses from Cindy, I guess it's really over between us. I've actually been lying low, and making some new music. I've been out the public eye for a quite a while, and I must say this stint was refreshing. As I was writing my song, I turned to Nikoali.

"Yo, stop shooting up for a sec; I need to ask you something." He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you play guitar on a few of my new songs?" I asked.

"Of course, anything for you queen." I smiled and went back to writing. I did a little snort of my own as I was writing, it helped jog my creativity. I smiled as I was re-reading my song. I can't wait to get this out there.

...

Alice's POV

I dialed Riley shortly after I got off from work that night. Huey never did get back at me at the store and I was worried about him.

"Hey."

"Riley, what the hell? Why didn't you call me? You okay?" After a long silence, he talked again.

"I'm fine, sorry." His voice was so dead; I never heard Riley's voice so void of animation.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No." I frowned. "Riley what happened?" More silence.

"Riley, c'mon now, you're starting to scare me." I laughed lightly.

"Someone put a roofie in my drink last night and raped me."

I sat there in shock. What he had told me took a while to process.

"Riley who—"

"I'm so done thinking about this right now Alice; I just want to get some sleep. I'll be back in town tomorrow."

"Riley, you need someone to talk to, if there's anyone who can understand how you feel it's me! Look, I'm glad you told me, you need to go to the cops about this."

"I don't know who fucking did this!" he yelled finally. "I'm not gonna run around having people laugh at me! Is that what you want to happen to me? Be a fucking laughing stock? I feel stupid enough and I don't need people in my shit!"

"Calm down, I'm not saying announce it, you can be anonymous!"

"You and Keith are so stupid!" I had to remember that Keith equaled Ninth Wonder, but it's rare I ever heard that dudes real name.

"There's no such thing as privacy when everyone knows you." He said lowly. I bit my lip.

"I got to go…I don't feel so good." He hung up the phone. I was shell shocked. Who could have done this? When Riley gets back, he has to tell me all of what he can remember.

...

Nicole's POV

There was a knock on my door.

"Open." I said blandly. Tonya tore through the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're back from Florida already?" I asked.

"I took the 6 o clock flight. I have had an interesting time down there…hehehehe!" I arched an eyebrow. What was she dancing around?

"You know I saw Escobar last night too." I rapped my nail against the table.

"…And?"

"We fucked, I guess he doesn't love that Alice bitch like I thought."

My mouth opened, but I quickly closed it. There was something…off with that declaration. Why would Riley sleep with Tonya? I heard both him and Huey hated her guts…not that I can't see why. But not even drunk I doubt he'd smash. I just rolled my eyes.

"Damn, beat me to it." I said sarcastically, she thought I was serious though.

"You'll get your turn, everyone else has, that will teach these women out here that men can be just as ho-ish as the next female out here." I raised an eyebrow at her. Yeah, this story smelled wrong to me that last comment made me sure of it. I know if she had done something extra, she wasn't going to tell me…but I officially got my eye on her. I really haven't been hanging around her since that snide remark at the Battle of the Bands, and I was forced to see her sometimes whenever she came to Cairo's house or on the tour bus or what have you.

"So how you been, you've avoiding bitches and shit."

"Been busy and-"

"What's this I hear about you accepting a rap battle challenge, from that Vee chick? Who the hell is she?"

"Some broad from NY, I don't know. All I know is I'll wreck her ass, plain and simple." Tonya's phone beeped.

"OOOH, Cairo's calling me, I wonder what he wants?" she stood up and walked out. I shook my head. I had bigger things to worry about…like this whole Escobar situation. I personally think the ho is lying…so until moves are made, I can't say anything just yet. It wasn't even a few minutes later I was called to attend a party. I didn't feel like it, in all honesty. When I got there, I was uninterested in the crowd, just went up to the Renegade posse. Cairo was getting a lap dance from Tonya, Duey looking all jealous. I had to laugh at this pitiful scene I subjected myself to. It was at that moment I wished I could talk to Sirayah; she'd know what to do. I've been feeling ripped off emotionally, financially, and spiritually.

And the worst of it all was that I had to pretend to be happy in the public. I'm always smiling, always happy…when I'm really not. I've seen so many things from these rappers out here…it would blow your mind. She wouldn't feel an ounce of sympathy for me and Alice would just laugh at me. The night ended pretty fast for me, didn't want to be out all day. I had to go out to New York in the morning.

...

**Media Takeout**

**_Picture: Escobar Kissing Tonya Vasquez!_**

**Comments**:

_'The hell?'_

_'I know that nigga drunk, ain't no telling where this ho been…damn Escobar what the fuck you doin?'_

_'I wouldn't touch this ho DRUNK. He had to be all kinds of fucked up yo! His eyes closed in the picture and shit'_

_'Ewwww! He ain't with that Alice girl anymore? She was way prettier than this trash, no homo.'_

_'Why he go from a sirloin steak (Alice) to a damn McDonald's cheeseburger is beyond me. You slippin in quality nigga.'_

_'That bitch needs to get her sloppy ass off my man!'_

...

Keith's POV

My eyes were bulging at my phone…she couldn't have! Tonya was that dumb? And what made it worse; this was circulating FAST on the internet world. Well shit, at least I know who spiked our drinks! I can't believe she would stir this gossip KNOWING her ass will be caught. I ran down to his room and banged on his door. We were scheduled to leave in 3 hours, but he had to know now. He cracked the door open.

"What nigga?" he was still sounding depressed.

"I know who spiked our drinks fool!"

"Who?" he opened the door fully. I hate to do this, but I had to. I showed him the picture Tonya put up of him. His eyes widened only to flare up in anger.

"MOTHAFUCKAAAA!" he shrieked as his yell pierced the hallway. He continued to scream as I lowered my phone and casually made my way to my room. Nigga snapped.

...

Riley's POV

I slammed my door and stormed in my room, still screaming. I was seeing red. I was so fucking mad, I didn't know what to do with myself. I picked up the hotel lamp and threw it at the mirror. I swear on the DEVIL she is going to see me again, and I will NOT be pleasant. I was shaking I was so furious. I couldn't stand or see straight. I was mad at myself for letting this shit happen to me, but now this bitch had the gall to use me to keep her name out there.

...

Cindy's POV

"This bitch is lying." I said as me and Alice stared at the photo causing frenzy as of late. Riley would never lie about something as serious as getting roofed up, and Keith told me and Alice earlier that day that it wasn't only Riley that got it, him and several other people got roofed. I assumed she did that to throw people off, well the shit didn't work. We knew the truth, and this was utterly disgusting of what she was doing. Of course all these media outlets believe this shit.

"I'm going to kill her." Alice said. "Riley was a dumb ass for not checking the drinks, and I'm pissed at him for that, but he didn't deserve this to happen to him."

I nodded in agreement. This was a mess. I went to go answer the knocks at my door, it was Huey.

"This Tonya bitch has used up the last of my patience." He walked in.

"Riley will be home soon, Haruna has to talk to him about how to go about damage control…I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to say how this really happened." I told him.

"We can say she got those other people so she can get arrested." Alice said.

"Nah, we need to do some thug regulation on her ass." Huey frowned.

"That sounds highly illegal." Alice said.

"So is rape, what's your point?"

"Guys, chill, we need to go about this as tactful as possible. We all know she's lying, we just got to do it without causing Riley anymore humiliation." I said.

"The only way that can happen is if we do the shit ourselves." Huey folded his arms.

"Huey, we aren't kids anymore; we can't just go rough up people." I sighed.

"I need you to put the white girl away, and bring back C-Murph."

"She's still here! She's just older." I said sadly.

"Nah, you're an imposter, what did you do with Cindy, Barbie!" Huey cried.

"Har, har." I rolled my blue eyes. We were surprised by a sudden door slam. We all turn to see Riley.

"The next time I see that bitch, I want her head to fucking roll. Are you guys down?"

"Yes sir." Huey said immediately. "I got a plan. We need to get into contact with Nicki, she hangs out with her from time to time. Sirayah can do that. Once we find out where she is, we go there, teach her a lesson of our own, and call it a night." Riley faced me.

"C-Murph? You with me?" I bit the inside of my lip.

"You know I'm down nigga!" Alice slammed her fist in her hand. "I've been waiting forever to smack me up a bitch." Everybody was down for vigilante justice. I shook my head and smiled.

"You know I got your back…Reezy." I grinned.

"Good." He said.

"Okay guys, let me reiterate the plan." Huey said as he walked over to my dry wall and picked up a marker. He wrote _'Team Regulation_' on the board.

...

Huey's POV

"Tonya is a scum bitch, who has crossed my beloved brother ("I'm beloved?" Riley muttered), and I can't have that…so, we're going to teach her what it's like to cross this circle." I tapped the marker in my hand. First, I get Sirayah to tell Nicki where Tonya will be at a long period of time, we go there and we will regulate accordingly.

"Also…Alice and Cindy, I will need you two at my fight tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?"

"Think of this as part one of our regulating on these bitches, I want to catch James cheating."

"We can infiltrate his locker room, find the shit we need!" Cindy cried. I nodded.

"Bingo, now Riley, until these plans are carried out, you're gonna have to act like Tonya is telling the truth, can you do it?" I lowered my head at him.

"Yeah, I mean…at least I know she will get it from me soon."

"Exactly. _**It's time to rock these bitches.**_" I said as I walked from the board.

* * *

-sirens blaring- REGULATING TIME. See you in chapter 20! LAWD THAT CHAP WILL BE FUN FOR ME! LOL


	20. Chapter 20

FINALLY. My job was being a BITCH today and I couldn't get this out early enough. Ugh, anyways, on to my lovely peoples.

Paige: I left her out for a reason...that's my poetic way of saying I accidentally left her out that chapter. LOL but she's in this one! Hooray! And Yay! Tonya and James BOTH get their's this chapter! YES!

DeadmanAk47:...Wow. Huh...hehehe...I...won't have all that to happen BUT, I appreciate the...colorful ideas. lol Yes, you have ALOT of problems...but I being that I know you, you're excused.

Jazaveli: SHE DOES LEAVE IT BEHIND! Muhahaha. Lol, you know Huey's sarcasm is. I can hear him say that almost. Yeah Riley got his revenge. 8D

MissG2020: Well here you go! 8D

kara3: Yes, she is a bitch. And thank you for reviewing! 8D

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: Thank you, and because you love it, I try my best to keep it updated as possible. I love all my readers. You guys keep me going.

ILoveYou1234567890123: Yea...I'm waiting on that update. lol Guah, you laughed at Riley? lol oh wow. C-Murph comes back, don't worry, your main hoe is returning. lol

josylenny14: Well, serving up chap 20 for you suckas! lol j/k

Guest: YES! Something bad will FINALLY happen! 8D

TeriaLera: You're 14? Aw! You're a baby. lol Thank you for returning and thanks for reviewing. Hope you had a good birthday and I love you too.

charmed0401: Way too long! Glad to see you back and YES. People WILL get dealt with.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Delinquents at Heart**

_**"We need to get the move on em'. Push em' out street by street block by block, that's what Beanie Segiel would do!"**_

**-Cindy C-Murph McPhearson, age 10**

**The Fundraiser**

Huey's POV

"Baby." I called Sirayah when she walked in that following evening, she arched her eyebrow.

"What you want?"

"I can't call you a pet name?" I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't buy this nice Huey bit...what you want?" She asked again. I went from around her.

"Fine, I need you to get in contact with Nicole." She made the face I expected her to. The face of she didn't and wasn't going to do it.

"…What? Why?" I kissed her.

"So many questions tonight my love."

"Huey you aren't as slick as you'd like yourself to be." She walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the salad I made her out the fridge and sat at the bar to eat it.

"Ah…well, can you do it?" She gave me a glare. "There's nothing I want to talk to Nicole about."

"I just need you to ask her about where that ho Tonya is."

"Tonya?"

"She spiked Riley's drink, thus why that picture as able to be taken…among other things she's done." I muttered.

"Ah yeah…okay." She was still suspicious about the whole thing. I knew that if she was there for our planning, she would not have gone through with it. I know I cracked on Cindy about being on the straight and narrow…but with Sirayah? Ah no…she's not a joke, she really is. She's more crotchety than me sometimes.

"I need you to do it now…kinda have time frames to get this information. Can you do it after dinner?"

"What will you do about said information?"

"Use it of course, c'mon." I trailed my finger down her arm. After dinner she pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and called Nicole. I sat there, grinning.

...

Nicole's POV

I was staring at Vee as she stood across from me, with the facilitator in between us. She wanted to call me out for a rap battle, and now I'm here in New York about to smoke her ass. I never go too Hollywood not to freestyle. Best believe that. I scoped her out. She was about nothing. Rocking honey brown micro braids, big hoop earrings, cubic zirconium studs and an outfit not even a dyke would be caught dead in. Her piercing brown eyes bared into mine, neither one of us flinching.

"We on some 8 Mile shit! I can't wait to hear the rhymes these ladies got in their arsenals. Now, we gon' flip the coin. Nicki, what you want?"

"Tails." I said, still looking at Vee. I ignored the crowd that surrounded us outside on the roof of the Brooklyn radio station. She was the only object of my attention. Kane, the facilitator flipped the coin.

"Heads! Vee goes first! Ace! Drop the beat!" When the beat of Fat Joe's 'Lean Back' blared through the speakers, she stepped forward and began her verse.

_'Lean back bitch Queen Vee in this piece_

_Pack ya bags ho, I'm cancelin' ya music lease_

_Hollywood got you so dolled up_

_Too dirty with mine, a true diamond from the rough_

_Listen girl, you might as well bow_

_Get on ya knees, do ya know how_

_Best believe there's truth to rumors_

_Your music shit girl, gave me a fuckin' tumor_

_You remind me of my dog, I'll call ya Boomer_

_I'm the true beast and you knew this_

_I bet you cousin changed your name to JUDAS'_

…Not going to lie. That Judas line pissed me the fuck off. People were literally howling at that punch line. Well shit, she ain't the only one who can diss. Alright. Alright, she went hard. I'll go harder. I stepped up wiping my nose with the back of my thumb as I gathered my thoughts for my turn. When they started the beat over, I went in.

_'I'm about to shit on this stupid ho_

_I'm the true queen bitch_

_Guess you're too retarded to know_

_Go ahead and call me a Judas_

_But I'll part that gap in your teeth_

_As if my name was Moses_

_Take a listen at these golden bars_

_Best female emcee out here by far_

_I'm a descendant of the pharaohs_

_Check my royal fists_

_You're about to lose this battle_

_Like your date at the dentist'_

I smiled as people were howling with laughter and clapping, respecting my flip and rebuttal. Vee was laughing too as she nodded.

"Respect, respect, you got my ass." She laughed. She had the last round though, and if they willed it, there would be a death match. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down to see that it was an unknown number.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" I shouted as I ran into the building. After pushing the elevator button down to floor 5, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." A monotone voiced Sirayah greeted me. I was flooded with joy. I could have cried! She couldn't have called me at a better time.

"HEY! How are you…I missed you." I said.

"I'm very sure you have, you've been well?"

"…No." I said honestly. She was quiet before sighing.

"Look, I'll start back speaking, if you can answer this one question." My ear perked.

"Oh? What?" I was chipper.

"Where's Tonya going to be tomorrow?"

"Oh, she's in California, she's going to the Huey and James fight, wait no…she said she was going to the after party. I will be there."

"Cool, I guess I'll see you there." My heart nearly imploded.

"You're flying out to Cali?"

"Yes I am. I took off to see Huey's fight in person. As so did Alice."

I smiled. I could apologize and tell her how awful things have been going. Gripping my phone, I grinned.

"We can rebuild our friendship?" I asked.

"Don't hold your breath."

"I won't. I'll wait 30 years for you to forgive me if I have to." I wiped the tear from my eye.

"Where will the party be at? Do you know where Tonya's hotel will be?" she questioned. I tapped my chin.

"She told me all of this…I think her hotel is Hilton…and the party will be at Club 51."

"Look, when I get there, I need you to tell me when she's leaving the hotel, okay?"

"Alright…say, why you want to know all this?"

"Huey finally wants to give her that interview she's been so desperately wanting. Spread the message to her." I nodded, which was stupid seeing as she couldn't see that.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you."

"Alright. Later."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone. I jumped up in down for joy. I went back to the battle, not even caring if people would think I would win or lose. All that matters is I was helpful to my cousin and she finally spoke to me.

...

Huey's POV

After Sirayah told me the details that I needed to know I texted Riley, Cindy, Ceasar, Keith, and Alice that piece of knowledge.

"Thank you dear." I said. "You were most helpful." I walked to my window and opened the blinds, staring out into the night sky.

"I can't wait for California." I said.

"I know you've been waiting for that match." Sirayah crawled in my bed. I did a light chuckle.

"Yes…I have." I'm also waiting until we teach Tonya a lesson about us. She'll learn the hard way we're a gang of fucking lunatics. I was more eager for tomorrow than I should be. I haven't been this excited in years. Maybe I'm so giddy because my plans are in full motion and aren't showing any signs of slowing. I turned to my gray eyed beauty.

"Now, how about we make love until it's time for our flight?" I made my way on the bed. She giggled.

"I have to get some rest!" I placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Rest on the plane." I pulled her on top me.

...

Riley's POV

Incognito mothafucka was what I was! My hair was out of my traditional braids and was a mess, just like I wanted it to be. I just took them down and my hair was wild and tangled. I was wearing shades and a beat up ass outfit I tore up just for today. Dirt was on my face and I was wearing this ugly ass gold grill with a cheap-ass mall booth necklace around my neck. See, I had to get myself checked out, Tonya was a nasty ho, and being I couldn't remember shit, hell if I knew if she had the sense to put a condom on me. But of course Escobar can't roll up into a clinic, so Cindy purchased my cheap gear yesterday and Alice took my hair down so that at the crack of dawn, I'd be the first patient they saw.

After I was done, Alice and I would be off to California. Cindy, Keith, and Caesar were already making their way out there. When the lady saw me, she grimaced.

"May I help you?"

"Yea shawty, a nigga need a test, I fucked a nasty bitch and I need to make sure my dick clean." I slurred.

"…I believe it. Follow me." Being that I was literally the first, I walked right on in the room.

"May I have your name?"

"Carlton Eubanks." She looked dead at me.

"A nigga had corny parents. I said I was gonna sue Will Smith for taking my name and shit. Having me on TV like some nerd." She rolled her eyes and wrote my name. I showed her the fake ID we made.

"Age?"

"I'm 22 shawty."

"Sir, can you please refrain from calling me 'shawty'?" her voice was etched in annoyance.

"Sorry baby." She frowned harder.

"My name is Deidra." She snapped. She put on her gloves and went into the cabinet for a swab and a container.

"You're gonna have to take your filthy grill out."

"Damn Deidra, dissin' a nigga." I took it out so she could swab my mouth.

"Pee in this." She handed me the cup. "If you can't, we have water."

"Oh, a nigga ALWAYS got some pee to dispense!" I laughed. After I did my business in the bathroom, she took both containers and walked out the room.

"This will take 30 minutes, you cool with that?" he voice still filled to the brim with attitude.

"Yea Dei, I'm good." I leaned my head on the wall. Rolling her eyes, she left me in the room. After it was safe to drop my façade, fear set in. I wasn't feeling off, but that don't mean shit. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I never prayed before…but if I ever had to ask for anything, being clean would be it. I jumped when she opened the door with her tablet in her hands.

"I have your results, you are fine. Next time you fuck nasty bitches, wear a condom." She seethed as she handed me the result papers. Making sure my shades wouldn't fall as I was reading, I gripped them. I sighed in relief. I went to leave when she stopped me.

"…What?" I asked in my slurred accent.

"You seem familiar to me, mind taking off them shades?"

"You's a nosy little girl Dei, let me out." She went for my glasses, I grabbed her wrist.

"Ay Deidra, it's not cool to be messin' with patients." She wouldn't budge. You have GOT to be fucking kidding me right now!

"Yo' name ain't any damn Carlton Eubanks You De'monte!" I opened my mouth on auto pilot to protest, but when it registered she didn't say my name, I gawked at her.

"I'm not no damn De'monte, I said my name is muthafuckin Carlton. I dance for a living bitch!" I did the Carlton and shot past her. Whoo, that was close for no reason. I wasn't off edge until I hopped in the car and took off my shades as I drove.

"PRAISE BLACK JESUS!" I yelled. I tossed all that cheap jewelry out the window, I felt sick wearing all that cheap shit. I pulled up to Alice's house where she was waiting out on the porch, once she saw me, she darted to the car.

"I'm safe!" I shouted at her after I rolled my window down.

"That's a relief." She grinned. She frowned when she saw my hair.

"Time for me to do your hair baby."

...

Huey's POV

When Sirayah and I touched down in California, she was looking around like a dog in the window as I drove to my California home.

"Oh my gosh! I'm in Cali!" she shouted. "It's beautiful here!"

"Yeah, I made sure to bring a couple thou with me so you can do your little shopping." I told her. I made it to my house to see Riley and Alice pulling their bags out the trunk. Cindy and Ceasar walked from around the backyard. Sirayah jumped out the car and hugged the team.

"Oh I missed you guys!" she yelled, still giddy. She hugged and kissed Riley on his cheek.

"Yo, what it do sis?" he asked.

"Nothing much! Oh, aren't you guys excited about tonight?" I put my hand on her shoulders as I guided her inside the house. She was gawking and running around the house, like she's never seen a house before.

"I feel like I'm on MTV cribs!" she scurried upstairs.

"You must have left out details about our extracurricular activities we'll be taking part of after the fight, didn't you?" Caesar asked. I nodded.

"Because you and her will be playing 'look out'." I put emphasis on 'look out'. Caesar huffed.

"I'm hood too nigga! Why I gotta be look out?"

"Because you're too damn goofy." I said. The others laughed as he flailed his arms around.

"Fine!" he hissed. I shook my head. "Ah ladies, are you two ready for your part of the plan?" I looked down at my watch. "We'll be leaving for the arena at 3:30."

"We'll start getting ready at my hotel! C'mon Alice!" she grabbed her wrist and was out the door.

...

Cindy's POV

Huey had us to infiltrate James' locker room to find his steroids….cheating ass. I'm sure we're going to find it. We had to put disguises on, much like Riley in order to pull it off. I had to laugh at Alice's choice though. She had a big Beyonce golden brown afro on with pink eye shadow with blue contacts. I was wearing a black wig with brown contacts with green eye shadow.

"Yo Cindy, you look nice with dark hair, ever thought about dying?"

"Nooo! I love my blonde locks!" she laughed at me. My phone beeped.

"Huey's here. Let's go!" We climbed in the backseat of his car.

"Okay, you guys got a game plan?" we nodded.

"Yeah Huey, we got you on lock!" I shouted. When we pulled up to the arena, Huey pointed at the black Expedition.

"That's his car. He comes to practice before fights. Be careful and don't get caught." He said.

"Ah please negro, we got this!" Alice playfully pushed his head as she got out the car. I love this chick. We casually walked through the back and two our luck, two female janitors were walking down the hall.

"Psst, ladies." Alice motioned them over. Shaking two folded 1,000 dollar bills in between her fingers, she looked around.

"Let us borrow ya'll outfits." She said. She handed the women the money and they happily obliged. We let them have our clothes after the switch.

"Yo, I'll keep James occupied, you go to his locker room." Alice instructed. I nodded, oh my word! This was so much fun!

...

Alice's POV

I walked into the main stadium when I saw James jumping around the ring. Pushing my mop and bucket, he noticed me.

"Damn…hey miss." He smiled as he walked towards the ropes. I popped my gum.

"Whatchu' want?" I said, throwing in that ghetto black girl pizzazz.

"Your name and number girl." He smiled harder.

"Why a fly honey like you doing being a janitor?"

"Nigga I got mouths to feed. But I ain't no trifling ho, I'm staying off the pole." He laughed loudly.

"Damn ma, mad respect. I like yo' swag. C'mon tell me your name."

"Carmen." I rolled my eyes. He got out the ring and walked up to me.

"Carmen…beautiful name, listen here, if you let a nigga get close, you won't have to be mopping floors anymore." I rolled my neck.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm so serious. Let me have your number. I'll take you places you deserve to go. I'll put you up in a glass house with a jewelry box filled with diamonds and pearls."

"You missed it when I said I got mouths to feed. I got two kids; you want a woman with kids already?"

"I don't care. They'll live right too. I can't hate on a woman who work hard for they kids."

...

Cindy's POV

Those janitors are so sweet; they also had given us the keys to the locker rooms. When I reached number 405, James' room, I unlocked it and flipped on the light. His bags and weights were in there, and everything was clean and neat. I pushed the cart of cleaning supplies with me, so I wouldn't look too suspicious and let the door close behind me. I knew I had to act quickly.

Walking over right to the back, I hunched over and unzipped it.

"Son of a bitch…" I muttered as I pulled out a black bag. I opened it and sure enough, steroids where in it.

Tossing the black bag in the trash and putting everything exactly how it was. I left the room. Let him beat Huey NOW.

...

Alice's POV

I tapped my foot. The fuck is taking Cindy so long? James' lame ass all in my face and shit, I couldn't take it anymore. I gave him a fake number to call me from and now he was telling me about his life, nobody want to hear about that shit!

"I still am a huge wrestling fan." He continued. I smiled politely until I heard a loud sneeze behind me.

"Oh ma gosh! Carmen!" Cindy cried as she pushed her basket. "I was looking all over for you. Get your ass over here and help me with the bathrooms!" Rolling my eyes and popping my gum again, I turned to James.

"Nature calls." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll call you after the fight tonight." He said.

"You better." I winked at him. When we disappeared behind the wall and walked out onto the parking lot, she dug into the basket and pulled out a little black bag. She gave it to Huey who looked at it and smiled evilly. He was leaning on his car door.

"I love you ladies." He said. Me and Cindy stood there smiling big, feeling a proud and stuff.

"Huey just said he loved me!" Cindy hugged him. He patted her back, which was the closest he'd ever do to a hug…well in Cindy's case.

"Now, let's roll."

...

James' POV

"I'm telling you Ken, Carmen is the type of bitch I need in my life." I was getting ready for the match as I talked to him.

"Yeah, yeah, look you need to focus on the fight." I laughed cockily.

"Nigga I got it." I pulled my gym back to my feet and unzipped it.

"I need Sirayah in my life I mean…damn she's so fine." I panicked. Okay…where is it? I rummaged through my bag and I couldn't find it! Hold on, hold on…maybe I put it in my locker. I stood up and looked through my locker and it wasn't there! Everything else was! I flung my clothes on the floor, looking desperately for it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken asked me.

"I cant' fuckin' find my shit!"

"WHAT?" Kentrell shouted. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ready in ten minutes James." The announcer called. I scratched my head. I swear to God I know I put it in my bag. I looked in the compartments part of my bag and to no avail, it was not there.

"How the hell you forget your shit?" he continued to yell at me.

"Nigga I don't know…I swore put it in here…" I repeated as I shook my bag. Another knock came several minutes.

"C'mon out." The voice said. I wiped my forehead.

"Hold on!" Kentrell cried. He looked in the drawers and everything…it just wasn't in the room.

"You are such a fuck up!" he screamed.

...

Huey's POV

I was sitting on Riley's leg, patiently waiting for James.

"Yo, where this nigga at? You heavy." He complained.

"You know damn well what's taking him so long, he stalling. He's probably trying to find his…way." I folded my arms. To give him some relief, I sat on the floor after; he retreated back below the ring. The crowd became restless and began to boo.

"Aye he better hurry the fuck up, I got another bitch to see about." Riley snapped.

"YEAH BRING YO' BITCH ASS ON!" Cindy yelled.

"WE GOT SHIT TO DO!" Alice cried. Once James' intro music came on and he walked out, he was getting booed. When he stepped to the ring, he didn't look all that confident like he was those many weeks ago. When we bumped fists I looked dead at him and said:

"I'm about to fuck you up."

The bell rang and I spun around and kicked him in his jaw.

"Wooo! That was beautiful!" Caesar clapped. James got his composer and began swinging. I took two punches but I blocked the last three and kicked his shin. After that I sent a flurry of punches to his face, left hook, right hook and a kick to the stomach, making him fall. I got on top of him and started beating the shit out his face; I was going to show the world how badly he needed his steroids. I stood up and backed off, leaping from foot to foot.

"C'mon bitch!" I yelled at him. He wasn't even trying to block anymore, we were swinging head to head. He pushed me against the cage, trying to pin me against it.

"Fuck off me!" I punched him in the head and kneed him off me. I delivered another roundhouse kick to his face, making more blood spill. I staggered back after getting a nice hit in the eye from him. Ow, fuck. But I wasn't down still. Charging at him, I jumped in air delivering a crescent spinning kick to his neck. He tapped out after that.

"FUCK YOUR BIRTH!" I yelled at him. Caesar and Riley jumped in the ring and hoisted me up on their shoulders. The girls got in the ring too. We watched as James was taken out the ring in shame. The announcer looked at our celebration before I jumped down to talk.

"Well Huey you had your re-match tonight, how you feel?"

"…I'm not done." I said. "You know, I gotta keep working hard, serving up these ass whoopings. I'm sure I'll see James again. Word." I left with the team behind me. Our night STILL wasn't over.

...

Tonya's POV

I can't believe James lost! Fuck! Rolling my eyes, I plopped on my bed. That party was inevitably cancelled, I'm sure. I scrolled through my phone, reading all of Huey's dickriders and whatnot. Sucking my teeth I called Nicole.

"Hello?"

"Hey, roll with me to a club."

"Okay, wait, you're not going to James' party?"

"Hell naw, nigga lost. I won't party with a loser."

"Oh, hey, you still gonna give Huey that interview? I was told he wanted to do it."

"Yeah I remember, I'll do that shit later."

"You still going to Club 51 though?"

"Yeah might as well, but I won't look for James." I looked at my watch, it was 11:30, the drinks are cold and the niggas ain't sweaty so I need to go ahead and head out.

"I'll meet you up there." I told her before I hung up. Grabbing my keys I made my way out my room and into the elevator. I left out the hotel and made my way to my car when suddenly a rock was thrown at it.

"What the fuck?" I turned to see Alice and Cindy.

"Sup bitch? Where you think you going?" Cindy folded her arms. They were both dressed in black and weren't very dressed up.

"Aren't you two a little too old to play goons?" I sighed.

"I heard you spiked my niggas drink." Alice said.

"Bitch please; your man was all up on this. I did him a favor." I was suddenly grabbed from behind I was slammed into the hood of my car.

"Say what bitch?" Riley twisted my arm.

"Oww! Get the hell off me!" I shouted. Riley yanked me forward and faced me towards the girls. Cindy walked up to me and started slapping me. Alice punched me in my stomach.

"We'll kill you bitch." Cindy spat Riley pushed me and I noticed a circle was now being made.

"Hello Tonya, I'm here for the interview." Huey spoke. "But it's more about you than me." Riley kicked me in my back, making me fall to my knees. Huey stomped on my phone breaking it.

"I heard you're running around telling people my brother slept with you, but uh…we were told different."

"Did you spike his drink?" Alice pulled me by hair and kicked my side. Cindy was holding my legs was twisting my fucking ankle!

"Yes!" I screamed.

"What? I can't hear you, Cindy, a little more please." She did as told and twisted the shit out of it.

"Stop!" I yelled, crying now.

"Oh don't be crying yet bitch! We just got started!" Alice slapped me.

...

Sirayah's POV

Me and Cesar were sitting on the hood of the Envoy, playing look out. Well…isn't this a rather…demented turn of events. They wanted to wait until they were jumping on Tonya…to tell me they were jumping on Tonya. I'm glad though…I really didn't want any part of it. I would've just gotten her arrested if I were Riley.

"Sirayah, I must apologize for our violent nature…but I'm afraid she had it coming." Caesar said nodding.

"Yeah, I can't believe she raped him." I shook my head. We tried to ignore the single jolted yell that came from the parking lot.

"They need to hurry up, she making too much noise." Caesar looked around. I say after an hour or so, the delinquents came back and smiled at us.

"This has been a good night." Huey concluded. We all hopped in the car and made our way to his house.

"So, you guys think she'll tell on you?"

"Hahaha, hell naw, we made sure she'll take this to her grave." Cindy giggled from the backseat.

"Hell yeah C-Murph, we shitted on that bitch, man I feel better." Riley yelled. Alice nodded as she scratched cheek.

"Yeah, she'll be silent." Alice rested her head on Riley's shoulders. I turned and faced Huey who was focused on driving.

"We're all delinquents at heart…but you still love us right?" Huey pinched my cheek.

"I have no choice but to." I laughed.

"YEAH! See, in her own way Sirayah's a down bitch too!" Caesar gave me a high five.

"…Thanks?" I shook my head. They crazy, but I love them all.

* * *

8D. See ya in 21 folks


	21. Chapter 21

Hey you guys. Getting another chap in this week due to the overwhelming reviews. 8D Thank you all! Love you.  
Well: lets get started, shall we? Shout out time

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: I know poor Sirayah LOL. Yeah, BUT I got news, she ain't out the picture. SMH

Schweetpea: Mmmhm, he trying to sweet talk her, boy get out! LOL. Thank you! I wrote both freestyles and I loved the Judas line, I had to make it sting for Nicole. Dude, you aren't the only one who found Riley's field trip funny. I'm so happy EVERYONE that reviewed laughed at that scene. It's my personal favorite honestly.

Paige: LOL. Yeah, she went IN on that bum ass nigga. LOL. Sirayah couldn't she knew what happened so she was like... 'eh...whatever.' She makes fun of herself in this chap LOL As I said, EVERYONE loved Riley's Carlton rendition. Ha.

Life Is Like An Hourglass: Thank you! I wouldn't say the best, but I am truly humbled that you like my stories. I love and appreciate the love man...girl. lol

Deadman2Ak47: Revenge is a dish best served cold indeed. Nigga don't correct me with my typos. Your name will be DeadmanAK47 for now on. Wanna be like that...lol

MissG2020: Hahaha. Riley's scence is a hit. Thank you. Yep, he got his just desserts for cheating. He ain't out the picture either.

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yes! Tonya got man handed.

lahlah730: Yeah and I will! 8D

LovinHueyFreeman: She's delusional. And Riley should have listened to Stranger Danger! It fucks you up! Tonya will get worse in this chapter...hold your britches...lol he was mad bruh...when a person swear on the devil, you better stand clear, they ain't playin with you! lol No, her and Vee aren't friends. You know how you hear a good diss at yourself you can't help but laugh, that was what that was. They still beef, but Vee couldn't ignore that was a clever diss. Every woman deserves a man who'd supply their shopping spree. -sighs-

Jazaveli: LMAO. She will. And yes, Nicole is pathetic. 8( LOL. I know, Huey went crazy in the ring, didn't it? Luckily and realistically that didn't go unnoticed. 8]

josylenny14: It was a very glorious chapter. 8D

charmed0401: It's good to have you back girl! That was personally MY favorite chapter to write. I'm sure I'll have more. -sighs- Oh, in the distant future that story will be back up. I was working on this and I took it down because it was literally on the back burner. It will probably stay that way because I have 3 major new stories slated to be released before 2012 is over so...it may be re-released when those are done. But if you like it, I will try to find room for Memoirs.

MaiXii: I will! No need for pout face. 8( lol thanks for reviewing

kara3: LMFAO. I know right? She's all types of screwed.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Not Over**

**_"...it aint over till the fat lady sings..."_**

Riley's POV

All of us were sitting around in a circle in the backyard of Huey's house, lamenting on everything that went down. Cindy was smoking and passing the blunt around to those who wanted it and bottles of Heineken were at our sides.

"Damn Huey, nigga had a moment in the ring. Talking about FUCK YOUR BIRTH! Damn, I'll have to use that in a track. Bussin heads in this bitch King of the Earth, fuck what ya heard nigga, fuck ya birth!" I busted a line. Cindy and Sirayah laughed their heads off. Alice was inhaling so she just shook her head.

"That was dark Huey, man." Sirayah drank out her bottle. He just shrugged.

"Shit real out here."

"Thug life." I nodded as I received the bud.

"That should be my mission statement," Caesar chuckled. "Fuck ya birth nigga, we TRILL."

"Hell naw that is officially Huey's slogan…crazy ass." Cindy grinned.

"But Sirayah for real though, we whooped that bitch's ass shoulda seen it." I told her. She shook her head.

"I'm not the violent type." She giggled. "But I can be hardcore! Watch!" she stood up and began throwing her hands around, and grabbed her crouch.

"The FUCK you want nigga? Huh? Huh? I got my nine in the truck, shit will get to POPPIN! Show somethin' up nigga! Wha! Wha! Wha!" she leaned back.

"Sit your dumbass down." Huey looked up at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. I just laughed at her.

"You're such a square, but you my sister." I bumped my bottle with hers.

"Yeah nigga!" she cried. Huey covered her mouth as he rolled his eyes. She tried to get his fingers off her mouth, but he wouldn't budge.

"The Heineken's are talking." He said. Alice slapped his arm.

"Stop, let her go." She nudged him. He lowered his hand from her mouth. "Her breathe was getting hot anyway."

We laughed at that. These are my niggas.

"I can't believe all the love around here after we committed first degree assault!" Caesar smiled.

...

Nicole's POV

I was standing off to the side, watching the boys playing on their X-Box. I hadn't heard from Tonya all week. She didn't call, but I was sure she'd call and boast about her latest scandal post, or sexual escapades. Either one would've been expected. But nope, not a peep she had to wonder if she ever did that interview with Huey, but that would be posted if that happened. I haven't heard from Sirayah anymore either. I should call her.

...

Tonya's POV

Fucking…pricks I thought to myself. I had a black eye and bruises all over, and to top it off a sprained ankle. I was in the hospital getting my new cast. Ugh. What were they problem? They called it rape, I called it a lesson. I didn't give the nigga AIDS so what's the problem? That's cool, that's all fine and dandy I got another trick up my sleeve. I didn't use a condom and I will have ONE of these niggas baby. HAH! I hope it is Escobar's. He'd HAVE to put me in a good home, for the baby. I'd be able to score a reality TV role and live nice for the rest of my life. Everyone will be so jealous of me!

It would only be a matter of time before I'm pregnant…and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. I will have that nigga for LIFE. I hope Escobar living it up, thinking he got away scott free with the shit, he ain't out the woods yet. So I let his little beat down slide. Hey, sometimes, when getting your name up on the wall of fame, you got to take a beating sometimes. That's how I look at it. No one can stop me in my mission to being famous and rich.

...

Jazmine's POV

"Jazmine, maybe you should chill on the lines. You're losing weight." Nikoali said behind me.

"You're still on drugs too hypocrite." I wiped my nose. He sighed. We've been together for three months now and he was acting like my damn daddy.

"Whatever." He said as he walked into the other room. I went back to what I was doing. I was done with my new tracks and I deserved a prize.

"Hey, you hear that Cindy's coming to Seattle this week?" Nikoali reemerged into the room. I spun around.

"What?"

"Yeah, some Victoria Secret model is having a birthday party and what not downtown this Saturday."

"I got to go!" I shouted. I missed my friend, and I wanted to know how she been. I never went this long without speaking to her. I hoped she still wasn't on that rehab shit, it got annoying. I just want things to go how they were before and that's it. No lectures, I was living the life I wanted to and so was she. It's not like I went crazy or some shit…okay I know I almost sent her to jail. But friends fight right? She should just get over it and herself and talk to me.

...

I fidgeted on my feet. I was looking for Cindy in this big party and I couldn't find her. When I saw Gwendolyn walking in my direction, I slipped into the crowd, didn't really feel like dealing with her. I saw her sitting at the bar, talking with the birthday girl. The closer I got to her; she did a double take to only twist her mouth up and turned away.

"How'd you get in here? I do not want any drama." The model interjected when I stood in front of them.

"So Cindy, that's how we are?" I ignored her. Cindy turned back slowly.

"We're at a party."

"How you been?"

"I don't feel like talking…"

"How's Caesar?"

"Jazmine…"

"Did you know Tonya announced she's pregnant today?" She spat her drink all over the bar, earning a hard glare from the bartender. She faced me again, eyes wide.

"What?" she screamed. I raised an eyebrow, she seemed like she knew more to the story. I shook my dyed blonde hair with my hands.

"Uhm, yeah…everyone's talking about it. She said she was 3 weeks." Cindy's mouth continued to gap open. She stood up from the bar and nudged me away, and out the building. When we were behind the alley, she folded her arms.

"I don't believe that!" she said. I shook my head.

"Now, I know we haven't been talking for over three months but…I wouldn't lie…why is this a big deal?" She bit her lip.

"We aren't talking like that." She muttered.

"…It's Riley's baby, isnt' it?" she stared at me before releasing breathe.

"It's anyone's baby…"

"You sure aren't acting like it's 'anyone's baby.'" I folded my arms.

"Look….it's none of your concern…she did some foul shit to Riley, that's all I'll tell you." I was milking this out for as long as possible, she was talking to me, and that's all I really truly cared about.

"So uhm…how you been?" I asked.

"…Alright." She sighed as she leaned against the wall. I smiled.

"That's good, you know—"

"Been to rehab yet?"

"…No."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss."

"But I—"

"Nope." Cindy raised her hand. "Look at you Jazz; you're skinnier than the twigs inside the club. I will only help you once you try to help yourself."

"I'm working out…I want to be this skinny." She laughed.

"Come harder than that dear, it's me you're talking to." She smiled.

"I can go cold turkey on my own." I said proudly.

"Okay…I'll see you until then." She left and went back outside.

...

Nicole's POV

Tonya is pregnant? I didn't believe the shit. Who was it? A sorry nigga, that's who, I can't believe someone was dumb enough to get her pregnant. I rolled my eyes. She was doing anything and everything to stay in the limelight huh. I know I won't have any kids, I hate the little bastards. She was absent since the James fight, but made her away now after announcing her pregnancy. She was glowing when she entered the studio to find me sitting there.

"Bitches will hate so hard. I can't wait." She patted her stomach.

"Congratulations. I hate kids personally." I told her.

"Kids in the industry are the golden tickets, you should seriously reconsider." I raised my eyebrow at her. Really? I almost had to laugh when she told me that.

"The only thing is that a bitch will get fat and shit…I'm not into that." She sat on the couch and was texting.

"You know the father; you can be the god mama and shit on my new reality TV show I got coming."

"Oh…the father." I put it in air quotes. She smiled at me.

"You're not the only one who doesn't believe me, but that's fine. I'll start to show in 3 months."

I tuned her out after that, until she said this:

"You know Escobar's the dad right?"

"…Bitch you lying."

"Baby bumps don't lie honey."

...

Riley's POV

My eyes were bulging as I gripped the phone.

"…You there?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah." I said flatly. I can't believe this shit! I was so focused on STD's a nigga didn't even THINK about any kids! FUCK. Tonya had to be bullshitting about this pregnancy. She had to be. I slouched back in my couch. Guahh no! I thought I was done with this bitch. When Alice walked into the living room and sat quietly on the couch, I cut the conversation with Cindy short.

"Let me call you back."

"Okay…"

"Peace." I hung up the phone and looked over at Alice.

"…What if that baby is yours?" she asked.

"Don't say shit like that man. It's not going to be mine. She fucked thousands of niggas after me; I'm so sure man, not to say anything about the niggas before me." I put my head in my hands. No, no, no, this isn't how I wanted to have my first kid. Not by some tramp…and I was raped, damn it! Cut me some slack man. If anything, I wanted Alice to carry my first kid, not this bitch.

"…She'll get rid of it." I said.

"You really think she'll toss away free money? She's keeping it Riley." I groaned.

"I won't like this…" she said. I looked at her.

"You ain't leaving me over this shit are you?" She shook her head.

"No…I know what really happened, but if this kid is yours she's in your life forever."

Forever. That was too damn long to be associated with Tonya Vasquez. Damn it…I would pick a curable STD than to deal with this. Alice and I sat in silence for a long time. I didn't know what else to say about this. I just have to sit and wait. This was horrible man.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I'll be alright." I sighed hard.

...

Huey's POV

"This is an ugly situation." I told Riley.

"I know…Alice been acting funny ever since the news broke out."

"…Tonya will not make this easy for you two if the child is yours." I said. He buried the side of his face in his palm.

"I can't believe this is happening…I wish I could take that night back…it's ruining my life in more ways than one."

Tonya hadn't announced who the father was, but we knew Riley was one of the suspected party. People were outright calling the baby his already. I don't think it is…I don't want it to be, and quite frankly I hoped it wasn't. We were back in California; we had to talk to Tonya again. We agreed to meet at her studio office. She walked in shortly after.

"Boys." She smiled at us. Both me and Riley frowned at her.

"Such long faces, better turn them upside down because we will all be family real soon." She sat down smiling.

"I don't want this kid." Riley said.

"Tough titty, it's yours." She spat.

"When it's born, you will not get one cent out of me until I see a DNA test. " I nodded in agreement. Her face dropped.

"You drunkenly made a baby and now you won't even claim it? And then you beat on the mother of your child too? You are a true nigga huh?" she laughed.

"Bitch you raped me. Beating the shit out of you was merciful; I should've shot your ass."

"The public don't know that, do they?" I wanted to smack this broad, I really did. How dare she do this to him.

"Yeah, you thought you got my ass 2 weeks ago; I think I'm ultimately the winner here. Fuck out my office. See you in 8 more months. Have fun with that Alice bitch." She waved at us. Riley lounged at her, I stopped him.

"Fuck you! If it is mine, I'm getting full custody; no child of mine will be raised by a whore."

"Mmhm, you're gonna pay this whore, so…" she shrugged. I pushed him at the door when he tried to hit her again. Out in the parking lot, he kicked the ground.

"Fuck!" he shouted. I sighed.

"I'm so stupid…so stupid." He put his head on the roof of his car and cried. I stood beside him and rubbed his back.

"C'mon…you're acting a lil gay right now."

"This isn't the time to play!" he screamed at me.

"…I'm trying to cheer you up." I whispered.

"Look…there's a chance the kid won't be yours, just…you know…eh I'm not good at this." I rubbed the back of my head. I patted his back.

"C'mon, let's go to Dairy Queen, I'll get your favorite Cheesecake flavored ice cream and mix some strawberry daiquiri in it, just the way you like it." Sitting up he sighed.

"Alright." We got in the car, he was still looking depressed.

"You know, I should always be the moody one, you're not yourself when you're sad." He drove in silence. I'm use to him being loud, annoying and outright stupid. That lets me know he's alright. Like when I found out what happened to him at first, he was low…but like always he picked himself up and went back to normal. I always…admired that about him. His ambitions can be so skewered but his ambition is what made him have heart. He was a stupid nigga sometimes…but kid got heart.

"You're tough Riley, you'll make it. Don't worry."

"…I don't want a kid right now Huey. Not like this…not with her."

"Now Riley, we both know life don't care what you want…we both want our parents alive…but that won't happen." I muttered.

"Did you hate me when I was younger?" That question was out the blue.

"…No…well I said I hated you when granddad left us at home." I admitted.

"…I can see why. I never listen…I mean, I straightened up after a while especially after Al came into my life. All it took was one night to fuck all that up. Damn, I'm trying to take steps forwards and I'm constantly going into reverse."

He was sounding like dad but…I don't think that was something he wanted to hear. He wasn't a saint when he was alive but he tried to do right. He really did. Riley inherited his struggles of living normally or living in the fast lane. Partying all the time versus staying home with the family he made…smoking weed or holding a stable job. Riley is no different. They both knew better but would fight it for some reason. I couldn't really understand why.

"It's not your fault you're not the bad person…"

"You aren't just saying that cause you're my brother are you?"

"No." we reached the DQ.

"I know you," I said. "You'll do the right thing."

"Huey we jumped her."

"Take it one day at a time." I said, he laughed. Finally, I thought I'd have to call him emo again.

"Come on and get my ice cream nigga." He smiled.

"Now that you're feeling better…no I changed my mind." He shoved me.

"Don't play." I bought his ice cream and he drove over to a local mini store to get the daiquiri and went back to my place.

"I'm going back to Maryland tomorrow…I'm scared about how Alice is feeling right now." I handed him the bowel of ice cream after I came from the kitchen to put the daiquiri I put in it.

"She understands I guess she can't help but to feel upset. In her court, she got people laughing at her for supposedly forgiving a 'cheater'." Riley groaned.

"Fuck these people man…niggas got feelings too I mean my damn…I know I did it but Tonya so foul…so ugh." He ate his ice cream.

"My first kid will be half ho. Who knew?" I remembered how he was talking about that Cristal chick when he was saying that stupid shit. Shaking my head, I tried to keep his spirits up.

"Well Riley, what's done is done, Tonya's pregnant and we all have to wait until it's born to deal." He frowned but sighed.

"I know what will complete this session…want to watch Lion King?"

"….HELL YEAH NIGGA!" I nodded as I went to go put it in the DVD player.

"Hey Huey…thanks."

"You're getting gay…again."

"…You really need to stop that." He laughed.

...

Cindy's POV

Alice took a big hit before passing it to me.

"I swear Cindy…I hate her." She shook her head. I nodded.

"There is something seriously wrong with that girl. She's so thirsty."

"Cindy, what if the kid is his? What will I do? I don't think I can deal…"

"You can and will. Besides, there is a huge chance it won't be. Have faith."

I didn't want to believe Riley could father Tonya's child. It wasn't even consensual and she's lying about the whole thing. We can't admit what happened; Riley's pride won't allow it. How can a dude admit he let a bitch get one over him? He's feeling trashy enough, he got to sit and take it which makes all the worse.

"We'll make it through this. We'll be aight." I told her.

"I hope so…" she whispered.

* * *

WHOOPS. Riley could be a daddy! R&R! LOL...sorry guys XD


	22. Chapter 22

Damn, guess who's back. I hate writers block. Gr. On to the reviews.

MaiXii: Only time will tell!

Paige1292: Hehehe, yep. I actually say 'fuck your birth'. LOL. Mean, yes. But how would YOU like working at UPS? LOL

LovinHueyFreeman: Yes, I actually do. LOL Wow wire hangers...ew...made my womb hurt thinking about it LOL

josyleny14: LOL. Yea, Huey has to be a smart ass like always lol

kara3: Gon get got...wow...I so use to say that rofl

Deadman2K47: No one likes Tonya. Thats the point lol

Jazavelli: LOL. I should totally do that. Hahaha. You better take Sirayah seriously!

"I dont want riley to have some half hoe baby, donttt make it half hoeee. it'll be prone to thirst & will probs act rachet in the sandbox :("  
BEST REVIEW COMMENT EVER.

DeLorean Hedgehog: He needs to call that number STAT lol.

Life Is Like An Hourglass:Yea it is. Tonya gon' get it, dooon't worry

Schweetpea1870: Yep Tonya foul

TeriaLera: lol every comment wants to do Tonya harm lol

lahlah730: She a golddigger, way over town...that digs on me...

Charmed0401:lol yep

ToxicMKT: Thank you for giving my story a chance! Thank you so much.

ILoveYou1234567890123: lol no one takes Sisi seriously lol

**Disclaimer: dont own BD**

* * *

_**Chapter 22: Expect the Unexpected**_

_**"I neva tell these mothafucka's what I dabble in." – Nicki**_

Nicole's POV

It was September now, and my album was finally dropped. I was still pissed about the finances but the album was selling really well, and I had my own cash to fall back on so…I guess I should live with it. Oh wow, Tonya wasn't lying about her pregnancy, she gained weight after the announcement two months ago and was proudly showing it off, I really hoped Escobar wasn't the dad, despite heavy beliefs that it was. I was feeling off myself all this week as well. I couldn't really explain. I was nauseated and felt light headed all day today. Ugh, I could hardly focus at my photo shoot and I know I looked queasy as hell on 106 and Drive. I was riding in the limo with Cairo when he spoke to me after looking up from his phone.

"You straight?" he asked. I nodded as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"I'm Gucci…I think that chicken sandwich I ate last week was bad. I'm feeling fuckin' horrible." I grumbled as I dug through my purse.

"Maybe you should see a doc." He said.

"I know, shit, I should see someone." I covered my mouth when I felt my stomach bubble. Without noticed I hurled in the car.

"GUAH DAMN!" Cairo rose his feet, avoiding my chunks. I wiped my mouth as I was shivering.

"Really Nicki? Damn!" Heordered the driver to pull over to the nearest gas station so the car could air out and be cleaned. Cairo came back from the store with a bottle of Tylenol and Dasani water.

"Take this, probably make you feel better."

"…Thanks Cai." I sighed. You know, we been through some shit together, he and I, but we can never be a couple. Sometimes he can be the sweetest guy, and the next minute he got me crying in a corner somewhere. I shook my head at the notation. We went over to his house to chill afterwards. The crew would just be by later, another party for nothing I suppose.

"How you feelin?" he asked.

"Better actually." I sighed. I felt like a load was dropped after I threw up. Now that my system is calm, I can be too.

"So what's all this Tonya business? You know who the father is?" I shook my head, lying.

"Nah, she ain't told me…" I dragged. He rubbed his head.

"…I think it could be mine."

...

Huey's POV

"Says here that a woman can tell if she's pregnant 4 to 5 weeks after her missed period…" I read to Riley. We were at the Woodcrest Library reading baby books.

"It was only after 3 weeks when she told me." Riley pointed at the month of July, it was September now, and sure enough, Tonya was starting show already. She even posted her sonogram to us…doubters. She's such a ho. I closed the book.

"Then it isn't yours." I stated simply. "Your encounter with her is a full week off."

"GAWD. I was so scared."

"I know, acting like a little bitch."

"Woah Huey, we ain't that cool nigga." He laughed. "I just hope Alice will buy it."

"She's a skeptic cookie; she wouldn't buy it until the baby's born." I said, making Riley sigh loudly as he nodded.

"Geez, you know her just as well as I do." He placed his cheek in his palm.

"Yeah, she started school now, no?"

"Uh-huh, she had class today in fact. But by now she's probably with the girls."

"Speaking of which, I wonder what they're up to."

"Probably complaining about Tonya."

"Or you."

"…I didn't need you to give your two cents Huey."

I tossed two pennies onto the table.

"I just did."

"…I hate you."

...

Nicole's POV

I feel so damn sick! I was tossing and turning in my bed. I took some more medicine but it wasn't helping. I groaned as I grabbed my phone off the counter.

"Hello…?" Sirayah's voice said on the other line.

"I feel horrible…" I groaned.

"…Go to a doctor?"

"I can barely get up. I've been throwing up all day and my body aches." I wiped my forehead.

"Mmm, could you be pregnant too?"

No, I couldn't be. These symptoms aren't caused by no damn baby. I felt sick…like real deal sick. I really do think I got something from that sandwich I ate…

"Well what ya want me to do? I ain't a doctor."

"Who you talking to?" I heard a male voice say suddenly, no doubt it was Huey.

"Listen, go to the docs find out what's wrong with you."

"Who is that?" Huey asked.

"Nicole..," she muttered. I groaned.

"Could you come get me? I'm in Baltimore, I'm so serious when I said my body aches…I need help."

"Get your friends to do it."

"Damn…really?"

"Really."

...

Sirayah's POV

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, staring at me phone. Huey sat beside me as he flipped through the channels.

"You did the right thing." He said, not looking at me.

"I'm not use to being mean like you." I chuckled. I did feel like I was too hard on her, she really did sound distressed, but it is what it is. If Cindy had a backbone and wasn't cutting Jazmine any slack, I should do the same for Nicole. Sometimes…people have to hit rock bottom sometimes, that's the only way they'll ever learn. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, how'd the library thing go?"

"Riley's not the father, it was only 3 weeks when she told him, the earliest you can detect pregnancy is 4."

"But mom told me she knew about me in 3 weeks, some cases are special."

"You are certainly special, but I'm holding on to my convictions." I rolled my eyes and pinched his leg through his jeans.

"Oh…it's been a while since I was touched there."

"Mmmhm, it's gon' stay that way too!"

"Lies." He pulled me on his lap, making me straddle him.

"Oh Huey, you and your inability to handle the truth, now let me go." I was no match for his strong grip.

"You can get up when I'm through."

"Oh my!"

...

Riley's POV

I haven't seen Alice in a while, being that she started school this fall and was still working. I had to do stuff of my own and what not and I was happy a nigga could just sit and chill. I sat on the hood of my car, lighting up a black and mild. As I took my drag, I was patiently waiting for her. She decided to go to nursing school to become a certified nurse in 5 months. She walked out the back and tossed a garbage bag over into the dumpster.

"Hey." I called. She whirled around.

"Hey." Her breathing was heavy. We haven't been in sync since this whole pregnancy shit broke loose. She became distant and wasn't spending time together nearly as much as we did before.

"Let's ride." I said. She was reluctant, but walked towards my car. It was silent as I was driving.

"Look, I found out some good news, it takes up to 4 weeks for a woman to get pregnant after her missed period, Tonya told me after 3, there's a chance the kid isn't even mine."

"Really?" she sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand why you were upset with me…or still is. I know I fucked up by even letting that happen to me. I made a promise and I screwed up. I didn't think one drink could literally fuck my life up."

Alice leaned her head up against the window and sighed.

"I know, it's just so aggravating. Tonya's actions…just everything bothers me. Why any of these people gotten there's yet? I'm a firm believer in karma and so far shit ain't happening."

"Karma is a cold bitch," I said. "She's always working, trust me."

...

Hiro's POV

I was DJ'ing tonight at my club, as usual when one of my bartenders came up to my booth.

"Jazmine's here!"

"What?" I yelled.

"Jazmine's here!"

"Damn girl, I can't hear you." I took my headphones down immediately.

"I SAID JAZMINE IS HERE!" My eyes widened. Damn, it's been awhile since I seen her. It's been years since she's stepped foot in this club, being that I was Huey's friend and all. I wondered what brought her here. Playing the music on the stereo, I jumped down from the booth and made my way to the crowd, I found her sitting with a group of people. She was wearing shades and lifted them to reveal those verdant eyes.

"Hiro," she smiled. "Been a while."

"Yo Jazz, sup?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Ah, living the life…say…how's Haruna?"

"She's good; we're actually trying to have a baby." I smiled proudly. She nodded.

"Awesome. I wish the best of you."

"Gee Jaz, thanks."

I might have been the only one in the gang to have missed her. Well, all things considered, I was the only one who didn't have any real problems with her like Cindy and Huey did. Caesar could honestly care less about her.

"So when can I rock some of your music? Got anything new for me?" she fluttered her eyes.

"Oh, can I? Like old times?" I shook my head up and down.

"Yea girl, if you don't get your ass up on the stage!" She dug through her purse and handed me a CD.

"Let me show you the new song me and Nikoali done."

"Oh, that guy from Red Wonderwall?" I asked. She nodded.

"Uh-huh, he did the guitar on this song." She said. Cool, I wanted to meet that guy. Rock bands aren't really listened to too much today, but he was making a buzz for bringing it back on MTV. Taking the CD, I went back to my booth and fixed it up. I grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I have a surprise! We got a an impromptu performance from my ol' friend Hollywood over here, give herr her a hand!" The crowd cheered when the spotlight hit her. When the track played, I had to admit, I liked it very much!

_I told ya_  
_I told ya_  
_I told ya_  
_Baby_  
_Baby_  
_Uh, uh_  
_I told ya, baby_  
_Uh-oh_  
_I told ya, baby_  
_Uh-oh_  
_I told ya, baby_  
_Uh-oh_  
_I told ya, baby_  
_Uh-oh_  
_I told ya, baby_  
_Uh-oh_  
_I told ya_

_Got up in the club_  
_Posted in the back_  
_Feeling so good_  
_Looking so bad_

_Rocking this skirt_  
_Rocking this club_  
_Got my middle finger up_  
_I don't really give a fuck_

_Rocking these diamonds_  
_I'm rocking this chain_  
_Make sure you get a picture_  
_I'm rocking my fame_

_To be what you is_  
_You gotta be what you are_  
_The only thing I'm missing_  
_Is a black guitar_

_I'm a rockstar_  
_Hey baby_  
_I'm a rockstar_  
_Hey baby_

_Big city_  
_Bright lights_  
_Sleep all day_  
_Up all night_

I nodded as I mixed and switched it up. This will be a chart topper, no doubt! Jaz stayed around with me after the club shut down for the night. She was helping me straighten up.

"That song was sick Jaz, you rockin' your fame huh? I feel you." I chuckled. She put a glass on the shelf.

"That's how I roll." She sighed and walked around the front of the bar and pulled out a bag.

"Want a hit?" She asked me. I flinched.

"Oh Jaz…I can't…I…I quit for two years now." I scratched the back of my head, eyeing the powdery lines. Watching her do two lines I stood closer.

"…One? I mean…can I have one if you don't mind?" I asked lowly. If I just took one, it wouldn't hurt…

"I thought you quit?"

"…I'll be alright." I took the card away from her and fixed a nice long one, so I could be satisfied with just that one, if it was too short, I'd probably take another hit. I was pretty stressed lately, the club was getting more and more popular and it was kinda over whelming to me. I mean, this was something I always wanted to do, but the demand for this place shot up tenfold since Cease helped me opened. I certainly made a nice amount of money, but the stress and management that came with it was…well…troublesome to the mind sometime.

After I snorted that one line I sighed. I felt myself lose all that tension I had. I wiped my nose. I wasn't satisfied after all.

"Okay, let me do another one." Jazmine covered it up.

"Nah man, aren't you trying to have a kid or something? Stop, I shouldn't have even let you do the first one."

"I'm a grown ass man, geez, I can control it." I rolled my eyes.

"So, how you been doing?" I asked her.

"…Not good, that's why I came here. I needed a familiar face to talk to." She glanced down at the drugs.

"I should stop my damn self…" she muttered.

"Yo, trust me, I know exactly where you're coming from, just accept it and go to rehab." I kept my eyes on the dust though, I wish she'd let me hit again; this wasn't high enough for me. Jazmine looked up at me.

"Everything is fine, I mean…I fuck up but I haven't killed anybody, I haven't stolen anything, I have made my share of mistakes, why Cindy acting the way she is? Dad…everyone acting like I shot their dog or something."

"Well, Cindy did go to jail because of you." I wasn't even going to start where she messed up with Huey.

"I've said sorry a million times already! Shit, I was high when I did it. After seeing my hair like the way it was I got fucked up…then I got mad again. I was like 'who that bitch think she is?' I wasn't even in my right mind when I did it. I mean, hello, that's why the charges were dropped so fast."

I sighed.

"I know, but she's being hard on you because you may get worse. Tom is Tom; he's more concerned about his reputation than you."

"True." She smiled, amused. I scooted her arm away.

"C'mon, can I get another line in?"

"No, cause then you'll need rehab…again."

"No I won't. I can control it."

...

Huey's POV

I was asleep when my phone rang. Sirayah stirred beside me, and I sat up and growled. I didn't even bother to look at who it was.

"What?" I snapped, this person better have a good reason to call me at 3 in the damn morning.

"YO HUEY!" Hiro yelled in my ear. What? What is he doing calling me this late?

"What the hell you want man?"

"Dude, I got a question…why the hell is Frosted Flakes false advertising?"

"…What?"

"Man, I'm hungry as FUCK right now and I bought these damn Frosted Flakes. They got a damn strawberry on the cover. I pour these bitches in the bowel, and I don't see any damn strawberry!"

"HOLY SHIT THE CEREAL IS ATTACKING ME. SHIT!" he screamed. I heard a lot of things fall and crash in the background. I could hear Haruna asking him what the hell was wrong with him too.

"Hiro." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fooooool. Dude, I never could believe you spoke Mandarin. Fly ass mothafucka. That's what you are. Oh and I saw Jaaazmine tonight, she was looking good." I frowned.

"Don't call my phone while you're drunk ever again."

"I'm not drunk Hueeeey I'm so hiiiigh I can touch the fuckin moon! Damn I missed this shit man…"

…_High_? I hung up after Haruna grew loud with her yelling.

"Huey? Is everything alright?" Sirayah cut the lamp on.

...

"…No." I frowned up.

The next morning I went over Riley's house.

"Nigga, tell me why Hiro—" Riley cut me off.

"He called you too? He was stupid as hell, gonna tell me that he will sue the Cookie Monster. He said he broke into his house and ate all his cookies."

"He said he was high, not drunk." Riley groaned loudly.

"Don't tell me he back on that shit." he yelled. I don't know, but I'm concerned about Hiro. We haven't able to talk with him for a while and for him to come up out the blue like this…and in this way was alarming to say the least. He was a mess two years ago. He got on the stuff after his mother died of breast cancer. It was a tough road of recovery for him, but he managed to do it. Haruna never did any of that stuff; he must have gotten it from a club hopper or something.

"Did he say what he was high on?"

"Naw…" I said.

"Well I have to go up to NY; I'll pop by and see what the hell that was all about." Riley told me. I had to go Florida for a match later tonight, so I can't go with him. I know Caesar will though. I didn't want to think he relapsed, not after how far he's gotten to get to where he's at now. The last I heard from him, he and Haruna was trying to have a child, there's no reason why he'd slip into reverse.

"How you and Al doin?" I asked.

"We're finally good. How you and yours doin?"

"Fine. I might pop the question soon." He smiled.

"Ahhh nigga! Marriage number two!"

I rolled my eyes, I have been giving him some wise cracks lately, so I went ahead and let him have that.

"Are you going over granddad's for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Of course...he threatened that if I flew off and skipped dinner, he'd follow me down to Florida and whoop my ass." Riley laughed.

"Yeah, that's granddaddy." He said. Granddad will always have that spark to him, right until the end.

"So I heard James is still reeling about that match." He giggled as he set up the Playstation.

"Really? Oh well…fuck him." He laughed again.

"You stupid nigga." He tossed me the control.

...

Haruna's POV

"Why were you high last night? I will carry a child in a few weeks and you want to go and relapse!" I screamed at him. I was already embarrassed he let Riley and Huey know of his little fodder he did. I was puzzled as to why he'd do such a senseless thing.

"It was only a few lines. I was really stressed out and I needed-"

"You got people to help you, that's not an excuse!" I tossed the couch throw pillow at him. Hiro rolled his eyes. I pointed at him.

"That! That right there that's what you did when I said you needed help." I was fuming.

"I don't need help. I was stressed about the club, and now I'm good."

"No you aren't! I demand you to go back to rehab right now! Right now before you get any worse! You can't work that shit out your system on your own!" I paused.

"Who even gave that shit to you?"

"What does it matter? It was my decision and I'm living with it. Geez, you're acting like I shot your dog or something."

"This isn't a game! I will become pregnant soon! You need to stay clean! For us, for the baby! For the business!"

"Such a drama queen." He strutted past me and slammed the door on his way out. I've always known running the club was always a little hard for him, that's why I offered to give him another manager, so that he wouldn't have to bear the brunt of all the management sometimes. But every time he'd refuse like he was trying to prove he could run it on his own. I sat down on the couch and sighed running my fingers through my hair. Try managing 3 plus people, and then he'd have the right to say he was stressed. Between Riley's wild shenanigans and Huey's public bouts of anger, and Cindy's drama with Jazmine, my job was hectic too. Caesar was the only quiet one out of all of them. I rested back against the couch and rubbed my stomach.

"Don't worry love; I'll fix this before you arrive." I whispered.

...

Nicole's POV

I burned holes into the plastic instrument. I was pregnant. But I wasn't like Tonya or anyone else. Right then I knew what I was going to do.

Kill the little fucker. Got to scrap this out real quick.

As I said before. I hated kids. No one is so important to wreck my body over. The only people I care about is me, myself, and I.

And that's the only person I need. The next morning, I went to the doctors to request the abortion.

"You do realize that if you abort—"

"Just get the thing out already." I popped my bubble gum. She soured her face, but didn't say anything. I was in a grumpy mood. I was mad that I got pregnant and I was mad that Sirayah wouldn't care if I was dead in a ditch or something. After walking down the sterile hallways I was ushered into a room.

"Wait here please." She forced her polite tone. I sat on the chair, staring into the bright lights. I wished they'd hurry up. Soon, a doctor walked in.

"Hello miss VeTuldo. I'm doctor Gould." The cherry fat white man greeted.

"Hey."

"Are you sure you want to do this? The side effects will last for at least a week and your period will start early as a side effect."

"Don't care."

"As you wish." I felt cold objects, pain, and dizzy. After an hour passed, he spoke again.

"There. All done. I'll write you a prescription to help with the dizziness and pain." I groaned as I sat up. But I was glad, no kids. I got to be more careful this time. I didn't want to be another Tonya. I sighed. I tried to push the notion to add murderer to my list…

Oh well.

* * *

...Damn. Well...you know the drill. R&R


	23. Chapter 23

Geez. I swear I got like a writers block disease. Anyway, I've returned and it's time to get started

Paige: And I HAVE. I'm quitting that bitch THIS WEEK. Fuck that place. It can eat a sack of baby dicks nigga! LOL  
And yes, Nicole is mad whack. I actually had fun with messing with her in this chapter. Lol Aw yeah, I'll explain Cairo's bi-polar ness, this chap kinda focuses on the main couples here for a min

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: lol yeah

Deadman2k47: Yea she a mess. Oh well lol

MissG2020: Yeah, I don't believe in it either but hey, folks gon do what they gon do. SMH  
LOL Tonya's dehydrated! YES! HAHAHA and don't worry, we all got our issues, you come by and read when you can. 8D

LovinHueyFreeman: You know she's slow. lol That would be awkward! lol Yeah, Hiro back on that shit. smh and my story is experiencing a baby boom at the moment! LOL Babies are everywhere. Well...that's what happens when people aren't using condoms all at once. LOL

Kaioo: Hahaha, maybe. thanks for reviewing!

Jazavelli: Yes, get the cookie, you deserve it. Aaaaannnnd that was a typo. Nicole called her, not the other way around. Ha, I swear I re-read this shit before I upload and I always catch errors AFTER. Guah.

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yeah, real talk, when I was a kid and I would see those damn Frosted Flakes with that strawberry on the side, THAT WAS WHAT I WAS EXPECTING. I was pissed the very first time I was given a bowel of it.

kara3: Yeah, but don't count Tonya out, she's got a trick up her sleeve

BananaMilkshake97: Welcome back!

Charmed0401:Ahhh will Huey and Sirayah make a baby? WE'LL SEE lol

TeriaLera: lol I love you too, and I hate my writers block too. Its annoying :s

MaiXii: Yeah, time will tell

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BOONDOCKS

* * *

_**Chapter 23- It'll Catch Up With Ya**_

**_Sing the Blues..._  
**

Tonya's POV

I smiled at my baby bump. You know, people will say what they want about me, but I know my kid will be loved and hated on throughout this country! I was still keeping mum on who the dad is. People keep asking me is it Escobar's… I confirm it, nor deny it. You know, keeping the people on their toes with suspense, but I know Escobar is the father. Esco keep ignoring my calls too, nigga know we need to discuss child support. He out running around acting like he don't know what the hell people are talking about when people ask about him "cheating" with me. He keeps ducking and dodging the questions. Psh, goofy nigga. I was applying my mascara when I noticed how quiet Nicole was. She's been acting hella weird these past few weeks.

"So, you a mute now?" I teased. She ignored me. I turned to face her now.

"Yo Nicki, I know you hear me. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…I'm cramping." She muttered. I went back to applying my make-up.

"Cairo said you were hurling chunks 3 weeks ago, you're trying to get preggo too?" I joked.

"No. But I scraped it out, so I'm good." I looked at her again.

"What you mean you scraped it out? You mean…an abortion?" I asked. She nodded.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked voice rose a bit.

"I hate kids."

"You threw away an heir to the thrown man! Fuck what people say about me…I knew I was keepin' mine when I conceived it."

"Your kid is a government cheese baby."

"Damn ho, what the hell you tryin' to say?"

"You're a golddigger." I flipped my hair.

"That's what set me apart from the rest baby, I KNOW this." I smiled and wobbled out the door. I am a bitch, but by God, I'm GOOD at it. Now if you excuse me, Momma has a perfume deal to work out. I'm everything but a killer, I know that much. Everyone wants to be on a high horse these days. It's survival of the fittest out here.

...

Alice's POV

I was in the study hall writing some notes for an upcoming test. I was going to be a physical therapy nurse, being that I couldn't handle dying people, and I figured going for PT would be the best bet. Two girls sat at a table across from me and I overheard there chatter.

"Nicki Cole lost her damn mind, what the fuck she call herself doing?" one hissed. I raised an eyebrow, but my pen kept moving.

"I'on know girl, but she is so much better than that. I don't know what that shit I listened to was." I grew curious about the conversation. It was obvious she had a new song out, and apparently it's horrible. I laughed inwardly. I can't wait to hear it. After two hours, I made my way over to Sirayah's house to go pick mom up. Every Wednesday they would watch Basket Ball Wives. I swear I hate that show. Sirayah greeted me.

"Hey girl." I walked in to our mom's cackling in unison.

"I see they are having a time." I laughed.

"Yeah, oh, Cindy's here, she's in my room."

"Awesome!" I walked into the living room.

"Hey Mss Ve, Momma." I kissed her cheek.

"Damn, you here already? Go hang with your friends, this is a two hour special, I'mma be here a while." Mom looked back at the TV. I rolled my eyes and followed Si to her room. Cindy was laying on her stomach in her bed, texting away on her phone. When she saw me, she leaped off the bed and gave me a tight hug.

"MY HOMIE!" she squealed. Sirayah snorted. "Oh well just leave me out." She pouted. We gave her a group hug.

"So what's popping girls?" I sat my bag down on the floor.

"Nothing. Dude, Nicki got this song out called 'Roman in Moscow, it's fucking hilarious." Cindy laughed.

"My students were telling me she's gotten crazy. Eh." Cindy looked at her.

"Are you comfortable with us talking about her?"

"Don't care anymore, I haven't heard from her in a while so no." she was grading papers at that moment. "The last I heard from her she tried to call me, telling me she was sick or something."

"Probably from all those balls she ate." Cindy laughed. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just listen." Cindy was scrolling down on her phone for a few minutes and turned it to me.

"Brace yourself." It's hilarious. I took a deep breath and pressed play.

I was laughing to no end. Sirayah was looking at the phone like it had a disease that could kill her if she touched it, and Cindy was rolling back and forth across the floor.

"Damn, that bitch crazy!" Cindy cried in between laughter.

...

Caesar's POV

_I feel like I wanna smack somebody_  
_Turn around and bitch slap somebody_  
_But I ain't goin' out bro (no, no, no)_  
_I ain't givin' into it (no, no, no)_  
_Anxieties bash my mind in_  
_Terrorizing my soul like Bin Laden_  
_But I ain't fallin' down bro (no, no, no)_  
_I won't lose control bro (no, no, no)_  
_Shackle and chained_  
_My soul feels stained_  
_I can't explain got an ich on my brain_  
_Lately my whole aim is to maintain_  
_And regain control of my mainframe_  
_My bloods boiling its beatin' out propaine_  
_My train of thoughts more like a runaway train_  
_I'm in a fast car drivin' in a fast lane_  
_In the rain and I'm might just hydroplaine"_

Keith stopped the beat. "Alright I got it. Sick as usual Emcea." I walked out the booth.

"I'll have the rest of the song mixed in at no time." He said more to himself than to me. Riley was writing too when he looked up at me.

"Yo Cease, we got to stop by Hiro's place."

"No need to, he told me he was coming over here." I said.

"Nah, we need to talk in private, I think he-" the studio door was flung open by the person In question himself. Hiro looked…off. His clothes that were usually neat where wrinkled and disheveled. His hair that was normally combed back was wild and matted.

"Damn fool, you alright?" Keith asked, looking up from the sound board. He nodded furiously.

"Yeah, yeah, I just woke up and I didn't realize I was so late to the party." He snorted and wiped his nose.

"Doing new materials guys? Ah Riley, when are you gonna perform some of those songs off that mixtape? Shit was banging." He was scratching his arm as he went to sit on the couch. He was acting really fucking weird. I glanced over to Riley and motioned my head to signal him to come outside with me. Riley put his pen and pad on the couch and followed me out the studio.

"…I guess that's what you wanted to talk about."

"Yeah, I think he relapsed nigga." My eyes widened.

"Hiro is way too smart to do such a thing like that! How long has he been like that?"

"Two weeks now…apparently, he called me and Huey high off his rocker last week." I looked at the crack in the door then back to him.

"This is some shit man."

"I know, we got to talk to him, he's going to be a father soon and we got to tell him to stop fucking around while he's ahead." The door opened and Hiro popped his head in the door.

"What ya guys talking about?" he asked.

"Yo Hiro, uhm, after the recording session, let's roll to my place, we really need to talk." He frowned up, as if he knew exactly what I was hinting at. He looked at Riley.

"You told him about that phone call, didn't you? Damn it I wish you guys would stop treating me like a 5 year old. I needed to let off some steam for a while. That's it."

I looked at him unconvinced.

"Dude we aren't telling you how to live your life but-"

"Then don't." he went back into the studio.

"This is a problem." I sighed.

...

Sirayah's POV

Yay! Huey's back in town, I know he'll be in a good mood because of this latest win! I know how much he hates it when I buy him stuff, but I felt like it was the occasion for it. I got him a black short sleeved shirt that had those cross designs on it. He likes stuff like that, oh; I also got him some fresh new white on black Addidas with the bag to match, his favorite brand. I was waiting for him at the house; Riley was going to come over too. Cindy was out of town yet again and Alice was at school. When I noticed it was 3:30, I knew she was on lunch, so I called her.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey honey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm so tired and my day isn't over."

"How so?"

"Riley wants me to pick him up from over there so I can do his hair."

"Ha! Huey wants me to wash his hair today too." Alice groaned.

"I'd rather have Riley's head than Huey's. I'd die with that huge ass afro of his. Ohh, you washed it before?"

"Yep, it's not as hard to manage as it looks, his hair is so soft, it's like a black cotton ball!" she laughed.

"Aight, well my time almost up, I'll see you later on today. By hun."

"Bye." I hung up and went to go prepare for Huey's return…oh snap! I almost forgot about the 20 papers I had to grade…well uhm…I'll tend to that THEN cook. Deal.

...

Riley's POV

Huey threw his bags in the back seat of his car. He got in the passenger and closed the door.

"Yo Huey."

"Hey, how you been? You talked to Hiro?"

"Dat yella nigga is slowly losing his mind (Huey: "Really Riley?"). And I've been fine. I had to help Granddad with something earlier." I pulled off from the airport, ignoring his statement.

"What's wrong with granddad?" I could hear the mild panic in his voice.

"His stubborn ass won't use his cane. I told him he bet not yell at me if he fall and break his hip. He already had fallen when I was cutting the grass." He frowned and sighed.

"He wouldn't be Robert J Freeman if he didn't do that." He said. "Is he still keeping up with his doctor appointments?"

"Haruna messed that up, she had put him down to see him today, but the appointment was last week, they'll see him this coming Monday." That's how I knew shit was getting real over in New York, Haruna never mess up anything when dealing with appointments, reminders or any of that.

"That's unlike Haru to do that…" Huey said.

"I know that should be a sign that things aren't going so well on her end. I tried to call her, no answer."

Huey looked like he was thinking of something.

"I got to talk to him." He said finally. He turned on the radio. "What's wrong? Scared to listen to some music?"

"Nigga I was talking to you." I laughed. Our ears were instantly assaulted by Nicole but…this shit was different! You know, she was putting out some decent shit, and I've seen the rap battle of her and Vee…I'll give her credit, the bitch could rap but the shit me and Huey was hearing was…fucking weird. And I had XM Radio so it was uncensored.

_Every trend, I introduce it_  
_Motherfuck you with a big dick_  
_I'm a racist, I'm a bigot_  
_Bitch, I'm thicker than a midget_  
_Yeah I'm crazy, just a smidgen_  
_Motherfuck me, get my waffle_  
_Please forgive me for my nasal_

"Motherfuck her, get her waffle?" Huey asked. I was laughing…that shit made no sense. But I swore in two lines, it got worse.

_Yeah I golf,putt two_  
_Swallow balls, nuts toooooooo-camel toe_! (Huey: Woah)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I howled with laughter. I was shaking so hard laughing; my ass had to pull over at a gas station before I caused a damn accident. I couldn't breathe and tears were rolling down my face. I hadn't had a good laugh like this since I caught granddad with weed.

"Swallowing balls and nuts huh…don't sound very appetizing." I laughed harder.

"Please don't start nigga she was enough." I coughed. What the fuck was that song? It was how she said it that made that so fuckin' funny!

"That bitch lost her mind." Huey continued, despite my plea for him not to. I raised a hand, but he ignored it.

"See nigga, all that salt got to her brain, that's why she sold out Sirayah and shit."

"Haaaaaa noooo." My voice was high pitched. This nigga said all that salt…my Lord. After I finally settled down, we made it over his house.

"Hey boys!" Sirayah greeted.

"Yo, square nigga, sup?" I hugged her.

"I am not a square! I am a Treble Cleft!"

"…Fuck out of here." She laughed and hugged Huey. It was at that instant I burst out laughing. Sirayah looked at me puzzled.

"Look yo, yo cousin can say some silly shit." I heard that line in my head and I fell to my knees, I was weak all over again. She frowned up.

"You're talking about that Roman song? I heard it yesterday with Al and Cindy."

"What's it called?" I asked between breaths.

"Roman in Moscow."

I shook my head, still laughing. We had dinner together later that evening when Sirayah clamped her hands together.

"Huey! I got you something for your win." She smiled and dashed out the living room to return with Addidas shit. Ha, she must've figured out his favorites over time. He looked shocked.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Nigga your bag got a hole in the right corner; you do need a new bag." He looked at me. Just then my phone rang. It was Tonya.

"Hello?"

"Nigga why you ain't answering you phone?"

"Bitch I ain't gotta answer my phone for you."

"Yes you do! I'm carrying your child and you haven't been to one appointment with me."

"Look bitch I'm over trying spend quality time with my nigga and sister you stank ass ho, stop calling my phone."

"Shut up! All I know is if that if your ass don't give me any support I'll get back at you tenfold nigga."

"BITCH you ain't gon' do nothing, run up on me if you want to, run up if you want. I got something in my backpack for ya. Stank ass grandma panties you be wearin' just because you pregnant it don't mean a damn thing because the wire hangers will come out and it will get to crackin! TRY ME BITCH! LEGGGGO." I hung up the phone and snorted loudly.

"Any who… as I was saying…"

"Dang, you were going in on that bitch." Huey said, Sirayah just laughed. I smiled. When there was a knock on my door, I knew it was Alice, she was looking all nice and cute in her Hello Kitty scrubs.

"Hey baby." She kissed me. "Hey ya'll…Riley you ready? I really want to go ahead and start on your hair." I threw up the deuces.

...

Jazmine'S POV

I was backstage at Nikoali's concert in California. Music was blaring all the way back here. People were walking around, socializing, drinking booze, and the usual. Girls were powdering their noses with coke in the bathroom, it was a grand ole' time. As I was making my way to the bar, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Hiro. I squinted, to make sure I was seeing right.

"Hiro? The hell you doing in Cali?" he showed me his Red Winderwall ticket.

"I came to see them, they're pretty damn good!" he smiled.

"Oh, okay."

He looked around and leaned into me.

"Hey, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Don't play stupid Jazz, c'mon, I need a hit."

"Nah." I shook my head. I was already feeling guilty about that shit last week. I've been on edge about it. I didn't mean to have done that, I left Huey before Hiro even went to rehab, I forgot he even went. But I know they'll just say I'm making excuses. What's been done is done; at least I'm making an effort to stop this before it could get any worse.

"Girl, I came here to see this band and have a good time! I'll go find it myself if you won't help." He tried to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Hiro, no!" I hissed. I wasn't about to be blamed for his stupid shit. He snatched away from me.

"It's alright. I actually haven't done any and while, I just need a little pick me up, that's all."

"I'll call Haruna if I have to." I threatened him. That did the trick. He sucked his teeth and sulked around for the rest of the night. Though he disappeared soon after the after party, I couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed, staring off into the dead of the night. I'd have to tell them, wouldn't I? Sighing hard, I made my way home. I always mess up everything I come into contact with. It's getting on my nerves.

...

Huey's POV

Sirayah's hands feel so good. I love it when she washes my hair it gives me chills every time she runs her fingers down my scalp. As I she was washing my hair. I was thinking of so many things at once. I decided I did want to marry her but I don't know how to purpose. It's different this time. There was this feeling I never really had experienced berfore…I think they call it being nervous? I don't know. I was also thinking about Riley and this whole Tonya mess as well as Hiro. I don't know what to do about that, but something had to be done. Something else was plaguing my mind too…the anniversary of my parent's death is coming up. Every year I, Riley, and Granddad always fly to Chicago to their graves. I'm sure Riley will tell Alice the same soon.

"Sit up, all done." She patted my back and tossed a towel on my head. When I sat up my hair was down my shoulders. I saw that mischievous look she always gives when she wants to be a smart ass.

"You say you'll look white if you perm your hair…you're wrong…you'll look Mexican!" she laughed.

"I swear, I never thought of it like that before, hehehe. But I like seeing your hair down like this, it's nice."

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't funny."

"Yes the hell I am." She smacked my ass and walked to the living room. I sat between her legs and she began to work on my hair.

"Hey…November 19, I'll need you to come with me to Chicago." I absently started picking at the carpet.

"Why?" I felt those chills as she ran her finger down my scalp, greasing it.

"That's the day our parents died." I said. She was quiet before she spoke.

"Of course, I will go with you. "

"I hate that time of year…it's just…it's so long ago yet everyday on that day…it feels like that phone call just happened at 8:46 am." It's always fresh on the scars, no matter how long it's been.

"I think about them almost every day." I said. "I never showed you a picture of them, have I?"

"No you haven't."

"I got this real good one of all four of us…Riley has a copy too." She stopped so I could go get it. When I returned with the photo I handed it to her.

"Wow, you look so much like your mother…both of you got her eyes." She smiled looking at the picture.

"Heheheh, Riley got his dad's smile."

"We were pretty beautiful in the day I suppose." I put my head on her thigh.

"I hate I couldn't meet them, they seem wonderful."

"…They were." I sighed sadly. She kissed my temple.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. This is one of the reasons why I hate the coming of fall I wish it would skip right to December." My birthday was in December, but I don't do birthdays, though everyone continues to ignore that and throw parties for me anyway. I don't get it.

"And thanks for the new gear." I rubbed her leg. "You're always taking care of me."

"I do it all out of love my dear." I looked at her. I love her, I really do.

"I know thanks." I gave a small smile. I leaned up and kissed her.

* * *

A little sweetness before the sour. R&R folks!


	24. Chapter 24

Yay! I was able to send a chapter in a jiffy! On to my little babies (fans) LOL

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1- lol yes, I had so much fun writing that. And Jaz is poisonous, isn't she?

BananaMilkshake97: Thank you! They are awesome together.

Paige1292: YEAH. They got on my last nerve. Gr. Lol

Yeah, no one likes Tonya. Ha. Yeah, I heard that song recently I was like 'WTF' I had to use that. Brace your self, I recently read some more horribly lyrics and I heard a few (tracks that are REALLY her rapping it) and I can't WAIT to do that. It will be...hilarious. But yeah I don't like her either. Yeah, Tonya ain't no better. She just as dirty. Real talk. Yeah, Hiro gets worse in this chapter. Things will come to a head for Jazz because of this...slip up. Eh.

DeLorean Hedgehog: Those were real Nicki Minaj lyrics. People actually call that shit music. SMH and yes, they'll be in Chi town next chap

Jazavelli: Naw, they ain't playing about they BBW. She losing her mind, that's what's wrong with her music. LOL I made Huey be that cheap on purpose. I can see him doing it. He'll wait till shit fall out before getting anything new. LOL

MissG2020: No problem. I may not know you, but you are dear to me for taking time out for to review, I owe you that much to understand and let you take care of whatever that is troubling you. I hope all end well, regardless. 8D Ah, Nicole losing her mind. 8p. I will dive into that next chapter.

CrazyNekoGurl: HA! You're the ONLY one that does! That's quite interesting, because I was going to put a twist like that...oo. I can't tell you all my plans. Thanks for the review. 8p

ToxicMKT: The freestyles that were throughout the story I did write. Songs aren't mine, I made one full song for Riley myself, that's it.. I was going to name all songs used at the end of the story, like end credits of a movie. And Tonya will get her's

Deadman2K47: LOL. Your reviews always makes me laugh.

LovinHueyFreeman: YES. I mean, look at Kim Kardashian! "I'm not too sure what the hell is wrong with Nicki but... LMFAO! I'll be sure  
not to get on her bad side, because she will motherfuck me with a big...  
dick...? o_O lol XD" THAT MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD. You guys crack me up with these reviews sometimes. lol

Charmed0401: Aw, you want the baby? Well...Let me see what all I can cook up in later chapters 8P.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN BD**

* * *

_**Chapter 24- Dreams to Nightmares**_

**_"Welcome...to MY world."_  
**

Hiro's POV

I stared blankly at the overdue electric bill that was due for the club. Did I burn through my money that fast? I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. I couldn't control it. I tried but I couldn't. It was the beginning of October now and I totally forgotten the bill was due this month…nor do I have the money for it I think. Haruna and I had a joint bank account as well as separate accounts. That's why she hadn't notice how fast it crashed down to nothing. I even was resorting selling the liquor to get high. I gripped the sides of my head. I was doing it again. I am so ashamed of myself. I just felt like crawling up in a corner and cry. I couldn't dip into our joint account; she'd surely ask why I have to, plus that was for the baby. Surely if I tried to run the club tonight the power might get shut off during. I bit inside my lip. Shit, I had to do something. I decided to call Jazmine.

"Hello?"

"Jazmine, I need help."

"What?"

"Loan me 150,000…I'm behind on my bill, spot me this once, and I got you."

"How fast do you need it?" she asked me. I know she still feels guilty and all, it didn't surprise me she was willing to help, no questions asked. This was between us anyway, no one had to know. I was to blame for even asking for the drugs myself, I'm not innocent in this situation either. This isn't about who started what it's about trying to fix the shit now.

"Today, where are you?"

"I'm in Seattle right now; I can just wire the money to you."

"Cool deal. I'll give you all of what you need." We were exchanging information when Huey walked in, right the fuck out of nowhere! What the hell man? Good thing the place looked in order, otherwise he would've seen coke all over the bar table. I tell you, I just cleaned that table too! I shook my head at my timing. I was writing down the Western Union conformation number in silence.

"So you're going to be okay?" she asked.

"Uh-huh, ain't nothing to it but to do it brother."

"…Someone must be in the club right now."

"Hell yeah dude, that sounds great."

"Okay, hey listen…you know…maybe you should seek help. I'm so sorry, I do stupid things sometimes and I know me helping you won't-"

"Dude, I said I got you! This place is jumping all night, just come by when you want." I hope she read between the lines of that. We really needed to talk in person…and alone.

"You're the last bridge; I'm trying not to burn you away…" Jazmine muttered.

"A little late for that bro, but I understand. " I laughed.

"Okay, call me when you need something else."

"Alright, peace Jeff." Jeff was an actual cousin of mine, so it would all work out. I hung up and smiled at Huey.

"Yo, how you been?" I asked, animated. He looked around, inspecting the place.

"Fine, how you been?" I waved my hand in the air.

"Been good guy, despite my setbacks and all, really, I couldn't be better." I gulped when his eyes locked on the letter of my notice 'LAST CALL' in big bold red lettering. Stupid ass bill collectors, we're broke, not illiterate, got damn. I hate when they post shit all big like that on the envelope.

"You sure? You look like you're overdue with something."

"Ah, I over looked the electric bill, no big deal. I was about to go take care of that when you came, so…I hate to cut your visit short but I got to head out." He nodded, still eyeing my dirty laundry.

"Look, we can all tell you're back on the shit. Do we need to drag you to rehab?" he pointed at the envelope. I shook my head.

"No, and this is something I can fix." I got up stuffing the number in my pocket. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Don't take my promise lightly. You're stressing Haruna out. She's messing up people's appointments and shit. That's not healthy for the baby either."

"I know I'm going to fix it." I said simply. He clearly didn't believe me, but didn't push.

"Last warning." He said. I nodded. Yeah, yeah, yeah. After he left I went and got the money out. Actually, I only needed 20,000 for that bill; the rest was to get my account back up to a healthy state. I took care of that damn bill and deposited the rest, leaving a good 500 in my pocket. Okay, I took care of that, I can open the club tonight and make some more money, and that will solve everything. Hopefully that will put Haruna at ease so things can settle down. I can discreetly give Jaz her money back and everything will be back to normal.

I felt drained, so I needed a mild pick me up. Walking down 3rd, I cut into an alley and at the far end, walked down some steps that lead to a door underground. I knocked on the door. The slot in the middle of the door opened to reveal cat-like blue eyes.

"Name your poison."

"C'mon Catlice, you know it' me." I rolled my eyes as I slipped her 200 in the slot.

"Mmhm, tell Haruna I said hey since you're giving me business again and all." She gives me my 'poison'. I've known Catlice since college, and she was my dealer back then when my mom died. She and Haruna aren't found of each other, which is why I chose to ignore her slick remark. She opened the door. Her long jet black hair was dyed with neon green streaks and was wearing a tight fitting blue tank top with green neon pants. What's with Asian girls and neon? Er, anyway…back to the situation at hand.

"Want to chill with me?" She stood to the side; I took her up on her offer. She was big into DJ'ing too and worked at another club called 'Kalamaties'. We would have been together had not been for her bad attitude, but I digress. She got a hold on me. Her cat Link walked into the room and meowed when he saw me. The black cat hopped in my lap and purred.

"Seems like she missed you too." Catlice said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You know you can come by the club, you're the one acting like a stranger." I said as I was stroking Link.

"Mhm, I don't know if your precious wife would appreciate my presence there." She handed me a Kiwi Strawberry Sierra Mist soda can. I shook my head. I could never win with this chick.

"So, what brings you back to the underworld?" she asked. She was difficult, but at the same time we were the same. She too lost her parents and had this air about her. I confided in her about my issues and she didn't give that 'it'll be alright' pep talk bullshit everyone gives, she just listened.

"Stress. The club got to me." I took a swish of soda. "You know, the offer of you working with me is still on the table." I looked at her. She looked down at her multicolored painted toes.

"You really hurt me you know?" she blurted.

"…I didn't mean to." I said. I put my head on her shoulder. Sighing, she rested her head on mine and laced our fingers together.

"You shouldn't be here…" I sighed.

"I know."

...

Riley's POV

"GOOD FUCKING GRIEF!" I shouted at my voicemail inbox. Tonya was laying it on thick wasn't she? Stupid whore. She left voicemail after voicemail about details of her pregnancy. I wouldn't give two squirts of duck shit if she just imploded because her own body couldn't take how much of a bitch she is. I hung my phone up and dug deeper under the covers.

"You can't hide there forever." Alice called.

"Ah, Alice, I just want her to go away." I whined.

"Me too. But she'll be a force until the baby gets here. I can't believe she has a perfume out. A perfume called 'Miracle'. Who the fuck she thinks she is? She should name it 'Scent of Bitches.'"

I was laughing. That did happen earlier this month, didn't it? Yeah, I thought it was a rumor but no, she did ink a perfume deal. I sat up from under my covers.

"Yo, say her inspiration speech." I laughed. Alice snorted and was walking back and forth, all ugly as she put a pillow under her shirt.

"People wonder how I came up with the name Miracle. Well you see I come from a long line of whores. They all put their hopes on me, because I was the last standing AIDS free. Do you remember Kat Stacks? Or that video vixen broad? I knew you'd say no. Well, those were my mentors. They taught me that being a shitty bitch will get me ahead. I feel sorry for Kat Stacks, because her stupid ass got deported."

I never laughed so hard since Nicki Cole's stupid ass song last month. Alice continued.

"That's why my perfume is named Miracle, because I am still sterile enough to even have kids. It's a miracle I wasn't shot at by a disgruntled rapper…"

"Bitch is close though." I said seriously.

"It's a miracle that I'm smart enough to even spell miracle. Young girls of the world, follow my example. Go ahead young Keisha, suck that dick, you'll be famous in no time."

"…You so stupid." I laughed. She crawled in bed beside me and sighed.

"I hope to Heaven's that kids not yours." I hoped so too. I'm glad Alice can take a break from her studies and chill with me. Damn, it felt like eternity since we were able to spend some time with each other. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I missed you." I stroked her hair. She gave me a peck on my lips.

"I missed you too." She snuggled even closer beside me.

"I think I'm ready?"

"Wha?" she climbed on top of me.

"You know what." She winked at me. Oh.

"C'mon then!" I tried to pull her down but she rolled off me and yawned.

"I said I was ready, but not now, I'm sleepy." She giggled.

"You are teasing the wrong nigga! How could you!" I tried to be dramatic. She laughed and sat up on her knees and gripped my cheek.

"Aw, poor baby, you want some?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Girl I'm serious. Hook a nigga up. You walking around in those boy shorts and tank tops, you wrong."

"Hook you up? Nigga I ain't no pussy dealer."

"Hahaha! You wanna blaze?" I looked under my bed and pulled out the kush. She nodded.

"Yo for real, I knew when you came into the club that night, you were someone I could fuck with." We were laying back, smoking, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm comfortable with you too, I'm sorry if I was trippin' too hard about Tonya, it ain't like it was consensual or some shit. Just wish you'd chill out when you party out in public." She inhaled.

"I know, a nigga fucked up is all." We were smoking in comfortable silence when I broke it.

"Aye, uhm…so… my parent's death anniversary is coming up." She faced me.

"When?"

"November 19." I mumbled. "You mind going up there with me?"

"Of course I don't mind." She smiled. Huey said Sirayah would be going with him, so I guess it was my turn to bring up something I didn't like to talk about.

"…Want to talk about it bay?"

"Not really…I mean…I wish I knew them better. I want to know how'd they'd be if they survived. Would they be proud of me? All bullshit aside mind you. " I sighed and I put my head on her thigh.

"I oft think that since I'm not like Huey, they wouldn't love me as much." She popped my head.

"Riley Escobar Freeman, don't you say such things. You and Huey are your own people. Look at your brother, would really want to be like him? He's such a dork. Him and Sirayah, that's why they are perfect for each other." I laughed again.

"You always keep it real with me." I kissed her thigh. She ran he fingers between my braids. I ran my hand up her soft legs.

"Have you ever made love to someone Riley?" she asked

"No." I got on top of top of her.

"Me neither, want to learn together?" I laced my fingers with hers.

"Of course I do just as long as you want to." I told her before she kissed me.

...

"You don't look happy to see your kid." Tonya snorted at me. She's lucky I was in a good mood that morning; otherwise I would have picked up the sonograms and thrown them in her face.

"It's not my kid." I rolled my eyes. She just looked at me.

"Mhm, see, while you out here fucking other folks, you dumping the pregnant one to the side, such a bad and evil man you are , my momma warned me about guys like you."

"I am a bit of a rolling stone." I said sarcastically.

"So when you gon' pay for our baby?"

"When the DNA test proves it's mine, Tonya I'll have to ask you to stop suffering from your illusions, you won't get a dime out of me before then."

"You're going to have to make an appearance on my reality show that will be coming out next spring." Did she even hear me? Oh wow, this lady has some serious issues for real.

"Uh…no?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, I'm not even joking, you got some issues Tonya."

"I certainly do. I have issues when a man that impregnates me treats me so badly and won't even admit it."

"Cut the dramatics. Sleeping with you wasn't a choice." She snorted.

"Just like you Escobar, always want to think of yourself." She smiled. That kid will be so messed up when it's older…I feel sorry for it. I just looked at her when my phone rang.

"Hey."

"Riley! Have you heard from Hiro?" Haruna's voice rang in panic.

"No, actually I haven't."

"He's been out all night and he is not answering his phone! He didn't even open the club last night. Huey talked to him earlier yesterday but that was the last he saw of him!" she wept into the phone. I got up from the table, ignoring Tonya's protests.

"Well, Huey's still in NY right? Maybe he can find him." I'm still in Baltimore, nothing much I could do from this point.

"Hey Haruna, don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Caesar said he hasn't seen him either! I can't do this!" she cried harder into the phone. Tonya's nosy ass tried to listen into the conversation but I just shoved her away.

"Fuck off." I hissed.

"What? What I do?" Haruna cried hysterically.

"No, no! Not you sweetie. Look, get Cease and Huey to look for him. If they can't find him call the police." She sniffed loudly and coughed.

"He's back on the drugs I can tell!" she whined. "He would always stayed out for days I-" she stopped in mid-sentence, as if she experienced some kind of epiphany.

"….I think I know where he is." Her voice was laced with hate.

"Where?" I asked.

"…_**Catlice**_." She hissed lowly and she hung up the phone. Who? Who's Catlice? Tonya hopped up and down.

"Oh, what drama you got going on your end? Is it gossip worthy? Ohh, tell me what happened!"

"FUCK OFF TONYA!" I screamed at her before leaving, she just laughed behind me.

"Bye baby, see you next time with more updates!" her voice was cherry. She disgusts me.

...

Cindy's POV

Caesar was telling me about all the fuck boy shit Hiro has been doing back at home. It was a mess. I haven't been home for nearly two months now and I'm hearing how… fast this crash and burn shit is going with Hiro. He's back on drugs? Since when? How the hell that even happened. I know he had to put a strict 'no drugs' policy so he wouldn't be tempted to do it again…so how did this even come up? Urrgh. It's nighttime here in Paris and I'm too tired to even dwell on it. I come back home in two more weeks, hopefully it'll be calming down by the time I made it back.

Alice was also keeping me up to speed with what Tonya was doing. I had to shake my head at that retarded broad. It was inconceivable how delusional she was. Meh. I was in my room watching TV when there were rapid knocks on my door. I opened it to see my co-models Stacy and Roscoe.

"Girl! Come with us!" they were super excited.

"…Where?" I asked.

"To Nicki Cole's private lingerie party at Le Club 88!" Wait a minute…that club sounds…distinct.

"That's not one of those sex clubs is it?" Sex isn't much of a hang up overseas as is in the states. Prostitution was legal in Amsterdam and whatever else. I was told about certain areas in certain parts so I could stay as far away from them as possible. Now that I was noticing what they were wearing, I should have figured as much.

"Yeah, so?" Stacy arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, nah, I'm pretty tired."

"Oh, you're going to miss out!" Roscoe said. I highly doubt that. They giggled.

"You've been such a prude ever since you got into a relationship, you should come out and party with us." Roscoe whined.

"I ain't going to no damn sex club." What the hell? They looked very disappointed.

"Well, we'll tell you all about it in the morning."

"Don't tell me too much." I laughed nervously. They scurried down the hall. I was…perplexed to say the least. I know Nicki got female fans but…nah. I won't even think on it. That shit is NOT in my lane. I eventually went bed, a lot of things remained on my mind.

...

Huey's POV

"Hey Riley, let me ask you something." I was still in NY with Cease and I couldn't really sleep, and I knew he was still up so I called him.

"What's up?"

"…How you think I should PROPOSE to Sirayah? I mean, I can't even decide on what cut ring to give her." That's also why I was there. New York had the best diamond cuts, and that's what Sirayah deserves, the best. I wanted to find a ring so clear and big her reflection can be seen in it.

"You walk up on her like. 'Thug shit, I need a wife. Marry me.' And you throw that shit in her face and demand she accepts it."

"…Seriously Riley?" he laughed.

"Hell naw nigga. I don't know. PROPOSE to her while we in Chicago next month. Take her to a cruise." My eyes widened.

"That's a good idea! We'll rent a private yacht and everything! How come I didn't think of that?"

"Because you ain't a fly nigga like me." Riley said so easily and quick. I rolled my eyes as I got my beer out of Cease fridge.

"So I guess that means you'll pop the question to Al too?" He was quiet.

"…You know how I feel about marriage. Your ass wasn't even a good example of it."

"True, but I will be this time go round." I went to the guest room. We had to cease our search for Hiro, we were getting tired. Haruna had oddly enough told us to stop as well, so I guess she had found him.

"I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I do love Al, but…I don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment. To be honest, it's a marvel to me I've been faithful for this long. Not including Tonya."

"Understandable. You've been having fuck buddies for years, I'm sure to come to a screeching halt like you did have been hard."

"Hell yeah, every time I go out of town I'm faced with temptations man…but I've been cheated on too man, and Al been through hell and back before she met me. I couldn't do that shit to her."

"With that mentality, marriage should be easy."

"Eh, I still don't know. I never was a fan of marriage and you know this. I'm still silently working on my hang-ups. If there's anyone that I should marry, it should be her."

"I mean, do you have things to work on?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah, I got trust issues, but don't tell anyone." Riley laughed.

"I'm serious. I try not to get so jealous all the time and I guess you can say I'm silently working on that too." I told him. I lay on my pillow.

"Sometimes, my conscious tells me that whenever we aren't around, she's like Jazmine and out there cheating on me."

I never noticed how similar Riley and I's situations were until I said that. It was rather uncanny if you asked me.

"I'm scared of cheating on Alice!" Riley noticed it too. "And I like Sirayah; she wouldn't do that to my nigga."

"I know, but that's what my head tells me sometimes." I vented.

"That's why I got so awkward with her when it came to that Kentrell, eh. I don't want to sound like some crazy Winston Jerome character."

"I AM BROWN SKINNED AND GOT AN AFRO. I DON'T TRUST YOU, AND I HATE JESUS." I wanted to laugh at his stupid ass.

"I know, then a light skinned dude walks up on Sirayah like 'Excuse me, can you teach me how to play the French horn?'"

"Hell naw. Then, Sirayah tries to deny she likes him, but she softens up and she sees his sensitive side. But she'll give your relationship a shot, because Jesus told her to." Riley continued. She'd be so mad at us talking about her like this; she actually can't stand Winston Jerome plays or movies so that's how I know she and I were truly meant to be married. I digressed.

"But I know we'll be okay, you should think about marrying Al Riley."

"Okay, I guess it's time for me to sow my wild oats."

"You already did that." He was silent for a while before speaking again.

"…Fuck you man. I'll hang up just for that." And he did. I just shook my head. I got a text from him shortly after.

_'Thanks for the advice, you still a bitch though. Lol'_

_'Yeah, you're welcome. See you when I get home.'_

I was about to go to sleep when I heard knocking at the door.

"Huey, it may be Hiro." He said. I got out the bed and walked back up front.

"I swear I'll have some words when-" he opened the door to see Haruna. Her eyes were red and she had bags in her hand.

"Hiro cheated on me!"

* * *

LE GASP. I told you things weren't gonna look good. Well...REVIEW. LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEEEL


	25. Chapter 25

Welp, let's get this show on the road shall we? Before I give out my shoutouts to my regulars as well as some new comers, there's one comment I'd love to respond to first. I myself is guilty of being a grammar Nazi myself, when I post my story, I want absolutely NO errors because I care enough about you, the readers I know that too many careless grammatical errors could turn you off and stop reading, I know I do that with stories on here. But alas, I know everything cannot be perfect, HOWEVER, how you critique people is the KEY to letting that writer grow.

I'm all for CONSTRUCTIVE critique. But when you're an ASS about it, I won't even think to take you serious. To GUEST, the person who didn't even have enough balls to leave a name: I KNOW what 'propose' mean, and being that PURPOSE is also a word, that error indeed slipped past me. I even took the time to go back and fix that, because that is a careless error and I do fix them if I catch them after I post it and it would be edited by the time a new reader reads it. Ironically, purposeto isnt a word, I guess you meant to type 'purpose to' or something? If you're going to correct someone, don't let that person catch you in a error your damn self. I wouldn't be so feisty about it if you hadn't posted the definitions like I didn't know what either word meant. Thank you, but the dictionary as Dictionary website well as already exists.

**AHEM...ANYWAYS...**

MissG2020: Drugs can do that to people. No one is ever in their right mind when they're messed up like that. Huey's gonna pop the question! Be patient. 8D

BananaMilkshake97: Well...here I am! 8D

Paige1292: LOL. I was thinking 'Catniss' but that sounded way too Hunger Games, so I combined Cat and Alice together and I got 'Catlice' TAHDAH! LOL.

TeriaLera: LOL. I know Hiro messing up! You too silly sometimes, I love you and your reviews. Thank you love 8D

XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx: Awww! Thank you. I'm glad you fucking love it. lol Here you go!

Jazavelli: LOL. That will be explained 8D Trust me, she won't be there long.

naya0412: Thank you. -bows-

.xox: Yeah, but I guess you can say she gets her's in this chapter, and no! No one can ever leave too long of a review!

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yeap, let's all see what happens in this installment!

Deadman2AK47: 8) Thank you sir, like always.

**Disclaimer: DONT' OWN BOONDOCKS**

* * *

**Chapter 25- To Chicago (Part One)**

**_Chi City is the place to be!- Riley Freeman_  
**

Huey's POV

I stared at Haruna as she was sobbing on the couch; Caesar was sitting on the arm of the couch. She was telling me how she went to some girl's place, Catlice or something and caught them together.

"I knew it." She inhaled sharply.

"Is he still there?" I asked.

"No, he followed me home and tried to talk to me. Can I stay here? I feel sick laying up in that house." She stretched across the couch. If he followed her that would mean…as soon as I put the pieces together there was banging on the door. Really people? Really? I sighed as I pinched my nose. I was tired damn it! I have something to do in the morning. Haruna jumped up and started screaming at the door.

"Go away!"

"This isn't your fucking house! Open the door!"

"Wow…" Caesar said to the calamity in the living room. The couple were arguing through the door until I intervened.

"Haruna, go home." I said sternly.

"Only if he goes to a hotel!" she shouted.

"Fine, fuck you!" Hiro kicked the door and there was silence. I opened the door to see this big ass dent. I was pissed. My house didn't have to take the brunt of the situation. Now I would have to get that shit fixed.

"Sorry about your door." Haruna said apologetically.

"It's…quite alright." I gritted my teeth. She sighed.

"I can't believe this is even happening." She shook her hair out before gathering her things.

"Haruna, you need to rest and stop being so stressed. Your baby comes before anything." I told her.

"I know, I know. I'll see you later, oh, and tell Cindy I'm sorry."

"…For?"

"I wasn't paying attention to her flight dates, and I accidentally scheduled her to come back next week instead of tonight…she's basically sitting at the airport for a flight that won't happen until a week from now."

...

Cindy's POV

Haruna! What the hell? I was arguing with the flight attendant for a good 15 minutes about my flight to America late night, early morning. My shit was scheduled next week, she told me she put down tonight's flight!

...

Huey's POV

I shook my head. "I'll tell her." I actually found that humorous because I know Cindy well enough to know she's raising hell over at Paris right now. Haruna wiped her nose and left.

"This crazy, one minuet everything is cool, the next minuet…" Caesar sighed.

"He has to go back to rehab." I said.

"I know man, before this gets any worse. I'm about to dip man." He bumped my fist.

"Congrats on the PROPOSAL, she's a keeper man."

"Yeah, she is. Good night." I closed the door behind him and went to bed. I swear these folks could drive a priest to drink.

...

Sirayah's POV

"Alright class." I beamed. It was a sunny but chilly October and football season was underway! The band would be out performing more so more detailed practice was needed around this time of year. I always wanted to do new fresh, fast paced songs for the band to do during half time. I was writing the roster on the dry board with my marker.

"We got to perform at 7 games this year; the number may rise of the principal's permission. That would mean we would be needed at the away games rather than to perform just for home games." They were really excited about that news, talking about how exciting it would be to battle against the Stallions, our greatest band rivals. I was taking down song suggestions from my students when my principal and uncle walked into the classroom.

"Sirayah, I need to speak with you." He said. I walked out the classroom and closed the door behind me, but not before telling my students to talk at low level and study there half quarter notes, certain kids been struggling with those.

"Someone wants to use your 4th period band in a music video." He said in a hushed tone. They were also the students who performed at the Battle of the Bands and consisted of advanced students, being they were seniors and performed in band all 4 years of their lives at this school.

"Who?" I asked.

"That singer guy Kentrell, you know of him?" I frowned. Of course, I should have figured.

"No." I said flatly.

"I think we should do this." He said. "He's willing to donate 2,000,000 to your music program here. That would mean new instruments for your students as well as being able to travel more. We could barely afford to take them to that BotB event." I bit the inside of my lip. I couldn't live with myself if I denied my students a lifetime opportunity because of personal reasons.

"…C'mon Uncle B." I whined now. I only used the uncle title when he wouldn't let me have my way.

"Aw c'mon favorite niece of mine, this is business and education." He smiled. I turned and looked at my students and thought about how they envied other schools with their up to date uniforms and instruments.

"Let me at least think about it." I said.

"Okay, but it isn't just him. It's a slew of artists on that track. HollyWould, Cairo, and thy even managed to get Elton John! Elton John!"

Cairo and Hollywould? Now I know I need to think about it. I did some guitar work for Caesar for his new song "Anxiety" as I promised, but I really don't think I should do this song. I think I should ask the guys first.

"I'll think about it." I repeated.

"Well, the production of the song is waiting on you. Here's the permission slips for the students to appear in the video and to be recorded for the song." He handed me the stack of papers. I went back inside and put the papers in my drawer.

"Okay class, pick up your instruments, and let's warm up." I said.

...

Huey's POV

"That ring is nice." Riley pointed at a Marquise cut. I actually Googled the different cuts diamonds can come in. Sirayah doesn't look like the Marquise type.

"Nah." I said. I kept looking around the store. I am picky, so it's going to take something marvelous for something to jump out at me. Riley followed me to the other panel.

"That one?" he pointed to an Emerald cut. I shook my head.

"It's not…enough." I said. Riley just started picking out any ole thing, obviously trying to be funny now. I ignored him when I spotted the best Princess cut ever. It was sparkling so bright, it was calling me.

"That one." I said pointing at it. The jeweler took out the diamond and smiled.

"Ah, the Princess cut a classic choice for an engagement ring." Riley looked at it.

"Damn it's shining. I can see my face in that shit." He smiled.

"What's the biggest carat you got for this kind of cut?" I asked

"Uhm well I got a 1.2 carat. But seeing as how you seem to know about your types, may I show you our Heart cuts?" he asked as he placed a tray of heart shaped diamonds beside Princess. Those were amazing too.

"Wow…I didn't know diamonds had names n' shit." Riley continued his commentary.

"Of course you wouldn't, sorry sir, he hasn't seen an engagement ring a day in his life." Riley snorted and mimicked my posture and put his elbows on the shelf and placed his chin in his palms.

"I think you should get the heart. That would be cool and all. But the square ones are hot too. I should get Alice something like this….but in earring form or something."

"I can't choose." I said. The heart would have more meaning, but…the princess was absolutely great, especially in bigger sizes. I bit my lip.

"You think I should get the heart Riley?" I asked. "What would you give Alice?" he gave me a look at the corner of his eye. I looked back down at my two choices.

"I pick…"

...

Sirayah's POV

I paced back and forth while Alice was blazin up her L.

"I mean, what you think?" I asked her.

"I don't care. As long as it stays professional, but we both know what that nigga tryin' to do. He ain't slick." She said.

"The school could use that money. I should tell Huey first." I nodded. Alice nodded too.

"Man, my nigga stuck in Paris." Alice frowned.

"What happened to Cindy?"

"She's trying to fix a mistake Haruna did on her ticket. And you know they aren't refundable, but they're trying to say it ain't exchangeable either."

"Why won't they let her exchange it? She paid for it."

"That's what I'm saying. She text me saying international flights are different. That's what she said they told her. Sounds like bull and they don't want to give her money back. She doesn't want to pay another 1500 for another ticket."

"Understandable, she was supposed to be back today, wasn't she?"

"Yep."

"Did you know Haruna left Hiro?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"No! Why? What happened? Last I heard she was pregnant?"

"Hiro's back on drugs." She lit her second one.

"What? How'd that happen?"

"No one knows, one night he came home high as hell, the next thing you know he sleeping with his drug dealer and crap." I knitted my brows together, what a shame! I hope he gets himself back together. Haruna seems to be dealing with the stress via she's making a lot of sloppy mistakes lately.

...

Caesar's POV

I was at Hot 97, promoting my first single 'Anxiety' at the radio station that afternoon. It sucked so bad Cindy was still out of town, I was looking forward to seeing her. I was with Ninth Wonder too and we were talking about our new stuff in the interview.

"As you know I like to always have a message in songs, no matter what I write, and you know, uhm Huey's lady friend Sirayah VeTuldo contributed to the guitar riffs in the song Ninth took it and it's the beat you hear today."

"I know that beat is ill son! And she's not too bad of a player." DJ Leon said.

"She's a music teacher; she got that ish in her blood." Ninth nodded beside me.

"When I was heard the riffs, I said to myself 'she's on that Jimi Hendrix ish. I had to make it fiyah for EmCea as well as to keep the integrity of the instruments intact." Ninth continued.

"That's awesome, well you guys. You know what? After we played Anxiety for our listeners we got a new Nicki Cole track….and…I can't believe it." Leon said. "It was left in my inbox and I had to listen to that twice before it even registered to me."

"Oh no." Ninth laughed. "Dude, my nigga Escobar is STILL laughing at 'Roman in Moscow.'" I started laughing too.

"See this is what happens when silly bitches get on the mic." I said. The whole radio crew laughed.

"Well, you guys wanna hear the song? It's called The Biggest Freak." Leon was sniggering with laughter. I just shook my head.

"I wanna hear it!" Ninth yelled. Leon played the track and I was slick scared of what I was about to listen to.

_I got a fresh line up, (ay) a nigga tied up, 'bout to have this_  
_Nigga face on smash. cause I gotta little bad bitch on stash_  
_In the back, got one wet tongue in my ass._

_I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far_  
_I'm the-I'm the biggest freak that he see thus far_  
_I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far_  
_Cause it's just another day in the life gettin my salad tossed._

"STOP!" I raised my arms in the air. Ninth fell out his chair and was laughing on the floor.

"No song with the phrase 'tossed salad' will get any rotation around me." I shook my head. That bitch had been losing her mind in these songs lately. I know Sirayah stopped talking to her and everything but maybe she needs to check up on ole girl, she's clearly losing it. I sent her a text saying just that. I haven't heard from Hiro or Haruna today, and after that mess last night I wasn't expecting it.

...

Jazmine's POV

I frowned. The club was locked up. That meant Hiro wasn't there. I kicked a stray rock beside me. I was at the back entrance hoping he'd be there. I knocked again; maybe he was there and just didn't hear me.

"What are you doing here?" I jumped at the sound of Huey's voice. I flinched and cleared my throat.

"I was invited by Hiro to uhm…"

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, okay; I came to see him he's still my friend too."

"He's not here. I locked up the club." He raised the keys that dangled on his index finger. I ran my hand through my black dyed hair.

"Okay, I'll come back later." He stepped in my path.

"He mentioned you one night, you aren't the reason he's been acting bat shit crazy are you?" his wine eyes burned a hole through me, such intense anger it's been awhile since I seen it. In fact, this is our first conversation since the divorce.

"Uhm, no? I have no idea what you mean." I lied. He turned his head slightly as he arched that eyebrow.

"Lie to me again." He said.

"Huey, I'm serious. I spoke to him, gave him a track off my CD and that was it." Of course I left out that one huge detail, but I didn't mean to do that! Plus, I'm trying to fix it, so there is no need for me to even tell him about that. Hell, if it wasn't me he got the drugs from he could have easily gotten it from someone else.

"I just don't believe you." He continued to hound me. I was beginning to get irritated.

"Well tough, get out my way, I have an important meeting to go to."

"Another glass dick session?"

"…Wow. You are quite the gentlemen Huey." I pushed past him, my boots clicking against the ground.

"Oh, and I'll be sure to be civil to Sirayah when I see her." He faced me.

"What?"

"Oh? Miss Goody Two Shoes didn't tell you? She's slated to make a beat for a song me, Cairo, Nahla, Kentrell, Elton John, and some other folks for a song we are currently recording. It's one of those super collabos of talents if you will." Huey looked stumped but not before scowling at me again I rolled my eyes and went back to my car. I dialed Hiro but I got no answer. I groaned. Where the hell was he? I left him a voicemail to call me back ASAP.

...

Kentrell's POV

"She's thinking about it? What you mean she's thinking about it?" I frowned. I wanted Sirayah's band to do this track, and for now it's on hold because of her and her pesky discretions. This song would be a fall blockbuster, and it would surely knock EmCea's track Anxiety off its current number one spot. She was already getting buzz from her work in that song. I told them she was sick with those instruments.

"Well, for one, she's the head officer of the music department and there is a chain of command. First, she will have to agree to do the track, then give the students the permission slips and things will act accordingly, if she doesn't want to do it, she just won't." the principal told me.

"What? My donation wasn't generous enough?"

"No, it's not that, her reasons are unknown as of late, but we will keep in touch if there are updates to her decision."

I huffed. "Okay, please keep in touch. I wouldn't mind putting those talented kids in the spotlight. I've seen them perform J Cole's Who Dat, they aren't nothing to play with."

"Ha! Thank you, well my niece…er Miss VeTuldo has always prided herself on her work."

I did catch that slip up of his. I heard my cousin walk in behind me.

"Ah, okay then, we'll stay in touch. Peace." I hung up the phone.

"Yo James." I said.

"Hey." He was a laughing stock ever since his fight with Huey, but he's been fighting other fighters to keep his respect in the game up. He gotten over it, but he, me included were STILL trying to figure out what the hell ever happened to his Juice? We replayed that night over and over and we just couldn't wrap our heads around it. That night we went to his house and it STILL didn't turn up. It was crazy. A black bag can't just disappear out of thin air. I suspect foul play but it's not like we could ever prove it.

"So, still can't get her?"

"She'll come around eventually; did you ever find that Carmen girl on Facebook?"

"Hell no! And I asked the venue about her today when I called because her number went out of service, and they said a Carmen didn't even work there."

We sat there in total silence when it sunk in.

"…I'm such a retard. Why the hell I didn't think about that all those months ago?" he yelled.

"I was fucking had, I didn't even realize it until now." He stood up.

"I got to go back to Texas and ask every female about that day. I'm sure that nigga Huey had something to do with that shit! He probably went in my room and took it!"

"Makes sense, I just thought you lost it after a while." I shrugged. And I didn't invest my time about that Carmen chick because…well…that was his bad for being so thirsty. Eh, I obviously I should have.

...

Sirayah's POV

I read Caesar's text and rolled my eyes. Nicole is fine, she's just crying for attention at the moment.

_'She'll be okay, don't read so much into it.'_

_'But you don't understaaaand. She's talking about tongues in her ass.'_

_'…Ew. My God Cease this IS my COUSIN we're talking about.'_

_'…LOL Sorry.'_

_'Hey, How's Haruna?'_

_'Haven't heard from her all day 8( Hiro either.'_ I heard the door opened and looked up to see Huey.

"Hey dear, welcome back."

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing a song with Kentrell?"

How the hell he find out about that?

"I was waiting to see you in person about that…who told you?"

"Jazmine." Ah, I see. I snorted lightly. No doubt she made it more dramatic than need be.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to do it if you didn't approve. Kentrell offered the school 2 million to participate in the song as well as the music video."

"If the school needs money, you could've just asked me."

"I never ask anyone for money, you know that. Besides money from you would look suspicious. They already know I date you." I didn't want to seem like a pay for play type thing.

He sat beside me.

"Mmmhm, so when did they offer this?"

"Today, I guess Jazmine couldn't contain her excitement and she beat me to it."

"I see." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"As long as it's strictly business I guess its fine. Your students got a shot at notoriety."

"That's what I was thinking; they'd be so pissed if I passed up this opportunity for them for personal reasons."

"Yeah I suppose, so I heard Nicole is still on some fuck shit."

"Why are people constantly reminding me of that? You know my students check her? Like last week my student Tiffany said she was dressed like an icecream cone or some shit. I'm letting her live the life she asked for." I shook my head.

"….I'm sorry but I find this shit hilarious." He said. I pinched his leg.

"Of course you would."

...

Alice's POV

"What? Huey will PROPOSE to SiSi in Chi?" I asked Riley excitedly.

"Yep he said he was going to PROPOSE to her in the 3rd week." We were going to be in Chicago for 3 weeks and being that their parent's anniversary was on the 19th, I guess they didn't want to leave on a sad note, so we would just leave after Thanksgiving. Thankfully my school fall break will allow me to stay all those weeks. Yay for me!

We were going to order the tickets next week too. I had to buy some luggage. So much is happening right now.

"That's wonderful!" I smiled. Riley then told me about Hiro and Haruna. Well…that derailed pretty fast, didn't it?

"No one can get in contact with either of them right now."

"They need some space; they're probably talking it out."

...

Jazmine's POV

I walked down the alleyway back to Hiro's place. Screw Huey, I need to see him. I knocked on the door and was relieved to hear the latches. The door revealed a clearly strung out Hiro.

"Hiro, what happened? I tried to call you." His stare was glassy and distant.

"Jaz, come in." I walked inside. His shelves were empty and the table had a huge jar of coke on it. I looked at him alarmed.

"Hiro, you know people are noticing your club hasn't been open for days, people are starting to wonder."

"Fuck them." He took a snort and proceeded to drink Jack Daniels.

"What does it matter anyway." He mumbled.

"What happened?" I got my answer when Catlice walked from around the corner.

"….Catlice?" I narrowed my eyes at her in surprise. What is she doing here? I looked back over at Hiro.

"…This has gone far enough." I never felt uglier than now. I couldn't have done all this could I?

She sat beside him as she was drinking out a glass.

"Hiro, c'mon. Get up and come with me to rehab." I said. I reached my hand out to him, but he slapped it away and got in my face.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed at me. I knew he was high and his erratic behavior was expected, but I knew I should calm him down.

"I'm sorry, but sitting her with her won't make any difference!" Maybe I should leave, I know all too well about angry coke-heads.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS, YOU BITCH!" He pushed me, making me land back first into his glass table.

And then my vision goes black.

...

Huey's POV

"Riley, did you buy your tickets for the flight?" I asked him over the phone.

"Yeah, we're all gonna leave November 1st right?" he asked. I nodded, then remembering I was on the freaking phone.

"I saw that." Sirayah said from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth.

"Shut up." I said to her. "Eh, yeah." I turned my attention back to my brother.

"I told Alice you are going to PROPOSE to Sirayah, that's cool right?"

"Yeah I don't care." I ignored Sirayah poking my side. I eventually had to swat her finger away.

"Okay well, that's all you wanted, oh! Where you hid the ring?"

"In my afro."

"…Bye jackass." He hung up the phone. I shrugged and rolled over to face Sirayah.

"Nighty love." She sighed as she snuggled against my chest.

"Night." I said. We'd be leaving for Chicago next week, and I couldn't wait.

It would feel so good to be home.

* * *

A mix of good a bad. No one said the road to recovery would be easy...


	26. Chapter 26

It's not easy being...breezy. Sorry for the long ass wait. I've been busy. It's like 330 where I am and I do not feel like typing out all the shoutouts. When I wake up I'll edited the shout outs in. Wooo. There were a lot of you, not that I don't like that. Thank you all for reviewing, liking, and following as such. Wouldn't soldier through without you guys

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD**

* * *

**Chapter 26- To Chicago (Part Two)**

_**"Go to sleep in Paris, wake up in Tokyo. Have a dream in New Orleans, fall in love in Chicago. Man…wherever I go she goes…" –Lupe Fiasco**_

Cindy's POV

Damn, finally touched down in New York. But from the text Cease sent me, I'd have to fly out to Chicago. Huey was gonna pop the big question to my little sis Sisi. I'm happy for them. While I'm in NY, I'd have to buy her something sexy. I also wanted to stop by Haruna's place, not to yell at her about the flight, but to check up on her. Cease told me about that not only Hiro relapsed; he cheated on her with some girl they use to go to college with and was also his old dealer back in the day. I just shook my head. I know she was stressed and being she was pregnant was not a good thing. I noticed an ambulances, policemen, and paparazzi all circling Hiro's club. I frowned as I walked faster towards the scene. The ambulance sped off before I could see who it was carrying, and I saw Hiro talking to the police.

He was shaking and was constantly pushing his hair behind his ear, I then noticed a tiny Asian girl standing behind him in some neon get-up. Ugh, 80's fashions vomit. I could accept floral and lace is back in style, but I can't fathom the neon. I just can't. I kept my distance, assuming she was the mistress in question. But when a certain reporter saw me, they darted my way.

"Cindy McPhearson! How do you feel that your ex-friend is fighting for her life?" I frowned hard.

"What?" I was then bombarded with cameras and reporters; I had to whistle for my bodyguard Wishbone to get these people to back the hell up off me. I didn't answer any questions as I hurried back to my car. What the hell happened? Grr.

...

Hiro's POV

I rubbed the back of my neck, I was sweating bullets and my buzz was completely gone. What the fuck I do that for? That was so stupid. Now I got the cops searching my club and shit, investigating what happened. I knew they'd never find my stash in the built in cupboard in my bar, I was the only one who knows where the trap door was. They had no choice to believe what I say until Jazmine came to…if she came too. I told them she was drunk and was dancing, stumbled backwards and dove back first into the table. Catlice collaborated with me. I just need to convince Jazmine to…let this incident slide. Holy shit I didn't mean to do that to her. I was mad at her for getting back on this shit, I was mad at myself for letting it happen and I was mad Haruna has yet to speak to me.

Besides, this is karma for her I guess…I mean she did send Cindy to jail over some dumb shit right? She isn't exactly an angel here.

This was it; I'd go to rehab after this. This is where the problem started, the fighting, the cheating and the violent bouts…I'm reliving a nightmare. I'd cut Catlice lose and quietly rebuild myself. I'd have to be careful now that the public was onto me. They learned about my past drug use and to see me fucking up like this is hella sloppy on my part. I wasn't like Jazmine, I didn't let my coke problems show too much to the public eye.

...

Cairo's POV

Ain't this some shit? Word eventually got out that Hollywould was in the hospital for some fuck shit that happened and she is not available for the track for right now. Ugh, I wondered did that Sirayah bitch or whatever the hell she is accepted Kentrells offer? I don't know. All I know is that Hollywould better get her ass out so we can do this fucking song. I was in the studio with Nicki. I've been buttering her up, you know, acting nice and shit so she'd feel more at ease about telling me the status of Tonya as well as her own moves she's been making. I don't want to think that kid is mine, but shit, if it is, it is. I'll take care of the lil nigga, that ain't a problem. I actually like kids…I know I was going to have some to the throne so it was a given I'd make a kid. A nigga ain't gay if he got kids.

I've been keeping a close eye on Nicki lately. If she ain't rapping, she doped up, and when she ain't doped up, she's fucking…or both. But it's…different in a sense. I'on know, I don't know what runs through bitches heads sometimes. She was actually doped up right now while she was recording; she's more energetic that way anyway.

"Cairo, I got a new protégé for you to look into." Duey came in. I looked at him.

"He or she?"

"It's a guy, name's Fresh Mac; he's 20 and looking to join the crew."

"Do you think he'd be down with the initiation ritual?" I smirked. I mean, we got to know how bad this nigga want it. It's all the same for new people up-and coming in this industry. If you want to play, you got to pay first. We need to know you inside and out. I stood up and faced Nicki.

"Yo Nicki, I'll be back." She turned from away from the table and faced me, her orange weave swaying with her movements.

"Gucci." She said high as hell. I turned and walked into the VIP room where Wacko was with the new guy. I sized him up. Dark, lean, baby dreads, covered in tats…I licked my lips. He was nice.

...

Nicki's POV

"Off to turn someone else out." I said as I snorted a line, I cleaned my nose and checked my hair and makeup, making sure not a single strand of hair was out of place or a single smudge was on me. I don't remember the last time I've been sober. I guess the last time I was sober was when…

'Since you got the abortion.' I heard Sirayah's voice echo in my head. I whirled around and looked around the studio, how the hell she knows? Where is she? Damn, this coke got me buggin and shit.

_'You are guilty about it, you just won't admit it.'_ The voice said again. I shook my head as I did another line and checked myself in the mirror once again.

_'No amount of drugs, sex, and partying can distract you from what you did.'_

"SHUT THE HELL UP" I screamed at nobody. I tossed my mirror across the room, shattering it.

_'This is what happens when you sell your soul for fame and fortune. Was it worth it? You lost your one true friend, you lost a child, and you lost your mind.'_ I gripped the sides of my head and growled, not being able to take it anymore.

_'You're sleeping with everybody and everything; you're not as respected among the civilians as you'd like to think.'_

"Shut up, shut up." I rocked back and forth in my seat.

_'You better listen to me before it's too late. Here's your one shot at redemption here. Go. Walk out that door, leave everything behind and start over.'_

"Fuck you." I hissed. I grabbed my pen and went back to writing. I don't need any of that shit! I'm not guilty or depressed about anything! Fuck redemption. I have money, I have cars, and I have bitches and niggas lining up to kiss my ass. FUCK ALL THAT NOISE.

_'Okay…if that's how you want to be…'_ the voice reminiscent of Sirayah said.

_'But I guess I'll go ahead and warn you. Money can't save you from everything. You will be taught you're not indestructible. I'll watch you try to take those riches underground with you. You'll be sorry.'_

I ignored that annoying ass voice. Shit, I need to know where Cairo got this coke from, shit is whack. Got me having voices in my head saying I'll be sorry and some more shit. When the guys came back into the studio, I saw a new guy. Cairo had his hand on his shoulders.

"Meet Fresh Mac, he's new to the team." I nodded.

"Welcome." I smiled. "You have to prove yourself to me too."

...

Cindy's POV

After I had bought Sirayah's stuff, I headed to the Otomo household. They team was already en route to Chi town, so I said I'd make it later that night. I knocked quietly on the door. Haruna answered.

"Cindy! I'm so sorry about the—" I raised my hand and smiled.

"I understand." She let me come in. Hiro was no where in sight…as expected.

"Hiro's at a hotel...or Catlice place. He hasn't been here since I caught him with that witch."

"Who? That uhm…what's her name? Catnip?"

"Catlice."

"Fuck kind of name is that?" she shook her head.

"I don't know. Anyway, she's a girl that went to college with me. She and I liked Hiro so…of course we weren't friendly to each other." She rubbed her pregnant stomach and sighed.

"Jazmine is the only one out the group who knows of her because she use to get her drugs from her too. She was also Hiro's therapy at the time of his mothers' passing…it was a tough time up here." She sighed again.

"I can't stress anymore. I'm not even mad. I'm going to ask Hiro to go to rehab if he hasn't made the decision himself already. I'm too tired for this." She rested her head on the sofa.

"And I don't even want to speak on whatever the hell happened last night."

"…What happened to Jazz?"

"Reports said she was drunk and fell backwards onto the table. She's stable the last I heard. So I guess once she's conscious she can cooperate with the story."

"…I'm glad she's okay." I admitted out loud. I couldn't show it last night but I was terrified for Jazmine. I miss her madly but…I'm doing the right thing by staying away.

"So I guess you won't be with the team up to Chicago?" she shook her head sadly.

"Damage control." She smiled dimly.

"You should go on maternity leave." I told her seriously.

"Nah, I'm good. I had a moment of clarity as I finally had a good night sleep. I'll be fine." I looked at her before standing.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." I hugged her.

"You take care."

"Okay, you guys have fun; tell Sirayah I said congratulations on her proposal."

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, peace." I walked towards my car and booked my flight out to Chicago at the 8:30pm time. I can't wait to see my baby and my girls!

...

Riley's POV

"Damn, feels good to be in Chi." I smelled the brisk Chicago air. Granddad snorted.

"Why the hell ya'll wanna wait and show the girls the city when it's all cold and shit? I wanted to go to the beach and see me some big-titty bitches." Huey just gave him an odd look as he helped Sirayah with her bags. I grinned when Aunt Cookie came barreling up to the airport.

"BIG MOMMA!" I shouted. She looked mad, but only laughed.

"Hey boys. Hey, there's my favorite dumbass." She said talking about granddad. She looked at Alice and Sirayah.

"Aunt Cookie, these our ladies." I smiled proudly.

"Do these ladies have names?" she laughed.

"I'm Alice Stone."

"I'm Sirayah VeTuldo, nice to meet you." They hugged her one by one.

"I like ya'll well, I hope you guys can all squeeze up in my van." Granddad sat up front while we sat in the back. I turned to see Huey staring out the window, which made me do the same. You know, it's been a while since were home for a real long period of time…it felt good to be back.

"Robert, Uncle Fred from Memphis is in town, he throwing a family get together at his nephew's house tonight, and all of ya'll should come."

"Which nephew?" Huey asked suddenly.

"Not Jarvis I hope?" I added as she turned down to Englewood, our hood, the hood where Huey and I grew up.

"Both Jarvis and Kenny, and ya'll cousins. I swear our family so scattered, we should keep in contact more." Aunt Cookie lost me after that as she rambled off to granddad who rambled about nothing right along with her. I felt the wave of nostalgia when we passed our old house to get to Aunt Cookie's place. Mom and Dad lived on the same street as her, just four blocks down and Huey and I would go over there after school and watch Dragonball Z and eat lunchables. I sighed…where'd the time go? When we got out the car, Huey looked at the house down the street.

"…Damn." He said.

"What you say boy?" Cookie snapped him out his daydreams.

"I'm sorry, I meant darn." When granddad and Cookie went inside the girls stood beside us. Huey pointed at the light blue house.

"That's where our parents used to live." Huey said. It was weird to see another family all moved in…it's like it was only yesterday we were in that house. They were taking in the hood we came from. It wasn't like Woodcrest, but it's not the dump shit you see on TV. It's rough out here, but not all the time. Huey and I loved walking down these streets. It was in front of Aunt Cookie's house where Huey got into his first fight. Whooping a nigga's ass was mandatory around here, you had to let people know you can't be fucked with. Heh, I remember my first fight. Huey and I were walking from the L train he had just bought me a bag of Cheetos and one of the hood bullies, McKenny had came up from behind me and snatched them right out my then small hands. Huey chased that nigga down and held him for me. I almost laughed out loud at the memories that flooded me.

"This seems like a nice neighborhood!" Alice smiled. We then noticed two girls walking down the opposite side of the street we were on, walking towards another girl who was alone.

"Bitch we heard that shit you been talking!" one did this nasty right hook and the other proceeded to jump in. We stared blankly as we backed up slowly into the house.

"…So welcome to Woodcrest, nigga version." Huey rolled his eyes as he put up his coat.

"Nigga, you know you wouldn't want it any other way." I grinned.

"True, but damn." He shook his head. Aunt Cookie and granddad was telling Alice and Sirayah all about us and our time in Chicago.

"Huey was a lil badass while he was here, yes sir." Granddad nodded.

"You remember when you tore the cable out the wall?" Cookie asked Huey shook his head.

"No! Riley did that!" I gasped. You fucking snitch. Geez I didn't tell them when he got mad at Granddad and purposely left his porn stash out for Cookie to find.

"They were running amuck in Millennium Park, you girls will love that place, Chicago is wonderful." Cookie pitched. She looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's time to head out to Uncle Fred."

Huey's POV

I was dreading the visit. Uncle Fred was….quite the character. Our cousins too, but I guess it's only fair Sirayah sees my extended family. It wasn't long before we were in front of the mint green home on Ashland Ave. Cars were parked all along the curb as well. My phone buzzed, it was Ceasar.

'Hey, I'm at the hotel, Cindy touching down here in an hour, I'll meet ya'll after the get together.'

'Okay, I'm at my uncle's house. See ya later.'

"HUEY!" I heard the southern man greet at the door. He hugged me and Riley tightly.

"Ohh, who are these little tenderoni's ya'll got on ya'll arm?"

"These are our girlfriends." Alice and Sirayah introduced themselves.

"Ah! I've seen you on YouTube. You're waaay prettier than that mulatto girl, I'on know what Huey saw her, must've been that white woman lust."

"OH MY GOD LET US IN." I screamed over Riley and Granddad's laughter. We walked in to the smell of cooked food and loud music. I saw our cousins sitting on the couch playing Marvel Vs Capcom. When they saw us, they hollered and cheered.

"OUR NIGGAS!" Jarvis yelled.

"Hey! We missed you blood!" Kenny dapped with Riley. We then heard the thumps and stomps upstairs, soon a million kids flooded the room. Oh wow. Okay, not millions, but a mix of Kenny and Jarvis' kids. The women were in the kitchen. Darnisha, Kenny's wife, smiled when she saw us. Aunt Helen smiled at us but returned to cooking.

"Ah shit, our famous cousins up in this bitch! Love it when ya'll come to Chi." She hugged Alice and Sirayah.

"Ohhh you that Sirayah girl, I know you! I loved your violin cover of Adele, you bad as hell on them instruments. "

"Thank you." She pointed at Alice.

"You Alice?"

"Yep."

"Welcome to the fam ladies, now…come help us with the food." She tossed them some aprons.

"BOYS, get outside!" Granddad yelled. Riley and I walked towards the backyard where the music was coming from. We had to help set-up the tables and what not. The youngest of Kenny's son, Derek stood beside me as he licked his Popsicle.

"So Huey, how you been?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine….say listen…can you beat up someone for me?" I looked down at him.

"Who messing with you?"

"This fat boy named Troy…he keep bullying me. I fought him but he still bothers me…so when I heard I'd see you today, I thought I'd ask you to kick him into a wall."

"That would kill him."

"I am not complaining." I shook my head, Derek always reminded me of myself sometimes. I knelt down and placed my hand on his shoulders.

"Listen the next time he tries to fu-mess with you, take a bat to his face." I said.

"Ah…weaponry…I like…but I want a samurai sword, like the one you got."

"Wait till you're older; tell you what, how about I give you some lessons the next time I'm up here. You want to be the next Michael Jai White don't you? You gotta train."

"Can we train after dinner?"

"Actually I got plans after here." I smiled apologetically at my baby cousin. He frowned.

"What will you be doin?"

"I'm gonna propose to my girlfriend." I whispered in his ear.

"Marriage number 2?"

"…..It will be better this time around." Smartass.

"Hahaha, girls are such a hassle, why bother?" Riley heard him say that.

"D, just wait till you're older. You're gonna have way too much fun with the ladies." Derek cringed.

"Ew." He finished off his popsicle and faced me as he pointed.

"Okay Huey, you better train me to kick butt." He walked inside. The party went on for what felt like hours. Alice and Aunt Helen formed an immediate bond, being they both hate the hell out of Tonya, Riley stayed quiet during their rants.

"That bitch talk so much shit about people. And I KNOW my nephew wouldn't touch her without getting drunk as hell." Helen yelled.

"I know, she ain't got no life." Alice rolled her eyes. Darnisha laughed.

"Ya'll mean. But I like you girl, you crazy." She gave Alice a high five. Sirayah was pigging out on Chicago homemade thin crust pizza. I had the veggie pizza she had made. It was 9:00pm so that would mean Cindy was here. It was about time we head out. We got other things to do. After all the goodbyes Cookie dropped us off at the hotel we'd all be staying at. I was freaking tired. Phew. Day one down, I know I had to start putting my plans into motion tomorrow.

...

Jazmine's POV

Ahhhh shit. My back and head is killing me. I was lucky a piece of glass didn't ram itself through my skull. I was bandaged up and my room was dimly lit. I groaned loudly. What happened again? Oh yeah…Hiro pushed me through the table. My eyes tried to focus on one thing in the room as I pushed the button on the bed to sit up. Would anyone come and see me…other than the police eventually? I doubted. Sighing there was nothing left for me to do but to go back to sleep.

...

Huey's POV

After arguing with Riley about transportation for a good 15 minutes I broke down and finally decided to get a car. Riley didn't want to use the L, the train system that could take you virtually anywhere, because he didn't want to get bombarded with commoners and what have you. I decided I'd spend the whole day with the crew, but at 9:00, that would be me and Sirayah's time. I decided to rent out a private yacht to own. Right now we were out in Millennium Park and whatnot. Paparazzi were out there…of course but kept their distance. Riley's been known to attack them at will, especially when he felt the need to 'unload all his current problems' out on them. He's also run over a good amount of them. I almost had to laugh at his reasoning when one wanted to press charges:

"Shit your dumbass got in my fucking way! Don't jump in front of a moving car if you don't want to be a street stain nigga!" After that bold declaration none of them got as close to him as they use to. I mean hey, my nigga crazy, and when you deem yourself so crazy the pops would think twice to come near you, you did something right.

"Yo Alice, want to watch me bully them lame niggas taking pictures and shit?" She bit into her hotdog.

"Hell yeah, do it!" She nodded. Cindy laughed when Riley walked towards the paparazzi and shoved one to the ground.

"He's doing God's work." I said proudly, as people were looking at me like I was going to stop him. Sirayah eyed me weirdly.

"That was such a creepy thing to hear you say." She shook her head. Caesar shook his head.

"I'm just trying to figure out why the FUCK is this white woman shooting water out her mouth." Ah yes, see in this park there's this building that has an ever changing face on the side, and it has a fountain in there so it looks like a face is spitting water at you. Sirayah laughed when she saw it, and made Alice take a picture of her to make it look like she was getting hit with the water.

"It's quirky." I said. Riley harassed the paparazzi the entire day as they followed us across Chicago, he even made some quit. We were now at the Pier and Alice and Sirayah were riding rides. Cindy was eating cotton candy and Cease was laughing at Riley's assault.

"You fuck nigga. You no life having ass bitches!" He tossed his corndog at one.

"AYE MAN FUCK YOU." One shouted as he threw his camera on the ground, fed up.

"What's up?" He shouted back. I shook my head, it was fun, but it's time to put him on a leash.

"Riley, leave em' alone, the girls are almost done with the ride." I chuckled lightly. They all officially dropped out. Only Riley Escobar Freeman can run off the paparazzi with his annoying ass. Haha. Riley was holding his sides laughing.

"Nigga was about to cry an' so mo' shit." He laughed.

"You so mean Reezy." Cindy gave him a high five. We went to malls and did a little shopping, and took them to almost all the attractions me and Riley thought of. I secretly hoped Sirayah wouldn't be so tired after all this. It's almost time for the yacht now. Riley was gonna take the crew to some club, we got so many I didn't bother to ask him which. I wrapped my arm around Sirayah.

"Okay well me and Sirayah got stuff to do." She looked up at me.

"We do?" I nodded.

"What?"

"It's a surprise." Riley gave an all knowing smirk.

"Okay you freaks, see ya'll in the morning. C'mon guys. Let us partaaaay up in my city!"

...

Cindy's POV

They're leaving? Guah! I left Sirayah's gift in my room! I ran up to Huey as I handed Sirayah my hotel key.

"Take her by the hotel first!" I told him but I whispered in her ear.

"Left something for you! Have fun girl! My present is sitting on my nightstand" she looked at me all bewildered and whatnot. I can't wait for her to show us the rock in the morning.

"Hehehe, okay." She smiled and waved at us as they turned and left. I was so happy for her! Huey was going to pop the question! I wish we could be there for her reaction. Ah well.

...

Sirayah's POV

Everybody was acting so weird today. Smiling at me and giggling at my every turn it made me feel like I was being left out of a grand joke. Huey was still downstairs as I went into Cindy's room for this gift she had got me. When I walked over to the nightstand I noticed the huge light pink and dark pink striped bag. Ah, she got me something from VS, how appropriate. I rummaged through the bag, but what I found was surprising. Not only had she got me Strawberries and Champagne lotion, my favorite scent of all time, but she got me this red and black lace lingerie set with the stockings and garters to wear with them, complete with black pumps in my size. I picked up the note she had inside.

_'Get it gurl. Luv you. Xoxoxo! –Cindy'_

I sighed as I shook my head. Even the note barely held any hint to anything. But…I was going to sport this...heh. Everyone, including his friends knows black and red are his favorite colors though it's obvious since he wears it almost all the time. Taking my gift I walked back to Huey. When I got in the car he noted the huge bag.

"Damn, what she give you?" I winked.

"You'll see."

"Ah, okay."

I was gonna be secretive with everyone else! Wow, Chicago looks even more beautiful at night. The lights so bright and colorful, I bet from a sky view, this place is really something to look at. I was such in a marvel of my surroundings; I noticed we were getting closer to the water.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"It's part of my secret." He pinched my cheek. He pulled up into a parkling lot and few feet away was this like….HUGE yacht. I almost ran my head into the car window, forgetting it was there. Hehee. I looked at him.

"Surprise." He said with no tone in his voice, which made me laugh.

"Really Huey?" I had to laugh as I got out the car. As we were walking, he wrapped his arm around my waist I followed suit and wrapped mine around with my free arm.

"Ah! Huey Freeman! Welcome!" the captain smiled as someone wrote something down in a book beside him.

"Is everything prepared for our time out on the water?"

"Yes sir! I made sure my son's favorite fighter got my best yacht. It'll only be you and your lady here…well…I'll have to be here too but you know what I mean." He smiled.

"Good, and is dinner ready?"

"Yep, it just arrived 3 minutes before you. It's waiting on the deck." We walked across the stairs that led up to the yacht. Huey suddenly got behind me and covered my eyes.

"Hey!"

"Shh, just let me guide you." He was leading me to wherever he was leading me to, and this retard waited until the last minute to tell me there was a single stair, I almost tripped.

"Damn it Huey!"

"….S-sorry." He bit back a laugh. When he uncovered my eyes I was greeted by a candle-lit salmon dinner. There were bottles of champagne and rose petals everywhere.

"…This is…."

"Oh no, this isn't even the main event, don't get mesmerized now." I placed the bag down as we took our seats and I watched as Huey popped the bottle of Chrystal. Soon, the yacht was moving and I was looking at the city of Chicago. I wasn't even cold, I was warm from my happiness, plus the salmon was piping hot!

"Huey wow…this is…just amazing." I took a sip from my glass.

"We can do this all the time…you like being with me?"

"You know I do. I love you Huey. Your personality never ceases to amaze me. Some criticize your ways, I just got to respect how consistent you are with them." He smiled lightly.

"When I first met you I was taken…I care about you so much and I am enjoying my adventures with you." I continued. Things between us aren't perfect, our beliefs, likes and dislikes are polar opposites on certain things but that's what makes us thrive, we're living with each other with our differences.

"You know, it doesn't even feel like we've known each other for eight months." He said. Damn, it sure hasn't…so many things has taken place. Has it really been that long? I shook my head. I ate the rest of my salmon, as did he.

"I want you to do two things for me." He said.

"What's that?" I asked. He stood up and walked around me.

"First, I want you to follow me down to our sleeping quarters." He took my hand and led me back down the stairs. I was feeling all giddy and I didn't even know why. When he opened the door, I sighed lovingly. There were more petals in and around the bed with a bubbled up Jacuzzi.

"The second thing I want you to do is let me love you all night tonight." He kissed my temple.

"I'd love for you to do that." I turned around as we began kissing. We undressed and got in the Jacuzzi after I pinned my hair up.

"Hey Sirayah."

"Hm?"

"…I really love you…you're smart, nice, and such a great cook and so great at sex. You're a godsend."

I chuckled. "It's so typical of you to bring up the last two Huey."

"It's true." He then reached over the Jacuzzi and quickly hid whatever he picked up.

"…Shit I was so busy planning everything else, I didn't ready myself for this." He muttered. He shrugged.

"Marry me." I blinked.

"What?" He took my head underwater and I felt him slip something on my finger. No! No! No! No! It can't be! I raised my head to see the hugest heart shaped diamond I've ever seen!

"This can't be happening." I felt tears coming.

"Aw…don't cry I was expecting ass before tears girl."

That snarky comment made me laugh for 2 seconds before I let loose on the water works.

"Hueyyyy!" I sobbed.

"…Is it too soon?" I shook my head.

"No! Oh my gosh! Of course I'll marry you!" I noted he told me to marry him, he didn't ask me, but that's how Huey is. I wouldn't know any other way anymore. I jumped on him and kissed him. When he broke the kiss our foreheads were touching.

"Celebration sex?" I asked.

"There was no doubt about that." He held me closer to him. I chuckled as I kissed his forehead. I looked at my ring again. Wow…Mrs. Huey Percival Freeman.

…Has a nice ring to it. Pun was so intended.

* * *

FINALLY GAWD. Writers block man!


	27. Chapter 27

I had the shout outs typed but my retarded ass mouse made me go back and I had to type that shit all over again. lol well I'm awake now, so let me get started

MissG2020: Thank you! And yes, it was very sweet :3 And Jazz will get support, it will be explained why it came so late...lol

.xox: Well I have updated, wish granted?

DeLorean Hedgehog:_ I swear, if Huey & Sirayah do it on that_  
_ yacht, I hope their stains don't end up in the lake. Lake Michigan's the main_  
_ water source for 12 million people, including me._ HAAAA. Don't worry, the water supply is SAFE for ALL.

BananaMilkshake97: I know Yay! Thank you 8)

LovinHueyFreeman: No, he wasn't serious and I've known people getting married in a shorter time and it lasted longer than people expected. They won't get married right away, they'll be engaged for a while, besides they boat needs to get rocked before the reach the alter anyways. lol

Paige1292: USED TO? What happened? LOL yeah but I love my man Lupe. LOL. Tonya always gets the shaft for sympathy. LOL

Deadman2K47: lol yes, thank you dear.

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: Yeah, I think every family is like that. LOL I know I have slews of cousins around my way, smh. lol

naya0412: Yeah but I think my creative juices are flowing again. Thanks!

Alex-Eats-Cake13: Thank you! And unfortunately he isn't in this BUT if you stick around and sub to me, you'll see him in another story that will be posted soon, yes I should start putting everyone's favorite white American psycho in my story. lol

Jazavelli: Yes he is. Ha LOL. I know right! Weapons and youth, goes hand in hand don't it? lol

Disclaimer: don't own BD

**Chapter 27- High Times in Low Places**

**'One's happiness is another's tragedy.' –Che Black Diamond**

Sirayah's POV

"Will you stop looking at that ring?" I giggled as I looked to my side and cuddled against Huey's chest. He wanted me to walk around in Cindy's outfit she gotten me, he decided to stay on the yacht a little longer.

"I can't help it." I sighed. That's what my day consisted of so far, talking, eat, sex and repeat on and off. I must say it has been fun.

"So tomorrow I'm gonna go help my little cousin Derek train, want to join me?"

"Of course, hey, you like kids?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I mean…I've always wanted some but I have certain reservations." He was playing with my ribbon.

"Like?" I tilted my head.

"You think I'll be a good father?"

"Of course you would!" he gave me a look that signaled he didn't believe me.

"It's true. You'll be one of those sitcom dads. Your kid will have the best stories. Like, your kid could make you a spaghetti necklace and you'd marvel at how horrible it looks, but will love it anyway. And Lord knows what type of uncle Riley would be. I suspect he'd be those loud ones that embarrass you at graduation. "

"Ah damn, I'm that mean?" he did a light chuckle. But he looked at me.

"No, I mean…like I got more fears about starting a family of my own."

"What's wrong?" he rested his head on my shoulders.

"I don't want to have them and then die…die early before I can watch them grow up."

"…Like your parents…" I said.

"I want to watch them grow, I want to see how they become…to see someone that's half of me do bigger and better than me one day is something I'd like to experience."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "You will Huey."

"I don't have to worry about you; you're smart, nurturing and talented with kids you'll be a good mom."

I didn't think of how my own kids would be like. Sure I trained hundreds, thousands of other kids and they have always been a big part of my life and always will because they're my future. Speaking of futures…

"Huey, have you ever been scared that your whole life could be mapped out for you?"

"What you mean?"

"Like scared of being a part of the grand master plan of the universe or whatever, I don't know how to ask." I giggled.

"You're into the illuminati conspiracy?" He shot up interested.

"NO." I said quickly.

"I am, I swear, you must mean to ask could you be absent mindedly contributing to the New World Order, well let me start at the beginning…"

I gripped the side of my head.

"Can I just model this sexy lingerie for you again?"

"Hush girl, I'll just take it off again when we're done talking, anyway, the New World order…"

I shook my head. He told me the stories of his domestic terrorist days and I should've known better than to bring up conspiracies around him. He's a crazy character, but I love him to death. So I sat and listened to him ramble about how Agent Flowers was a part of it all and his weird love to stomp people in the nuts made Huey uncomfortable.

"Now RELIGION plays into it by-" I covered his mouth.

"Hush love I get it." I laughed.

"No!" he snapped my bra strap back. "Listen!"

"Ow!" I popped his chest. I laughed when he rolled over on top of me, pinning me down.

"You really want to try and fight me?" he smiled.

"I can try!" we proceeded to play wrestle until…well…you know the rest.

...

Jazmine's POV

"…Jaz?" I cracked my eyes open to see blue eyes look at me. I pushed the button to raise the bed.

"Niko…when you get here?" I croaked, damn my mouths dry.

"I got the quickest flight from Detroit I could get, you okay?" I nodded.

"Earlier today the doc said I have a huge bruise on my back and a couple of scars, I'll be released later today." I said in relief, I hate hospitals. Niko stroked my my hair that was no doubt all messy and what not. I can't wait to get out of here!

"Man I swear, people are so damn rude…making fun of your fall." I arched an eyebrow.

"Huh? What you mean?" I grew hard shelled when it came to public scrutiny, they can say whatever they want about me, and I don't give a fuck. People are so bored they take the time out to rant on Facebook and Twitter and other social sites about how big of a slut I am. To that I say whatever, still million dollars richer, prettier too.

"They're laughing; talking about you couldn't even handle your own liquor and tripped." Things weren't adding up. Tripped?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hiro said you were drunk and fell through the table."

"….WHAT?"

...

Tonya's POV

"The baby's due in April." I told Escobar over the phone.

"Okay bye." He hung up. I scrunched my nose up. He is one rude nigga I swear. That's what I texted him too. I sucked my teeth when I didn't get a text back. Whatever he can't duck and doge me for so long, he'll have to face the music eventually. It was painful though, the morning sickness and the kicking of the baby were really annoying, and I haven't been able to gossip and print a lot of stories due to said illness. But I have been working on my reality show contract. I haven't heard from Nicki in a while, she's been acting off, maybe it's from all that coke she's been snorting, not entirely too sure. Not even Cairo been seeing a lot of her lately which is weird because the team is always seen together, she sure has been acting weird. I was talking to my mom on the phone when I decided to cut the conversation short and call Nicki.

"Hello?" she sounded doped up as usual.

"Nicki, where you at?"

"Photo shoot."

"At which studio?"

"Florence."

"I'll stop by in a second, I need to talk." After I hung up I freshened up and got ready. I'm so fat. I can't fit into all my old clothes, resorting to wearing yoga pants and t-shirts with boots and a Coogi jacket. I bought me something to eat and made my way to the studio shop. I walked in to see Nicki doing some new cover shoots for fall. She was wearing a short brown kimono with some weird hairstyle I can't really describe and loud ass make-up. I had to giggle, she looked like a clown. When she was done I followed her to her room. Coke was all over both the lounging table and her vanity table.

"I guess being discreet is no longer a practice."

"What you want?" she pulled out a diamond decked flask and began drinking.

"You….okay?" I squatted on the couch. I guess you could say she was the closest thing to a friend I had, so I figured being concerned or at least pretending to she'd tell me. She just snorted.

"You know, it'll stay between us, I mean, I already know about your little abortion and all…you okay?"

"Don't talk about that." She slouched deeper into her shoulders, almost laying her head on the desk. I pursed my lip.

"You should feel guilty. I mean, that was a life."

"Oh, and the one you're having was a token of love." She said lowly.

"There's no such thing as love in this industry, only business. I do what I do to ensure I'll get a star on the Walk of Fame, and I'm making progress." I smiled.

"We aren't winners…we're losers." She muttered. I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm, speak for yourself. Hey, stop wallowing in your own self-pity. What all you done is done. You can either keep running from it or let that shit catch up with you and fuck you up. If I let all my shit get to me I'd probably be like you right now." And that was true. Hell, why start to have a sliver of conscious now? No one will give you a round of applause for enlightenment; they'd just think you were being halfhearted with it anyway. I stood up; I guess I can give some genuine insight.

"I guess this ain't what you planned when you got your name in those marquees huh?" I shook my head.

...

Riley's POV

We ain't heard a peep from Huey all that day, so I guess the nigga still getting in, I ain't mad about that, but the girls were anxious to see Sirayah's ring.

"They need to come on! I want to see the ring!" Alice pouted. Ceasar and Cindy were smoking and playing video games in our room.

"Ah, let em have their alone time." Cease said he passed the blunt to Cindy.

"Fuck dat, I want to know how my girl rocked the lingerie I got her."

"Oh, no wonder they haven't shown up yet." We laughed at Caesars inquiry. I loved that my friends and girl were enjoying they time out here with me in Chicago. There were nights were I wouldn't look so forward to the anniversary to my parents death, which was in a few days and I was a little on edge. But like always, they always knew how to make a nigga smile on the eve of my hard days.

"Yo, so ya'll know Nicki being on some fuck shit." Cease's attention didn't turn from the TV.

"I heard they got a new rapper in they brigade, I forgot his name but he whack like the rest of his crew." Cindy snorted and she then paused the game to look at me.

"Hey Riley! I golf! Putt too! Swallow baaaals!" I cracked up laughing. Either her or Alice would walk around and randomly yell that I me, knowing how hard I'd laugh. I shook my head.

"Stop that shit Cindy." I laughed.

"Yeah, she is avoiding this ass whooping." They were playing Smash Brother's Brawl. Cindy rolled her eyes as she went back to gaming. Alice went in the kitchen to get us some drinks. Tonight I would take Alice out on the town, just her and me. It was nice chilling with the homies but I need some alone time with my miss too. My phone rang and it was a text from Huey.

_'We're off the boat but uhm…we're stopping to rest at my place and then we're going to see Derek, I promised him to teach him some moves today.'_

_'Okay, you tired out from all that fuckin' huh? Lol'_

_'No, but she is. Catch you later.'_

I bust out laughing.

"What's funny?" Alice put her chin on my shoulder.

"Huey them is off the boat but uhm, we'll see them a little later. It's a brother thing, can't tell you." I kissed her forehead.

"Wanna go to dinner with me later?"

"Okay." She kissed me back. Cindy screamed in anguish as she lost.

"FUCK." She hissed. Cease taunted her until she slapped his hand out her face.

"Don't get mad babe, everyone can't be number one." Cindy just rolled her eyes.

...

Jazmine's POV

The police had come by the hospital once they were told I was conscious. I was giving them vague answers but I was thinking about how that motherfucker Hiro lied and said I fell on my own. I just couldn't believe that shit. Here I am trying to help his stupid ass and he goes and does that to me. I didn't have to give any money to keep his stupid club above water. As far as I'm concerned the bitch can burn to the ground by his crack pipe. Bitch! Once I was released and told the cops I'd talk to them later, I followed Niko to his car. I sighed loudly as I got in the front seat.

"Want to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm tired." I rested my head in my palm. He didn't hear the last of me. I guarantee it. Once I'm done with my power nap, I'm going on a little road trip.

...

Huey's POV

"What's your problem is that you rush into your enemy, it's not that hard to hit you." I told Derek. We were over his house in the back yard practicing his fighting skills. Sirayah sat back on the lawn chair sipping on some hot cocoa my aunt made her; she was bundled up in a blanket as well, after the insistence of Brenda.

Derek was getting visibly irritated and he charged at me again, only to have me back hand him to the ground.

"Huey!" Sirayah shouted. "Not so hard!"

"Heeey, this is my way to teach." I shrugged. "I thought you said I'd make a good parent."

She chuckled lightly and continues to watch the show.

"Here are some standard stance moves." I put my feet at shoulders length and blocked put my fists up.

"Always keep your face guarded, now, try to hit me."

The air was awkward with silence being that he was too small to reach me.

"Uhm….try to kick me." I said apologetically. He waited before striking, which was good.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Pretty good, you know what? You need a uhm, punching bag so you can practice and what not. You need to work on your stances and speed for the most part." I told him. Aunt Brenda walked outside the porch and sat beside Sirayah. It was almost near sunset and you could hear random kids in the neighborhood out in the front, cars screeching, and people hollering about nothing, it was a pretty standard Chicago day.

"Boys it's almost dinner time, plus ain't ya'll cold? Shheeez." She began talking to Sirayah.

"Huey I wish you'd stay here longer, I ain't getting the hang of this fast enough." He sighed.

"Sorry D, but I'll be back, you know this." I patted his baby-dreaded head. He just pouted some more.

"Yeah, months at a time, I tried to ask mom about moving to Maryland so I can be at your dojo so I could at least be trained by your mentor Tenchi. She would always say no."

It was going to be a surprise so I decided not to tell him but I was going to build a dojo up here next year in May, around him and Riley's birthday. I think that would be a good gift for him for his 10th birthday.

"Well, maybe that's a sign you're supposed to train here."

"Eh…so how about it Huey can you still beat that guy up for me?"

"Keep training and doing the moves I showed you, you'll get it."

"Aight, aight." He walked back towards the porch and stopped to talk to Sirayah.

"I like you, you alright, it was nice spending time with you Miss S." he offered to take her empty mug in the house with him.

"He's so much like you." She smiled as she stood up.

"Yeah, so ready to hang with the crew finally?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I bet they missed us." She laughed.

"They'll live." I wrapped my arm around her as we walked in the house together.

...

Alice's POV

I smiled at the choice Riley picked for us to eat at. It was along the river at an Italian restaurant. He was looking at what he wanted when he talked.

"So, Tonya called me today, said the baby will be due in April."

"…I see." I really hoped that kid won't be his. I sucked my teeth.

"If it is yours, what will you do?" I asked him.

"Taking full custody, it's not responsible for their mom's fuck shit. I just got to do what I got to do."

"You don't know what it is yet? I'm sure she would know the gender by now."

"Nah, she ain't told me, I honestly didn't bother to ask." He released breathe. The waitress came to our table; she glared at me, but smiled at Riley. Stank ho.

"Hey Escobar, welcome! I'm Stella I'll be your waitress today, what can I get you to drink."

"Let me get Sierra Mist." He was looking down at his menu; she slowly turned to me and popped her gums.

"And you?" she said flatly. Look bitch, don't start, I'm sick of having to put these thirsty ass ho's in they place.

"Let me get a Strawberry Lemonade." I said with much attitude. Riley sat there awkwardly before speaking.

"If you won't act right I'll just ask for another server, I don't feel like dealing with that." He shook his head. Stella raised her hands.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I'll bring the drinks." She walked away but didn't think twice to give me another stank look before turning the corner.

"I'm sorry Alice, having to put up with stuff like that."

"You fine, it's not your fault." I looked at him. He's been quieter than usual, and I know it's because the 19th is getting closer. On regular days Riley would just curse that bitch out and leave it at that, and all last week he was harassing the paparazzi, but this week? He's been acting low key and really hasn't been saying much. He's been just sad and I don't like my baby sad. He smiled dimly before picking at the napkin on his silverware.

"…You're thinking about your folks, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been heavy on my mind and shit. You know, sometimes they are kinda why I want to change my style of music you know? It's only when I think about them do I feel…ashamed of my promiscuous ways."

I nodded, letting him talk.

"Sometimes I just think about them when—" he stopped talking once Stella came back with our drinks, she acted like she wanted to spill mine, but Riley was eying her hard the whole time as she was pretending to fiddle with my drink. Bitch is gonna get stomped on in a minuet if she keep playing.

"Okay, are you ready to order?" She looked at him. I felt my eye twitch.

"I'm not by myself, I'm sure my girlfriend would like to eat too." He said bored.

"I was gonna take her order down too, stop trippin."

He snapped his fingers. "That's it, you're dismissed bitch. I want another waiter, I don't trust you. You'd probably spit in her food or some shit and I'd have to act a fuckin' fool. I told your ass I'm not in the mood with your bullshit." When Riley starts talking like a gangsta Huey, he really isn't in the mood to play. So after a not so subtle talk to the manager we were placed with a male waiter.

"Hey! Uh, so what ya'll want?" Fred asked us. He looked too happy to be placed with us, and then as if he read our minds, he explained.

"I had some horrible ass customers. Ya'll hear those loud mothafuckas in the back where the booths are? That's my table. Thank God Stella was on her period, now she has to deal with that table." Riley laughed.

"Ah man, respect, glad you can serve us." We told him our orders and he went to send them in. When the coast was clear, he resumed talking.

"I just wished they were here to see they boys blowin up you know?" he finally finished.

"And this Tonya shit; I'm not over that, I still can't believe that happened. Some nights when I can't sleep my mind drifts off to that. Can I really raise a kid I didn't even want? I know it ain't the kid fault like I said earlier but I would have to look at him or her and be reminded I was raped every day. Can I really face that?"

I felt for him, I really did.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "All I know is that you got my support in whatever you choose, because I know you'll do the right thing."

"Doing the right thing is overrated sometimes." He scoffed but smiled. "I need you by my side through anything, thanks for that."

"Ah no need to thank me, it kinda goes without saying."

"Sometimes I think you're too good to me." I laughed.

"Nah I'm for real, I was a foul nigga in my day man, if I was thinking like I was years ago, you'd be a ho right now." He laughed.

"….What?"

"You sound mad, but listen, ehhehehe, okay I had this thing where I use to think all women were ho's since I had to take em to eat…you had to be there for it to be more funny." He coughed. I just looked at him.

"Aw c'mon! I wasn't saying you one. I'm trying to tell you about myself." He poked my arm.

"Mmmmhm." I fought my smile but he kept poking me, making me laugh. Fred came with our food and placed our plates one by one on the table.

"Yeah you know you ain't mad, stop tryin to trip." He smiled his sly smile.

"Okay, okay." I laughed.

"Maybe one day." He said.

"One day what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You'll see. But until then, let's get closer to each other." I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." We toasted our cups together.

...

Nicole's POV

I took a puff of my blunt and gazed up at the night sky. I've been feeling so tired lately and I'm want to be left alone for a while. I'm tired of faking my smiles in photos and interviews; I need to wind down for a while. I pulled out my little bag of dust from my pocket and sniffed a couple times. I gasped for air as I threw my head back, but went in for more. I kept snorting until I was in a coughing fit. I felt tears fall from my face as I kept snorting until I felt dizzy as hell. In panic, I fell off my lawn chair and fell to the ground. My vision was blurry and spinning around and I brought my hand to my nose. I wiped a trail of blood across my hand.

"Urrggh." I rolled over and I felt myself overdose. All went black.

...

Duey's POV

"Yeah, I'll see you later, bye." I was walking towards Nicki's house with Fresh Mac. Cairo wanted to work on more music and Nicki was needed for a few verses. I knocked on the door and got no answer. Mac looked around.

"Her car's here. You think she with Tonya?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah, Tonya talking with some random nigga, I don't think she would choose hanging with Nicki over a nigga with a wallet."

"…Wait, isn't she pregnant?"

"Nigga that don't stop no ho from her ho-ish ways."

"Ugh." He said.

"Ugh is right." I said as I knocked on the door again. I tapped my foot and flipped my dreads over my shoulder.

"Where the hell is she?" I stepped back and looked up. Her bed room lights are on, so what the hell? Mac walked around to the backyard.

"DUEY!" he screamed, I immediately ran towards the back. I stared at the sight in front of me.

"Ah SHIT."

* * *

ah shit indeed. R &R


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter was a bang to type. Hahaha. Let's get started it shall we?

naya0412: Aw, thank you! 8D

BananaMilkshake97: She's gonna get her's. Don't worry.

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: Yeah well...let's see what happens here! 8D

Jazavelli: You think I'm wrong for leaving it like that? Ohhh just wait until you read this one. LOL! Duey DOES handle business from time to time. Hahaha. Ah, you noticed the absence of her parents? Good, that will be explained here. 8D LOL at your Tonya review. Yes, she's quite the one...indeed. lol

Deadman2K47: Who said Riley ain't the father? Who said it was? Slow down boy, I ain't got there yet. And you are so mean. lol

MissG2020: Ooooh, I love that song girl, Aaliyah for life man. Yeah they get worse here.

Nicky7994: I love them too! Thanks for the review!

Paige1292: Aw, he's gotten better IMO. I love his newest stuff. And yes he will! lol And you MIGHT find out today. 8p

LOLGUY: Ha!And yeah. I don't like them, so its fun to destroy them in this movie lol

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yeah she does. 8( and she is the devil in a skirt.

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD.**

* * *

_**Chapter 28- For Life**_

_**'I wish that I could have this moment for life, it feels so good to know that I am alive. At this very moment, this life is all mines, and I think it's time. At this very moment, I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive. I wish that I could have this moment for life.' –Nicki Cole**_

Duey's POV

"Holy shit!" I shouted. As we picked up Nicki's head off the ground, foam leaked from her mouth and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

"Damn!" Mac yelled. We rushed to my car with her in tow, and carefully propped her up in the back seat. Mac stayed with her so she wouldn't bobble everywhere.

"Go to a hospital! Quick!"

"The fuck you think I'm gonna do!" I took my phone out as it buzzed, Cairo was calling me.

"Nigga where you at?"

"I gotta take Nicki to the hospital man; she's od'in like a mothafucka!" I screamed.

"What the hell? These bitches can't handle shit. What hospital ya'll going to?"

"Maryland East, it's the closest!"

"Damn, alright, I'll be there in a few, damn, I was looking to do something else in my spare time tonight, shit." He hung up the phone. I drove like a mad man, but I made sure to turn my hazard lights on to signal it was an emergency and it wasn't long before a cop pulled me over.

"What's the rush mister?" the cop asked me.

"My friend in the backseat is experiencing exhaustion. She collapsed." He looked in the back seat to see Nicki drooling all over my seat.

"Looks to me she's overdosing."

"Sir, I have to go." I said. Cops always want to be in people's fucking business.

"Okay, I'll tail you." He said. Ignoring him, I sped off, not even giving him time to get back to his car. When we finally made it to the hospital, I drove up in the Emergency lot.

"Sir! Sir! You cannot park here! It's for ambulances only!" A nurse shouted at me as she was pushing a seat back into the building. What is up with these mothafuckas wanting to tell me shit I could care less about tonight? When she saw Mac carry Nicki from the car, her tune changed.

"Is that Nicki Cole?" we walked right pass her to the front desk.

"Nicole VeTuldo needs a room." I said urgently. We were immediately given a room and they began pumping her out and gave her an adrenaline shot. Me and Mac walked back and forth in the waiting room when Cairo arrived after we felt like an hour.

"How is she?" Cairo asked.

"The doctor hasn't come back in yet." Cairo paused but resumed talking.

"What's that bitch name? I can't remember it for the life of me, uhm…her stuck up ass cousin who won't work with Kentrell?"

"….Sirayah?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's it, you got Nicki's phone by any chance?" I shook my head no.

"Ah, I would assume she still gives a fuck about her own cousin's wellbeing, I was gonna let her know personally."

"Nah, I don't think it was even on her when we found her." Mac said. Cairo rolled his neck and stared up at the florescent lights.

"Damn this bitch and her timing. Hollywould just got out but she ain't got back with Ken to do the song, and now I need Nicki for this Monster song and she wants to OD. I tell you, bitches can't do a damn thing right." Cairo resumed his rant he started on the phone.

"Don't they realize time is money? She was already acting all depressed and shit, nobody gives a fuck about your feelings." He continued. Mac just played with his phone as he went for a seat. Hours went by and Cairo was growing impatient.

"Damn what the fuck taking so long?" I shrugged. I was getting sleepy if anything. Cairo nudged me.

"Wake up." I groaned. I'm tired. I already didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Hey….I've been thinking. Can I do a song with Escobar?" Mac asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Cairo shrieked.

"I like him." Mac said simply. I just chuckled at the bewildered look on Cairo's face.

"…No." he said.

"You think Huey can rap?" Mac continued. Mac Fresh was always the loopiest one out of all of us; he'd ask and do some random shit sometimes.

"Can you stop dick-riding the Freemans for a little while?" Cairo arched an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying, he may can rip the mic." Mac smiled at his phone, he then showed us a picture of him.

"He's handsome too. You know, I'll be honest…I had a dream about this nigga last night." We all looked up to see a nurse.

...

Female Nurse's POV

_**The most awkward thing I have ever walked in on in my 29 years of life**_. All three of them burned holes into my retinas. I raised my free hand.

"I didn't hear a thing." I said. "I'm here to let you guys know the doctor will be down here in 20 minutes." They nodded at me, but I felt them look at me as I turned and left.

My cousin told me they were gay but I didn't want to believe it. Ew. He has some nerve talking about my baby Huey like that! I heard many stories about gay rappers in the industry. I shuddered.

"What's wrong with you Tiny?" my friend asked me as she left her elder that she cares for room.

"You wanna know something? Never assume a male celebrity is straight." I said curtly.

"…Huh?"

...

Jazmine's POV

"Are you sure you don't need me Jazmine?" Kenny, my guard asked me.

"I'm fine." I spat. I was pissed. I was pissed at a lot of things. I was pissed that Hiro lied on me, I was pissed my own fucking parents ignored me and didn't even call to ask if I was alright, and I'm mad that Hiro was ducking and dodging my calls. Fuck ALL these people. Fuck my parents, fuck Hiro, and fuck anyone who dares slight me. I banged on his house door. Haruna opened the door.

"Hiro's not here." She frowned at me.

"Your stupid crack head husband lied! I didn't fall, he fucking pushed me! Where is he?" I yelled at her.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. Either calm down or I'm calling the cops." She said.

"Fuck you, where is he?" I repeated. Haruna's mouth turned.

"And I also want to point out you got no room to call anyone crack heads, look at you! You're a two-bit mediocre singer who slept her way up to the charts. Don't act like you're all high and mighty."

"You're lucky you're pregnant bitch, otherwise I'd smack that smart mouth of yours. Forget you; I don't need your help. That's why he was cheating on you in the first place!" I yelled at her. She just slammed her door in my face. I spat on her door.

"Good riddance." I turned on my heels. I knew where to look next. As I was being driven to Catlice's house I dialed Hiro again. I decided to leave a voicemail.

_"Keep ignoring me, keep on. I swear to God when I find you I'll push you into a bed of dirty needles! How dare you do this to me and I was trying to help you!"_ I screamed into the phone. Nikoali just stared at me like I was a fucking lunatic.

"Uh…dear? I think you should calm down, this won't help anything."

"I AM CALM!" My eyes bugged out at him. He looked at me and leaned his head back.

"You took some coke before you left this morning, didn't you? I can tell. Jeez, all of us need fucking rehab." He muttered.

"I'm FINE!" I screamed again. Nikoali leaned forward.

"Guys, take us back home, she is in no mind to talk to someone."

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I can't or can talk to? I'M FUCKING HOLLYWOOD I DO WHAT I WANT!" I had a fit. Kenny was at a loss.

"…What do you guys want to me to do?" he sound scared.

"Home."

"I pay you! I'll say when you can take us home!" I pushed Nikoali back to the seat.

"Hey! Don't put your hands on me like that again!" he shouted at me. We were arguing in the backseat and I soon felt the car stop.

"Uh…I'll be back." Kenny ditched the car. I was back home.

"I told him to take me-oh nevermind I'll do it myself." I harshly climbed in the driver seat and started the car. Nikoali however decided to grab my hand.

"No! No! I won't let you do this! You need to stop!" he yelled.

"Let me go!" I snatched away from him and Kenny opened the door.

"Holly, go inside and rest, let the cops deal with this."

I got sick of these people telling me what to do! But in my rage, I had an epiphany.

"…Okay." I was suddenly calm. I had an idea. I walked back in my house, up the stairs and into my room. Quietly I sat down on my bed and went in my drawer and did two more lines.

"You need to put that shit away, it's destroying us." Nikoali stood in the door way.

"No it's not. I'm sorry about earlier. I got temper issues." I wiped my nose. Nikoali raised his eyebrow at me. I just ignored it and sat my elbows. What I had in mind to do would take some time, I mean I did fly off the handle, so it would look…suspicious. Naw...fuck all that.

...

Haruna's POV

I was debating on weather not to call for security for the rest of the night. Hiro hasn't picked up his phone nor came home for 4 whole days. I was by myself and I feared for my safety. I walked around outside, inspecting. Who the hell Jazmine thought she was? I had not a clue. I walked back inside and called Huey.

"Hello?" his smooth voice called in the ringer.

"Huey, when are you guys coming back?"

"November 22, what's wrong? You alright?"

"No…you heard about Jazmine's accident at Hiro's club right?"

"Right."

"Well, Jazmine is claiming he pushed her, she didn't fall."

"What?" his voice picked up in sound.

"Yeah, and she came here angry looking for him."

"This shit…" he moved around, sounds like he was in a bed.

"Look, pay her no mind, but keep security around just in case. Where's Hiro?"

"No idea." I told him honestly.

"What the hell?" I shook my head lightly.

"I thought he would've taken himself to rehab and I called the closest one in New York and he was never seen around there…I think he's still with that other woman." I had to keep calm for my baby. This was too much stress and I refused to miscarry because of this mess.

"You been to the club?"

"I'm too scared to go there alone." I whispered. Huey was quiet for a second before resuming.

"Get some security and walk down there and see if he's hiding out there. I'm pissed we can't do anything for you at the moment."

"No, I understand, and congrats on your engagement." I smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm more concerned about you. You think Jazmine will press charges?"

Well that would be grand, pregnant with her baby's father in jail while also having to run his club. Jazmine was always that vindictive and spiteful, this is nasty business going on right now.

"I actually hope not. She was so angry Huey, I got scared. She said if it wasn't for my pregnancy she would've done something."

"Call the cops on her then if she comes back. Keep me posted on your end. Whether you like it or not, you're officially on maternity leave. Too much shit is happening. Get some rest, find Hiro, and we will be back on the East coast soon." I never argued with Huey, so if he says something, I'll do it.

"Fine, I'll rest."

"Good, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye."

...

Huey's POV

"Bye." I hung up the phone. Sirayah was frowning up.

"What the hell is Jazmine's problem?" she asked irritably.

"That's what crack does. Hiro's missing too, he ain't been home for 4 days."

"Oh my Lord." She said.

I was worried. I didn't even like the fact she didn't come out here with us. New York is kinda tough to be by yourself and it was pissing me off all the fuck shit that was taking place down there. Sirayah began messaging my shoulders.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I don't know. What if Jazmine try some dumb shit?" I shook my head. Bad enough that crazy bitch approached her like that, but she was a ticking time bomb. She refuses rehab; she refuses responsibility of her actions and…wait! Where the hell are her parents? I glanced through my phone and saw I in fact still had Sarah's number.

"Uhm, I'm gonna make a quick call." I kissed her on her cheek and walked outside to the living room. I sat on the couch and called Sarah. But to my surprise, Tom answered. I was so shocked, I didn't speak first.

"Huey." His vice was flat and monotone.

"Uhm…hi." I had to gather myself.

"What do you want?"

"I'm calling about Jazmine she's…"

"I don't care…I don't have a daughter anymore…" he hung up the phone. Wow! I stared at the phone incredulously. It wasn't a big surprise that Tom and Jazmine's relationship fizzled to nothing after her behavior grew worse…but to drop his own child out of personal embarrassment was just…cold. Soon after, my phone rang again. It was Sarah I'm sure.

"Hello?"

"Huey, God, please, help Jazmine." The feminine voice pleaded.

"I don't want Jazmine to think I stopped caring. Tom has refusing any contact with her these past months and now…now we're in the middle of a divorce!" she sobbed into the phone.

"I see how she's acting and I feel like I failed! No parent wants to see their child wreck their lives and the fact the public knows and mocks her for it….it's a cross too heavy for me to bear." She cried.

"…Sarah." I sighed; this was too much bad news for one afternoon.

"She's lost Huey, I'm lost, we're all so lost right now." She cried harder into the phone. Sounds like she was holding this in only who knows when.

"She has to help herself first Sarah, Cindy has tried countless times to send her to rehab. She won't learn until she hits rock bottom." Sarah sobbed.

"I don't want that! She can change, be more patient. Tell Cindy to talk to her again. Look, I can't talk much longer; Tom's coming towards the car. I will have a new number and I will text it to you to give to Cindy. Tell Jazmine to call me."

It wasn't long before I heard the shouting, cursing and banging on the car window. The line went dead.

I sat there feeling so many emotions. Lives are getting destroyed left and right, all at the world's entertainment. That's when I felt a foreign feeling set in…the feeling of fear. What if something happens to Sirayah? What if this is a set-up. Things were near perfect but it all goes back that human can undo everything you ever did…and wouldn't lose an ounce of sleep over it.

...

Cairo's POV

I had to make a pit stop at Nicki's house. I looked to see her purse was still sitting on the side where she OD'd. I looked through it and found her purse. Scrolling down her contacts, I found Sirayah's number. I'm sure she'd like to know the current situation at hand. The phone rang for a few minutes and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello there, you may not know me, but I know you."

"…Cairo, how'd you get Nicki's phone?"

"That shouldn't be your main focus or concern. Listen, something's seriously wrong with Nicki."

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, ah ah! Now, now, don't be so hasty, where was all this concern before? You must be the type to make amends right when a nigga on they death bed."

"…Huey!" she shouted immediately. Well damn, that's not how I planned this to go. I heard her talking in the background and heard the phone travel.

"Nigga listen here, I'm not in the mothafucking mood, call her again, I swear I'll kick your fucking heart out."

"So aggressive nigga, I was just trying to tell your bitch that Nicki is in the hospital. Damn, she ain't that cute anyway. I just thought I'd fuck around for a bit. You were always a sensitive ass nigga, expect nothing less from a WhiteCrest nigga." I laughed.

"Fuck you faggot."

"WOAH. Huey, simmer down, you can't whoop on everyone nigga. Catch you on the street and I'll show you who the real faggot is. Kidnap your bitch, see how much she worth to you nigga. Don't trip." I laughed. This was fun. That bitch was so scared, she had to run and tell her lil ole man about me. Good. I heard about their little engagement. How sickly sweet.

"Come near me or her and you'll get Chi City style beat down, you really want to go there Cairo?"

"Yeah nigga. I'm not a kid anymore nigga, fuck you and yours nigga. Tell your bitch what I said about Nicki. Peace bitch." I hung up laughing. He was so easy to make mad. Hahahaha. Whack nigga. He don't scare me. It was then I got a brilliant idea! Laughing sinisterly, I walked back to my car, headed back to the hospital.

...

Sirayah's POV

I gripped the sides of my arms. Why was Cairo calling me? Also, what was wrong with Nicki?

"She's in the hospital." Huey read my mind. My heart dropped. Why? Is she okay? I sighed in frustration. She was running with people I didn't like, so of course after the heated exchange Huey had with the ring leader, they won't tell me anything. Huey saw I was concerned for her.

"Maybe you can call the Maryland hospital and see what's up." He sighed heavily. I nodded. That's what I was going to do.

...

Riley's POV

What the fuck? Huey was on the phone, telling me about Cairo and his fuck shit move. Oh hell naw, celebrities or not, we gon' have to get at that bitch. Ain't no nigga gon' threat MY brother MY sister in law and think the shit is funny. Oh hell naw.

"This ho getting on my nerves, I thought he quit with that shit. Why Nicki in the hospital?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. I swear I wanted to grab him by his neck and rip his esophagus out his mouth."

"Don't worry about that noise, he know better than to mess with us. He ain't stupid, he can't be that stupid. His fans got his head too gassed up." Alice was beside me, listening and puffing my blunt. I nudged her to let me get a hit. Huey then proceeded to tell me about Jaz, Hiro, and Haruna and Sarah getting a divorce from Tom and how they ain't talked to that girl in months due to Tom monitoring her phone and not letting her call her and shit.

"What shit got unloaded on you?" I asked seriously. Hell, he might tell me Hiro called to tell him he got AIDS next or something. I tell you, when bad news gets out, it gets out on a nigga.

"I have no idea. Hiro off doing who knows what, Jazmine getting worse and now this nigga want to get In my face, this shit is getting too personal." He sighed. I bit my lip. Our parent's anniversary is tomorrow and we can't even grieve properly right now. I could hear the stress in Huey's voice. Too much was happening all at once.

"Damn man."

"…I wanna do a diss track." I bust out laughing.

"I'm serious." Huey said flatly.

"I know! That's what makes it funny! I never heard you rap before, hilarious shit." I slapped my leg.

"Whatever, just let Cease know we hitting the booth when we get back to Baltimore."

"Hhahaha this will be fun! Can I be on the track?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" But my attention drifted back to something else.

"So what is Haruna gonna do?"

"Not entirely sure." He said. "I told her to keep in touch with me though. "

"Well alright, hey Huey?"

"What?"

"…Are you okay?"

"…Someone has to be. You?"

"Mm, I'll manage."

"And that's all that matters. Peace."

"Bye."

Alice was looking at me, waiting to tell her the story or should I say stories.

"Girl, roll up another endo, it's a long story." I sighed.

...

Haruna's POV

I was walking in between the guards down to the club, as I got closer, I smelled smoke in the air…no. Don't tell me. I walked as fast as I could as people were starting to crowd. My heart sank in my stomach at the sight of the club burning to the night skies.

...

Sirayah's POV

"Yes, is this this Maryland East?"

"Yes ma'am, how may we help you this evening?"

"Uhm, my name is Sirayah VeTuldo, and I'm calling to ask about the condition of my couisn, Nicole VeTuldo. I am currently out of town and I need to know if she's okay."

"Let me put her doctor on the phone for you. Please hold." I sat there, gripping the phone.I was nervous, scared, and it felt like I was sitting on needles to find out something. After a few minuets her doctor was on the phone.

"Miss VeTuldo?"

"Yes sir."

"Hi, I'm Doctor Gringrich, Miss VeTuldo's doctor. Your cousin suffered a overdose of cocaine Miss VeTuldo."

"What?! How is she?"

"She is..."

* * *

ACCESS DENIED! HAHAHAHA! Love you guys to death! Whooo Jaz and Cairo got plans and shit, that was some shit wasn't it? What is up and where the hell is Hiro? Now I know I may get a lot of heat for my cliff hanger but what fun is it to tell you all everything in one sitting? 8P I swear I bust out laughing when I did that. HAHAHA.


	29. Chapter 29

I'M GLAD I GOT THAT OVER WITH. Dudes, I had to listen to the instrumental over and over to get Huey's rap to where I like it. Hours of erasing and rewriting and flat out brain farts. Lyrics don't come to mind in a day. I also had a very rough personal time so, thanks for waiting and not now, but SOON this story will be ending. I wanted it to end at 40, but there's ties I must knot before ending this. Being this is chap 30, it won't be long before this is over. 8p Karma is coming to a circle, but alas as you can see it's not completely eclipsed, I don't want to rush it either so yeah around 40 0r 43.

On to my beloved shout outs. I just want to say I appreciate each and everyone of you guys. I really do. I feel good knowing you guys laugh, like and get so into my work. 8D...enough waterworks lets move on. x3

XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx: Yes, what's a story without a little boat rocking? Just to let you know, Cairo will get NASTY in the later chapters, not in a sexual way just...plain low down. LOL

Nicky7994: Yeah, they slippin mentally lol

Deadman2K47: Yeah, that's quite a lot...

LOLGUY: Thank you! 8D

YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1: ROFL! You know what? That was actually NOT intentional. Some points and references my commenters like and point out...I did by accident. I totally forgot about that song, been a while since I heard it, but then again I'm no Wayne fan so it's proper I forgot lol I didn't mean to get you hype just to deny you, access is granted now. lol

secretlovers: Trust me, that will be noted in this chapter. I slick can, but it would be on some Lupe Fiasco or Public Enemy type rapping.

naya0412: HAHAHAH! No one takes my baby Huey seriously. :( LOL That is a neat idea, I will keep that in mind. I sorta had a different approach with that aspect, so in a way that is similar to what I am going to do with her character but it will be more symbolic with what happens to her in the end

Jazavelli: Oh dear. -gets you back in chair- LMFAO. And that hospital scene was actually an experience from real life. Gay dude was talking all about EVERY PARTNER HE HAD. I was mortified! LOL Nah girl, no shame AT ALL. LOL  
-password approved, new chapter posted-

BananaMilkshake97: Yeah, but that's life. Attention from everything at different angels

MissG2020: Cause I could. 8p lol yeah, she didn't feel like foolin with him, so let Huey deal with it lol

DeLorean Hedgehog: Embarrassment can do that I suppose. lol

charmed0401: Aw, here you go! I would never make your life incomplete! D8

Paige1292: LMAO. It's cool girl, due to life's bull I posted this chapter way behind schedule. Yeah, next chapter will deal with that too. You shall know Nicki's status...NOW 8O

rASSberry: It's never late to review! Thank you!

Homez: Yep! I never make my Huey look whack. Nevaaa.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD

* * *

_**Chapter 29- They're Lost**_

_**"I don't know anybody that feels the way I do about you now…"**_

Sirayah's POV

I gripped the phone as the doctor was giving me the verdict. It felt like an eternity standing there. No matter what I'll we've been through, or what all she put me through, I never wished ill on Nicole. If anything, I would just hope she would wake up and come home sometimes. I would tell her I'm not even mad anymore…just come home. I'm not happy to see her spiral out of control, and I know those people she's hanging with could care less about her well-being.

"She flat lined for a while, but we brought her back. We had to detox from all the heavy intake of cocaine."

She flat lined…she was dead. She's alive but that first half echoed through my head. She flat lined. I wasn't there for her. I lowered my eyes.

"That's a relief."

"Yes it is, but since you're family, can I say something?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she should take a break, calm down…I'm not the one to tell people how to live their lives…but tell her to be more mindful you know? We only have one life to live. She's lucky to have survived; I haven't saved all that came here overdosed. I wish I could, but sometimes I just can't."

"I'll talk to her, is she conscious?"

"No, she's asleep right now. I will give you her room number so you can call her."

"Thank you." I said.

"SIRAYAH HA-" Huey cut himself off when he saw I was on the phone. Huey was being moderately respectful of the Nicole ordeal. He didn't have to tell me he still didn't give a shit about her, but respected that I still did and never spoke of it since that call with Cairo. Sometimes I really do appreciate his indifferent personality. After I took down the number I told the doctor thank you and hung up the phone.

"Now, what is it Huey?"

"Hiro's club was burned down tonight." My eyes grew the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?"

...

Haruna's POV

My head was killing me. I spent hours waiting on the police to investigate the fire, and I still hadn't heard from Hiro. His phone is off and my feet are swollen and I really need to sleep. It felt like eons sitting in this hard ass chair. I rubbed my stomach, trying to keep my stress leveled. The chief and a fellow officer walked into the office.

"Mrs. Otomo? I'm Chief Harden, and this is Greg Jerryman, an officer who arrived on the sight of the club."

"Hello." I shook both their hands.

"The fire is still under investigation; in the morning we will review the sight to make sure your property wasn't a victim of arson."

Arson. Arson. Arson. That word sent chills down my spine. I hope it wasn't that…maybe an electrical wire was loose or something…I don't know but all I know now is that after I give my statement I need to go home. I told them I was on my way to see Hiro and I found the club burning to the ground.

"Where is Hiro Otomo?" the cop asked. I shook my head and raised both my arms.

"You tell me." I said defeated.

"Your husband is missing?" I nodded my head.

"His phone is dead and I cannot reach him. I'm pregnant and I don't go very far. I would have if I had my friends with me, but they are out of town."

"Do you know where he could be?"

It was then I gave them Catlice's address. They took everything into account and told me that I can go home.

"Please go rest. This shall be resumed first thing in the morning." Chief Harden told me. Nodding, I went to my car and was driven home.

...

Tonya's POV

How juicy! That morning, I was watching all unfold in the TMZ reports. Hiro is missing? His club was burned down to a crispy nothing? Oh wow! All the drama I'm missing! It's wonderful! It's amusing to see that the Freeman's trusted agent life isn't so squeaky clean after all. A cheating, drug induced spouse who attacks women; surely they are the portraits up upstanding people! Hmm, Hiro must be taking lessons from Riley, leaving his pregnant wife to fend for her self and everything. But what really gets me is the rumors are saying it was arson. I smirked to myself.

I think I can sleuth that one out on my own. Hmm…I wonder where Jazmine would be? She was attacked by him and now his club is destroyed? Hmm. I tapped my chin. Too bad Nicki was all laid up in a hospital bed and shit; I needed a pal to go with me. I told her depressing ass not to think about all that shit. Now she damn near almost killed herself. Meh. I decided to call up Cairo though, just to see what's up.

"Hello?"

"Hey nigga what's up."

"Shit man, getting new material out."

"Cool, how Nicki."

"She straight. Nigga flat lined but she fine."

"That's good, what you got poppin later?" he laughed into the phone.

"Bitch ain't you about to pop ya damn self? You stay partying, sit ya ass down for a day." He laughed. I sucked my teeth.

"Shit gets boring real real quick and my reality show don't start in production until next month, a bitch needs some action."

"Wanna come smoke some with me?"

"Hell yeah, you ain't got those fruity niggas around do you?"

"Stop playing." He said in a serious tone. I'on know who this nigga trying to fool, yeah he may not fuck like a fag but I'm sorry, he is what he is.

"Mmmhm, okay, whatever." I rolled my eyes. I got dressed and headed out. I never mentally acknowledged it, but Cairo could actually be the dad. But uhm, no. My son ain't gon' be raised by no bi-sexual ass nigga. So I already thought of an idea on how to secure that its Esco who'll have the responsibility.

...

Haruna's POV

I was sleeping soundly when I heard the door downstairs open and close. My eyes shot open. Hiro! He's back, I knew he'd come back. I got out of bed and safely made my way downstairs. I heard a lot of rummaging around. When I reached downstairs I gasped. Hiro didn't even look like himself. His clothes were tattered and dirty, his hair stringy and dry and his eyes had more rings than Saturn. He flinched when he saw me. He was hunched over like a true fiend…clutching our electronics in his hands.

"You leave me, now you're stealing from me." I sighed. He looked ashamed but spoke.

"I need this!" he shouted.

"Where have you been?" Telling by his appearance, not anywhere that's not drug infested.

"Nowhere special. Look I uhm…owe this people and I'm getting my head together…my phone died and I thought you were mad at me so I was getting myself together…in said space…" he trailed off.

"You've been getting high. Hiro please, let me take you to the hospital." He looked around wide eyed and paranoid, then back at me.

"Go back to sleep!" he snapped.

"Do you even know your club was burned down last night?" he dropped all his attempted theft items and looked at me.

"What?"

"Yeah, while you were gathering your space, the club caught fire." He gripped the sides of his head.

"No, damnit, this can't be happening." He kicked the house phone away from him. "Now how am I gonna get any money?" he bit his fingers. I was at a loss, I just told him his club, his passion was BURNED and he's worried about how to get money?

"Hiro do you know anything about the fire?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! Fuck! I wasn't even there!"

"That's obvious." I said flatly. He then started to cry.

"Hiro, let's go to the hospital." I tried again. He stopped crying abruptly and glared at particularly nothing.

"I bet that whore Jazmine did it!" he seethed as he ran back to the back. He only had his phone charger with him and he slammed the door behind him. I sighed defeated. But then I had to think. What would Jazmine have to do with any of this? I scratched my head. Besides, she was out of town. I groaned. Fuck it. All I know is that I deserve a fucking medal for keeping my stress level down during all this shit! Just as I was about to go upstairs, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Is that how you talk to your long lost relative?" My eyes widened at the voice.

"…_**Ming**_?"

"Oh my dear cousin, how fast does word travel. What did the family tell you when you wanted to marry that Japanese-American? No good would come of it. And now look, his antics have disgraced you." I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me why we don't stay in touch more Ming."

"You chose to cut yourself off from us. I just wanted to tell you greetings from Seattle."

"…Seattle?"

"Yes, I cannot and will not stand aside and watch you dishonor yourself. So I came here to America. I left China two days ago and as soon as I was able to touch down and find lodgings your situation has gotten worse."

I rolled my eyes. My life officially fucking sucks. Got damn it Hiro, thanks a lot for making my high and mighty cousin fly all the way from Beijing China to the US!

"I'll be in New York Sunday. Bye." She hung up the phone. I groaned loudly. Why me? Why oh why? Can't Ming just sit down somewhere…in China? Besides, shouldn't she be practicing for something? I don't know what, but she should be in the mother country doing something!

...

Huey's POV

It was cold and windy outside, but it wasn't enough to deter us from the gravesite. I stared at my parents tombstones as granddad was reading off the eulogy. Aunt Cookie was sniffling and wiping her eyes with her handkerchief and my uncles and aunties stood along with mourning faces. Has it really been twenty years since they died? The days don't seem long when you're spending time with those closest to you. While other parents were reading Where the Wild Things are to their kids, my mom told me the stories and the history of our people. So much has happened since they left…

And honestly, I couldn't just think of them today, my subconscious was thinking of Haruna and Hiro and all the troubles that surround us at the moment. Sirayah was standing to my left, and she looked heavy in thought too, we all were. After the folks left, it was only us standing there. Riley placed his rose near mom's tombstone.

"I miss you." He sniffed as he tried to stifle his tears. "I wish I could've known you a little more." Alice held his arm tight as he let out a few tears. Life is so hard yet death is always so easy. I couldn't deny after they died I grew a hard shell.

_'Huey…' Aunt Cookie looked down at me. I already knew. Why did I put my hopes up so high? Apparently praying doesn't do much._

_'—They died on impact baby." She wiped her tears. Yvonne and Maurice Freemen were gone for good. When I got older, she revealed to me the events leading to their demise. The universe deemed right for parents to die, and yet allowed the drunk driver to survive without a scratch._

"They should've died. Not my parents." I said in disgust.

"They have to live with the fact they killed someone, that's something to count." Sirayah said.

"Sometimes I don't think that's enough." Sirayah's phone buzzed and she quickly tried to silence it.

"Go ahead and take it, it's probably Nicki."

"…That can wait." She sighed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean she's okay, so I'll check in with her later, we are going back to Maryland in two days anyway."

"Mmm, Okay." I was nonchalant about the whole thing. I knelt down to the graves and put single rose on the grass of my folks.

"See ya in another life I suppose." I said as I rose back up. "Hope you're proud of us." I sighed. The gray clouds started to come up on the horizon. It'd rain soon.

"Ready?" I looked over at Riley who just nodded. We made our way down to Aunt Cookie's car, she invited to dinner with the folks over at her place, so that's where we'll be going. Staring out the window, everything looked bleak, not just because of the dark rain clouds, but just everything. The anniversary always sucks the color out from around this place. I rested my head my head on Sirayah's shoulders.

I'm glad this day is just about over.

...

Person's POV

"Hello? Yes, it's been done, when will I receive my payment? Alright. Huh? No. I left no trace. Everything was burned to a crisp. Yes, I'm sure of it. Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up my phone and walked casually to my car. I never fail in any mission that's given. I'm the person to call when you need any type of dirty laundry…laundered out. And this case was particularly special to me being who it was to give me the job and the job matter, so I had more fun than usual in my work. I hope she calls me again in the near future, heh.

...

Chief Harden's POV

I was perplexed. So far the team couldn't find any trace of anything that could have started this fire. Being that the fire was very potent and nothing and I mean nothing was left behind; this could very well be a case of arson. I was writing down some notes while standing in front of the remains of the club when a CSI agent approached me.

"Sir, we finally found a discovery, a piece of wood has residue matter, so it could have been where the fire first initially started."

"Good, take it to forensics." I said. After we learn what's that substance we found was I would have to contact Mrs. Otomo. I rubbed my chin. My search party has not yet found Hiro either. I need to talk to her about that too. My thoughts were interrupted by another agent.

"Sir, looks like the owner was throwing a party in there." He handed me a bag containing burnt cocaine particles.

"Mmm. Looks like Mrs. Otomo has to be contacted a little bit sooner." I said gravely. I walked on the foundation as the CSI agent directed that towards the front of the remains were where these new found elements were hiding.

"Most damage is at the back towards where the bar and lounge was. I found the cocaine attached to some glass." He told me. I nodded.

"Right okay, I want you guys to continue the investigation. I need to talk to Mrs. Otomo. I'll be back." I walked towards my squad car as a lit a cigarette. I cranked up my car and made way to my destination.

...

Riley's POV

Haruna was keeping us on tabs about the situation in NY, and from the sound of it we just may have go there then Maryland. Cindy couldn't go because she has to back out of town for modeling again. The girls were having a day out on the town while Huey, and Caesar, and I were talking.

"You think she needs to mention Jazmine's threat?" Caesar asked seriously.

"I think that crazy bitch burned it down." I said. I take that back, I don't think, I know. She and Hiro get into it and almost two weeks later his shits gone? C'mon now.

"That's a serious offense, why would she do that?"

"Because she's crazy." Huey said flatly.

"Yeah nigga, and she threatening Haruna and shit, she on that crack head shit." I shook my head.

"I see, so what about Nicki? She straight?" That made me think back to all what Huey told me and I cracked up.

"Yo Cease, Huey wants to rap nigga." Cease looked at Huey with genuine full blown surprise only to laugh in his face.

"What?" Huey asked irritated.

"You?" Cease slapped his knee.

"This nigga will rap about how to generate clean air in this bitch." I laughed harder.

"Oh fuck you for that Riley." Huey snapped.

"Naw Riley naw, he'll teach us how to cook a veggie burger, THUG SHIT." Cease yelled. Huey just rolled his eyes at us.

"No, for real Huey, we're sorry. We know you ham with dem lyrics." Cease snorted so loud before laughing, it made me laugh. He threw his empty bottle of Sierra Mist at me and hit Cease's shoulder.

"Let's go do it now, since ya'll think it's so funny."

I needed the pick me up, and I guessed Huey did too, so we headed over to the studio Cease bought in Chicago. He would use this place frequently when he'd be up here for…whatever. It ranges. From concerts to producing other folks songs from here to Detroit would use this place if Cease would be in town.

Cease sat at the table and turned on the board. I was sending Alice a text of directions to get here via the bus and made sure for her to bring some bud and drinks, I know Cindy got some if Cease ain't smoked it all himself.

"Huey you got your stuff ready?" Cease asked. Huey nodded. He tilted to the booth.

"Aight, let me see what you got. Man. This a freestyle?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

It didn't take while for Caesar to make a beat and mix it down for Huey to use.

"You like?" he asked.

"I know I do." I grinned as I received the text that Alice was outside.

"The girls here, let me go get em." I walked out the studio and trekked downstairs. Open the steel door the girls rushed inside.

"Damn boy, freeing out here, did you take a stroll or some shit I mean damn!" Cindy ranted as she gripped her jacket.

"Hush girl." Sirayah were carrying the drinks as she hurried in.

"Either one of you brought the kush?" I looked between Cindy and Alice.

"I did, Alice ran out." Cindy said as she followed me to the studio.

"Is it enough for all of us?"

"If Cease don't want none yeah." We walked in and Sirayah nearly dropped the drinks to get to Huey.

"Huuuey!" she cried as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh-dear." Cindy laughed.

"I'm still so jealous about that ring, it's sooo pretty!" Alice whined as she was opening the boxes of Heineken and Bud Light. We all ignored them practically making out in the booth.

"Ay! I said this is the place where _MUSICAL_ magic happen. Sirayah, get yo booty out there so Huey can start his rap." Cease yelled laughing.

"But I would prefer if the booty stayed here." Huey said. I cracked up as Cindy handed me a beer. Huey is too much sometimes. Sirayah stood beside him.

"Huey's rapping?"

"It's crazy I know, he dissing Cairo." She scrunched her face up and walked towards the drinks.

"Shh guys- Cindy! How you gon' roll up one without me? Damn boo, I see how it is now." Now Cease was getting distracted, leaving Huey to fold his arms with the headphones on.

"Hello!" he yelled. "Gonna send my entertainment out to make me wait on you." He turned back to the board.

"Oh yeah, ehehe. _Annnnd_ go!" Cease dropped the beat.

_Hey Cairo, you remember me?_

_That jackin ass nigga from dem Chi streets?_

_Oh, so you say you don't_

_You know you do_

_We stay shitting on you and ya whack crew_

_You know you afraid of me_

_Quit lying out ya throat_

_Remember when I punched your fag ass on the boat?_

_You's a little fuck boy_

_Duey too_

_I bet his forehead says Fruit of the Loom_

_Shit ridiculous son_

_Let me leave before I ruin you_

The whole room was dying. I was stomping my foot on the ground. His forehead says Fruit of the Loom, ohhhh wow. Cease was violently shaking his head.

"I can't release this, but I will so release this. Too grimy man too sick hahahaha I can't. Damn I love my job." Cease clapped. Sirayah waited at the door when Huey walked out. He slid his arm around her waist and she gave him a quick peck. Cindy ran up to him.

"YOU MY NIGGA MAN!" she yelled. Huey just blinked at her.

"…Was that a racist joke?" he asked seriously, she just hugged him.

"Ugh! Get your ass off me."

"You my friend! Tonight we settle this! Tell me I'm your friend."

"No."

"I love you too! Say I'm your friend. You know you love me!"

"Sirayah you just gonna stand there while I'm being assaulted?"

"Yes."

"You are one fucked up fiancée."

So damn goofy! I just laughed. I sometimes feel so alone when I think about my parents, but moments like these remind me that I'm never alone. I love all these people. Even gay ass Huey, but I think I'll stop calling him gay for a while, he tore that diss up. Hehehe.

...

Hiro's POV

I wiped my cold face as I waited for my phone to boot up and low and behold. Several missed calls from Jazmine and angry texts messages. I frowned. I was going to apologize. I called her.

"Hello?" she sounded sleepy.

"Jazmine the fuck did you do?" I spat into the phone.

"Oh, it's you. Nigga I ain't do nothing."

"Damn lie, you had something to do with the club being burned." She yawned.

"Now why would someone who was injured while drunk burn down a club?"

"Look, I was high and scared, I was gonna tell the truth!"

"I know, but seriously, I had nothing to do with it."

"I think you're lying." I hissed.

"Angel tells no lies. Sleep well, oh, and I want that money you owe me."

"What? I have no revenue to make all that up."

"Turn tricks with Catlice, I don't give a fuck I want my money. Peace love." She hung up in my face.

Bitch.

* * *

-Oooooh, who was the person? I'll tell you right now NONE of you will guess right! Hahhahahahahaha!

-Daaaamn, Ming making an appearance, shit about to get REAAAAAAAAAL! Ohhh weee! -

-And yes, I did write the rap. x3 I am so tired so I will sleep now. You know the drill R&R


	30. Chapter 30

Hey, hey hey. I'm back Uhm, the shout outs will be edited in, it's super early in the morning so yeah. lol

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BD!**

* * *

_**Chapter 30- Friends and Enemies**_

_**"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer."**_

Cindy's POV

It was the last day I was in Chicago. I will be going down to Hawaii for a shoot, but thankfully that won't last but three days and I'll be back with my loved ones in Maryland real soon. I was in the mirror preparing for the day as Cease was sleeping peacefully in the bed behind me, snoring all loud and shit. I just shook my head and laughed. I was done applying my mascara when I heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." I called. I walked out the bedroom and towards the front of the suite. Opening the door, I saw Huey on the other side.

"Sup homes, I'm sorry but Cease is sleep."

"I'm actually here for you actually." I stood to the side to let him in.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sarah wants you to talk to Jazmine. She wants me to help too, but those days are far gone for me." I bit my lip.

"I don't know…I can try."

"That's all she wants you to do. This is her number, pass it to Jazmine. She and Tom are looking at a divorce at the moment."

"What? Really?" he nodded.

"Apparently Tom's not appreciating Jazmine's behavior so he's…acting out if you will." I slanted my mouth. He was never that hot of a father to me anyways, so it didn't surprise me he would rather disown her than to help his only child out.

"I see." Huey was done entering Sarah's number into my phone and handed it back to me. I'll do it. I'll call her. I'll feel less regretful if I know I can say I tried one last time. That, or at least let her mother get back into contact with her daughter. Huey leaned against the wall as he looked at me.

"Don't want to, do you? It's alright to admit it." I didn't know how to say it.

"It's not that…it's just…I don't know. She's a case. It will take something more than words to get her to change."

"True. Well, your choice." He patted my shoulder as he went towards the door. "I'm sure you'll do what's best." And he left. I looked down at my phone as I flopped down on the couch.

…Nah. I can't leave her in the cold like that.

...

Ming's POV

Ugh. Look at these people scatter across the streets like roaches. I hate crowded streets. I glared at everyone that had the speed of fucking snails. MOVE! I almost had to barge past these two fat bitches who were taking their sweet time walking off the bus. Once from behind them I took a quick glance down at my watch. It was just past noon when I arrived in New York. Gripping my bags, I walked with my possessions in tow, exiting the subway. As soon as I left from the underground, I was met with the blaring sun and noise of the city. I stood on the curb and waved my hand for a taxi. Just as I was about to enter, a fucking douchebag jumped in front of me.

"I'm sorry! I'm late for work!" he looked at me, wondering would I let it slide.

"I give no fuck, fuck out my cab!" I grabbed him by his red tie and hoisted his ass out my cab.

"Bitch!" I heard him yell angrily as I smiled smugly.

"103 and 3rd please and thank you." I told the driver sweetly. With no reply, he drove me to my cousin's house. I exited the cab and handed the driver the money. I made my way to her front door. I frowned, why does she have a dent in her door? When Haruna opened the door, I smiled lightly.

"Haru, it's been a while."

"Hey." She let me in.

"Now, before I get started to help you around here, why is there a dent in your door?" she snorted lightly.

"One of Hiro's friends did it…they were looking for him." I knew she didn't give me all the details, but that's fine. I'll be here longer than she thinks, so she can't evade me for long.

"Father says if you want a divorce, let him know and he will file it immediately." I removed my brown jacket and tossed it gently on the arm of the couch.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"He relapses on drugs, leaves you alone and doesn't attend to his now burnt ass club, and you still don't find a divorce necessary?" I asked her incredulously. She sighed heavily.

"I love him Ming. I know you're too much of a calculating person to understand, so I won't go into it."

I folded my arms.

"Love won't fix a relapse. Love won't fix a club that's burnt. Love won't do anything in this situation but make you look sorely stupid." She looked like she wanted to cry, so I finally eased up on her.

"I'm serious Haru, think on it. Your…what are you having? You didn't tell me."

"A son." She said.

"Your son deserves better than this. His father needs to be a positive role model for his child." Haru put her head on my shoulder.

"I know Ming, I know…but I need your help." She finally admitted.

"You know I'll drag him by the neck if I have to." I smiled. Haruna's pride would never allow her to ask anyone from her family for help, this is why I came unannounced. She was always the type to think she could handle everything on her own. There was a knock on the door. She sat up but I put my hand on her leg.

"Nah, I got it." I walked over to the door to see a cop.

"Is Haurna Otomo here?" I nodded.

"Yes she is what you need?" I asked.

"We've discovered new information about her case, we need to ask some questions and let her be aware of our findings." I turned to Haruna whom nodded. I looked back at him.

"You may come in." As he entered, I turned to Haru again.

"You know what? I'll leave this up to you. I'll do the dirty work." I left out the house and decided to start hitting the streets to find Hiro. Haruna told me about Catlice and where she lived.

That's the first spot to hit. Now that I'm here, this shit will get nipped fast and quick.

...

Nicole's POV

_'So, do you repent now?'_

I looked around. Where was I? It seemed like I was in an empty room with this voice talking to me. I folded my arms.

_'I fucked up, I'll admit it, but I didn't have to almost die.'_

_'Girl, you think this is really a game don't you?'_ the voice laughed. I rolled my eyes.

_'I'll own up to my shit but I don't want to quit! I came way too far; I did way too much to just drop everything now!'_

_'Obviously you still haven't learned your lesson. I've given you a chance, a shot at redemption and you let your greed and selfishness rule. The World doesn't belong to you or your team. You don't even belong to yourself anymore.'_

_'Oh shut up.'_ I covered my ears. I'm still hearing these crazy voices in my head. I'm sick of this! Isn't it enough I feel bad? Damn, I worked to get where I was. I'll give Sirayah an appropriate apology and that should be enough. I don't like the choices I've made…but they got me where I dreamed to be. Maybe things could have been different if I went about things different.

My eyes shot open.

"Uhmm…" I groaned as I felt the sting of the IV in my arm. Pressing the button, I sat up the bed, my head spinning from finally sitting up. I gripped my head and focused my vision. It was night time. I slept the day away. Grunting, I pressed the service so I could get some water. The nurse walked in after several minutes of waiting.

"May I have some water?"

"Yes, I'll be back, want the lights on?" I nodded and she walked over to me in the dark and turned the softly lit lamp on. Turning on her heels she went to go fetch my water. When she left, I was alone with my thoughts again, something I didn't like. I don't like to think, it just reminds me how I've come to hate myself and look at all of what I lost. I could have had either a daughter or son…and I threw that life away. I had someone that cared about me, but threw that away for these fake people. Looking out the window I rested back on the pillow. God only knows what the gossip circles are saying about me. When the nurse returned with my water she set on the desk.

"Hey, what did you guys report about me?" I asked her.

"Cairo told us to tell the public you collapsed from exhaustion. Little sleep, recording music and a little partying can make any normal person collapse."

"Oh…ok." She left me once more and I took my drink of water. Ugh. I want to get out of here. Too much silence gives way to thought, and right now…

I give up on thinking.

...

Sirayah's POV

Whooo. Man, I hate that vacation is over. I had too much fun in Chicago with Huey and the team. The faculty as well as the students was congratulating me on my engagement. But they were talking about the song Huey did right now.

"Okay, Miss S, I'mma have to ask you to make my nigga Huey put out some CDs, that shit was-" he stared at me after he used profanity.

"Sorry. Uh, he gon have to make some albums. Nigga said Duey got Fruit of the Loom on his forehead. That's real." He nodded his head. I just laughed as I passed out the sheets for their new assignments.

"Okay, okay. Don't get too comfortable, we got work to do." They were happy to play and were setting up. My uncle stood at the door and motioned me to come over to him.

"So, what do you say?"

"…About what?"

"Working on Kentrell's song? He called back today." I frowned up.

"Oh. No. I'll let them do a track for EmCea." I wasn't going to do anything for those freaks, especially after Cairo's little stunt.

"Besides, Huey doesn't get along to well with that bunch. It would be a personal conflict of interest. But my students like EmCea too, so no loss will be made."

"Ohh okay, geez, you must have forgot about this guy, he was calling all this morning before you touched down."

I kinda did for a moment there, I mean; a lot has happened to me this past few weeks.

"Sorry uncle."

"Did you visit Nicole?" his face turned grave.

"…No. Have you?" he shook his head.

"She refused to see me and your mother." I frowned as I gripped the door.

"…I'll talk to her, but right now I got to get back to work." I shook my head as I went back into the classroom.

...

Hiro's POV

I looked at myself in the dingy apartment mirror. I'm at a fucking loss. I lost my fucking club and now Jazmine talking about she wants her fucking money. Bitch. Fuck her. My black hair that was once soft and full of sheen was now stringy and dry; I pushed behind my ears as I splashed cold water on my face. I had to score some money; I guess I could sell the coke if me or Catlice didn't use it up first. I was finally able to get some fresh new cloths and I threw my shades over my red ringed eyes. The cops were swarming the club and I know they're looking for me, so I had to fess up to the music about that sooner or later. Stuffing the phone in my pockets, I walked past her.

"I'll be back, when I do, we have to talk." I said without giving Catlice anytime to answer. I hit the pavement, walking fast paced to my destination. When my phone rang I looked at the caller ID. It was Huey, I instantly ignored it. Ceasar called, I ignored it. Riley called, I ignored him too. I know I'm fucked at the moment. I don't need to be reminded about it and be scrutinized. I need to get some money and get this shit back stable. For what seemed like the 3oth time, my phone rang again. It was from an unknown number, since I definitely didn't trust that, I ignored it too. My phone buzzed of a text message I received and I read it, it was from the unknown number.

_'You cannot ignore the monster staring you in the face. Next time this number calls, bitch you better answer. Your life depends on it. I got my hands dirty once I don't mind doing the shit again.'_

I frowned. Bitches got hits on me now?

_'Man fuck off Jazmine.'_

_'This ain't Jazmine mothafucka.'_

I felt the hairs stand on my neck.

_'Look whoever you are; stop playing on my damn phone.'_

_'I'm a man of business Hiro Otomo, I'm not to be trifled with. You owe a client. Pay what you owe or someone will pay for you.'_

I stopped texting after that. Bunch of fucking bluffers, Jazmine's hired goons don't scare me. I scoffed as I kicked rocks getting closer to the club. I walked right up to one of the gaurds.

"I'm the owner." He looked at me.

"Hiro Otomo? The missing person? Sir, we've been searching for you. The chief went to your residence to talk to your wife. You should go to the house and talk to him, let me escort you."

"No escorts will be necessary." I said quickly.

"Well well well, look what the cat spat up." I whipped my head at the terse voice.

"Ming? How the hell you-"

"You're in no position to ask me anything bird boy. Now you're going to rehab!" She yanked me away from the scene.

"Uh ma'am, he has questions to answer!" the bewildered cop yelled.

"ASK HIM AT THE REHAB!" she shouted as she dragged me back down the street. I snatched away from her.

"What the hell is your deal? Grabbing on me like I'm your fucking child, bitch!" I screamed. I never liked her, not even before Haruna and I got together. She folded her arms.

"You are being awful. All those drugs are polluting your already small brain."

"Fuck you. Anyway, I got shit to do, rehab will wait." I turned away from her only to be yanked back.

"No….NOW!"

...

Cairo's POV

This nigga got some bars out on me? Man, I don't care, nigga can beat up 10 Kimbo Slices and I can still take this nigga on. Right now I was being interviewed and they brought that track up.

"Yea, I knew him from around the way as kids. He snuck that steal in, nigga act like he fouled on my ass. Duey, do you remember that?" I turned to him.

"He cheated, he sure did. I was giving an excellent revolutionary speech, and he hit my friend out of no where."

"So there's been bad blood between you and Huey's group since then?"

"Yeah, but see…I don't rely on beefs to get my name out there, ya feel me? But the hate is so strong with Huey man; you think he'd be more focused on that fiancé of his than on me." I shook my head.

"Yeah, she cute, Huey did good though."

"He better watch out. I cuffed her cousin, I'm sure I can cuff her too." The radio crew laughed.

"Ah, tough words!"

"It's true." I smirked.

"Watch."

After the interview we had to hit the hospital. When I asked to see Nicki, the nurse returned.

"Nicole doesn't want company at the moment…actually…she's been turning away visitors all morning. Her aunt and uncle wanted to see her earlier but she declined."

I stared at the nurse.

"Uhm, did you tell her it was us?" she nodded.

"She does not want to talk." I frowned.

"I'm not gonna waste gas on her. This is important." The nurse huffed and went back to Nicki's room. When she returned she shrugged.

"She still said no." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fuck it. Tell her she will see me tomorrow. C'mon Duey." He followed me back to the car.

"…I think something is seriously going on with her." Duey said after a silent ride.

"You think Tonya would know?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure she would."

I sat back thinking, she was first acting weird 2 months ago. Hmm…I honestly can't think of what's bothering her. So yeah, I know Tonya will tell me.

"Also Cairo, we need to talk…" I looked at him.

"About what?"

"...I've been thinking about our relationship and-" I cut him off.

"Nigga what the hell?" I motioned my head to the driver, who looked at Duey at the corner of his eye.

"…It can wait." He said flatly. I cleared my throat loudly.

"ANYWAY…I'mma hit up Tonya tonight and see if she can tell us anything."

...

Riley's POV

"Any word from Hiro?" Alice asked as she was doing the last of my freshly done braids. A nigga was looking quite rough, so I had to let the miss fix her man up.

"Nah, Huey went on to New York with Cease." I sighed. I stayed behind because Alice would be in her fall semester of school next week so I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Did you hear Cairo on the radio talking shit about you and Huey?"

"No, I'm sure YouTube will have it. That fool straight bitch made, why is he even trying?" I shook my head.

"He said some rude shit about my sister. I'mma have to fuck em' up." I just laughed.

"Alice, you are not about that life."

"….Yeah boo, you right."

She let me get up to look at the style she did.

"You hook me up for real! Thank you." I kissed her forehead. It was movie night so we were cuddled on the couch watching 'Jason's Lyric' she loved that movie and it was her turn to choose. I enjoyed the quiet nights like this when I can just chill with her. I can get use to his. When my phone buzzed I frowned in annoyance, I dug my phone out and saw it was Tonya calling me. Sucking my teeth I cut my phone off and slid it under the couch.

"Who was that?"

"Some ole' bullshit, don't worry about all that." She rested her head back on my chest. Ugh, that shit. I swear I am trying to keep my cool about that bull. I really hope that kid ain't mine. I just sighed, just another thing to worry about in my subconscious. I'm also concerned about Hiro and Haruna's future.

...

Huey's POV

"Hiro must think we're dumb we know he's dodging our calls." Caesar said annoyed. I shared his annoyance as we got closer to Haruna's house.

"You'd think he'd be more cooperative about the whole situation due to Haruna's condition. How dare he just leave her here alone." I said angrily. It was 10:00pm on the dot by the time we reached her house and I know Haruna, she would never go to bed until 12, so it wasn't unusual for us to drop by at later hours.

"There's the dent that Jazmine did to Haruna's door." Caesar said pointing at it. It reminded me of the dent Hiro gave to my door when he was high off his rocker when Haruna found out he cheated. What the fuck is up with these people and property damage? I knocked on the door lightly. When the door opened I was greeted by someone else.

"Ah, Huey Freeman…we meet again." I frowned at this strange girl. Her dark blue eyes seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it. She smirked and folded her arms.

"How convenient of you to forget the girl you fooled you so easily, tell me are you still gullible?"

"…_Ming_?" I slit my eyes at her, she laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, come in." Frowning at her, I locked eyes on Haruna. I pointed at the thing that's called 'Ming.'

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin."

"You never told me that." I felt my eyes widened, Haruna smiled sheepishly.

"Well…you never asked and I didn't know you two met already, how?" she cocked her head to the right.

"I whooped his ass in dodgeball." I fumed.

"No, I whooped your ass after I found out you lied to me." I almost said choice words but…she's Haruna's family and I respect Haruna enough to not call Ming a stupid bitch in front of her. Caesar and Haruna looked confused. Ming muttered something in Mandarin.

"Oh, don't be so rude, you ass." I translated her insult. "I still know Mandarin." I snapped.

"Humph. Some things never change." She strutted into the kitchen.

"….We need more of her. She seems pleasant." Caesar nodded slowly. Haruna giggled.

"She is a handful, but she wouldn't be Ming without that trait." Fuck her.

"Haruna, how are you doing? How's the case going?" I was sick of talking about Ming. Haruna sighed.

"A lot has happened, but do you mind if I tell you tomorrow? I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah! So piss off." Ming called from the kitchen. Haruna smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but I will tell you this…Hiro's in rehab."

I was amazed, and relived. "Really?"

"Yeah…Ming took him there." Mm, I guess she is useful. I nodded.

"Okay, well I guess we'll talk more in the morning. I must be going now." Caesar smiled.

"I want to talk to Ming!" he shouted. She came from the kitchen carrying a mini table with three cups on it.

"I fixed hot cocoa." She set the table down. Haruna counted the cups.

"There's only three."

"I figured Huey wouldn't want any." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"It doesn't have any steroids in it."

I smiled at her.

"Ha. Clever bitch." I said I respected Haruna but…yeah the restraint can't last long. Ming stuck out her lower lip.

"Awww baby Huey mad!" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I was about to go anyways. Talk to you later Haruna. See ya Cease."

"Bye." They both called. Ming said something, but I ignored her. Tomorrow I was going to be brought up to speed and make a trip to see Hiro. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Ming was going to be a pain in my ass, I already know.

* * *

You know what to do. Peace.


	31. Chapter 31

DAMN this story was suppose to be over by now. I have been busy. From social life and everything in between, this story was suppose to be completed before 2013. I haven't even started on my new joint 'Roses' yet. Yeah, that's the title of new Huey/Jazmine/OC story I got in the works. It's gonna be dark and I think my story telling will be improved cause I'm taking risks in that story and shit. lol Yeah but so sorry for that long ass hiatus. Life been wearing me out. I know after all this time this chap might look short but it's powering up to the ending of this piece. Enough of my rambling. Let me let you read. Hope ya'll had a dope Christmas and a fly new year. Let's get started.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Boondocks**

* * *

_**Chapter 31- Start of it All**_

_**Every end has a start...- Che Black Diamond  
**_

Cindy's POV

I stared at the black screen of my phone. Pushing the button and with the flick of the touch screen to unlock it, I called Jazmine. It rang for a few only to send me to voicemail. Sighing I left her a message.

"Jazmine, it's me, Cindy. Look, we need to talk. Call me back." I hung up. How'd she change that much? Maybe I didn't try hard enough as I should have. But I figured if she would see how messed up things gotten between us, maybe she'd change. I don't know. I was in my own bubble as the models giggled and held conversation. I heard Maryonnette bitch about something but she was eventually tuned out too. I found myself staring aimlessly at my phone, hoping she'd call me back before I had to get on the catwalk. Not wanting to wait, I took my chance and called again. She answered.

"Hello?" she sound like she just woke up.

"Jazmine?" I asked.

"Cindy?" her voice picked up and I heard shuffling. "Is that you?"

"Yeah…look…how are you?"

"…I'm living. Congrats to you saw you on Victoria's London Launch show last week. You were awesome."

"Thank you." I did a small smile. "Listen, I have some things to tell you. But first, you really need to call your mom."

"I've actually tried actually. Her phone's off." When I read out the number Huey gave me, Jazmine responded:

"Yeah, that's her number. I tried calling it all yesterday." I was puzzled; I was just given that number. I hope I didn't wait too long or something had happened.

"Oh." I said.

"I know its bad news; tell me what's happened now."

"She's divorcing your dad." She was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"I see…what else?"

"We need to talk about that Hiro fiasco. Jazmine, did you have anything to do with that? Be honest. What really happened?" She was quiet again.

"He was high and pushed me through a glass table." She said with finality. "People think I was the high one and fell through it on my own…no."

I could tell Jazmine wasn't lying this time. I heard the underlining anger in her voice.

"I was just trying to fix things, now he just made it all worse for me."

"Fix what?" I pressed.

"CINDY! You're on in 10 minutes!" One random model yelled.

"Ah, Jazz, I got to go. When I'm off this conversation needs to continue."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up. I stashed my phone in my desk, and ran to my place. I hope I could concentrate though, because my mind was racing about everything that was going on with the team at 180 an hour. I bit my lip on the inside. It didn't take long before I had to strut my stuff in front of those flashing lights one more time.

...

Nicole's POV

"Welcome back!" the team called at Cairo's house that night. It felt halfhearted, didn't feel it. I did a smile, albeit a tired one. Cairo wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Damn girl, the next time you want to have a vacation, let niggas know. Aight?"

"Sure thing Cairo." I nodded, smirking. I walked upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. All the noise from the music, laughs, and chatter was partially blocked out. I put the toilet seat down and sat on the toilet. What to do? How to go about doing things? I have not a clue. I guess I really should lay off the drugs for a while, their affecting my psyche. My phone rang, it was Tonya.

"Heeey girl! Damn you okay."

"I'm chill. How are you?"

"I'm ready for this kid to pop out!" she laughed. I'm sure she is.

"I have a month left. Urrgh. I'm so big, my damn shoes don't fit no more, it's all so depressing. I didn't know your feet grow when you're pregnant. I went from a perfect 7 to a whole 8!" she bitched into the phone. I slouched back and listened to her further.

"My reality show deal is almost inked dry too, I can't wait."

"Sounds like things booming for you."

"Sure is. So, I know you heard all that crazy shit that's going on with the Freemans' friend. Nigga burnt down his club and shit. They saying Holly did it." I blinked

"Really?" Damn…all that happened when I was out.

"Girl yeah, oh. Yo' cousin marrying Huey."

What? I didn't hear right.

"No she ain't."

"Yes she is. Huey got that bitch a big ring too. I'm just waiting on Riley to get me mines. Bitches fingers are cold out here." She began eating on something. Damn I missed quite a lot. I nodded.

"What else been going on?"

"That's pretty much it. The gossip has been on fire about Huey and Sirayah's engagement. They got pics of them on yacht in Chicago and shit. Nigga think he on some romantic type shit." I couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Damn, a laugh. Finally." She said in between eating. Our relationship was weird but she was the closest thing I had to a female friend right now, so I guess we're cool.

"I mean I know I'm a bitch but I don't like depressin' ass hoes on my phone. Once this baby born we gon' hit the club! Pop some bottles, you know what it is!"

"Oh, what's the gender of the baby?"

"It's a bad ass lil girl." She announced laughing. Oh, so Riley's having a daughter…possibly. I do remember Cairo telling me it could be his, but I'm not gonna let her know he told me that. I don't know…it really doesn't matter which one is the father, that baby is fucked either way. True it'll have money but…that will be one unhappy little girl.

"You name her yet?"

"I wanna name her Indigo. Something like Blue Ivy, but not too obvious, I'm not too sure yet. It's either gon' be Indigo or Kym with a 'y' instead of an 'I'.

…Yeah that poor child. I didn't even like the name Blue Ivy to be honest, get the fuck out of here with these names.

...

Hiro's POV

I was screaming in agony at the rehab. Three whole days without coke, and my system was starting to feel it. I was jerking all over my bed and sweating like crazy. I've been in this situation before but…to go without it so long, the pain felt like I was withdrawing for the first time all over again. I slapped my hands on the sides of my face. My hair was stuck on my forehead as I continued to sweat pools. It was night time and I was trying to get someone to get me a fucking sedation shot, anything to make this stop!

"Help me!" I kicked and scratched at the door. I wanted to just grab that chair and throw it at the window…but since it was that thick glass it wasn't going to work. I continued to make noise until two males came bursting into the door.

"Calm down sir." He was void of any emotion as his assistant held me own. I kicked and lunged around as he prepared the needle.

"Your body is detoxing all those drugs out your system."

"No shit!" I yelled. He ignored me and stuck me with the needle. A wave of relief soon hit me as my nerves were finally brought back down. They placed me back in the bed and walked out my room. I groaned as I finally felt a good night sleep come over me. I was told the cops would talk to me in the morning so I automatically wished I could just sleep until the New Year. Skip all these hardships and jump right back into normality. My son would be born by then, my club rebuilt, and being happy again.

"Yeah…sounds like a healthy plan to me…" I slurred in my sleep. Get back to my music…and get my life back. There's no such thing as perfection, but that was the closest thing to it.

...

Huey's POV

I groaned in the kitchen silently. Ming invited herself over my house with Haruna and Ceasar. Alice and Riley were there too. It was a dinner gathering and I didn't count on Ming being there. She was the life of the party unfortunately. She somehow managed to fool all of them into thinking she was a likeable person. Well, I know she's a liar so I guess she's doing what she does best.

"Damn that salmon smelling good nigga!" I heard Riley yell. I rolled my eyes as they laughed and resumed their chatter. Riley didn't even remember Ming, no matter how many times she described the game to him, and he could not remember her being there. Even the part of me throwing the ball so hard at her I broke her leg, he STILL doesn't remember her. All that weed must've fried his brain.

"Sirayah, could come here?" I asked. She walked into the kitchen.

"Help me with these plates." I instructed. She took two plates and headed into the living room. I heard them herd to the table. Once I got all the plates out, everyone looked at their meals. Salmon with rice mixed with veggies and fresh spinach. Ming took a bit out of her salmon.

"I'm Impressed Freeman. Sirayah, is he lying? You made this meal didn't you?" she was quite taken with the rice.

"Ahahaha. No. We take turns cooking actually. Wine or juice?" Sirayah was walking around pouring either juice or wine in the glasses.

"Wine please." She poured the wine and when she was done, she took her seat beside me.

"I know it's a shock to you Ming but I can cook." I began eating.

"Mmm…I'll give credit where it's due." She smiled.

"See Huey? She's not always such a hard bitch!" Haruna laughed, earning Ming to throw daggers at her with her piercing blue eyes. Riley was laughing so hard he did this nasty snort.

"Really Riley?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry man." He continued laughing. I thought it'd be a good idea to lift the spirits and just have a random get together. We're back in Maryland, and Haruna is getting closer to her due date. All of us decided that until Hiro was out of rehab, we'd all look after her and the baby. And she really didn't want to be in that house by herself. She and Ming are using one of Riley's many guest houses he has here. Ming popped Haruna on her arm.

"Don't call me out like that, damn." She rolled her eyes.

"Can a nigga have another plate though?" Caesar's plate was the cleanest out of all the plates on the table. He didn't even leave a single grain of rice. That's amazing. I nodded as his fat ass ran into the kitchen.

I didn't want to talk about it because Haruna was spirits were much higher than they were before, but I was going to drive up to New York to talk to Cairo. I told Sirayah about it, and she agreed that'd we'd keep my plans to myself. She needs to get away from that for a while. I also knew Tonya was closer to giving birth as well. Riley was on edge about that too, he couldn't hide his nervousness from me. He needed this friendly time too. All this anxiety going around, I had to wonder would it spread over to Sirayah and I. Things are relatively fine but for how long, you know?

I texted Cindy to see whether not she got in contact with Jazmine, but she hasn't text me back yet. She's in another country right now so who knows what time she got it or if she was still working. I haven't heard from Sarah, but I won't assume anything. With any person, at any time something can go wrong. I knew Cindy was going to reach out to Jazz; it was only a matter of time. Sirayah didn't talk much about Nicole anymore and didn't have any reaction to the stories anymore. That worried and relived me at the same time. Worried that she stopped giving a fuck, but relived she wasn't on the brink of tears like she used to.

So many things and lives were changed these past months. What else will change?

...

Jazmine's POV

"I'll have to wait until he's out of rehab." I said aloud to myself. I stared at the text message and exited out of Messaging. Rubbing my temples, I sat in my couch. Nikoali was out of town and wasn't responding to any texts or calls. We've been fighting a lot lately. The public is starting to notice the rockiness of our relationship too…didn't give a damn about that though. People act like their relationship is all lovey dovey and perfect. Like they have a right to criticize mine, hmph.

On the upside of things, I'm glad Cindy decided to talk to me again, but she sure did choose…a sticky timing to do that. Oh well. Not like she's gonna know what I did. I rapped my manicured fingers on the fabric, feeling a bit bored.

"Guess I'll go out." I resolved as I got up to get ready. As I walked in my room, Cindy called me.

"Hey!" I was cheery.

"Hi, how are you?" I threw my black romper on the bed.

"Fine." I said.

"Yeah so, finish what you were about to say." Cindy said.

"Actually, I'm about to head out myself. When are you coming back to America?"

"Saturday."

"Great. Where will you be?"

"In Woodcrest, you already know. I think Haruna will be having her baby soon." She said.

"Oh yeah that's right." I trailed off, certain she told them about our run in, but if she knew…she would've said so by now. Hey, I won't tell if she won't ask.

"Yeah so where you headed to? A club?"

"Actually no, gonna to some random restaurant. I'm in LA right now." My phone beeped and I saw that it was an important call.

"Cindy, let me call you back." I told her with urgency.

"Okay, bye." I clicked over.

"Yeah?"

"Jazmine, what do you want me to do about Hiro?"

"Can't do much until he's out. Take a break. Did you send Catlice the message?"

"Of course, I need the break too. Man, I got bitches to run through. I'll stay here in New York in the meantime." I rolled my eyes. He hasn't changed.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Peace." I hung up the phone and got ready.

* * *

=P I still haven't revealed that mysterious ass person. Ciao! I will see you guys again...sooner this time! LOL Love.


	32. Chapter 32

X3 Hello all. Let's get cracking shall we.

Jaz: LMAO. How hilarious would I be if I actually named her Lightbulb? Ya'll would look at me stupid. LOL

weridoanimelove: Aw, thanks!

Deadman2k47: Thanks.

Joice: Naw, I wasn't gonna leave my most faithful readers and commenters out the dust. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too :)

DeLorean: Yeah, Hiro getting himself right!

Guest: Good luck wit' dat patna.

MissG2020: You'll see in the chap after this one? :p

Naya: Yes I did and thank you! Sorry to keep ya waiting

BananaMilkshake: Thanks! Hope you had a blast as I did 8D

Krys: LOL! Best welcome back comment ever. YES girl, I see you been writing a shit load. I'm STLL playing catch up with Taylor Freeman, I caught up with the other one. Whoo

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN BD.**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Ripple Effect (Prt 1)**

Riley's POV

I sighed as I looked out the window. Tonya would be giving birth soon. Something in me wished I wasn't so careless back when, but I can't do anything about it. Alice senses my edginess but luckily for me I Huey wanted me to come with him to New York to see Hiro so we couldn't sit and talk about it like she wanted to. What if she leaves if this girl is mine man? I felt a pillow go upside my head.

"Nigga!" I shouted at my brother as I looked at him crazy.

"I called you four times already. I'm ready to go." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You couldn't shake me or something?" I stood up and followed him out the door.

"No." he said as he pushed the elevator button.

"Why not?" I asked irritated.

"Didn't want to." I swear this nigga play too much, and have the nerve to talk about me when we were kids. Damn. When we entered the elevator, Huey spoke to me again.

"Worried about Tonya, aren't you?" I frowned and nodded.

"Yeah Huey, I mean… don't want to be a dad not like this." Huey nodded.

"You'll be okay, no matter the outcome."

"How you know?" I looked over at him. He looked back at me.

"Cause you're Riley Escobar Freeman. That's how I know."

I paused for a long time. I was shocked at the answer and the many possible meanings behind it but no matter how annoying I could be to Huey, he'd never leave me out to dry without throwing nigga a life line every once and I while. I smiled.

"Word? Thanks."

"No problem." We exited out the elevator and into the garage. My phone buzzed with a text message. It was from Cindy!

'Hey Reezy! Al told me what's up. Just sending texts to folks, lettin' ya'll know I'm in town! See you back in Woodcrest! Peace and hair grease!'

"Cindy's back in town!" I announced, Huey unlocked the car door.

"That's cool, did she meet with Jazmine?" I frowned up.

"Why would she meet with Jazmine?" Huey explained the whole story to me as he drove to the rehab center.

"Oh. Hum." That was my only response. Cindy shouldn't try to help her in my honest opinion but if Sarah wanted to connect with her I suppose she could be a positive enforcement. At this point it would only be Cindy who'd be willing to do anything for her anyway.

"She hasn't heard a word from Sarah either."

"Have you called her?"

"Yeah…the line is dead. Keep heading to voicemail."

"You don't think Tom went all OJ Simpson on a bitch did he?"

"….Well Riley let's hope not." I looked out the window, unsure how to keep this conversation going being that I could care less about Jazmine in all honesty.

"How long is Hiro staying holed up in there? Is it going to be 6 months like last time?" I remember the first time Hiro had to go to rehab; he didn't get out until that time.

"I don't know." Huey parked the car in the vistor's parking lot and we got out the car. I hated rehabs. I hated seeing all those strung out people all in one place. It was fucking depressing when I went to see Hiro the first time. I accidently had to hear how one girl turned to heroin after her mom died and began stripping and prostituting to feed her addiction. Some heavy shit man. I mean…I won't like I did my share of coke when I first got into the game but I didn't get hooked on that shit. I definitely steered clear of that crack shit. When we walked in it was dead silence. It was morning time so…no sob stories to walk in on, thank God.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked us.

"We're here to see Hiro Otomo, is he available for visitation?"

"What are your names?" she began writing down on a pad.

"Huey and Riley Freeman." Huey said. She did more scribbling and stood up from her desk.

"Hold on I'll see if he's up and comfortable with visitors." She walked down a hallway to our left. Huey and I stood idly by as we waited. When we heard the front doors open we moved out the way the person could wait for the receptionist.

She was a white woman, haggard clothes and was trembling. Huey and I stood even further, but she caught us and began talking. Holy crap.

"You-you-you two work here?" her voice asked shaky. She looked at me and pointed.

"Wait a minute? Escoabar? Is that really you?" Huey covered his mouth and she smiled.

"You're that….that rapper guy, my friend loved you. She died in an overdose last month…and that's why I'm here. I'm so tired of this life. I hate myself more than life its self. All I have to my name is this iPod. She showed us her dirty pink iPod shuffle.

"I listen to your song 'Loser' all the time. It lifts the spirit." Huey seemed to have disappear at my side as I looked around for him. Where the hell was that receptionist? I looked at the woman.

"Thank you…" I said.

"You're welcome. You want to know something? I didn't always look like this. I was a real doll…then my fucking low life excuse of a father-"

"Freemans? Hiro is ready to see you." The lady cut her off as she walked back towards the front.

A wave of relief overcame me. I looked at the girl, took my chances and hugged her.

"Get yourself better. You'll be alright." She broke down crying right there. I didn't even think to realize those might've been the worst timing of words I've ever said maybe? I awkwardly handed her over to the receptionist who was no doubt leading her to a room. And like magic, Huey was back in the picture.

"Where the fuck did you go?" I asked heated. Huey looked dead at me and lied to my face.

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"…NO YOU DIDN'T!" I hissed. He shrugged.

"What? Want me to show you the stall I took a piss in? I can't make you believe me."

"You right! I don't believe you! The most awkward moment in my life and you wanted to be a ninja?"

"You know I hate ninjas." Huey opened the door to Hiro's room. I was still frowning at this grimey nigga who apparently hates himself now. Hiro was sitting at a desk wearing some grey sweats, plain white tee and a black robe. He looked like he was getting better; he still had rings around his eyes though we sat on his bed as his eyes followed us.

"Hey." He said dully.

"Hey." Huey and I said in unison. Hiro looked at us, Huey spoke.

"You're going to miss the birth of your son, I hope you're happy."

Damn it Huey if I knew he was gonna say all that I would've spoken first.

"No, no I'm not happy. But I made my bed, and for now I'm sleeping in it. If all you guys came here to do was to rub it in my face, just leave."

I nudged Huey hard in his side as I decided to talk the reigns of this conversation.

"No Hiro, we didn't come here for that. I just want to know what the hell happened."

I'm so serious, what the hell happened? One week I see him and he's happy, his shit together and he's running his club. Next thing I know, he's fucking up and somehow got his club burnt to dust. Something happened in between this gap of events. He can't convince me he out the blue decided to snort up again. He had too much riding for him this time.

"How'd you wind up back on coke?" Huey continued with his ever popular bluntness. Hiro looked at him.

"Does that matter? I got back on it, and no matter who gave it to me, it was my choice to fuck everything I had going up." My ears wiggled.

"What do you mean….'who gave it to me'? Someone offered it to you?" Even though Hiro was drug free, people still did drugs in his place, whether he knew it or not. Especially in the VIP booths it was participated in. I should know, I did ecstasy in there once. No one ever tried to get him back on it though; they understood how hard it was for him to get clean.

"Who gave it to you? Stop bullshitting us." Huey pressed. "We're big boys we can take it."

"It was Jazmine. She gave it to me alright?"

My mouth dropped.

"But…even with that story…I'm not innocent in all this either." He whispered.

...

Cindy's POV

"ALICE!" I screamed happily.

"MY BITCH CINDY!" Alice returned the greeting. We ran into each other in a hug and bounced around happily as we embraced each other. Caesar just pouted.

"I wasn't greeted like that when I picked yo' ass up. That's so rude. That's so unforgiveable." He shook his head. I ignored him playfully.

"So how you been girl?" I asked.

"And you gon' ignore me? I swear a nigga can't get no love right now!"

"I'm fine. I'm officially in my second half of school! I'm almost done!"

"Fuck ya'll."

"That's terrific! You know you and I have to celebrate! Poppin bottles in the heels! Pushing a Maserati fresh OFF the lot girl. We gon' make these hoes hate us when we strut in that bitch!" I laughed. I had to be hood fo' my Al.

"Ya'll some trifling females."

"Mhm. You already know! Hahaha." Alice gave me a high five.

"Damn ya'll." I looked over at Caesar.

"I'm sorry honey, were you saying something?"

"I hate both of you." Me and Alice just laughed at him. When we got in the car I looked at her in the back seat.

"We gon' get high tonight, man I miss my weed buddy." I said. She grinned.

"You got the cigarillos?" I shook my head as I dug in my purse.

"No, I'm gonna have to buy some." My phone then rang. I looked at the caller I.D and I frowned in concern. Mr. Freeman?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lil baby, are you in town?"

"Yes sir, you need anything?"

"Yea…I fell in the kitchen…luckily I had my phone on me. I know the boys are out of town…there would be no point to call them."

"OH MY GOSH! We're on the way! CAESAR DRIVE TO POP'S PLACE!" I shouted while still on phone.

"What's wrong?" Alice whispered.

"Grandpa fell in the kitchen." I said as I hung up.

"Shit." She muttered. Caesar parked the car and I jumped out the car. He always had his door unlocked and I rushed inside. I kneelt down to him and began helping him up.

"Oh, thank you." He said.

"How long were you laying here?" I asked.

"Just for a few minutes, I was washing these dishes and I slipped on some water." I helped him to his favorite couch.

"I called Tom, but the phone was dead." He said. I sat up frowning. Why the hell was everyone saying they could not reach the Du'Bouis? I looked out the window. When Alice and Cease walked in, I told them to tend to granddad as I made my way across the street. Tom's car wasn't in the parking lot. I knocked on the door…there was no answer. I turned the knob and to my surprise, the door opened. I walked inside. The house was undisturbed. Everything was in place…this was starting to scare me.

"Hello? It's me Cindy." I called as I cautiously walked around the vacant home. I walked up the portraits of the family that sat on the fireplace. They were mildly dusty but that was to be expected. I turned back around and made my way in the kitchen. Not a spec was out of place.

"What the hell?" I said aloud. I looked up to the ceiling; did I really want to check upstairs? Turning on my heels, I made my way to the stairwell. I gazed up at the stairs.

"Hello!?" I tried again and again there was no answer. Gripping the wood rail, I made my way upstairs. I almost jumped. It did NOT look like down stairs. The hallway's walls had dried blood running down towards the bedroom as well as the carpet had splatters. My heart was racing a mile a minute. It was wise for me to turn and haul my white ass out of there but…I heard footsteps down stairs! I quickly made my way towards Jazmine's room and slowly closed the door behind me. I looked at the window, my ticket out. I heard rapid footsteps, someone ran up here! Not even thinking I opened the window and through myself out, landing in thorn bush. Ignoring the pain I limped back across the street. My arm was killing me and my leg was bleeding.

"Holy fuck!" I cried as I rushed into the house. Everyone looked at me.

"What the hell?" Grandad frowned.

"What happened to you?" Caesar shouted.

"The better question is what happened across the street! Call the cops. Something happened in the Du'bois house." I huffed as Alice sat me down.

"What? Tom went out town. Someone broke in?" Looked at him puzzled.

"What?" He nodded.

"He told me he was uh…going to go on a Do It Big trip with Sarah two weeks ago. I ain't heard a peep from him. He said he was going to be back this morning, that's why I called him but his phone was dead so I guess he's not back yet."

…Oh….shit. Granddad raised his eyebrows.

"Did I miss something?"

"…Call the police." I repeated.

...

Ming's POV

I was playing Smash Brother's Brawl with Haruna when she flinched.

"URGH!" I looked down. Her water broke!

"SHIT!" I screamed as I hopped up. Where the hell were Caesar and Alice picking up Cindy? Haruna grabbed both sides of her stomach. I helped her get off the couch. She wobbled towards the door.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her to the door. She glared at me.

"I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY BITCH! DO I LOOK OKAY?"

"Actually you're glowing." I smiled. She gripped my wrist harder, which kinda hurt.

"Ow! I was kidding!" I snatched away from her as I guided her to my rental car. The contractions apparently started to kick in.

"FUCKIN DRIIIIVE!" she wailed in the drivers side. I started the car and made my way to Woodcrest Baptist. I would have to wait and call everyone until I reached the hospital.

* * *

BRAAAAANNNNNNG STOPPED AT A CLIFF AGAIN. What's gonna happen in Part 2?! Stick around and find out. Love ya! Tell me ya thoughts in the comment box!


	33. Chapter 33

Duh. Dun dun dun. dun dun dun duh duuuuuuuuuuuuun. That Eye of the Tiger beat right there. lol Hi, I'm back. New installment. Lessse what we got here.

DeLorean Hedgehog: Yeah...what haaaaapen? I dunnno. :)

.xox: Glad you like this chapter. Huey's more of a DBZ fighter than a ninja, that's why he doesn't like them. They be sneaky and shit. Just do it! lol I...don't like Naruto actually. Dragon Ball Z FO LYFE. lol Due to the current situation with Tom, that can get sticky. Yeah Jaz is to blame but...what's the deal with her parents? :p

Deadman2k47: Yep.

BananaMilkshake: Let's see what happened!

Jazavelli: Gurl, stop being so mean. She had problems! LOL. Yeah, Hiro getting back on track. But that won't be easy. We still have that mystery guy.

Alex Eats Cake: Thank you! I'm happy to make you laugh.

MissG2020: Sorry, you know how I do with these cliffhangers! 8D

Asura: Well lets continue the story shall we?

Krys: lol okay. 8)

Schweetpea: I missed you girl. Glad to know you're still reading. I love Ming too, she'll be apart of my new story I'm currently working on.

**DISCLAIMERS: DON'T OWN BD**

* * *

**Chapter 33- Ripple Effect (Prt 2)**

Ming's POV

I drove as fast and safely as I could to the hospital. Haruna was cringing and breathing hard.

"The contractions are getting closer together!" she screamed through gritted teeth. I barely made it to Woodcrest Baptist soon after the announcement. After parking the car I ran to her side and opened the door.

"Look, I have to go get you a wheelchair I'll be right back!" I rushed into the entrance and was met by a non-caring nurse at the desk. Of course, it never fails. She chewed her gum and ignored my urgent burst at the desk.

"Please! My cousin is about to give birth, we need a wheelchair." I said. She gazed up at me as she continued to pop her gum.

"Hold on." She said with no interest.

"There is no holding on, I need a chair now." I looked around, there weren't a lot of people there, but she is most important, that's all I know and care about. She was making a few phone calls and was writing down something on a sheet of papers.

"Does the pregnant woman have insurance?" I looked at her. You know what? Fuck her and this hospital. Running towards the vacant lot of wheelchairs I snatched one and ran out to my cousin. She was holding onto the car door, half way hanging out.

"What was taking you so long?" she moaned. I helped her into the seat.

"Hey!" I turned to see two other nurses.

"Sorry about Helena. We're here to help. Follow us, we will get her a room immediately." The blonde one said. As they directed us to the room, the brunette asked all the questions they needed for information.

"Alright Mrs. Otomo Dr. Schwartz will be with you." The blonde said as they hooked her up to the machines and prepared her. As I walked out, Haruna called.

"Where are you going?" she shrieked.

"I have to call the gang and tell them you're in labor." I said.

"No no, make the call here; I don't want to be left alone. I'm scared and I'm losing it!" she huffed as the nurses set her legs up.

"Bad enough my husband isn't here. You're not going anywhere." She said as she paced her breathing. I stood off to the corner as I dialed Caesar.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you guys? Haruna is in labor!" I said.

"We…ran into a bit of trouble. Something happened to Mr. Freeman and we're talking to the cops right now."

"About what?" I dragged my voice. I didn't want her to be here with just me.

"A possible homicide, but we will try to be there as quickly as possible."

"Are Riley and Huey still in New York?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell them what's up. They won't make it back until later tonight though."

"We will still be at the hospital so that is fine. Just hurry up and get here." I demanded.

"Will do we will be there as soon as we can."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. The doctor rushed in and washed his hands.

"Hi there Mrs. Otomo. Let me see what we got here." He scanned her stomach with some device, I can't remember the name right now.

"You're completely dilated, good. Now, let's get this baby out quickly and safely." He smiled. Haruna looked over at me.

"Where is everyone?"

"Something happened. They need to take care of it first before coming here." She turned her head back and forth on her pillow.

"I want them to be here!" she sobbed. I gripped her hand.

"They'll be here, just calm down and focus on the baby." I said coolly. She looked at me and nodded, only to grip my hand hard.

"UGHHHHH!" she screamed.

"On the count of three, I'm gonna say push!" the doctor screamed. I felt my feet get cold. Thank God I can't see what the doctor was seeing. I'm starting to feel faint. This shit makes me not ever want kids.

"One…two…three…PUSH!"

She pushed and screamed louder than she ever had before. I began shaking. I'm not ready for this shit!

...

Caesar's POV

So much shit was going on right now. I looked at the team.

"Haruna is giving birth."

"Ah damn, we got to go to the hospital." Cindy said adjusting her crutches.

Cindy wound up spraining her ankle when she had jumped out Jazmine's window, so she was given crutches. The cops were over there investigating the premises after Cindy said apparently someone had come into the house while she was upstairs. Granddad explained to them that Tom told him they were going out of town and was supposed to be home that today. We told them we could never get in contact with neither Tom nor Sarah and that was way before the supposed trip. Alice frowned.

"I wish the cops would come on! Shit." She muttered. The cops were outside talking to granddad.

"I got to call Huey and Riley. They might be on their way home. Sirayah's at a game with her school, she won't be done until 9:30. I sent her a text keeping her up with what's going on."

"Well I got to call Jazmine and let her know what's happening. Her parents could be in danger or worse." Cindy said.

...

Nicole's POV

Tonight I was having some much deserved fun out in Brazil. Cairo flew all of us out here for a concert, but we stayed all that week partying, drinking and lots of fucking. I must say it did a body good to release all that pent up stress. Everyone was sleep though. I was up in my room writing some raps. I could hear Duey coughing and shit as he left his room. That nigga been sick a lot lately and been arguing with Cairo more too, I just shook it off, none of it was my business. I was thirsty so I too left my room. I walked in the kitchen to see Duey taking some pills.

"You straight?" I asked. He glared at me.

"You trying to be fucking funny?" he hissed.

"What? No nigga, calm down, I meant like are you okay. Damn." I raided the fridge for my favorite Cranberry juice. I rinsed a cup off and poured it in. Duey was clinching the counter top as he was hunched over. I raised an eyebrow.

"Duey?" I asked. He began to walk away.

"I'm fine." He wiped his nose and went back to his room. Oookay, on that note I went back to my room. I wrote a few more raps as the hours went by and Duey reemerged from his room coughing, even harder this time. I was starting to get tired of his coughing ass. Rapidly tapping down on my pen I got up and walked out to the hallway. Duey was back in the kitchen taking more meds.

"Nigga can you calm your damn coughing? It's getting on my fucking nerves. Take a Halls. Shit." As I ranted he turned away and proceeded to throw up blood. What the actual fuck? I stood as far as I could from this 28 Weeks Later zombie ass nigga and went to go get Cairo. He was sleeping with like…3 other folks in his bed.

"Cairo, wake up, something is really wrong with Duey." I shook him. He mumbled in his sleep and turned away.

"Cairo, get up and go look at him damn." I said irritated. He and everyone else were hard ass sleepers, so of course his coughing didn't wake them up.

"What's wrong?" he slurred as he sat up.

"He was throwing up blood and shit." I said disgusted. He got out the bed and walked into the kitchen. Duey was cleaning the blood up with some bleach.

"Duey what-"

"Don't even talk to me." He grumbled as he continued cleaning. I felt another feud between the two brewing, so I stood back again.

"Nigga it ain't my fault you sick."

"YES IT IS!" he screamed as he stood up. I moved my head to the right. Duey was trembling as he went into the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife.

"You cheating ass bitch!" he ran towards him. I screamed and ran out of the way. What the hell was going on? Did I miss something? Duey was trying to stab Cairo with the knife. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. They continued to fight as the crew was waking up to the commotion.

"Yo, what's going on?" Wacko walked in dazed. The groupies all walked out too, along with Lito.

Duey looked at all of them and pointed at them.

"Get yourselves checked out. That's all I got to fucking say." He pushed pass Cairo and walked out the house.

"Aw hell naw, what he mean get checked out?" One girl yelled. The commotion was loud and yet, I managed to tune all of that out as I stood there in disarray.

He…couldn't mean what I think he meant…I bit the inside of my lip so hard it drew blood. It couldn't be. No…no…_**no**_.

...

Huey's POV

"Riley, Haruna's in labor!" I cried as I ran into his room. I shook him and he mumbled. Sirayah had sent me a text that she was at the hospital and informed me about Haruna's status.

"Woah, what?" he said as he was waking up. I covered my nose.

"Damn nigga, your breath is tough." He frowned and covered his mouth and got out his bed and to the bathroom. He walked out still frowning at me.

"Let's go" he said. I wanted to laugh at him. I know Hiro was sleep, and I didn't know whether not to call him. I already rubbed it in his face about missing his sons' birth, I know it was harsh but I had to say it. About this Jazmine shit I don't even know what to do with that. Not only she got him back on that shit, but he lied about that fight they had in the club. I'm no investigator, but I'm so sure she had something to do with his club catching fire. I'm certain on that. Cindy is going to be so pissed. She was going to give her another chance and she pulls all this. Nah, Haruna or Ming should contact Hiro if they hadn't already. Speaking of Cindy, she called.

"Hey Huey, we're at the hospital, and we got some stuff to tell you."

"Okay, how is Haruna?"

"She just got done! Baby Akira is here! Ohh just wait till you see him!" she said. I smiled. Hiro always said he wanted his son named Akira, Haruna kept her promise to name their son that.

"Did you call Hiro?"

"Haruna left him a message; he was sleep when she called." I nodded.

"What is it you got to tell me?" I asked.

"It has to wait till you get here, it's a long story." She said. I rolled my eyes. My life is never so simple, is it?"

"Fine, we'll probably make it up there by daybreak." I said.

"Okay, later!"

"Bye."

...

Hiro's POV

My eyes were nearly bloodshot red. I missed the birth of my first son. It seems like I cried all that morning when I found out. I feel like straight shit. I had to tell the investigators to come at another time. I had to be alone today. I was sick of this shit it was getting to the point I'd just I lied about the fight with Jazmine and this was a case of arson and I did have cocaine in my club. I literally have nothing to lose right now. My club is gone, I'm stuck in rehab for another 3 months and I missed out on my own sons' birth. What else besides my sanity can I lose next? I pulled the covers over my head. All of this fucking sucks!

...

Ming's POV

I smiled down at my new nephew. He was a cute button, I can't even lie!

"Hey Aki." I cooed. He was sleeping peacefully in my arms as I rocked him. Cindy due to her injuries couldn't do much and Alice was taking a million pictures and Caesar and Sirayah were dozing on and off on the couch. Haruna was dead sleep, but shit I would be too. It took her hours to get this little guy into the world. We heard a soft knock and I looked up to see the Freeman brothers walk in with balloons and care packages. I smiled. I'll be nice…but only for today…today is quite special to me. Huey looked over at Cindy.

"What the hell happened to you?" he looked her up and down.

"There was an incident over at the Du'Bois house." I spoke up. He walked over to his fiancé and scooted his way next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and went to sleep.

"What happened?" Cindy told him the story and Riley swatted his arm.

"What I tell you nigga. Tom went bat shit and killed Sarah."

"Hush Riley, no one knows what happened, that haven't even discovered a body yet." I said. And whoever that mysterious person was that came into the house while Cindy was there was never found, they suspected the person left shorty after Cindy escaped, not wanting to be caught naturally. Huey just sighed.

"Too much going on, huh?" I asked him.

"...Yeah." he said. Even though I am angry at Hiro, I know this must be hard on him. It should be him holding him right now. But, for ever action, there is a price to pay. I heard Riley snicker.

"Damn Cindy, you got murked by a bush."

"Shut up African American male."

"Woah, you told me!"

Alice was laughing and Caesar and Sirayah were still asleep, Haruna as well.

"You guys need to stop being so rowdy. People and babies are asleep." I put my finger to my lips. Riley looked at me.

"Niggas always loud, get use to it." I shook my head.

...

Jazmine's POV

"I see." I said dully. I was not expecting this sort of call this early in the morning.

"No need to panic however, we are investigating this situation thoroughly and we will see that your parents are found."

How did he know if either one was alive. If they found blood in the hallway, who knows what happened. I was a frantic mess on the inside. This was one long nightmare I just could not wake up from. I hung up the phone and sat up in bed. Looking at my lavish room, I realized how alone I was. Nikoali dropped out of sight and out of mind. I ran him off, not that I blame him. I gained all these materials and lost my humanity in the process. Sighing I stood up. Time to go back to Maryland, I suppose. I don't think I can face this alone. When I called Niko, his phone went straight to voicemail. His phone had been off for the longest. Fuck it. I grabbed a bag out my drawer. Let me wind down a bit before I make this flight.

...

Sirayah's POV

Boy I've been out the picture for a while haven't I? Well school and everything has been so hectic. Huey was finally back in town with everything that was going on. It's been five weeks since Ming came that we've seen each other. We left the hospital and went home to rest up. We were in his bed talking when he talked about Hiro.

"You know, I don't even know where to begin with this Hiro situation. I didn't know all that had happened to Jazmine's folks." I played in his afro.

"What you mean."

"Well I found out it was her that made him get back on the stuff. I was about to tell Cindy, but…then that happened. I don't know when the proper time to say anything about this is." I frowned.

"She should come clean about it." I said.

"You don't know Jazz all that well."

"True, but Cindy can't walk around trying to mend bridges off a lie. Didn't she have something to do with Hiro's club catching fire last month as well?"

"I think she does, but I can't say for sure. And Hiro lied about that fight they had at his club. It's all kinds of fucked right now." In the mist of little Akira being born, his father was going through such strife.

"What will you do?" I asked him.

"I don't know…" he snuggled deeper into my chest. "All I know is I want thinks to improve for my friends...and you know Tonya's gonna have her kid soon too." I sighed. Being reminded of Tonya reminded me of Nicole. She was released from the hospital and I still didn't hear a word from her. Then again I didn't reach out to her neither, she's probably mad at me about that. Not that I can blame her.

"Things will be fine Huey."

"You always assure me when things ain't looking good." He kissed my cheek.

"Huey, I've been thinking to call Nicole, should I?" I blurted. He shrugged.

"I guess, just expect some sob story of some kind." I chuckled.

"You sure are mean Freeman." I kissed his forehead.

"You were never bothered by it." He said.

"You're right…most of the time." He sighed.

"If I could I'd lay in this bed with you all day."

"You're not that lazy." I chuckled. My phone rang. Huey tried to stop me.

"No, you're spending quiet time with me." He growled.

"Let me go!" I giggled as I reached for the phone on my nightstand. I answered it still laughing.

"Hello?" I answered. It was silent for a long time on the other end.

"Uhm…hello?" I repeated. They hung up. I rolled my eyes. Stupid people calling the wrong numbers and being quiet and shit.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. Huey made me not think about it for the rest of the day, being my center of attention.

...

Granddad's POV

I was in the kitchen preparing for everyone to come over later today. I got more than two grandkids I swear. I looked over to the trash that needed to be taken out. I had the mind to call Huey and tell him to take this damn garbage out, I raised, fed, and clothed him, hell he owe it to me to come over here. I shook my head and laughed as I went to take it out. I walked outside and put the trash in the can. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned as was shocked.

"Tom?!" I asked.

* * *

YA'LL SHOULD BE USED TO HOW I END MY SHIT. LOL. Later. Drop a comment yo.


	34. Chapter 34

Hey. Back in this bitch again. Sorry I took long. Had a life to lead. LOL. Missed me? Welp guys, this story is coming to a head, and it's not looking good for our folks here. It's super late where I am, so I'll edit in all the new replies I've gotten once I have done sleeping. Love you guys. I never thought I'd have 300+ reviews! You guys are my inspiration for my new joint 'Roses'. You make a girl improve on her writing skills. It's because of you guys is why I write.

Enough musyness. Down to the grit of the situation shall we?  
**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

_**Chapter 34- Waterfalls (part 1)**_

_**"Don't go chasing waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're use to, I know you that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all…but I think you're moving too fast." – TLC**_

Granddad's POV

"Tom?!" I asked, he was dressed in casual attire and was looking…weird. I really couldn't read his facial expression.

"Hey Robert, sorry my phones been off. While on my vacation I lost the battery and it was expensive to call from outer country."

"Where'd you go?"

"Brazil, nothing to fancy." He looked at his house.

"So I came home to find my house taped off, I'm on my way to the police station to find out what happened. Can you give me some details?"

"Okay…uh where's Sarah?"

"She stayed in the drop off in Texas to see her mother." Tom answered with ease. I raised an eyebrow, but not so much to where he could sense my disbelief. If that's the case, why hasn't she picked up her phone? She's been trying to reach out to Jazmine, at least that's what Huey told me the last I talked to him, so it wouldn't make sense she'd be away with no number to reach.

"They found a crime scene up in your house. Cindy said there was blood all over the second floor." Tom frowned.

"Someone must've broken in and went in disarray somewhere, I'll call Sarah and notify her about this. I swear this neighborhood is getting dangerous and dangerous by the minute. Guy can't even go on his Do It Big trip without some scoundrel making a scene at someone else's house." He huffed and crossed his hands.

"I'd best go to the station and clear this situation up. See you Robert."

"Okay, bye." I closed the trash can and watched him walk to his car and drive off. I smelled lies all over that nigga. He was giving me the creeps. He wasn't talking the same way. He had more bass in his voice, he didn't sound like a whining pussy like he always do. That struck me as odd. I thought that nigga was gon' kill me or some shit. I walked back into the house and sent Huey a text for him to stop by, I walked into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. I know they were going to bring the baby by, so I decided tonight would be a grand feast. I cooked some fried chicken, green beans and cornbread and salmon for Huey's weird vegan ass. All these years of raising him and I still don't know where he got that from…oh now I remember…his father was vegan. What's wrong with eating meat? It got proteins and all that good shit. Fuck all that fat noise. He's a MMA fighter he can sweat it all out. One day I will make him eat a single strip of bacon. I laughed to myself when there was another knock on the door. I just put the chicken in so I was free to answer it. I don't know who it could be knocking though; everyone was either at home or with the baby. I looked at the peephole to see an unexpected guest at my door. I opened it casually. She grinned, but somehow, that smile lost all its genuine meaning so many years ago.

"Been a while, Mr. Freeman."

"Hey Jazmine, how you been?" I asked her.

"…Fine. I won't trouble you long; I was wondering did you hear from my parents recently?"

"You actually missed your dad; he went to the police station." She dropped that empty smile.

"Police station?" she asked.

"I…think you should go meet him there." I felt sorry for this girl. She was once so bright, so full of life, now her green eyes look hollow and dark. I don't know how or where down in her life she became a tragic poison to herself.

"What happened?"

"It'd be best if Tom told you dear. " I said. Her eyes darkened but smiled never the less.

"Alright then, thank you Mr. Freeman, you take care."

"You too Jazmine." I closed the door once she turned her back to leave. I shook my head. Kid is lost. My phone then rang, what the hell! Damn, leave me alone! I'm old! I'm too old for this shit!

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah you text me?" Huey asked.

"Naw, I sent a telegram."

"….Well you're old enough for it."

"Nigga…I hate you."

"I love me too. So what's up?" I rolled my eyes.

"When are you guys coming over?" I asked as I stirred the green beans around. I set the pan up for Huey's salmon as I held the phone with my shoulder.

"Eh is 6 okay? Oh no…wait, that's way past your bed time."

"FUCK YOU AND TELL RILEY TO BUY SOME COKE!"

"Drugs won't make you any up to snuff."

"Huey, when you're my age, I hope your grandkids make fun of you as much as you do me! I'm hurt! I fed you, clothed you and I took care of you!"

"Didn't you leave me in Movie Theater to get caught? Didn't you make me have to kick out the crazy wolf bitch and you made me take pictures of you in a thong, an image that scarred me for-"

"People make mistakes nigga BYE." I hung up the phone. My phone buzzed as a text message.

_'Love you granddad. :) –Huey'_

I simmered in my anguish.

...

Tom's POV

I fiddled with my thumbs, waiting on the investigations to get started. I don't know what happened! I am worried, Sarah's not answering her phone and I'm looking suspicious. The cops walked in.

"Thomas Du'bois?"

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Where were you this past week?"

"I was in Brazil with my wife Sarah, I have booking tickets for two for proof."

"Yeah, we're going to have to take a look at that. You are aware there was a potential homicide in your home? Forensics found that the blood found was there for a good amount of days."

I frowned. "I was not aware. I know not how that could have happened. Maybe some burglars broke in, got into it and a casualty happened." They showed me of the bloody hallway. I grimaced.

"You sure you do not know what could have happened?" I shook my head.

"No, I do not."

"What airline did you use for this trip Mr. Du'bois?" The investigator lit a cigarette as he was writing notes.

"AirTran." I had to give them my card number and social security.

"Okay, we're going to contact the BWI airport to confirm your story. If everything checks out, you'll be on your way, but we are keeping tabs on you. This investigation is far from over." He put out his cigarette butt and walked out the room with his associate. I sat back in the chair and smiled coolly.

...

Haruna's POV

I gazed down at Akira. He's so cute. He was a spitting image of his father…whom I miss greatly. Ming was asleep and was snoring so loud I could hear her from the nursery. She fell asleep on the couch watching a Martin marathon they had going. After putting Akira asleep I walked to the front.

"Ming."

Nothing.

"Ming."

Still snoring.

"MING!" I screamed. She shot up and rolled to her right, which made her fall of the couch.

"What?" She rubbed her head.

"I need you to go to the store for me." I said handing her a 10. "Go get me another thing of formula."

"Okay, okay." Ming stood up and took the money. I smiled widely. She was being so nice, so I decided to soak it up before she'd stop being human again.

"I got a text from Huey; we're on for dinner over his grandfathers at six." I called after her.

"Yeah okay." She muttered, still waking up obviously. I went into my room when I pulled out my cell phone. I had 5 missed calls, all from the rehab center. I sighed as I pressed the recall button. This was why I sent Ming out instead of me going and having her look after Akira, I knew that if she knew I was going to call, or he had called she would not have let me call him back. I pressed the recall button and was waiting as the phone rang. I was surprised when he answered. I didn't even know what to say even if he did pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"…Hiro."

"Haruna? Hey, how are you? How's our son?" he asked.

"I'm fine. So is he. "I said. There was an awkward silence between us.

"I'll be out in three more months." He announced finally.

"Oh." I said. There was more silence.

"I guess I was just calling to let you know about Akira." I said.

"We need to talk."

"Where should we start? I honestly don't have the energy for said talk. I'll see you." I said.

"Okay...bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, it was just in time because Ming was back shortly after. She knocked on my bed room door and poked her head inside.

"Is Akira still sleep?" I nodded and she walked in and threw the Wal-Mart bag on my bed.

"I swear! I hate crowded spaces!"

"We're from China; you should be used to that."

"That's precisely why I hate crowded spaces! Then, this fat bitch took forever because she had gone back for something. She could've left those cakes where they were."

I shook my head and chuckled.

"Oh Ming." Akira began crying. Nature calls!

"It's 5:30, I guess we should start getting ready for the dinner?" Ming asked.

"Yeah, let go tend to Aki first." She followed me into his room.

...

Jazmine's POV

I sat in my car near the police station. I didn't want to walk in there. I was feeling uneasy and I didn't want to be told something bad. I already knew it was something bad, but I guess I'm not prepared for it. Saw my dad walk down the stairs after what seemed like an eternity. Gripping my wheel, I made the motion to get out. He heard the car door close and turned to my direction. His eyes were wide, but went back to a normal gaze.

"Jazmine? Why are you here?" he faced me fully.

"What happened in the house?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"A potential murder scene, I'm under investigation but, it's nothing to worry your pretty head about. Sarah is away in Texas. I gave them her number, but they're saying her phone is disconnected. I gave them your grandparents number, they will call them in the morning." He said. I blinked. When did mom ever talk about our grandparents? In fact, I can safely say she has never visited them since she married my dad. The reason is obvious, blah blah blah, racist drivel, and she lost contact with them since. It struck me as odd.

"…I thought Mr. and Mrs. Bloomberg didn't want anything to do with us." I bite out. He sighed.

"I know, but they reached out while we were on vacation. They wanted to reconcile. It took them awhile but hey, there's always a time for change."

Call me crazy, but I'd never forgive people who condemned my life choices, called my kid a niglet and said I was the black mans' whore…so I still didn't buy this story. And you know what? I think he knew I didn't believe him. Our eyes locked on each other, it was like looking in a mirror. We were both spineless people who got tired of being a push over and we would snap, doing whatever it took to get the respect we deserved from people.

"Where is mom?" I asked again.

"In Texas." He responded evenly.

"Who are you trying to convince here, me or you?" He smiled.

"No one, I am not troubled. The odds are against me, but I know my story…I'm sticking to it. What about you? How you been? Glad to see you didn't die in that nasty club fire. I guess the cocaine was pretty toxic. Or was it meth?"

I smiled right back at him and tilted the rim of my hat over my left eye. "Well dad not all of us are allowed to exploit the wrongly accused criminals in a failed legal system." He frowned.

"Well you sure don't mind making money off of your own sexual exploits." He spat. The icy standoff was amusing to say the least. Our conversations always made that turn.

"Oh my, struck a nerve?" I asked.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"Listen. I don't owe you any explanations, apologies or anything. I got my own life and problems to deal with. I'm being accused of murder; I don't have time or energy to waste on you. I have to start looking into getting a new home. Personally I'd set that place on fire. I hate that house."

"See dad, we still have something in common…as so do I." My left eye was still covered. That house was built for nothing but keeping lies. It was a pretty house, pretty family, picture perfect, when in reality it was never perfect. He snorted and turned on his heels.

"I love you daddy." I cooed. He continued to walk off.

"You only love yourself." He muttered, but only loud enough for me to hear.

"I learned it from the best!" I cheered. He turned half way to me and glared. He didn't say anything though and walked away. The afternoon breeze went through my hair. The mocking smile went away and was lonely again. I wanted to follow and pester him about mom because I knew he was lying but then again…I wasn't in the mood. I made a stop to a dime liquor store, got a bottle of Vodka and drove to the Hill. The place I was knew. The tree was rotting from age now, but still stood tall over the horizon of Maryland. Mold was on the roots I once sat, listening to Huey's rants and complaints. It was bare for this brisk season and its branches stirred in the wind. I sat there and began to drink. I was a nice girl. I could've been anything I put my mind to it. So why settle for this? Is it all worth it? Christ. There's no turning back now, I thought as I felt the burn of the Vodka burn my throat. I sat there and drank in silence. I still had scores to settle with Hiro, but I may lessen the traction on that…he does have a son now and all. That doesn't change the fact he owes me though. I lay back on the grass and I fell asleep.

...

Riley's POV

Ugh. Tonya's due one more month. I can't believe how fast time's been flying. Her kid would only be a month older than Akira. It's scary. We were at the dinner at granddad was telling me how weird Tom was acting when me and Huey were alone with him in the kitchen. Huey was inspecting his meal like granddad poisoned it or something; I don't know why he was so reluctant to take his food.

"Yeah, he was all calm sounding; I was like 'nigga there was blood all over your fucking house!'" Huey turned from the stove.

"That is the wrong reaction to have to something like that."

"Huey, why are you checking the food like that?" I asked. Granddad slowly turned his head to him.

"Oh, you didn't tell your brother how you were making fun of your poor ole granddad? Riley, he said I usually should be asleep at this time."

"…You mean you aren't?" He tossed a plastic spoon at me.

"I may be 89, but I still get the BITCHES." He huffed as we helped him in the kitchen. We could hear Akira making baby noises and the occasional laughter from the room. He was adorable. We're glad he didn't suffer any problems from Haruna's stress. Me and Huey were setting up the plates for everyone at the table. Huey placed Ming's plate down in front of her.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"I heard the fakeness in that." He said.

"Huey, this is a joyous occasion. Pull some happiness out that afro of yours and smile." She laughed.

"How about you-" I pushed him in the kitchen before he could say something terrible. We began eating shortly after. Alice was talking about her time and school, and Sirayah mentioned advancing to teaching college students music like her mother once she and Huey were married. Cindy was on injury leave from work, so she'd be down here with us for a while, Caesa had a live performance to attend to in LA at the last minute, so he couldn't be there. We kept our discussions light hearted. We're together to celebrate the birth of Akira.

"Yo, so I've been thinking of starting a clothing line." I announced.

"That's cool dear, what would it be called?" Alice asked.

"It already exists, it's called Fubu. Riley you're old enough to claim what's rightfully yours." Huey interjected.

"That joke would have worked….in 1997, ass." I laughed. I turned to Alice.

"Anyway, I haven't figured that out yet. It would sorta be like Ed Hardy, but not all that flower shit. Okay, maybe not like Hardy, but the style is urban of course."

"Draw these bitches some roses on the t-shirts. Bitches love roses." Huey said. The table was rolling until Sirayah spoke.

"…Huey I like roses." Huey was quiet for a while before looking at her.

"Damn it girl, you ruined the joke." He said. Ming sucked her teeth.

"I know I love me some roses. They make me all feminine and crap."

"Why are you giving those flowers such a tough job?" Huey asked. Cindy, Haruna, and Alice were in tears by this point. Akira just looked at us and was grinning, but not knowing what the hell was going on. He just knew everyone was laughing.

"Heeeey, tune down the language." Haruna said after laughing. Ming was glaring at Huey. That nigga was on a roll with these checks. I guess he noticed he wasn't being an ass as of late and was making up for it. The dinner ended at 8:30 because granddad got sleepy. Me, Alice, Sirayah and Huey decided we'd sleep over. It was partially because we didn't feel like driving and he still had the rooms set up for us to sleep in. I was laying on Alice's lap as I drew invisible circles around her leg.

"Yo, I'm scared about the whole thing about Tonya." I admitted.

"Don't be. I'll be there beside you regardless." She pulled at my braids. "I'm glad you slowed your partying down." She said.

"Yah, but I'm still mad at you though. You and Cindy be lighting up without a nigga." I sighed. She just laughed.

"You don't have any bud, do you?" She shook her head.

"Nah, and I think I'll stop it soon anyway. I'm trying to be a nurse and…I have a career to think about. I love the Mary Jane, but something gotta give."

"Aw look at you being all grown and responsible." I grinned.

"Life will do that to ya." I began scrolling through my phone. I was looking through Twitter and I shot up off Alice's lap after a particular post was treading.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" I screamed and jumped out the room. I could hear Alice yell : 'what the hell?' I banged on the guest room door where Huey and Sirayah was at. Huey opened the door.

"What man, I was about to handle business." I heard Sirayah snort from the bed. He turned to her,

"Hey, you know you want the D, don't trip."

"Nigga EW! I don't want to hear that!" I shouted. I shoved my cell phone in his face as I lead him out the door of the room. He snatched my phone and frowned.

"Fuck Twatter, why you showing me this?" I closed the door behind him.

"Naw nigga LOOK!" I said. Huey was reading and his mouth dropped and he looked up at me.

"Oh shit." He whispered. He nodded towards the stairs.

"Let's go down in the kitchen." We scurried down the steps and walked into the dark kitchen. We sat down in at the table and talked in hushed whispers.

"Duey has AIDS?" Huey said. Duey apparently took to Twitter to admit not only was he infected, but to warn anyone that could've slept with Cairo or any members of Renegade to get checked.

"I can't believe it, he saying all this crazy gay shit." I scrolled as he was actively began posting again.

"Mmm. They got that SHIT." Huey improvised. I nodded.

"Hell yeah, I mean that's so…Ugh." I was reading when Huey hit my shoulder.

"Riley!" He hissed. He looked behind him and leaned into me, his shoulders slumped over as talked.

"…What about Nicole?" he whispered so low I almost didn't hear that.

My eyes widened. If she did catch it that is the swiftest kick in the ass I've ever witness Karma to do. Before I could answer, the lights were flipped on and both he and I jumped at the new found brightness. Alice and Sirayah looked at us like we were crazy and had their arms folded.

"What is this? A brother's club meeting? What are you two talking about? Why'd ya'll leave us upstairs and cold like that?" Alice whimpered.

"We found out that my album went Platinum in Canada." I actually wasn't lying, but that's besides the point. Alice arched an eyebrow.

"You reacted like that because…your album did well in Canada?"

"Well…I didn't know all them Canadians would appreciate a nigga and his craft." I said, making Huey roll his eyes. The girls looked skeptic but yawned.

"You two are so weird. But I'm tired." Sirayah yawned. They turned back and went upstairs.

"She's gonna find out eventually, I guess I'll tell her in the morning." Huey said. I was shaking my head. That is the most awful thing to wake up to.

...

Sirayah's POV

I woke up having to push Huey's arm from around my waist and he rolled over and continued to sleep. I was getting ready to go over my mom's house to get some sheet music that I had left over there. Huey was muttering to me in his sleep after I got done freshening up in the bathroom.

"Hey you…I need to talk to you about something." He said. I was in a rush.

"Sorry my favorite biscuit, but I got to get going."

"…Did you call me a biscuit?"

"Yes." I walked over to him and kissed his forehead. I left out the room before he could respond. I got in my car and started and put my cell phone in the cup holder. I was cruising, listening to the music when my phone rang. I was thinking it was Huey wanting to have the last say on my shenanigans when I answered.

"Hello." I asked cheery. I was met with Nicole wailing into the phone.

"Ohhhhhh Sirayah!" she cried. I frowned.

"Nicole? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

Everything seemed muted when she told me what was wrong with her…

* * *

Yikes! Well...R&R LOL Jazmine falling asleep outside, bitch you cray. Hope ya'll liked lol


	35. Chapter 35

Hopefully I still have readers. Awful sorry about that guys. I had a dry spell among other things. Sigh. So let me get right into it. Will post another chapter later to make up to you guys. Much love

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Waterfalls Part 2**

Caesar's POV

I stared blankly at the TV at the hotel. Duey was outing everyone over at Renegade Records. Talking about how dirty business transactions were and how some artists on the label didn't get their rightful share of royalties, Nicole was include, and how he contracted AIDS from Cairo. He also told stories of their dirty escapades, some I'd like to conveniently forget. I turned the TV off soon after, it just got depressing when he began to cry. I rubbed my temples and shook my head. These people don't know what these artists do behind closed doors, what they believe or how they conduct themselves.

There is no doubt sex is a driving force in this business, you got to know people if you want to truly get your foot in the door without selling everything but the dirt beneath you. When I got in…I did it for the love of music, pure and simple. As a child…I could not see a life without my microphone. Make music or die was my mentality for so long, it felt like a personal religion to me. Music was in Riley and I blood, it had to happen. Sure, Riley would mess off like your usual rapper but he was always genuine with his love of making music as I was. There were so many stories of undercover homosexuality going on, it almost scared me away from this shit. There's even things me and Riley knows about other rappers, and not even including Renegade, but it's none of our business, we don't fool with it.

As far as Nicole goes, I don't really know what her drive was…but safe to say it did not go according to plan. No bad deed goes unpunished I suppose. I wonder how Sirayah handling this news. Tonya was about to pop soon, so I doubt Riley's truly focusing on this fuck shit at the moment. And Cindy told me what happened to her; got damn, telling me Tom possibly killed Sarah, people going mad everywhere across the states. This fame shit yo, sometimes…shit just ain't worth it.

...

Tom's POV

"Holy fuck, I gave you one simple job." I sneered into the phone.

"I'm sorry, she struggled." The man on the other end whispered.

"So? I told you take care of it. Not make it so fucking obvious. They're on my ass now. Her parents notified they have not seen Sarah."

"What? Thought you squared them away?"

"After I'm off the phone with you, I will tend to that. About your payment…it will have to be on freeze for now. Until I figure this out, you're not receiving a single red cent from me."

"Now hold on there, Thomas. Fucking with my money is like fucking around with my emotions. If I'm going to hell, rests assure I'll have no qualms taking you down with me." I gritted my teeth.

"I will call you back." I hung the phone up, not really caring about his hollow threats. I called Sarah's father, Michael.

"I was wondering when you'd call." He answered.

"I got a call from the HQ this morning. You backed out of the deal."

"And what deal was that?"

"For 500,000, you were to tell the police Sarah was in Texas."

"That's quite a low deal coming from a ritzy lawyer like yourself Mr. Du'bois."

"Why." It was stated more than asked.

"Look, we disowned Sarah when she told us she'd be marrying you boy. Didn't hear a peep from her for years, but we weren't looking for her either. Now, here you come flashing us your money like we owe you a favor for rubbing that scuff out of our Bloomberg name. Both of you deserve a special place in hell."

He's the second person to try to scare me with Hell today, like I didn't experience it enough on Earth.

"And the parents who could care less their precious daughter is in pieces somewhere deserve front row seats in Heaven? You'll be seeing Satan right along with me BOY." I hung up the phone, and as soon as I did I heard a pounding at my hotel room door. Standing up I quietly jumped out the back window, not before long hearing the cops burst in.

If I am to be dragged to hell, better catch me first.

...

Hiro's POV

I stared out the window in my room. I will be free in a mere month, but I don't even know where to begin to do with that second chance at my freedom. I destroyed so much and in so little time. I have a burned down club, a son, and no income what's so ever to provide for him. I broke down and told the cops and as well as my insurers the truth about what had happened. Since drugs were involved, the insurance company wouldn't cover the damages of the seared club…obviously. I already knew Jazmine had my club burned down, but I didn't tell them that. It was partially my fault too. I should've kicked her out when she came around with that mess. I shouldn't have borrowed money from her just to piss it all away. I took so much, and I came out with nothing in the end. Now I don't have any way to pay her back and before I was sent in I was receiving threatening calls from some fucker. I have a kid…I can't be doing this shit anymore. I'm clean for real this time…I have to be, for Akira.

I've been so disconnected from the real world for so long, I feel like I'll be walking on egg shells just to try to save my reputation and getting back to normal. Try to save my marriage, try to save my club, all I can do from here is to try. To give up…would kill me. It would kill my body and soul to call it quits now. If I wanted it, I know I have to fight for it. Feeling hungry, I walked out my room and into the mess hall. Some of the other recovered addicts were talking up a storm.

"When I called my cousin, she told me! It was on the news!" A woman shouted. I arched an eyebrow, were they talking about me? Not sounding narcissistic but even drugged up people look down on others. They called me stupid for what I did, they were right but…something about hearing that from a cocaine addict driven to prostitution really…made me somber.

"I knew they were all fags." The other woman jeered. I wanted to know what the hell they were talking about. I walked towards Jerome, a recovering heroin addict. He turned to drugs after his fiancée of 2 years was brutally murdered and raped just outside her job in the parking lot when she got off, and it turned out to be her ex-boyfriend who had did it. He was a heavy user for 5 years after that…and when he OD'd…he said he cried to God for a change and to be healed. He and I bonded over our tastes in music and I promised him when I got my shit back…he'd work at the rebuilt club.

"What are they talking about?"

"Renegade got AIDS." He said.

"….What?"

"Renegade got AIDS. One of their peter puffers caught him cheating on him with one of the artists and he said a week later he felt sick as hell and he went to get tested and boom. AIDS."

"….WHAT?" I screamed again. "Who?" I asked incredulously. Wasn't Renegade those folks Riley was beefing with sometime ago? That uh…Cairo dude? They CAN'T mean the same label!

"You know Cairo right? Yeah, he was the infected one. Spreading all that shit. I heard Nikki Cole got it too. That shit too tragic. She was a bad bitch." He shook his head.

Nikki Cole?! That's Sirayah's cousin wasn't it? No! None of this could be right! What the fuck, I was cooped up in here THAT long? I gave him dap.

"I got to go call my lady. I'll see you later."

"Aight, stay away from AIDS bruh…that's that SHIT." He said with eyes wide. I nodded and went back to my room. Snatching the phone off the hook I dialed Haruna.

"Hello?" she asked surprised to hear from me.

"Hey. Look, just for once…let's have a normal conversation." I said.

"Okay…well…Akira peed in my face last night when I changed his diaper."

"…That is not the way to start a normal conversation."

"Got you less tense didn't it?" I smiled as she became more relaxed as well and laughed.

"True so….I guess I'm allowed to ask."

"Ask what?"

"What the FUCK is going on with all of you?" Haruna did a loud and hard sigh.

"Baby….a lot has happened. Sit back love, and let me run it all by you."

"Tell me, because I heard-" she cut me off.

"Yes. It's true, I already know what it was you heard. And that's not even all of it."

"What else?"

"A warrant has been officially issued for Tom's arrest. He killed Sarah."

"….WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. Haruna started giving me the grim details of what was happening in my absence.

See? This shit is why I'm scared to get back out.

...

Jazmine's POV

I couldn't help but laugh. All I had left in me was a crazed laughter. Cairo was outed as a gay with AIDS and the state of Maryland put out a local warrant of arrest for my father. They said he killed my mom. The only soul on this planet who still gave a damn about me, the person I adored most in my wretched life. I laughed as tears fell. I knew she was gone all this time; I just refused to accept it. Why? Why'd you take her from me you evil fucker? WHY? I fell to the floor, crying my eyes out. I gripped the sides of my head, wishing she'd just hold me. My sobs fell on deaf ears, like they usually do. Did she get taken because how evil I was? I'm not perfect, no one is, so why she had to leave? I had no one now. Nikoali was all but a memory now, big time rock star now doesn't have time to deal with a perfect mess like me. I hate them all. I just want my mom. I hope they catch him. Son of bitch needed to be put under the prison!

Thomas Delano Du'bois made me sick to my stomach. When I was young, he was such a swiveling spine. Everyone and their dog would run over him. He was so shaky, he would rather send my naïve self out to work for that fat ass bastard Wuncler than to protect me and actually read what the fuck I was signing. I could write my E's backwards if I wanted it to damn it! When I showed it to mom, she thought it was fantastic. Everything I did made her proud. Oooo I hate him. What I hate most about him is that I turned out to be so much like him. Ugh! Why did I fuck up things so much? How did I even do that? This wasn't the woman I dreamed of becoming. I turned out to be a nightmare within myself. I sent my own self to complete oblivion. I snorted as I picked my sorry self off the floor. It could be worse; I could have AIDS like the rest of those fools. Sympathy doesn't live where it's never been had. Dragging the circle on my phone, I stared at the screen. I'm tired. Most of the time I ran on anger, bitterness and hatred, and I'm done with it if. Fuck it. Fuck Hiro and fuck the money at this point. Nothing can fill this gaping hole in this rotted out heart of mine.

_'Butch, fuck it.'_

_'What you mean?'_

_'Don't go after him. Fuck em' it was enough he lost his club. I'm fine with that.'_

_'You sure Jazz?'_

_'….Yeah. Fuck it. I'll still pay you though. It isn't a thing.'_

_'Well…okay. Thanks for killing the fun.'_

_'You could always go beat up Riley or something.'_

_'Hehehe, that was fun, but nah, I got bigger fish to fry than him. See ya later.'_

I ran into Butch Magnus at one of my concerts. He lost a ton of weight and was walking around like an even crazier Eminem…if it was even possible. I rested my head on my pillow. I'm so done….with everything. My father will shot to shit in prison.

I won't suffer the same fate. I refuse. Besides…Hollywould's too good for jail.

...

Granddad's POV

"I'm telling you Cookie. People losing they damn mind!" I said to her. She called after hearing the ratchet ass news. Everyone was talking about it now. First, nigga get on TV talking about he got AIDS, now I saw on the local news Tom fled the cops this afternoon.

"Robert, are you sure I don't have to fly over there and stay with you?"

"C'mon on over, shit. I may need a human shield."

"….That's fucked up!" she hung the phone up in my face. Huey rubbed off on me, I bet that mean nigga would say that himself. My phone rang and it was her again.

"Welcome back." I laughed.

"You're such an ass." She tsk'd. "Anyway, I was going to ask you, how Sirayah doing? She talk to her cousin?"

"Not that I know of, I haven't heard from anyone today. But I'm sure the news hit her pretty hard."

"That's just a crying shame Robert! So many of those people has to get tested if they recently fooled around with Cairo. I can't believe he'd be that reckless. These celebrities ain't God, they are not immortals." She ranted. She said more, but after that I tuned her out.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Woop, woop woop woop."

"Yeah." I said as I was looking for something to watch.

"Robert I asked you when would want me to come over. Morning or Afternoon?"

"Take a red eye." I said. "I'll be up in the morning."

"Okay. I'll be there in two days."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye dumbass."

I finally settled on Sanford and Son and felt myself dozing off.

...

Tonya's POV

I stared in relief at the results. Neither I nor my daughter was infected. I only had sex with Cairo twice, and that was around she was conceived…so obviously he got it after I was done with him. Thank goodness. I rubbed my stomach. I need to take the time out to count my blessings…mhpm…I'm the wrong bitch to sit around and talk blessings. Ivy was probably Cairo's kid before it was Riley's…and it's not like Riley gave life willingly even if she was his. Everyone out here is foul though, not me. Jazmine cheated on Huey, Sirayah left her cousin out in the dirt, and yes she did, if you thought about it. She could've handled that better, and Hiro messed off and got his club burnt up. We all fucked up in some sort, it's just how it's perceived. Through all the shit I done…someone saw fit to keep my daughter safe.

I know how I be, but I'd never would want a child to suffer for my own sins. If I don't love anything else, I'll love this daughter of mine. Fuck the haters, they don't need to like me, they don't need to understand me, I'm getting the grind in for my daughter, not just me anymore. I did my fair share of dirt to get where I was. I know what I did to Riley, hell I ain't innocent, never said I was. But Ivy is…and I'd take a bullet in the chest for her.

So…what now after I've been spared? Do the right thing? It is the act of kindness and consideration that did not have to be bestowed on me, so I must pass it to another? I smirked as I nodded slowly. Karma will get me one day, but as seems as though she's sleep for the night. I called Riley.

"Yeah." He answered plainly.

"Riley." I gripped the phone. Despite how this is ending…a small consolation to myself…I really did like him.

"What?"

"I have something to tell you. It involves the baby." I gained the volume back in my voice. No, I did not have to be spared…Lord knows I didn't after all the venom I've spread in my life.

So I'm sparing someone who deserves to be.

...

Huey's POV

I was dead asleep when I heard Riley scream at the top of his lungs. Grabbing the katana I kept close to my bed I ran out in the living room. I found him jumping up and down and yelling incoherent shit…but it looked like he was screaming happy incoherent babble.

"Nigga what the fuck? I-" he jumped on me, hugging me so tight, I dropped my sword.

"PRAISE JESUS." He finally yelled in English.

"Get the hell off of me!" I struggled, he had me in a tight bear hug…I would've been impressed if half his face wasn't buried in my chest. He just hugged me tighter.

"Huey! I got a chance!" he wailed. I arched an eyebrow.

"Speak English Riley; you woke me up so you better have a good reason for it!" I blinked.

"And why are you even here? Why did I give you a key?" I asked. He finally let me go and stepped back and threw his arms straight up in the air.

"IT'S A CHANCE THE KIDS NOT MINE!"

"What?" My eyes widened. Riley told me how after Tonya rushed to get her and the baby tested…in a sense of clarity, she came clean. I was shocked. Damn, didn't know she had it in her. He also said that Cairo could be the father and that she slept with him before she was with him and before he was infected.

I couldn't believe it. I blinked in shock. Riley was ecstatic on the other hand. This dead weight has been slightly lifted. Yes, the chance is still there, but it's but cut down to fifty, and you know what? That's better than a hundred. Seems like I've been hearing bad shit all day…and a single string of silver appeared in the cloud. Well, I could see this making the silver a little thicker, considering Hiro is recovered and will be released next month…it's good to get some good news after all that's happened.

"I'm happy for you." I smiled lightly. I meant it. It was eating him up from the inside; he was on edge as Tonya's stomach got bigger. He wasn't ready to be a father and the way it happened still left scars on him. He vowed to never drink again after that, but he's still Riley, he won't give up his weed for anything.

"Hot damn! I want to celebrate!" he rubbed his hands together. I walked up to him and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Wal-Mart? Me pushing you around in the aisles?" Riley eyes glistened.

"…FUCK YEAH!"

I did that once for him when we still lived in Chicago. I was seven and granddad took us along for the ride. I got my ass whooped that night, but hey…boys will be boys. Riley was laughing as I we headed out the door.

"Two grown ass men playing in Wal-Mart." He grabbed his sides laughing. "I'm recording this."

"Never again. This is strictly for sentimental reasons." I said firmly.

"Aw quit acting like you won't enjoy being a kid again…well…for the first time."

"Shut your dumbass up." I closed the door behind us. We had fun that night. We really did, especially when Riley crashed me into the board games when he lost control of the cart when he forced me to be the one driven around in the cart. He hasn't laughed that hard in forever.

Neither have I. I bought him his favorite Cookie Dough ice cream and went home and whipped up some turkey burgers for us. It was 3:30 am, but we didn't care. We were watching some random Dragon Ball Z episode when Riley spoke after finishing off his burger.

"So Nicole's in town huh?" I nodded.

"Sirayah's over her house. She went there right after she got off work…haven't heard from her since…she's clearly being at her side right now."

I gave both of them some space, no matter what all had happened between them, I know Sirayah was devastated over the news. I'll hear from her when I hear from her. I sighed; don't even get me started on Tom. They haven't found him yet, but I hope they do. I hate to admit it but…this makes me wonder how Jazmine's taking all of this. Certainly not well I know for sure. Riley shook his head.

"That's still so fucked up." He said.

"Which one? Tom or Nicole?"

"Both. But I knew Tom went crazy on her ass."

"Yep, you told me. Oh, Aunt Cookie's coming to town."

"Oh! When?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Friday."

"Yes! She better cook her pizza while she down here. I'll pay for the ingredients shit."

"I want her to fix my veggie burger." I mused.

"Yo Huey, I've been wanting to ask you this for years, what's your beef with red meat?"

"It's not healthy for you."

"But it has proteins!"

"Damn….you know what those are?"

"….."

"I joke. I know you a smart nigga."

"…That offended me even more."

* * *

Had to end it on some positive note...sheesh r&r


	36. Chapter 36

Yo. I am back.

DONE. FINISHED. BOOYAH. Hope you enjoyed this crazy ride. Thank you for all the reviews and all the love. I appreciate. Long ass chapter because I wanted to end it.

**Disclaimer: Don't own BD**

* * *

_**Chapter 36- To Live the American Dream**_

**_Hope you enjoyed the role you played_**

**_Your show is at an end_**

**_But there is no applause_**

**_There are no standing ovations_**

**_You've lost more than you gained_**

**_Do you even remember who you are?_**

**_Or who you use to be?_**

**_You traded your soul for riches_**

**_All in the name of Fame_**

Nicole's POV

Disgust.

Disgusted seemed too weak of a word. Feeling so sick that I wish I could up-chuck my entire being and degenerate into nothing. Feeling so vile I think my blood turned to bile. I was disgusted that it all had to come to this when my conscious warned me many times about my demise. It was stomach churning to remember that wretched voice that left me when I refused to listen to it. Sirayah and I sat in silence in my window, facing outside. I always wanted a window pane big enough where I could sit on it, I liked watching the sunset and rise sometimes.

"I'm surprised you aren't saying I told you so." I said finally.

"Not gonna do it." She rested her head on my shoulder. "We can't take back what's been broken."

True…seemed like we spent forever crying our eyes out until we fell asleep these past few days. We barely talked but to be honest, at this point, what could I say? What could she say? I made this grave for myself…high time I lay in it. I denied myself of ever having kids…and I killed the one I made before I got sick...too much of a mess to swift through…I'm tired. I'm tired of this and of myself. Ever since the word got out half the team were infected, including 8 victims, people were damn near attempting to stalk me for an interview or pictures. Those 8 people are now looking into charging Cairo for the spread of the virus but I feel like we all did this to ourselves, it takes two to get wrong. I haven't heard from Cairo either, or Duey, or anyone else for that matter. I honestly forgot some names of the people of the label that quickly. Tonya sent a text of condolences…so I guess she's just grasping straws at her luck being that she dodged getting infected.

I could say how sorry I am. I could apologize for how I got this way, so hell bent on doing things my way to get the Bentley's, the Red Bottoms and the cookie jar of coke by the bed. I had all that shit and more. I had niggas waiting in line in all the clubs I ever performed at and even had bitches want me to sign their tits, one girl Tweeted a pic of her tatting over the ink so it'd stick with her forever. I had that life.

Now? All that shit is gone. No more parties, nobody's laughing anymore…no one's waiting in long lines, coming from all over to see me. It's all over. As fast as it came, was as fast as it was gone.

"Hey Sirayah…you know…whenever I was on the road…in my sleep a voice would warn me about this happening. It told me to redeem myself and leave after I landed in the hospital when I overdosed. It said that was going to be the last time it'd come if I didn't listen." Sirayah remained silent, I continued.

"That voice sounded a lot like you…I guess I should've known you would be there, even in my sleep. Both conscious and unconscious…I didn't listen to you." People are hard headed when they want their way, there's nothing new about that. What's funny about this that no matter how bad things are, people will always have that one person to tell them right, and no one will listen until it's too late. People say they don't want to learn the hard way but there is no such thing as an easy way or hard way. You reap what you sow. Every one think they knows what's best, but how could you when everything under the sun is a lie?

"…I'd never let this happen to you." Sirayah began to sob again.

"You didn't. I let it happen to me." I smiled sadly. I ran out of tears, if I keep crying, I'd cry blood. I'm all cried out. Sirayah's phone rang where it sat on my dresser.

"You should probably get that. You haven't spoken to anyone in days." I didn't move from my spot or gaze in the window. I tried to tell her she didn't and shouldn't miss work for me…but our uncle let it slide, but she did have to work tomorrow, she wasn't working all this week.

"Hello?" her voice died out, she walked out the room to talk. I heard the faint responses, but she was too far for me to get hear anything. Once my phone began ringing I sighed. I picked it up off the floor deleted all the contacts, opened the window and chucked it as hard as I could. I don't want to talk to anybody. Sirayah's voice became louder as she came back from…where ever she went.

"I'll see you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat back beside me.

"Huey?" I asked.

"Actually no, it was Alice. Huey did text me whilst I was talking to her though. I told them both I'm fine."

Mhm. Alice…I wonder did she laugh at my shortcomings. She never did like me, not like I gave any reasons for her to like me mind you. No, Alice wasn't that fucked up, I'm just feeling like everyone's taking shots at my expense. I felt like all eyes were on me, all mouths laughing and belittling me.

"…I don't want to die." I said. Sirayah looked me and gripped my hand.

"You won't. You'll get medication and you'll be okay…we'll get through this."

"I will die." I repeated. Eventually the sun will set on my time. Slowly and painfully.

"Stop talking like that right now." She hissed. "You're my cousin, I love you, nothing will change that okay?"

"…Alright Sisi." The foreign nickname I haven't said in eons. The older I grew I stopped calling her that, but now seemed like it was appropriate to resurrect it.

"I have to go. Alice told me that Ming wanted me to help her and Haruna. She's moving back to New York. Hiro will be out of rehab in a few weeks."

Haruna did have a kid, didn't she? She'll be able to watch him grow as she gets older, living out a full and happy life.

"I see."

"I'll come back."

"Don't have to."

"I want to." I glanced back at the window.

"Okay, I'll see you when you return."

"I'll call you."

I smiled.

"Nah, just come on over." I no longer have a phone for anyone to call me on.

...

Tonya's POV

Nicole wasn't answering her phone. Damn, where is she? I needed to talk to her. I wobbled to the chair and slowly sat down. I was over my cousin's house in Phoenix, I was about to pop. I can feel it. Sighing I called her again, but this time her phone was off. I growled.

"Damn it girl, I swear." I guess you could say I was worried about her, which is amazing because I don't really care for anyone outside myself or family. I was a total bitch to her at times, but she put up with it. I became…attached in some way. What do naive broads call this feeling? Friendship I believe, it's such a foreign feeling though. I suppose after Ivy's born I'll take a trip to Maryland and see her.

"Aye Tonya, did you eat my hot chips?" My cousin Destiny asked me. She walked in wearing a black and red striped maxi dress with black sandals and fresh head of curly brown Brazilian weave that stopped right at her ass. Her nails were just done too. I had to admit, she looked fly as hell.

"Girl, fuck off I'm about to pop and you worried about some damn chips." She sucked her teeth.

"Momma about to get off work and Terrance is on his way." She smoothly changed the subject. Aunt Jackie worked for Nike so my cousins were always fresh every time they started a new school year, her sister; Natasha was the nurse at the hospital I will be going to deliver Ivy. My mom? Fuck her. That's all I'll say about that subject. She was never a thing I wanted to be bothered with. My dad? Fuck him too, only thing that bastard gave me was life and a single Barbie doll. Nigga must've thought his new bitch ass wife was too good to be around the family he left behind. Ole dank ass.

"Terrence still works at Fed?" Terrance was her brother.

"Mhm, I keep telling that nigga he need to get with you and find some connects to get into the booth."

"Yeah, he can rhyme, I wonder why he won't do it." He was a Poetic Justice type nigga, and though his style is more conscious, I would look forward to reading his dope shit all time when I was younger. He made me feel like I was sitting at a live taping of Def Poetry jam.

So, as you can see, I fucks with my fam. She strutted back in the kitchen.

"I want my damn chips!" she hollered. I laughed.

"Yo fat booty ass don't need no more-" the sudden pain was so intense I stopped talking. I looked down and saw water all over the couch and floor. Gripping the arm of the chair I began gasping. Destiny rushed back into the living room.

"AH SHIT!" she grabbed her Iphone 5 and dialed someone.

"Terrance! Where you at? Come to the house! Ivy here nigga!" she cried into the phone.

"Momma ain't back yet, where you at? Where? Get yo ass on retard! I told yo dumb ass to put gas in the car before you left!" she screamed. That man RODE on E. Always, he hated getting gas and we would be damn near stranded because of him. One time we were on the FREEWAY at 3:15 in the morning because he drove his car bone dry. Aunt Jackie fussed at him when she had to drive out to us with a can of gas.

"Ugh! He so damn stupid! I'on know why that nigga refuse to keep gas in his car!" she screamed.

"Where he at?" I was finally able to speak; these contractions are kicking my ass.

"At the gas station, I'mma see where Momma is." She called her.

"Hey Momma, where you at? You off yet? Ivy is on the way and we need a ride to the hospital." I watched her face drop, then only to return to a scowl.

"He at the gas station! I know! Well, okay, we'll have to wait then. We'll see you at the hospital."

"What the fuck?" I breathed.

"She told them to let her go early today but someone had fucked up something and she has to stay 2 hours more." Destiny shook her head and called Terrance back.

"Momma will have to meet us at the hospital she can't take us. Hurry up nigga, where you at now? Okay, hurry up." She hung up the phone and walked over to me.

"He on Florence, he's almost here." She gripped my head.

"The contractions are getting closer together!" I cried as I through my head back in agony. The front door suddenly flung open.

"HEY C'MON I'M HERE!" Terrance screamed. He helped Desi carry me to the car. After putting me in the passenger seat, Desi hopped in the back and Terrance balled off to the hospital.

"Ughhhh!" I shouted as he sped through traffic with his hazard lights on, he was soon followed by a cop car.

"Please don't pull him over!" I shouted, but no. He turned his lights on and Terrance immediately pulled over. When the cop came to the car, he noted me in the passenger seat before he talked.

"I will follow you to the hospital, drive carefully." The cop said sternly as he allowed us to go. His lights were still on as he trailed us to the hospital both cars speeding. The pain grew worse and worse.

"I'm almost at the hospital hang on." Terrance said as he concentrated on driving. Once we reached the hospital, Destiny jumped out the car and ran inside to go retrieve me a wheelchair. The cop pulled up beside us and offered to help me. The two men helped me out the car as Destiny and Aunt Natasha rushed outside.

"We already have a room for you, c'mon honey!" Aunt Natasha told me. I groaned a thank you to the policeman and was carried off to the delivery room. The lights, those white lights flooded my vision as they were propping me up as well as doping me with epidural…thank God, I couldn't take the pain anymore.

"You're fully dilated and ready!" the doctor yelled. I gritted my teeth as I felt my body push the baby out.

"Push! C'mon that's it!" he cried. "Steady now!" I screamed in pain and tears fell from my eyes.

"You can do it honey! Push!" Aunt Natasha wiped my head with a wetted towel. Destiny was shaking and Terrance looked like he wanted to faint.

"AHHHHHH!" I cried. I was pushing and pushing what seemed like 1000 years. When I heard the cries of my baby, I was relived.

"One more push, the foot is still in there." And with one more push, the doctor retrieved my baby and cradled her. Ivy Morgan Vasquez. She was my darling. After they washed the blood off of her they handed her to me and I almost gasped when her eyes met mine for the first time.

She inherited Cairo's gun metal eyes. A whirlwind of emotions went through me. Anger that she was Cairo's….sadness that I would have to tell her momma was wild for her years…and disappointed she wasn't Riley's. I smiled. But I love her regardless. All that other shit can wait until later. Right now it's all about me and my beloved Ivy. Nothing in this world mattered more to me than her. I kissed her tender forehead as she drifted to sleep in my arms. Destiny, my aunts, and Terrance looked in awe.

"She is so beautiful. My lil cuz." Destiny said, voice filled with love.

"Tonya…" Aunt Jackie looked at me. I looked up from my baby.

"Cairo is the father." All the smiles faltered.

"You have to tell him." Aunt Jackie said firmly. Didn't I just say this shit can wait until tomorrow, damn let me be happy with my damn baby please? But that's just how Aunt Jackie was, hell I'd probably would ignore good moments too if I had to deal with my wretched mother growing up.

"Why you gotta bring that up?" Natasha hissed at her older sister, my cousins stared at me, trying to ignore them.

"Because it must be addressed Tasha."

"I know that Jackie, let's just revel in the moment." Her brown eyes looked pleading to her elder sister whom only just folded her arms.

"Tomorrow." She looked at me.

"Tomorrow." I repeated, sadly. When everyone left that night and Ivy was put in the nursery I called Riley.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Riley…" I whispered. He was silent, waiting for the word but spoke suddenly.

"Do I need to be there in the morning?"

"…No you don't. She's Cairo's Riley."

"Oh." I laughed so hard.

"Nigga I know you glad, don't act so somber."

"Damn I didn't want to be an insensitive ass nigga, well shit hell yeah I'm glad!"

I smiled, that's better. I didn't feel like hearing no sad asses on my phone.

"Riley, after what all I put you through you were still worried about being insensitive? You really are a good person aren't you?" He was silent after that.

"Keep it to yourself." He said seriously.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." I blurted after him.

"Ivy might have changed you for the better broad." I heard the smile in that.

"Keep it to yourself." I smiled.

"Alright Tonya, give Ivy a nice life ya hear?" I sucked my teeth.

"Nigga no doubt!"

"No problem, and thank you for not naming her Blue Ivy, I was like damn bitch you cray." He laughed. "She still got Ivy in her name but you was about to name her some shit like Light Green/ Rose Pink Ivy and some shit."

I laughed. Riley was a nice person. I'm glad she wasn't his now.

"You will always be dumb nigga. Bye."

"Bye Tonya." I hung up the phone. I looked out the hospital window. Where the hell is Nicole?! I tried to call her before calling Riley. She was scaring me. I know what Cairo did to her and I wanted to talk to her, not for my show or anything…just to see if she was okay. And be not deceived, I knew not to ask Riley anything, nigga wasn't that cool with me.

I sighed. I hoped she was okay though. I put my head back against the pillow closed my eyes, damn I was tired. I need to sleep. I got a long life ahead of me now.

...

Ming's POV

"Riley pick up the box right! Damn, playful ass!" He was high and I can tell, Huey had to leave for California for a new MMA match and was not here. I'd rather deal with his ass before Riley.

"WHOOO A NIGGA SO LIFTED." He came to the house fucked up, no wonder Alice had drove.

"Stop lifting yourself and lift the damn box!" I snapped. Riley just laughed.

"Damn I'm so happy Ming."

"LIFT THE FUCKING BOX RILEY!" I shouted at him exasperated.

"You need some weed darling. You so tense." I shoved his high ass away and called for Sirayah. She walked outside to us with an eyebrow raised.

"Is everything alright?"

"Come help me with this box."

"Naw nigga I got it." Riley staggered over and pick up the box. Sirayah sighed.

"Forgive him. He was celebrating earlier. He took Alice to eat and went bowling and was smoking over at Huey's place before coming."

"Aw, he's not the father of that child?" I asked.

"HELL NAW." Riley smiled as she shoved the box inside the Patriot Jeep. Alice and Haurna walked outside. Haruna was caring Akira in his car seat.

"I think I have everything. Thank you for you all's help."

"Anything for you Haru, you our nigga. Been managing us for years, we love you bruh." Haruna smiled at Riley's slang filled display of affection.

"I love you too bruh."

"Haruna, never in your life say bruh again." Alice laughed.

"I know, I'm not about dat thug life." She continued, Riley was in a fit of laughter at this point. I raised my eyebrow at the scene.

"Ya'll dumb. C'mon Haruna." I said as I hopped in the car.

"Bye guys, see you all in New York."

"Okay, be safe, keep in touch, let us know when you're throwing the party for Hiro!" Alice waved.

"Sure thing loves. Say by Aki." She raised him out the seat as he waved his tiny hand.

"Bye lil man, we'll see you soon!" Riley smiled.

...

Riley's POV

"Bye!" Sirayah waved. The car pulled off the lot as Ming began their trek back up to New York. We walked back inside the house Huey lent Haruna for the time she and Ming was there. Alice and I looked at Sirayah. I personally didn't want to kill my buzz and I was in a damn good mood so I didn't want to bring it up, Alice however did.

"So how's everything?" I slouched back on the wall.

"Nicole's okay. I'm heading back over there now, since Huey's out of town, there's no reason for me to be here right now."

"Well you could always come by, we've missed you." Alice said.

"I'm sorry…I'm still not knowing how to take this. I have to go to work tomorrow and all those kids will ask me shit I'm not ready to be bothered with just yet. I've kinda dropped from the world this past week."

"Understandable." I nodded. As happy as I was to know Ivy wasn't mind, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Tonya's gonna have to tell her why her father may or may not live to see her graduate high school or college…or even see his grandchildren. Walking around with that shit…it's a tough cross to bear. The press was getting in Renegade's ass lately too. Those people Cairo infected are looking to see if they can sue him. Damn that's bad. No one has seen them since they were outed either.

But on a good note, I talked to Caesar the other day, Cindy had to go to England as soon as her injuries were healed, and he went with her. He said he was drawing up sketches of Hiro's club. It was going to be a surprise to Hiro, but Caesar said he'd build Hiro another club. And he knew what type of layout Hiro liked, saying he told him he was thinking of remodeling it to the sketch Caesar was drawing before all that fuck shit had happened.

That will lift that man's spirit, I know it is, which why we can't wait to set the plan in motion.

"Yaya, you know we got your back, call us if you ever need anything."

"Thank you Riley. You two take care. I'm going back over to Nicole's house." She kissed me and Alice on the cheek before she headed back out. I looked over at her.

"Your friend is pretty strong."

"Yes she is. I'm just glad these nightmares are coming to a close." She walked over to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Seemed like bad news was coming in like clockwork you know what I mean? It seemed like everyone had their fill of it." It wasn't over just yet for everyone. Tom was still at large. Aunt Cookie has been here since last Friday to watch over granddad just in case. I patted her head.

"Yes, but life is all a dream." I said.

"Is that your attempt to sound like Huey?"

"Well you know a nigga get deep with the endo in his system." Alice laughed and she pushed herself off me a strutted to the back.

"Why not come get deep in something else?" she winked at me before disappearing behind the wall.

"….You ain't said a thang ma!" I ran after her.

...

Huey's POV

"How are you doing? You alright?" I asked Sirayah over the phone. I decided to give her a call after I had to leave out to Cali at the last minute but I did tell her I was leaving when we spoke earlier before I had to board the plane.

"I'm fine, and hey thanks for giving me this space Huey, I really needed it. I didn't mean to come off like I didn't want to talk to you."

"You know I understood, I didn't want to be all in your space anyway."

"I really appreciate that. Who are you fighting tonight? Seems like an eternity since you fought."

"I know, you know I'm trying to get that new dojo built in New York." That's what I do when I'm in my down time. I manage my dojos and train my students.

"Uh-huh, when is Caesar building the new club for Hiro?"

"When he gets home, he wanted his input before building something he wouldn't like."

"Right, where are you at now?"

"My hotel, the match is tomorrow. I'm gonna head off to bed after I'm off the phone with you." If I didn't have her or Riley with me I didn't do much when I was out of town. I'd go sight see for a little while and might even buy some souvenirs but I mostly stuck to the gym and home. I might read me a chapter of this new book I bought before I went to sleep though, not sure yet.

"Okay, Haruna and Ming's back in New York."

"Good I can't wait to see Haruna." Sirayah snorted into the phone.

"You'll never get along with Ming, will you?"

"I swear I never will."

"You two are impossible.

"Nah, just the way it is." She and I continued to talk until I got sleepy.

"Hey, " I yawned, "Let me call you tomorrow, I'm hella tired now."

"Okay, night love."

"Night, love you too." I hung up the phone and rolled over, going straight to sleep. My phone rang and I grabbed it.

"Huh?"

"HUEY! Do you remember where I put those garbage bags?" Granddad asked me.

I hung the phone back up and went to sleep, but not before texting him to look in the pantry above the stove. He responded that that's where they were and thanks. That man could call me about a damn leak in a pipe and call me to complain about it at 8 in the morning if he wanted to. Why was he even still up? He and Cookie sometimes stay up and talk to each other when she's in town, so I guess that's what it was.

...

Jazmine's POV

I walked silently through the night. Woodcrest is dead after 9:30. Everything was closed and everyone was sleeping sweet dreams. I on the other hand, was up and alert. In all-black attire, hair was tied in a single braid and hidden under a black beanie with aviator shades; I basically looked how Cindy used to look. I wasn't dressed all pretty, I wasn't wearing any make-up this was business. My combat boots sloshed through the rain water than sprinkled down overnight. I arrived at the Wuncler park and took out a cigarette and held it loosely between my lips. It hung downwards slightly as I watched the end burn, ashes falling silently to the ground.

"You wanted to see me?" I turned at the voice. He was wearing all black as well and he too wore shades. He was dark but an informant was an informant. I found him after seeking out a dealer. Woodcrest was slowly being run by gangs by Ed Wuncler the III, so I knew my dad had to have bought him a rent-a-thug from Ed, everyone has someone in the link of crime.

"I got the money, you got the intell. Make this quick." I put the cig between my fingers and blew out smoke. Seedy people were my calling, I had to snoop around and fish people out, but criminals knew other criminals, and I was on the hunt for my father's head.

"Your father is meeting with Gambino in Baltimore they fled to the city once things got hot here. They're probably at this abandoned warehouse called Granders on 45th."

"Where's Ed?"

"He's still down here; you know he gives no fuck about anything. Crazy ass."

"Down where? At a club or what?"

"House of Cheeks, like always." I tossed him the satchel of money.

"Won't you get killed for snitching?" I spat.

"This money was my ticket out of this state and this life." And with that he turned on his heels and left. Not dwelling on him, I made my way down to the club. When I walked in, I saw the strippers, the drunkards and the ballers. I almost sneered when I saw that old ass Pimp Named Slick Back. 15 years and still turning tricks I see. But he wasn't my target; I saw my prize and walked up to him.

"Yo Ed." I called. He was in his early 40s now and was running his father's city to the ground with his many ties to crime and drugs. His green glazed eyes looked me up and down.

"Who the fuck is you?"

"The person who has some bad news for you, get up and meet me in the alley if you want to know about the traitors in progress." He arched his eyebrow and tossed the women off of him. Once we got out to the cold, stinky alley, he went to grab me, but I pulled out my black .45.

"Now now, you'll know who I am in good time, but stand back. I don't have time for silly games."

"Who the fuck is you and what you mean traitors in progress?" he yelled. Ah, still so simple to rouse after all these years. Perfect. I'd hate for him to actually think, it'd ruin my plans.

"Are you familiar with a 'Gambino?'" His is eyes widened.

"Hell yeah, that son of a bitch left town. He owes me some damn money. He bought some products from me and never paid me in full." He stressed the word 'products' like I was 12 years old. I know he bought guns and drugs off of him.

"Well he's about to be paid for a secluded hit he's committed that equals to the amount due, but he will not give you any payment and keep it for himself. He told me so, I'm his ex-bitch, and I'm feeling scorned."

"What the fuck? I want my got damn money!" he raised his fist angrily in the air. I smiled an evil smile.

"I know the address of where the transaction will be taken place."

Ed calmed, but was still frowning.

"Tell me." He said gravely. "Wait! Do you have a price for this as well?"

"No. My revenge is the only payment I need." And I proceeded to give him the address.

...

Tom's POV

"Here's the money." I said as I passed the bag to Gambino at the warehouse. He successfully charted me out of town, I guess it was to make up for the fuck up him and his goons did to the house.

"See Tom? All that animosity earlier for nothing, I told you I got you proper nigga." He laughed as he put a cigar in his mouth. His goons stood behind him, monitoring the warehouse. I nodded.

"Yeah well, we're all done here. Now if you don't excuse me, I have a flight to Russia I need to make." I stood up but was stopped at the sound of screeching wheels outside. The wheels roared louder…as if…

"What the fuck?" a jeep came crashing into the doors. The goons began firing their AK's before realizing who they were shooting at and stopped. Gambino frowned as his boss and his comrades jumped out the offending Jeep.

"Ed?" Gambino asked confused.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY HO!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I was going to give it to you; I have the amount I owe you here." But to my surprised his body was riddled with bullets.

"I DON'T PLAY ABOUT MY MONEY! That's what I'm talking about! Nigga was acting like he was a thoroughbred. No one plays me BITCH." He shot up the other two men and I ran and ducked behind a stray box, hoping they'll leave.

"One nigga missing, I counted four when we crashed in here." One said.

"Burn the bitch down if a nigga wants to hide. No survivors. Scout the area, if he runs, his ass is sniped." I frowned. My survival skills kicked in. I would leave out the back before any of them could go around there. Darting to the back door, I ran down the hall and made a sharp right. I quietly opened the back door, only in mere seconds to feel hot air beside me. I barely escaped the explosion; a piece of shrapnel metal pierced my leg as my body was tossed into the air like a ragdoll. When I landed, I spat out the blood that formed in my mouth. I sat up and crawled backwards, looking at the wreckage. I looked around to see the men, I didn't see them. I stood up and limped away from the scene.

"Where you think you going nigga!?" I heard one scream at a distance. I took off running with my good leg, but it didn't get me far.

_-bang-_

_-bang-_

_-bang-_

_-bang-_

_-bang-_

...

Ed's POV

I looked at the dead mo'fucka on the ground once we finally were close to the body. I recognized him.

"This is Tom Du'bois. What the hell was he doing here?" I looked back at the fiery factory.

"Aw well, fuck em' he dead now, we gots to blow this joint before the cops come." And we left 'em there to rot.

...

Duey's POV

I walked nervously to my car in the underground garage. I was under protection from Cairo and anyone affiliated from Renegade. After I confessed I was sent multiple death threats and I was instructed to leave the state, but I was making plans to flee to a secluded spot in Canada. I just had a few more loose ends to tie up. I closed the door and started my car.

_**-BOOM-**_

...

Nicole's POV

Sirayah was watching her man beat up another victim for the day when I heard a knock at the door. I was startled to see Tonya.

"Bitch!" she yelled. Sirayah turned from the TV to look at us awkwardly. I rushed outside, closing the door behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was worried sick about you. What do you mean 'what?' why the fuck won't you answer your damn phone?" She was worried about me? I doubted that.

"Please, no need to lie, and I through my phone away, I don't need it."

"Yes you do need a phone, damn and what you mean don't lie?! We're…." she quieted down and folded her arms.

"You could've at least told me!"

"We're what?" I arched an eyebrow.

"We friends aren't we? Damn." She mumbled. I just stared at her.

"Congrats on Ivy." I said. She smiled.

"She in the car, come meet her." She grabbed my hand and opened the passenger door. I saw the prettiest baby ever. Her hair was all curly and she smiled at me warmly. Her eyes though…those eyes…when I looked over at Tonya she nodded. No words were needed.

"Did you tell him?"

"He won't pick up his phone." Tonya sighed.

"You don't need that piece of shit anyway." I sucked my teeth as I stroked the girl's soft cheek.

"Will you be Ivy's Godmother?" I nearly broke my neck as fast I turned back to Tonya.

"I want you to see a child grow up. Be involved with one. Should anything happen to me, I know she'll be safe with you." She said. I felt tears run form in my eyes.

"Why?"

"…We're friends." She said. I embraced her in a hug. We cried together.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you." Tonya sobbed.

"Aw, this is not the bitch I came to know and like." I smiled. She just rolled her eyes as she wiped the tears away.

"Whatever ho, I guess Riley was right…" she turned to her daughter. "She's changing me….but not entirely." We giggled when Sirayah opened the door.

"NICKI! COME QUICK!" Me and Tonya stared at each other.

"Is it okay for me to come in?"

"She don't care anymore, c'mon." she followed me in the house, bringing Ivy in her car seat along. Sirayah noted Tonya's existence in the house as well as the baby, but chose to ignore it, like Nicole thought she would.

"Look, niggas going crazy! Breaking news!" she pointed at the TV, still standing. Tonya and I moved in to see what she was talking about. She sat Ivy on the couch and joined my side.

_'HIV/AIDS victim Duey Jerome Jenkins was found dead in his car this morning, which was burned alive at the apartment 'Red Evergreen's' underground garage in Chicago Illinois . Forensics found remains of an explosive bomb located at the scene. Duey was an affiliate of the raising Hip-Hop movement and label 'Renegade' when he revealed his status and also claimed the label was involved in money laundering and embezzlement of its artists. He said it was difficult for him to admit his illness but could not live with the conscious of knowing others could carry the HIV/AIDS virus and not come forward. He was 23 years old. We will now get back to the scheduled programming and will have more on this at the 10 o clock news.'_

I covered my mouth.

"Daaaaaamn." Tonya said. "SHIT GOT REAL." She looked at the two of us. I couldn't believe it. Duey was murdered. Dead as a human….killed…was blown up. I gripped my shoulders as a wave of paranoia went through me.

"Cairo wouldn't kill me would it?" I asked in a panic. Sirayah looked at me.

"No! Don't think that!"

"Don't worry girl, you kept your distance from the media as you should. That was not your business. Cairo will be caught if he is linked to Duey's murder. Don't you worry." Tonya said. Sirayah stared, as if to silently say she seemed to have missed something. Tonya, being Tonya, walked up to her.

"Hey girl, look, I know I was wicked bitch but…I mean no harm. I'm living for my kid now. I ain't saying like me and shit, just know I want your cousin in my life for a while."

Sirayah just blinked.

"Life is fucking weird." She walked into the kitchen. I smiled as Tonya looked at me.

"I guess that's her way of saying she won't hold any grudges if you won't." Tonya nodded.

"Cool, hey Sirayah, do you want to be in my reality show?" she asked as she trailed her into the kitchen.

"Bitch don't play yourself." I heard Sirayah respond. I shook my head and sat beside my new god-daughter.

"Well Ivy, welcome to Earth, we're pretty crazy down here." I smiled. I had to stifle my laugh as Tonya was trying to convince her to appear.

I needed this level of normalcy. I know that I'm sick and will get sicker with age…but I'm glad Sirayah has never left my side…and I'm glad I have a god-daughter to spoil to death. I was filled with a new purpose. Not now, but soon…I'll write a book about a girl like me. This fame shit…it ain't worth it. I almost lost more than I gained and my rotten choices will not haunt my body until I die. My aunt, Sirayah's mother always would say this verse whenever I told her I wanted to become rich and famous.

_'Nicole, do you know why humans are not to be idolized like God?'_ she never gave me the answer and found it out the hard way. Humans…are not to be worshiped, we cannot handle the pressure fame comes with. All the drugs, free sex….the idolatry…are all whims to the human ego. We self-destruct…and those people that say they love you, they care will be nowhere in sight when you need them to prove those sentiments. The world's a dirty place.

Someone tried to warn me once, obviously I didn't listen, but I can take this lesson and spread the word.

All that glitters isn't gold. If young girls won't learn anything else, they should learn that.

I know I did.

...

Jazmine's POV

I was called into the police station that morning. I frowned.

"What's wrong officer?" I asked.

"Your father….Thomas Du'Bois…was found murdered behind a burned down warehouse this evening…" I covered my mouth in shock.

"And….as you know….we learned he killed your mother." I nodded, mouth still covered. I shook my head and dropped my head.

"My family…my family, whatever happened to it?" I cried. The cop handed me a tissue and I wiped away my crocodile tears. I already mourned for mom.

"Sorry for your loss Ms. Du'bois."

"Do you know who killed my father?" the cop shook his head.

"We're investigating it, would you like us to contact you should we find any leads?"

"Oh yes please sir." I nodded my head.

"Alright…I'm sorry to give you this troubling news back to back."

"It's alright…I already assumed the worst…I just…I should go." I stood up and he allowed his assistant to let me out the room. I walked casually got in my car. As I drove away…I smiled.

"Hope you burn in hell Thomas." I seethed. And that my friend was the end of it. I never looked back. There's nothing to look to but forward…I wonder if Nikoali's number is the same. It's never too late to gain back what one has lost.

...

Hiro's POV

It's been two weeks since I've been out and I feel wonderful. I love taking care of my darling Akira. I can never make up for missing his birth, but I was going to be around for the rest of his life. He can count on that. My relationship with Haruna was repaired, it wasn't easy but I'm making head way with her. I could do without Akira's constant crying though. I was so happy to have rocked him to sleep when there was a knock on the door. I walked into Akira's room and sat him carefully in his crib. I looked into the peephole to see Caesar and Cindy.

"Yo people!"

"Hey! Welcome back!" Cindy hugged me. Caesar shook my hand and bumped my shoulder.

"It's good to be back."

"Haruna's back at work?" Cindy laughed.

"Yep, for the meantime I'm a stay at home dad."

"Ah yes, about that. Come, let us talk in your office, I have a surprise for you." He followed me into the office. He and Cindy sat in the chairs in front of my desk.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We will get right down to the nitty gritty. So, your club burnt down and you have no income." Cindy began.

"…Yeah." She was so blunt; I almost got mad at her. Damn, that shit has sunk in, but don't be so crude about it.

"So we've decided to build you a new one." Caesar grinned. I blinked.

"What?" I whispered. He put drawn out blueprints on the table.

"Before all that awfulness happened, you were talking about remodeling the place. I can't remember all the details, but I drew out what I could." I gawked at the designs before me. I looked up at him.

"This could cost a fortune! I can't ask you to do such a thing…no! No…I don't know how but I'll get it up on my own." I shook my head.

"No, take it. Money is no object amongst friends. All I want in repayment is to see you up on stage spinning and mixing those records again. You need to be where you belong."

"And living life the way you intended." Cindy continued. "Hiro, you and your club helped Riley and Caesar get to where they are now. Heavily promoting their mix tapes, and celebrated every album release and every platinum status they ever received. Of course we are going to help you."

I felt my eyes get wet. SHIT! I nodded and inhaled, not wanting to cry.

"Damn…I can't thank you enough." I wiped my face. "I'm getting emotional." I stood up and embraced my best friends until the world stopped a hug.

"I love you all so very much." I said.

"We love you too Hiro." Cindy hugged me tighter.

...

Tonya's POV

I shook my head as I made my way to the jail in Chicago. Cairo was found guilty two months after the bombing and was sent to jail for life. His label dead, all his money sold to the victims, and nothing show for it but AIDS lesions that grew on his neck. He called me after he found out Ivy was his when I sent a letter and a picture of her.

I sat down in front of him and picked up the phone.

"Tonya, where is she?"

"Where's who? Ivy? I'm not bringing her in here."

"I wanted to see her."

"She'll know about you, but you won't ever meet her." I said. Cairo looked saddened.

"Damn bitch I'm already dying can't a mothafucka at least see his only blood relative?" he spat angrily.

"Don't speak as if you deserve Ivy. Duey didn't deserve to die, he did the right thing in outing your nasty tail and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You have no room to talk tramp, what you think people saying about you? You are no better than me, don't speak like you are!" he yelled.

"I've changed since you've been here…things around me has changed." Cairo's glare softened.

"She has my eyes…" he sighed and closed his. "Fuck."

I didn't feel sorry for him. Murder and self-hatred wasn't going to take that now full blown virus out of him.

"I don't know what to tell you." I told him honestly.

"When she gets old enough to understand…please give her the choice to visit me." His eyes pleaded with me.

"…Alright." I sighed.

"Thank you."

I hung the phone up, looked at him and left. When I walked out of that prison I sighed. I hated my mother but I somehow managed to turn out just like her. I guess I too hated myself for a while. But I'm learning to love myself. No time to dwell on the past though.

It's time for me to move on. Well, bye-bye Chicago, hello Miami where my baby, two favorite cousins and friend awaits!

...

Cindy's POV

I was at the hotel getting ready for the big celebration today! Hiro's club was rebuilt and it was a ribbon cutting event! He deserved it after all that had happened, and I was more than happy for him. Caesar was in the shower singing loudly and off key but I love my chocolate drop anyway. My cell rang and I saw it was Jazmine. I texted her a few months back, sending my condolences to her about her parents. She just said it was a tragic lost cause…and said she'd miss her mom more than anything. She's back to making music, damn good music if I must admit and she was on her way to do a European tour.

"Hello?"

"Hey old friend, I just wanted to say hi and congrats to you guys helping Hiro."

"Thanks Jazz, wish you could be here." I said distantly.

"Nah, I'm good. We both know enough is enough. We got our own lives now. I can see you from afar." I smiled sadly, wishing it didn't have to be this way.

"I miss you sometimes though."

"Don't. You're wasting your time." She chuckled.

"Hey, I'll be in Italy next week, and I can't help but to notice you'll be there that same week." I cooed.

"I'll see you there McPhearson." She laughed.

"Alrighty, peace Hollywould."

"Bye Cindy." I hung up the phone and sighed. Jazmine will always be a part in my life, whether it be big or small. My lament was interrupted as Caesar walked out the shower, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"I guess I better get ready-ooops!" He dropped his towel. I just laughed at him.

"Boy you are not sly." I smiled. "We don't have time for that."

"Yes we do."

I squirmed in my seat. Okay, we may run a little late.

...

Huey's POV

We were at the ribbon cut of the newly built, renamed club, 'The Good Life'. Yeah I know, at a glance it sounds horrible but 'Life is Good' was taken by Nas and he didn't want to sound like a biter. He wanted a name that symbolized the shit he went through and how he gained his life back. Riley suggested he name it 'I Got My Shit Back', but that was not marketable at all. He was serious too. I shook my head at the memory. All of us was there accept Nicole who was down in Florida with Tonya and Ivy, but sent us her regards and wished the best for Hiro. Granddad also managed to come; he now had to sit in a wheelchair. Riley and I hated to watch him wither away but he told us to not be little bitches and be glad he was still around to see Hiro's new shop open. We just smiled at him; Robert Jebidiah Freeman will never lose his gusto. Akira was being held by Haruna as Ming was hollering instructions, she looked over at me.

"Huey! Get over here for the picture." She pointed at a specific spot. I folded my arms and she spoke again as I opened mine.

"I swear if you get difficult—"

"No." I smirked at her. "I like where I'm standing anyway." Ming balled her fists.

"You're such a donkey Freeman!" we were bickering as everyone else was posed for the picture. Sirayah rolled her eyes.

"Yo! Yo! Take the picture like this! We REAL!" Alice laughed. The photographer shrugged and took a picture of us in front of the club. Sirayah was looking annoyed, Ming and I was arguing, Riley and Alice were smiling, Cindy and Caesar were looking at us like we were crazy, granddad had his lips puckered up as he was throwing up Westside with his fingers, Haruna was kissing Akira on the cheek and Hiro had his shoulders shrugged as he smiled, as if to say 'yeah…this is my normal life'.

You know what? Why we would have it any other way?

**-The End-**

* * *

**Thanks to all my dedicated readers and followers for your love and support. I'm glad I made you laugh, and just feel the emotions of certain chapters. Your support keeps me writing these stories and makes me try my best to improve. One love. Never thought I'd make a story with over 300+ positive reviews.**

**NOW STAY TUNED. I'M COMING BACK WITH ROSES! MY FIRST HUEYXJAMINE joint. I'LL MAKE IT HOT LIKE FIRE! LOL Let me see that story get like...500 reviews lol (a girl can dream)**

**Later. Love you like a know ya!**


End file.
